Shawn Fusion
by AELGP
Summary: Abby Stone is held at gun point.Her hero a actor name Shawn Fusion saves her life. Abby loses her memory,bits and pieces start coming back.What will she do when she finds out that Shawn Fusion is just a stage name for Edward Cullen? Will she stay or go?
1. Chapter 1 An Autumn Breeze

An Autumn Breeze (chapter one)

* * *

So this is my first story in a very long time. I hope that you all enjoy my Characters. Please send me a review negative or positive it all helps me become a better writer. I came across this website reading million dollar baby and my husband encouraged me to share my story as he is always encouraging me. I just want to point out that Shawn Fusion is Edward Cullen this is explained in Chapter three….Also I had Paige edit the first chapter of the story, but due to her busy schedule Dee, who is editing TROANB for me has now tackled Shawn Fusion and I will post each chapter as she has completed them….so I must thank the two of them for fixing and editing this chapter. Also this chapter is rather short…as I get going they became longer….Happy reading all

* * *

The day I met Shawn Fusion was just like every ordinary day. I was headed to the bus stop to catch a ride on our local city transit. I couldn't help myself and took in a breath of the fresh autumn air. The wind was blowing the beautiful colored leaves all around me like a hypnotizing tornado.

When I reached the bus stop I sat on the back of the bus bench waiting, feet tapping on the seat to the beat of the music playing on my IPod, when out of nowhere the street went crazy, taking away my peaceful sanctuary. Women were clogging up the street before me, pushing and shoving each other violently. They were jumping out of their cars and some were even attacking one another. In disbelief and shock I stood up on the bench to see what the entire damn ruckus was about.

I could just barley make out what was happening when I saw a black limousine pull up in front of our local theater. The driver got out and headed to the back of the vehicle to open the door when this beautiful man stepped out of the limo. The screams from the crowd heightened and I took a closer look at the man. His hair was this copper bronze color, and it was a damn mess, but some how it made him look even sexier as he stood there waving to the crowd and running his fingers through it.

He was very tall; maybe around six foot one and had the most beautiful smile. I had never seen such a face in all my twenty three years of existence. Just like that I snapped out of my little day dream as I heard the bus approaching. I looked over at the theater to see this beautiful, breath taking man one last time. He was heading into the theater with three body guards beside him and one behind him. The women were pushing and screaming trying to get there claws on him, when just like that he turned around with his brow furrowed and looked right in my direction. He smiled at me, no he couldn't have; I must have just imagined that. I whipped my head down and started blushing like a thirteen year old getting caught by her parents kissing her boyfriend goodnight.

When I gathered the courage; I looked back up. He was signing autographs and still looking in my direction. The bus was getting closer as I saw him talking to one of his body guards pointing in my direction. I gulped

"Shit." I said out loud.

"They must think I am a fuck'n stalkers or something stupid like that." I murmured to myself.

I put my hand up like a damn stop sign to signal that I wasn't going to be doing anything dangerous and pointed at the bus headed in my direction. The look on this beautiful man's face was one of despair and worry, I couldn't even catch my damn breath and I was full on embarrassed. This was ridiculous!

As I stood up and got down off the bench to stand and wait for the bus to stop, I heard footsteps approaching me from behind and before I could turn around to see who was coming, I was in a head lock and my mid section was bent over while there was something cold and hard pressed to my temple.

I heard a man's voice whisper harshly in my ear.

"Don't scream, don't even fuck'n turn around to look at me. I want your purse and empty your pockets sweet heart, be quick about it." My heart clenched in fear and my breathing came in short gasps as I felt tears prickle my eyes.

I started to cry when I realized what was about to happen to me. I did as the man said to; handing over everything in my pockets as well as my purse. As if my purse wasn't enough for this damn asshole he told me to get on my knees and put my face in the ground count to ten and then get the fuck up. As he pushed my face into the ground he whispered one last time in my ear.

"Don't even think about looking up or I will fuck'n shoot you, hear me sweet heart?" I tried to say yes but my throat was too tight with fear so I merely nodded.

There where people screaming and running in every direction as I heard a gun shot go off. I clamped my eyes shut and didn't move…I couldn't move I was paralyzed, shaking in pure terror. My tears started to fall and hit the cuts on my face the pavement making them burn, my stomach began to clench in an unpleasant way and I turned my face in time to vomit violently. After emptying my stomach contents I laid there for what felt like hours I heard the bus doors opening. I had a feeling it had been there for a while; but the bus driver hadn't opened the door in fear of other people getting hurt.

A little woman got out and asked me if I was alright. I still couldn't talk, I was shaking and with everything I had in me I tried to stand. Unable to keep my legs from shaking I started to fall, but I didn't hit the ground because suddenly there were arms around me and I allowed them and embraced them. I looked up to find the beautiful man from the theater standing behind me trying to help me up. His arms felt so good around me, so strong. A feeling of dizziness swirled around in my head and then just like that I passed out in his arms.

Going in and out of concisions I could hear people screaming and yelling.

"What are we going to do?" someone asked.

"How will we explain this to the media?" asked another.

"Shawn do you hear me?" I heard a women's voice shaken with worry.

"I know what you are thinking, I don't need the publicity but I can't just sit here and not help this woman. Fuck the paparazzi!" a beautiful voice said almost angrily.

The women spoke again and said; "Well I guess we could swing it to make it look like you are the hero."

I heard a growl coming from his chest, it vibrated against my ear.

"I don't care about looking like the fuck'n hero here Sam; I just want to make sure that she is alright."

At that moment I realized that I was being carried and I opened my eyes only to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I have ever witnessed in my life. I recognized the strong chiseled jaw immediately. The beautiful man was carrying me, he looked down noticing that I was moving around in his arms and smiled at me.

"Miss, are you alright? What's your name?" he asked me kindly.

I still couldn't speak but I managed a weak smile before fading into the darkness again. I woke a few hours later to find that I was lying on a red satin couch with four white walls all around me. Sitting up slowly I looked around the room not recognizing anything I slowly managed to stand up and walk around a little hanging on to the couch and other furniture for balance. I noticed some posters around the room nothing that seemed familiar to me at all. Then I spotted a television over in the right corner of the room.

As I approached it and sat in a chair that was marked Shawn Fusion, I grabbed the remote to turn the television up. There was the beautiful man on the television, on what appeared to be a talk show answering questions about his upcoming movie. Feeling really stupid and tired I shut the television off and headed to the door. I had to get the hell out of here there was no way shape or form that I was going to be a damsel in distress.

I slowly opened the door and to my surprise there were two men in black uniforms standing guard outside the room.

"Hello maim my name is Ted and this is Rick." The taller man out of the two said gesturing to the big guy on my right. I nodded in slight understanding.

"How do I get out of here." I asked very low it was almost a whisper and I'm surprised they even heard me.

"I'm sorry miss but we have orders that you are not to leave this room." Ted said sadly.

He was the most intimidating man that I had ever seen. He had to at least be six foot three and was built like a brick house with the darkest brown eyes that I had ever seen. I nodded and shut the door going back into the room a little scared as to what might have happened if I tried to run. I knew there was just no way that I could possibly run in my condition I could barley stand straight. I sat back on the couch and tried to remember what had happened to me, but all I could remember was that strange man's words.

"Count to ten and don't fuck'n look up or I will shoot you sweet heart" I shivered just thinking about it. Then the next thing I remembered was being in this beautiful mans arms. I tried to remember further so I could figure out what had happened. I remembered walking to the bus station and the crowd of screaming women. I remembered seeing a beautiful man getting out of a limousine and I remembered the look he gave me.

Now I was feeling a little embarrassed that I thought he was looking at me like a stalker. When all he was trying to do was get his body guards to take notice to what was about to happen to me. Other then that I couldn't remember why I was waiting for the bus in the first place.

"Okay Abby where do you live?" I asked myself out loud.

Well at least I knew my own name, but I couldn't remember where I lived. Feeling frustrated and confused I asked myself another question this time looking at my reflection in the mirror I was sitting in front of.

"Okay Abby what is your last name?" Again nothing.

I looked at my shaking body in the mirror and noticed that my dark brown hair was all over my face stuck to it from little dried blood stains. "That must have happened when my face was buried in the damn sidewalk" I said grabbing a towel and trying to clean myself up a little.

Then I realized I remembered a little bit more of what happened to me, the man had shoved my face in the ground, but why?

"Okay how old am I?" I asked deciding to continue with the questions.

Tears started to spill out of my green eyes because I couldn't remember anything other than bits and pieces of what had happened to me and my first name. I guess that's better than nothing. My chest constricted and I fell to the floor sobbing in my frustration and confusion. I felt two very strong arms around my waist and I looked up too see Ted hovering over me asking me if I was alright.

"Ted I can't remember anything" I cried.

"Shh" He hushed me gently as he pulled me to my feet, "It will be alright Mr. Fusion will figure this all out." He said steadying me as I swayed a little.

"Who is Mr. Fusion?" I asked wiping my tears away.

Ted pointed at the television set and I nodded again and with that I was back into my darkness.

I woke up and I felt like I was moving, I could faintly hear Ted speaking.

"Mr. Fusion where would you like me to put the lady sir?"

"Um… for right now I think she should just ride back here with me. I think that she would be less scared if she wakes up." I was gently put down on something that felt like leather and then I heard an engine start; I was definitely in a moving vehicle.

Someone had draped a blanket over me and I heard the tapping of a phone number being punched in as the sweetest voice started talking

"Mrs. Reynolds; could you please have the guest bedroom ready for tomorrow?" There was a small pause then he said "Thank you," and hung up.

I opened my eyes to find the beautiful man looking out the car window; he looked like he was in deep thought when I coughed a little to get his attention. He whipped his head around with a half smile and got up to sit beside me on the car seat.

"How are you feeling Miss?" he asked while looking me right in the eye. He never took his eyes off of mine and all the while he caressed the side of my face with his hand. I surprisingly didn't mind this stranger's hand caressing my face; he had a gentleness vibe to him, a feeling that you knew you could trust him, that he was safe.

"Abby" I said pulling my face from his hand slowly so he didn't think I disliked his touch.

"My name is Abby" I said extending my hand to his. He smiled wickedly at me and took my hand into his.

"Shawn Fusion, it's nice to meet you Abby."

"Nice to meet you too" I said smiling back at him.

"Where do you live Abby so that I can take you home?"

"I…..I… I don't remember" I said feeling myself getting worked up.

"All I remember is waiting for the bus, that asshole and my first name but other then that I can't recall anything else." I said breaking down into sobs.

"Its alright it will come back to you. You're just in shock." He reassured me rubbing my arm as I tried to quiet my crying; I felt like a complete baby.

"You will just stay with me until we can figure this all out. Alright?" He looked at me waiting my approval.

Now don't judge me I had no money or a credit card, no way was I going to sleep on the streets until I could figure out where the hell I lived. So I agreed to the little arrangement my hero had in store. I nodded.

"Yeah that should be fine." I murmured.

We drove a few more minutes longer before the Limo came to a stop, the back door opening seconds later.

"Here Abby" he extended his hand to help me out of the limousine.

A shiver went right through my body at the exact moment our hands touched. I wasn't sure if it was from Shawn's touch or from the cold autumn air, but which ever it was I was freezing. Shawn took notice that I was shivering, and with one swift movement he took off his suit jacket and put it over my shoulders. Out of nowhere flashes started and then I heard people yelling.

"Are you cheating on Olivia?"

"Who is this new girlfriend of yours?"

"Are you her real life hero?"

I was so blinded by the flashes that I stumbled on my way up to the glass doors. If it wasn't for Shawn guiding me with his hand on my lower back I probably would have gone in the opposite direction.

Ted grabbed a hold of Shawn and I saying, "We have to move faster."

"She can't go any faster Ted" Shawn belted.

"We're getting swamped here Rick where the hell are you brother?" Ted shouted.

I could hear the walkie-talkie in his hand come to life.

"I'm on my way!" Rick yelled.

Suddenly I was scooped up in Ted's arms, Shawn right behind us with Rick running toward us from the street to catch up.

Before I could even figure out what the hell just happened I was in a hotel room sitting on the leather couch with my head in my hands.

"Abby are you alright?" Shawn asked worriedly.

I looked at him and tears started spilling out of my eyes. Shawn rushed over to me scooped me up in his arms cradling me to his chest like I was a baby.

"You've been through so much today, why don't you go and get some sleep." he suggested as I cried quietly into his chest.

I got up slowly and looked around for a bed or something.

"This room here." he pointed to the left and began walking toward a door "This is your room for the night." he said opening a door to my new bedroom.

"This will be my room for the night?" I asked stupidly.

"You can sleep now, your safe. Ted and Rick will be right outside the door if you need anything, and I mean anything at all" he assured me.

He had my chin in his hands now looking me in the eyes. He let a smile cross his face I swear I almost melted to the floor.

"What?" He said "What is it Abby?"

I started to get flushed and I knew that the evidence was all over my face. I was in fact blushing.

"Um I just didn't get a chance to say thank you Mr. Fusion. So thank you." I said nervously as he smiled.

"First of all it's Shawn." Then he bent his mid section down and bowed to me "It was my pleasure Miss." He said with a smirk. I smiled at him and said.

"Okay then Shawn sweet dreams and thank you." He smiled and with that closed the bedroom door.

I looked around the room, there was a king size bed in the middle of the room. I ran to the bed and pulled the covers over myself just wanting to sleep not caring to turn the lights on to view what else the room had to offer. God knows that I need to get some real solid sleep. I thought that maybe when I did wake that this would all be just a bad nightmare and at the very least maybe I would remember who I was.

"Don't even think about looking up or I will fuck'n shoot you sweet heart you hear me?"

I woke up with my clothes soaked in sweat, looked over at the alarm clock only to see that it was one o'clock in the morning. I sighed.

"Well at least I slept for an hour." I mumbled to myself.

I walked over to the bedroom door flicking on the light and viewed my room for the first time. There was nothing extravagant like most people would imagine. French doors led out to my own private balcony. A closet and a bathroom through two other doors.

Then I drew my eyes to the king size bed, there all wrinkled up was some clothes that Shawn had apparently bought me. I walked over and picked up a pair of jeans that looked like they might be the only thing that would fit over my curves. I started to curse my curvy body. I eyed up a vintage tee, grabbed it and headed for the bathroom to have a shower.

When I walked in there was Jacuzzi tub and I decided that I would rather have a bath. Struggling to open the package to a new toothbrush I noticed myself in the mirror. I looked like something that had walked in off the street, God I was a damn mess! My hair looked like a rats nest and there were dark circles under my eyes like I hadn't slept in days. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying the majority of the day and they looked sunken in…all in all I looked terrible.

After brushing my teeth I dipped my toes in to the hot water and although it burned my little feet it felt good. I laid there for a good half an hour just letting the hot steamy water soak into my pores and relax my tense muscles. But I began to resemble a prune and I got out of the Jacuzzi finally feeling that my muscles were no longer tense and I felt really good. Putting on the jeans and the vintage tee—surprised that they fit—I headed for the bedroom door. Upon entering what I could only guess to be the living area as it was in total blackness. I continued to stumbled around in the dark a bit knocking over a lamp in the process, I picked it up off the floor and to my surprise and relief I didn't break it. I set it back on the end table and headed toward another door feeling my way, hoping that this was the kitchen and not a closet.

When I opened the door the light was on. I spotted Ted and Rick playing a game of cards at the table.

"Oh Miss did we wake you?" Ted asked looking up from their game.

"No, you didn't I just couldn't sleep." Ted got up off his chair and headed toward me taking a mug out of the cupboard above my head to pour me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Ted."

"Sure thing Miss."

"Please, call me Abby."

"Sure thing Miss Abby." Ted said smiling as he gave me the mug of coffee. I played a few games of poker with Ted and Rick, until the sun started to pour in. I asked them if they would like some breakfast.

"Oh no Miss Abby, room service will bring you and Mr. Fusion breakfast." Rick assured me.

"Nonsense, I have to repay you guys some how." I pouted until they agreed to let me cook breakfast for them. I had just served breakfast when Shawn came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Both Ted and Rick jumped up from their plates of eggs with a look on there faces like they had just been caught with there hands in the cookie jar it was amusing and I almost laughed…almost.

"Sorry Sir Miss Abby insisted." Rick said.

"That's fine Rick, something smells wonderful." Shawn smiled looking right at me.

"What's for breakfast Abby?" he asked.

Nothing special just some eggs and bacon."

"Well it smells great." He complimented.

They all sat there at the table having breakfast laughing and talking about some talk show that Shawn was on. They looked like they were one big happy family from some TV show.

Shawn turned around and said "Why don't you join us sweetheart?" When the words left his mouth all the air left my lungs in one big whoosh and I felt very dizzy all of a sudden. I reached for the counter to support myself but it was too late and I fell to the floor.

Ted, Rick and Shawn jumped out of their seats and ran over to me, all I could hear was Rick talking to Shawn.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" he suggested worriedly.

"What did I say? I don't understand?" Shawn's confused voice cut in. I was desperately trying to tell them what was wrong but all I could do was mumble.

Ted spoke up "Wait she's trying to say something" Everyone went quite.

"He said Sweetheart" I managed to say.

"What Abby? Who did? Shawn?" Rick asked

"My attacker he said Sweetheart." I said before my eye sight blurred and I fell into the blackness again.

* * *

So welcome to Shawn Fusion, I hope that you all enjoyed the first Chapter. This story has lots of twists and turns, more like a murder mystery if you as me. Anyhow please check out the picture that I created to go along with this chapter. You can simply get to my site by clicking the home page on my profile. I also want to state that this was my first story, so as I get going the chapters become longer and very sexual. The violent aspect of the story is a minor detail...I hope that you will continue on with this story and give it a chance. Also this is more of a women's erotic book so as the chapters develop the more sexual it becomes. One last thing...The sexual content starts on Chapter two and continues on through out every chapter. They are very graphic, but so far I have received nothing but compliments about them. Enjoy everyone...April 


	2. Chapter 2 Damsel in Distress

Damsel in Distress (Chapter two)

* * *

I hope that you all are enjoying Shawn Fusion thus far, and I hope that I don't disappoint you in this chapter. Please note that Shawn Fusion will reveal that he is Edward Cullen in just one more chapter. Chapter thee starts to heat up so be patient every story has to start somewhere. Also note as you continue to read the chapters start getting a little longer. And please remember to leave me a review. I must thank Dee for her continued skills of editing my work…she is awesome.

* * *

I felt a cold wet cloth being placed on my forehead and before I could even open my eyes I heard Shawn speak.

"Abby, are you alright sweet….. I mean sweet pea."

I opened my eyes and nodded, before I knew it, there where all kinds of hands trying to help me sit up, then Ted handed me a glass of water.

"Here drink some of this." He said as he held my hand steady for me to take a sip.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Abby…" Rick started, "Shawn here asked you to join us for breakfast and he called you something and well dear you passed out."

"Sweet heart" I whispered.

"That's right Abby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, if I would have known…"

I put my hand up to stop him and gave him the best reassuring smile I could give.

"How could you have known that?" I asked.

I looked around the hotel room and noticed that there were two police officers in the room and behind them looking quite pissed was a lady. The lady started to approach me with her long blond locks and her skinny little perfect waist, with her finger pointed right in my direction.

"If you think for one second Abby is it?" She started I nodded to her question and then she continued on her bitch rant.

"That you can play this little game with Shawn just so you can try and trick him into being your boyfriend. Well Missy let me tell you there is no way in hell that I'm about to let that happen."

I looked at her in total confusion, what the hell was she ranting about?

"Listen Sam she has no idea who I am. I highly doubt that she has some secret agenda here."

They went on with there conversation until finally Sam calmed down long enough to be introduced to me.

"Abby this is my publicist Samantha but we call her Sam for short." I smiled at her and then what happened next was totally out of my control.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sam is it?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. I got the kind of shock value that I wanted out of her so I continued.

"First of all, I understand your concern on Mr. Fusion's behalf, however I found how you just behaved a minute ago to me was very rude and I think that you owe both myself and Mr. Fusion here an apology."

Shawn looked shocked and I probably should have stopped while I still at least sounded professional but that just wasn't the way that shit went down.

"If, I'm not mistaken you are his Publicist and it might do you some good to remember where you're getting your pay check from."

I was now standing on my feet while pointing my index finger in her face.

"Now you have no idea what I have been through in the last twenty four hours." I continued.

"Do not for one second test my patients. Mr. Fusion here has been kind enough to help me out, now I can appreciate the fact that you are trying to make sure that I am not some stalker bitch and I have no way to prove to you that I am not."

"However if you bitch at me like that again when I have a head ache the size of Miami, I will rip your fuck'n lips off you got me?"

Sam nodded in disgust, and I rubbed my temples because now Miami had turned into all of the United States in just a matter of seconds.

"Now Shawn can you please tell why there are two police officers here?"

"You have to give them your statement Abby about what you remember. They will try and help you locate your family as well. I thought that I would give you last night to rest and called them in this morning."

"Hi Abby are you ready to give us your statement?" This petite woman asked me.

"Um I guess, ready when ever you are."

The women introduced herself as Officer Dual and her partner as Officer Willis he was a short stocky man with dark black hair. They where friendly enough but there wasn't much that I could give them.

"I didn't get a chance to see much Officer Dual." I sighed.

"My face was buried in the ground all I remember is what he said to me." Just then Officer Willis spoke up,

"Well hero why don't you tell us your side of things." Shawn nodded in approval and then patted me on the leg readying me for what he was about to say.

"Well I was headed to the Theater to sign autographs and I had a scheduled interview inside to deal with."

"Before I stepped out of the limo, I became nervous there were more fans there then I had anticipated. I asked Rick and Ted here to go inside and get one of the Theater body guards to come out and give them a hand."

Shawn looked over at me a little bit of red was swelling up on his cheeks. He looked like he was getting a little flustered.

"Please continue." Officer Willis instructed.

"Well the next part is a little embarrassing. I was sitting in the limo when I noticed Abby here." He rubbed his hand on my right shoulder.

"Sitting on the back of the bus bench tapping her feet on the seat to what ever music she was listening too. She looked so happy and at piece."

"I watched as her long brown hair was blowing all around her face. She had the smallest smile on her face and I couldn't help but wonder what she was so happy about." He rushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And in a way officer I kind of envied her in that moment. So carefree; with not a care in the world."

"Okay there Shakespeare" Willis said rolling his eyes.

"Well I noticed her standing on the bench trying to see what was going on and so I deliberately ran my fingers threw my hair and flashed my million dollar smile I am so famous for." He smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I was signing autographs, when I decided to look up to see if I could catch her stealing a look, but instead I saw a man heading in her direction."

"He was dressed all in black with his black hoodie pulled up over his head. I knew that something wasn't right with the situation. Then Abby here put her hand up an action I thought was to tell me it was alright." Shawn took in a deep breath.

"I thought maybe it was a boyfriend of hers or something like that. Then she pointed at the bus approaching and I became a little more suspicious as to what this man was up too."

"I alerted Ted to keep an eye on the man and then before I knew it Abby was on the ground with a gun pointed to her head." His voice was now panicked.

"People were running in every direction it was chaos, then the gun was shot up into the air and the man took off through the park."

"So why didn't you call the police?" Officer Dual stated.

"To be honest the moment everyone started running around, Ted grabbed me and tried to get me to go inside. I started pushing my way through the crowd of people telling Ted to help me get to her. I just had to get to her."

Shawn put his head in his hands; apparently what had happened to me had upset Shawn just as much as myself.

Ted came over and put his hand on Shawn's shoulder, Shawn looked up at him and Ted told him to continue.

"Then the next thing I know Abby passed out right in my arms. I took her to my dressing room so she could sleep it off leaving Ted and Rick at the door, while I finished up my interview."

"Then when she came to all she could remember was her first name and what had happened, nothing else. I couldn't leave the women out on the street."

Dumb founded; I just sat there not saying a word.

"Do you think you could describe what the attacker looked like to a sketch artist Mr. Fusion?" Officer Dual asked.

"Well one way to find out." Shawn spoke.

I looked at Shawn's face smiled and mouthed thank you to him and he in return smiled and mouthed your welcome. When the sketch artist was finished they asked me if I wanted to look at it.

At first I have to admit that I was scared to death to see what he looked like, but curiosity got the better of me.

As I stood in the direction of the sketch artist I felt someone's hand grab a hold of my wrist.

"You don't have to do this Miss" Ted spoke his always kind words.

"I have to know, what if his face is familiar to me. I need to know Ted" Ted let go of my wrist but followed after me not allowing me to do it by myself.

I looked at the man before me on the thin piece of paper. I stared at that paper so hard that I could have put a whole right through it.

The man starring back at me seemed as though was mocking me yelling "Hi there Sweet heart."

I wanted to punch him in his damn ugly face. I didn't know who he was but I knew that I would now never forget his face. His face would forever haunt me in my nightmares.

Feeling exhausted I put the paper down on the table, finally Ted broke the silence.

"Do you know his face Miss?"

"No" I whispered.

"Alright then Officers I think that Miss Abby has had enough excitement for one day don't you agree?"

The Officers started to head for the hotel door when I spoke,

"Excuse me Officer Dual, how will you be able to help me figure out who I am?"

"Well we know that you must live here in Texas, that your first name is Abby, what bus station you were at so you must live some where near by. And by the looks of you, you can't be more then in your early twenties."

"If it would be alright were going to take your picture Abby and put out some flyer's to see if anyone recognizes you." Officer Willis Asked.

I nodded and let them take my picture.

"What will happen if some weirdo happens to say that they know who I am and they in fact don't?"

"Don't worry about that" they both said at the same time.

Then Rick spoke up

"There professionals Abby and besides Ted and I here worked for the FBI so we will look into it just to be on the safe side."

Feeling reassured I sighed and headed for my bedroom thanking them all for trying there best in not only capturing my attacker but also trying to find out who I was.

I opened the bedroom door and decided that I needed some fresh air.

I opened the French doors and walked over to the railing letting the cool night air wash over my face. I hadn't realized that someone was standing right behind me.

A blanket was thrown over my shoulders I shrieked stumbling toward the railing almost falling off. Shawn grabbed my waist pulling me back toward him.

"What the hell" I screamed "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That's nice this coming from the one who just tried to kill herself."

"I wasn't trying to kill myself! You scared me half to death. Ever hear of knocking?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." Shawn put his hands up

"The bedroom door was opened and I was just coming in to check in on you. You were standing out here shaking and I thought you might like a blanket."

"I'm truly sorry if I scared you, that wasn't my intention. So since we have established that I wasn't intentionally trying to scare you and you were not trying to kill yourself may I ask you why the hell you are standing out here freezing your ass off?"

He was so beautiful standing there in the moon light, it was almost breath taking. I stood there frozen in my awe of him and then I had to tell my self to answer him before I looked like a total idiot.

"I just needed some fresh air, and it's a nice night out." I nodded toward the starry sky above us.

"That it is" he said in my ear.

Shivers ran up and down my spine giving me instant goose bumps all over my skin.

Shawn came up behind me resting his stomach into my back with his hands beside mine on the railing. We were in an intimate kind of hug and although I knew it was wrong I couldn't stop him because I felt so safe there in his arms.

"Abby"

"Yes Shawn"

"Are you warm?"

I turned around to look at him and when I did I realized just how short I was compared to him.

I was face to face with his belly button. Shawn let out a huge blistering laugh.

"I knew you where short, but not that short." He laughed some more

"Well good things come in small packages" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Besides don't let my smallness fool you I pack a wicked punch." I said as I winked at him.

"That I'm sure of. After the way you spoke to Sam wow, I got a woody just watching." Shawn winked at me.

"Well there's more where that came from."

Feeling a little embarrassed that I spoke those words my cheeks flushed what I can only assume was a fire engine red.

Shawn busted a gut laughing so hard that his body was convulsing.

"You're a little fire cracker aren't you?"

"I don't know? I'm beginning to think so." I said laughing right along with him.

Then the mood became very serious, he walked over to me and lifted my face in his hand so that I could look at his face.

He always seemed to want to look into my eyes, almost like he was trying to find some hidden meaning in them.

I was lost in his perfect blue eyes when he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

It was just a peck but it sent my Kitty into a frenzy.

It was probably not as long as I thought it to be, but when I opened my eyes he was staring at me with a smug look on his face.

"Good night Abby"

"Go Goo Good" night I stuttered.

"Don't stay out on the balcony all night, you might freeze to death."

Shawn headed for the bedroom door, stopped and looked over his shoulder

"Sweet dreams Abby"

That was it my stomach was in knots, my pussy was on fire and I had this urgency to run to him, wrap my legs around his beautiful frame and have my way with him.

Frozen in what felt like some romance novel I stood there with my panties all soaking wet.

"Sweet dreams" I said in return and then realized that when morning came I would have to go shopping for some new clothes and on top of the list was some new undergarments for sure.

I had the best sleep of my life that night.

When I woke there wasn't one sound in the air.

Well rested I headed for the kitchen.

When I went to open to door to the kitchen Ted stopped me.

"Miss I have to warn you Shawn is attempting to cook breakfast for us all. He's not much of a cook in fact I haven't seen him cook in more then three years." He lifted his eye brow up looking at me.

"What exactly have you done to our Mr. Fusion?"

"Why what ever do you mean? Ted"

Ted smiled with a knowing glance and chuckled.

"Well what ever it is keep it up would you? He seems happy"

"Will do Teddy boy, Will do" I mocked him

Practically skipping into the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks to the sight before me.

Shawn was standing at the stove with what looked like burnt pancakes in front of him.

He had flour all over his umm "cough" bare chest.

The man only had on a pair of Calvin's and let me tell you he filled them out nicely.

He was so cute standing there frustrated that his attempt was faltered. I couldn't stand there anymore admiring the view that was before me. He just looked so damn helpless.

I came around him and like he did to me on the balcony last night I wrapped my arms around him grabbing the spatula from his perfect long hands.

"Like this." I said flipping the flap jacks.

"You have to watch for the bubbles to start forming then flip them so they won't burn."

He looked down at me and smiled

"I thought I would surprise you and instead you keep on surprising me."

"Here let me finish this." I said.

"No way is this all mine baby."

We both had a laugh and although they were a little burnt they weren't half bad. Ted and Rick refused to eat saying that it wasn't professional of them. I knew they where just scared that they would insult Shawn.

After we ate breakfast I helped Shawn clean up I washed and he dried. I overheard a conversation going on between Ted and Rick.

"Rick I don't think I have ever seen Shawn lift a finger to cook let alone clean up after himself."

"I know its weird right?"

They stood there in awe watching as we continued to clean up. Not sure if Shawn heard there little conversation or not but some how I think he did because he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Miss Abby" Shawn spoke I think we should get cleaned up ourselves. "I would like to take you out and get you some more clothes."

I hadn't noticed until that point that I was wearing one of Ted's T-shirts. The thing came down to my knees it was practically a night gown.

"You don't have to do that." I said

"Nonsense you can't wear the same clothes every day. Afterwards; we have to get ready to leave."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Well I don't live here in Texas Abby. I live in L.A. You're more than welcome to join me there. However if you feel that you would like to stay here in the hotel I will pay for the room for as long as you like."

"What will happen if I'm not here and the police figure out who I am?"

"I will make sure that they have my personal phone number before we leave. If anything at all comes up we will come right back here."

Not wanting him to pay for the hotel for me and let's face it I didn't want to be away from him at this point.

Shawn had become the only thing in my life right now I needed his company.

I agreed and just like that he gave me that million dollar smile he had once called it.

"Great then we will just have shower and then I'll meet you right back here. Ted and Rick will be accompanying us for obvious reasons I can't go out without them."

In a way it was like he was warning me of there presence and at the same time apologizing to me. I just smiled at him and said

"I wouldn't have it any other way. At least I will feel safe."

"Abby one last thing; there will probably be reporters trying to ask you questions. Please don't answer any of them okay?"

"Got it" I said smirking.

I headed to the bathroom showered and then put on the same pair of jeans and vintage top, going commando this time for obvious reasons.

Pulling the brush through my long locks and then ran into the living room. Smiling because I had beaten him.

When Shawn came out of his bedroom he looked at me and rolled his eyes because I was tapping at an invisible watch on my wrist.

"Tick-Tock Mr. Fusion" Laughing at myself.

Shawn came running at me in full force just like a foot ball player ready to tackle to quarter back.

He scooped me up and over his shoulders and started carrying me out the door. I noticed Ted and Rick smirking at Shawn's actions and I had to laugh myself.

The car ride was interesting, we both sat there asking one another questions. Of course there wasn't much that I could answer but I had picked up a magazine that was in the limo.

It had some questions that Shawn had answered about himself in some interview.

So I started asking him some of my own.

"Shawn what is your favorite color?" Giving him my best reporter impersonation.

"Why Miss Abby I would have to say that it is the color Green. Would you like to know why?"

I swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening? This isn't right? What are you doing? I kept asking myself these questions over and over again. But no matter what I couldn't decide what was right or wrong. So I just asked

"Why?"

"Because it's the color of the trees" He said with a teasing grin.

I threw the magazine at him and said

"That's not very nice." He laughed it off like usual.

I knew he was playing with me and there was just know way I was going to let him tease me like that. I had a plan and his little games where about to back fire.

Once inside the store, I noticed that there was no one around other then the sales lady.

"Shawn where is everyone?" I whispered in his ear.

"I had them close the shop for us, I can't exactly shop being who I am and all."

The smile that grew on my face was like the Grinch who stole Christmas when he had a plan and he thought it up quick. Oh boy was Mr. Fusion going to pay.

After modeling clothes for the boys I whispered in Shawn's ear

"There is just one more thing I need now."

He looked at me with confusion across his face.

"What else do you need Abby? Anything you want."

"Well I need to get some panties, but I will need someone to model them for. Do you think Ted would mind?"

The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh by the way big boy, just thought I would let you know what my favorite color is, would you like to know?"

Shawn swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat.

"Um yes, yes I would love to know"

"Blue, would you like to know why?"

"Yes!" His eyes started to close as I walked up to him and whispered in his ear

"Because it's the color of the sky silly." And then I licked his ear lobe.

"That's not nice Abby" He said.

"You shouldn't do things like that to a very horny man."

Just then his *cough* manhood spoke up and when I mean up I mean way up.

I grabbed the beast with my right hand and cupped it ever so gently.

"So are you going to be my critic or shall I ask Ted?"

"Fuck Ted" he growled.

"Shall we get started?" I was so playing with him and loving each and every minute. He nodded with his tongue hanging out he reminded me of roger rabbit.

I giggled holding on to all the bra and pantie set that Shawn had grabbed for me.

Then I smiled over my shoulder winking at him and closed the dressing room door behind me.

When I arrived in there I had to keep my self from giggling too load. I put on the black lace booty shorts and bra walked out like I was a damn model because I had to work it.

His eyes fell to the floor.

"What you don't like it?"

"No I love it, I'm just afraid of what I might do to you if I keep staring at you."

"Alright let's try the red one then" I said.

"No I think we should just get one of every color."

"Oh pooh I haven't even tried on the g-strings yet."

"Time to go home" he said.

I laughed as he cowardly ran into the wall on his way back to the cashier.

"Big talker" I yelled out to him.

As I was starting to change back into my regular clothes my dressing room door swung open.

Standing there in my birthday suit trying desperately to cover myself.

"Shawn; what are you doing?" I yelled.

He smiled that sexy ass smile.

"Big talker am I? You're just so damn sexy."

He licked his lips and closed the door. As he approached me like a tiger my pussy started to get wet again, my breathing started to incline and then out of no where Shawn started kissing my neck down my collar bone and then on to my shoulder.

He slowly went down to my left breast caressed it very lovingly and then flicked his tongue over my nipple. I moaned so hard and loud I thought that everyone was going to hear me.

"Why Miss Abby you have a little cougar in you don't you?"

"No correction Mr. Fusion I want a Tiger in me."

Shawn grabbed my pussy sliding his fingers between my lips, softly rubbing my clit and then inserted two fingers into my pussy.

I moaned in pure pleasure and then without warning Shawn slipped his massive cock out of his jeans lifted me up over his hips and placed his cock at my opening.

"Oh my god Abby you're so wet. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want you Shawn" I said with a sudden urgency.

"That's all I needed to hear."

With my acceptance he inserted his massive hard on into my wet pussy thrusting in and out in and out. I was moaning his name and he loved it.

"Say my name again Abby, Fuck I love it say it again."

"You feel so fuck'n good Shawn" He growled and then I looked at him the tightness I was feeling was about to burst. I was going to cum.

"Oh Godddddd Shawn I'm going to cuuuum" I scream out in pleasure.

"Cum for me Abby, please oh Godddd cum all over my cock with your tight little pussy."

And with that statement I was screaming in pleasure Shawn not too far behind me.

"Ohhh Goddd Abby your Pussy is so tight, Oh fuckkkkk" he came so hard I thought I was going to explode from the inside out.

After we were finished our little sexual release Shawn smiled at me, leaned down and kissed me on the lips very sweetly.

"Thank you" I said.

"It was my pleasure miss." He said mocking me yet again.

"You ass." I giggled.

"You love my ass Miss Abby"

When we arrived back to the counter the lady looked at us like she had x-ray vision.

Shawn didn't budge he put his arm around me kissed me softly on the lips, paid for the clothes and the said.

"Let's get you to my house as fast as we can, I do believe I was promise a fashion show."

* * *

So what did you all think about chapter two? I hope I didn't disappoint you. Don't forget to send me your reviews as there very helpful to me. Also remember the pictures on the site….until next time...April 


	3. Chapter 3 Who is Edward Cullen

Who is Edward Cullen (Chapter three)

* * *

I just want to again remind you all that I am still new to the site. I am trying to figure it all out so please be patient. Please remember to send me your reviews as I am very excited that I have received some already thank you all. I must also thank Dee for her awesome and speedy editing skills...you are awesome my friend :) Happy reading all

* * *

Shawn and I were headed to the front door of the little shop, thanking the sales lady on the way there. His arm was draped over my shoulder while Ted and Rick carried the bags.

When we were outside the shop door, their where flashes of lights going off everywhere. People were asking all kinds of questions and then Shawn threw his coat over my head completely covering me from the outside world.

Trying desperately to keep up and stumbling a few times, I started to hyperventilate. The next thing I know I'm being thrown into the limo and the jacket was taken off of my head.

"You're safe now Abby they cant see you through the tint."

Realizing that something was wrong Shawn ordered the limo driver to take me to the nearest hospital. He then took out his phone squeezing it so hard his knuckles where turning white.

When his call was finally answered he spoke very quickly to someone at the hospital preparing them for our arrival.

"I understand ma'am, but normal protocol won't do in this situation. I will have several reporters and paparazzi following me in. We need to come in the back door, Abby is breathing very heavily she's not talking to me. I will take care of the bill, we will be there in approximately….How long Ted?"

"Take deep breaths Abby, About five minutes" Ted shouted.

"Five minutes, yes thank you." Shaw hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there Abby."

When we arrived at the hospital my breathing had come back to normal. But Shawn had insisted that I still get looked at. The Doctor told them that I was having a panic attack and that I would be fine.

The look in Shawn's face showed a sign of relief as he let out a deep breath. Then he walked over and signed the medical bill also signing an autograph for the secretary.

Most women would get pissed if they saw another women eye fucking her man. But I wasn't sure if Shawn was my man… yet… and I was kind of flattered that I had him in the change room a few minutes ago and she hadn't.

Yeah that's how my sick mind worked.

Shawn looked over at me, flashed me that smile of his and started in my direction.

"What's so funny?" I hadn't realized that I was smiling.

"Oh its nothing, I just thought it was a little ironic not more then ten minutes ago I knew nothing about myself."

"And now?" he asked and little confused.

"Well now I know that I am a sex craved women and I have panic attacks." I laughed.

"Well not to mention you have a great little pussy." He whispered in my ear.

That soft spoken voice of his always sent my cooch into frenzy; my legs started shaking beneath me so bad that I could barley stand. Thank the heavens that I just had my little episode because Ted thought that this reaction was normal.

Ted ran over scooped me up and cradled me in his arms like a baby. Shawn laughed because he knew that he had done that shit to me. I gave him a scolding look and he laughed even louder.

Rick told us that he was going to see if the coast was clear and wouldn't you know it, it wasn't.

"There are hundreds of people waiting to see Shawn." Rick stated

"What do you want us to do Sir?" Ted spoke.

"Why don't we see if there is another exit?"

The nurse told us there where only two ways in and out of the hospital the front and back door. We had no other choice but to face the media. Ted told me not to worry about it too much that he would cover me with a blanket.

I was terrified of those vultures not even more then twenty minutes ago I had a full on panic attack because of them.

When I started to shake Shawn came over to me and handed me my iPod.

"This is yours you dropped it that day. Put it in your ears turn up the volume and you won't even know what happened."

I looked at him not sure whether or not to kick him in the damn balls, for not telling me he had this all along, or giving him a big kiss for saving my life yet again.

I put the ear phones in my ears and turned it on. I wondered quickly what type of music I had on here. Thinking to myself; "Mmm what type of music does Abby before me like?"

Feeling a little silly I turned the volume up and what rang through my ears was like heaven.

"Rock and Roll, I was a little rebel." I said with a smile.

Shawn let out a sigh and a giggle apparently I had said that a little too loud scaring everyone.

"Oops, my bad" I smirked.

Ted gave Shawn the thumbs up, looked and me and then put the blanket over my entire body. When I was set down I didn't dare take the blanket off or the iPod. For fear that the limo door wouldn't be closed and I would be attacked by all the reporters.

I sat there in total darkness for a while until I felt hands grabbing my inner thighs and moving there was up to my crotch.

I smiled at my realization that Shawn wanted to play and play he would get. I watched as he moved closer, I didn't flinch. I just sat there waiting to see how far he was going to take things.

"So my hero is a sex maniac, well he has meet his match it seems." I thought to myself.

Then out of no where the touching stopped. I pulled the blanket over my head to see what the hell was going on. When my eyes adjusted Shawn smiled and took my hand in his.

"Ready?"

"What?" I pulled the ear phones out of my ears.

"Are you ready to get on the plane Abby?"

"What about our stuff at the hotel?" I asked.

"Been there already, you stayed under that little safety blanket of yours the entire time. I had to check and see if you were still breathing." He chuckled.

We didn't have to wait in line like all the other people we just headed to the terminal. Once we reached the first class section I looked around realizing that there was no one else on the damn plane. Shawn spoke up.

"Well what do you think? I rented the whole thing so we didn't have to worry about some sneaky reporter."

"It's beautiful Shawn."

Ted and Rick shared a knowing glance and then took there seats. Once the plane started to take off I suddenly got a little scared.

"Oh fuck no; don't tell me I'm scared of flying too?" I thought to myself. Shawn looked over at me smiled, threw my safety blanket over our laps and grabbed my hand in his.

Somewhere on our plane ride I feel asleep when I woke I was sleeping on Shawn's shoulder. Wiping the drool from my lips I apologized

"Sorry about that"

"It's alright I like watching you sleep it kind of fascinates me." He smiled and then continued. "Listen there is a few things I want to go over with you before we touch down." I looked at him

"What more reporters?"

"Most likely at the airport; but not at my home." Not sure why being at his home made a bit of difference but whatever.

"First of all I have a guest bedroom set up for you. Second you may help yourself to any thing you want in my home for as long as it will be yours understand?"

I nodded in understanding he didn't want me in his bed. "I have given Officer Dual my home and cell phone number so that they can give us constant updates."

"Also Abby there are things about me you don't know yet and I hope that when I do reveal my little secretes too you that you wont be to upset with me."

"Secrets? What Secrets?" I asked a little winded, my hero had something to hide.

"Now I promise that they will be revealed to you very shortly but you have to promise that you will try and understand?"

"I promise that I won't rip your balls off" I said laughing. How bad could it really be right? I had to keep telling myself that there was no way it was that bad.

"Abby, here it is…Home"

I looked up we where going down this long lane way that just seemed to go on forever. Then after a five minute drive up the same lane way I saw a metal gate in the distance, when we got closer I read the name on the gate.

"Cullen Estate who's house is this?" I asked.

"Its mine Abby."

"Why does it say Cullen?"

"Because that's my name…"

"Okay so your name is not Shawn Fusion it's Shawn Cullen" I asked very confused.

"Actually Shawn Fusion is my stage name; my real name is Edward Cullen." He smiled and extended his had toward me, as if to great me for the first time. I shook his hand and looked at him in total shock.

"You see Abby most people give a stage name so that they can escape the lime light once in a while and own there own piece of sanity. I'm sorry that I lied to you but Shawn Fusion is a name most people know me by. I want you to know the real me."

I was beyond pissed off, what I thought was my little reality happened to be just another thing in my new life that wasn't real. I sat there looking at him with my arms crossed over my chest pouting like a two year old whose Dora doll was missing.

We pulled up to this beautiful white Victorian house; it had a circular drive way complete with a water fountain in the middle of it. The stairs to the front door where rounded and white marble.

The most beautiful wrap around deck and huge white pillars. The damn house reminded me of a miniature white house. Yeah I saw a picture at the air port.

Shawn, I mean Edward yeah that will take some getting used to opened the car door and took my hand to help me out.

"Wait my blanket" I said. I reached back in the car and grabbed it. I was in total shock and awe when I approached the front door.

"Well what do you think Abby?"

"Um its beautiful Edddward" Trying it out for size. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love how my name sounds coming off of your lips."

"Yeah well I guess you look more like an Edward." I laughed nervously I felt like I had just meet him all over again, but somehow I still felt safe. I guess what he did wasn't too bad but wait he said secrets not secret.

"So Edward what are these secrets?"

"Lets just get settled in first and I promise I will tell you the rest soon." He leaned in put his arm around me and kissed me on the top of my head.

The front door flung open and a heavy set woman flew out onto the porch flailing her arms around.

"Edward welcome home dear boy" she screeched and then stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh pardon me Sir I wasn't expecting you Mr. Fusion." She even bowed to him.

"It's alright Mrs. Reynolds Abby knows" she looked at me like I was the devil.

"Alright then right this way Abby." She spoke never taking her eyes off of Edward. Edward turned and looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

This is the foyer Abby." There was a set of stairs that went to the second floor in the shape of a C how fitting I thought. Edward Cullen was definitely going to take some getting use to.

Mrs. Reynolds took us through the rest of the house showing me the kitchen and dining area. The back yard complete with a heated in ground pool, then she took us into the living room every thing else in the house seems so extravagant and elegant.

The living room was very much ordinary but it still took my breath away. There was an old black piano in the right corner of the room just beside a sitting window. Two red satin couches, hardwood floor a fire place and the walls were nothing but bookshelves complete with any and every book you could possibly think of.

My heart raced in my chest as I headed toward the wall of books letting go of Edward's hand.

"What no T.V?" I asked

"Nope I don't need one I read." Smiling at him I felt drawn to the books taking a quick scan I grabbed Robert Frost.

"Oh my God that's my favorite Poet." Edward looked at me with shock in his eyes.

"What? I said with a crocked smile and then it hit me, I remembered something about myself. Robert Frost was my favorite poet. I ran to Edward and gave him a huge hug.

"Abby do you remember anything else?"

"Nope." I opened the book scanning the pages nothing was popping out at me and then there it was.

Nothing Gold Can Stay

Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.

Robert Frost

New Hampshire

1923

I recited the poem from memory closing my eyes for the affect. When I was done I said

"Well I remember that poem, it's my favorite." Edward looked at me and said.

"Its one of mine too."

"Shall we continue Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Reynolds asked.

"Would you like to look at more books are perhaps you would like to see your sleeping quarters." Edward practically sang in my ear.

My crotch was screaming sleeping quarters, sleeping quarters we all know that we have to give that bitch what she needs. So I nodded and said mockingly

"We shall." kneeling for the greater affect. Edward smirked at my behavior and edged me to go first up the stairs.

I knew he just wanted to look at my ass, so I had to give my public what it wanted. Shaking my curves more then what was necessary we finally made it to the top if the giant C stair case. Once at the top the whole wall was nothing but a window viewing the back yard pool.

We headed for the door to the left of the stair case.

"This is my room." Edward spoke holding the door for me to walk in.

In the middle of the room was a huge king size bed that was covered in black silk. A sixty two flat screen television hanging off the wall and wouldn't you know it more books.

French doors that opened to his own private balcony, a massive walk in closet that could have been a bed room all on its own.

The bathroom was fabulous white marble counter top with a motion sensor sink; Jacuzzi tub; and a stand up shower that had what looked like red lime stone walls.

Edward broke my silence bending over and whispering in my ear.

"Would you like to see your room?" I couldn't answer him I just nodded.

There was just one other door at the top of the stairs to the right and we were headed in that direction. Once the door was opened the room took my breath away.

Mrs. Reynolds had put white lilies everywhere in my room. I ran to the ones on the night stand beside the gigantic bed in the middle of the room. I picked the delicate looking flower up in my hand and brought it to my nose to take a smell.

Wide eyed I looked at Edward

"I remember this scent they are one of my favorite flowers"

He ran to me and gave me such a look of excitement that even words couldn't begin to describe. I started to feel a little guilty and with a reassuring hand on his shoulder I said

"It's alright Edward the more I remember the better. How did you know?"

"I didn't just one hell of a lucky guess."

Edwards's room had red painted walls and was so dark. This room was very different indeed. Light green walls, white silk draped over the canopy bed, a big sitting window on the right of the bed and two big light green chairs on the left of the bed sitting in front of yet another window.

When I walked into the bathroom there was a stand up shower with Green marble walls. The floors, counter tops and sink were all in different shades of green marble, even the damn toilet.

"I told you I loved the color green" He smirked "So what do you think?"

I was silent looking out the window toward the front yard.

"If you don't like it there are two other bedrooms down stairs. I just wanted you close to me." He was looking down at the floor with his hand on the back of his neck rubbing.

I spun around, ran to him and when he opened his arms I jumped right into them. With my legs wrapped around his waist I showered him with kisses.

"Edward it's just perfect."

I put my hands through his messy mane and tangled my hands all in it so he couldn't escape my hold on him. I began kissing him passionately until he opened his mouth giving me access to his tongue.

He grabbed a handful of my hair in return and when our tongues touched he had the sweetest taste I wanted more, I need to devour him, savor him all at the same time.

Caught up in our moment of bliss, I heard someone coughing. Realizing that Mrs. Reynolds was still in our presence I looked down at Edward in disapproval.

"That will be all Mrs. Reynolds." He grunted without even stopping to look her in the eye.

"Well that was rude Mr. Cullen." He gave me an irritated look and then closed the door behind him.

"There is something else I want to show you Abby" He grabbed me by the hand and led me to a door off of the bathroom.

"Here is your closet" Once he opened it all of the clothes that he had bought me were hanging and neatly tucked away.

I couldn't believe it the closet was bigger then his.

"When did you have time to do all this?"

"Mrs. Reynolds works fast; she's the best that's why I hired her. Not to mention she is a mean cook." He sighed

"What is it Edward?"

"You didn't even notice the best part of your closet yet. Most women would have spotted that right away."

I looked around the humongous closet desperately trying to figure out what he was talking about. Then I spotted them in the far corner piles and piles of shoes, high heels, sports, sneakers, boots, and knee highs in ever imaginable color.

I ran over to them picking up a pair of Adidas sneakers trying them on just to make sure they fit for scientific purposes. *Surprise* they all did.

"Edward how did you know my size? When I didn't even know?"

"When you were changing in the dressing room I grabbed your running shoe and told the sales lady to grab one of everything in this size. By the way size five; you have the smallest pair of feet I think I have ever seen." He laughed.

"I love it, who knew I have a shoe fetish too." I laughed.

"You need to stop spoiling me like this Edward." I said sternly "How will I ever repay you?" I bit my lower lip.

"I can think of a few ways Miss Abby." He leaned in and started blowing on my neck sending an instant arousal in my pants.

Still sitting on the ground eyeing up my new shoes, he draped himself over me pushing me to lie all the way down on the cold floor.

Sending all my senses into overdrive he softly spoke to me.

"I should take you right here on the closet floor."

That shit sent me into turbo speed and I was clutching on to the dashboard for survival. Edward slowly put his hands up my top revealing my mid section. He licked up and down my stomach watching me the entire time shake at his tender touch.

I gripped onto his shoulders to calm myself. I started to pull at his shirt I wanted to see his muscular body and worship it they way it should be. He stopped me tisking me in my efforts.

"Slow down Abby, I will make you feel good don't worry."

If I wasn't already horny enough he had to go and say something like that. He then rubbed his hand over my pants and allowed me to feel him there giving me the feeling I was desperately craving.

Moving his hands up he unbuttoned my jeans slide them down my thighs stopped and looked at me.

"Why don't you have any panties on?"

Shit I had forgotten about that.

"I didn't want to ware the same damn panties that got socked from you yesterday."

Then I remembered that I desperately needed a shower after our hot little escapade in the change room.

"Shhhaww Edward"

"I know it will take some time" he said

"Edward I started again, I would love more then anything to have you again but I think we should get cleaned up. After the change room and the plane ride" he stopped me with my explanation.

"I think your right rain check. Get cleaned up and I will meet you down stairs for dinner."

He helped me up pulling my jeans back up over my thighs and we headed out of the closet.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waste picking me up off the floor, and then gave me the sweetest kiss it sent my foot into that always popular pop in the air.

"Hurry up, you wouldn't want me to come in there and get you."

Putting me back down on my feet, he turned me in the direction of the bathroom and slapped my ass as I began to walk away from him.

I turned around and giggled. "I'll see you down stairs Edward."

Once I arrived in the bathroom I turned the shower on desperately needing a cold one I jumped in freezing my ass off. When I felt my tightened muscles start relaxing I got out grabbing the towel and rapping myself up in it.

Looking in the mirror at myself, I gave myself a stern look and said out loud.

"What are you doing SLUT? You've known the man for what forty eight hours?"

I smiled and answered myself.

"You have needs and let's face it Edward is packing."

I had to laugh its true I was going crazy talking and answering myself, definitely crazy. But I was very crazy about Edward in the few shot hours that I had known him. He had become the only real thing in my life.

I knew that this all sounded crazy, but he was the only person in my time of need that made me feel safe and secure. I also knew that this would end someday when I remembered who I was.

Then I looked at myself feeling ashamed when the realization hit me. What if I had a husband and a family? What if I had a boyfriend or fiancé? Would this all still be considered cheating if I couldn't remember him?

I so badly wanted to remember so that I would know for sure and not feel bad about my actions, but nothing was coming to me. Feeling frustrated and defeated I headed for my closet.

I wasn't sure what was appropriate attire for dinner, so I picked up the phone in my closet not too sure who I would get on the other line. Edward had told me it was a direct line to down stairs and I could use it if I needed anything.

"Hello"

"Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Yes dear how can I help you?" She sounded annoyed.

"Um yes well I wasn't quite sure what would be the proper attire for dinner, so I was hoping someone could help me?"

"Sure this miss, I'll be right up"

It seemed like forever, but she did come in all smiles so that was a bonus.

"Here this will be fine indeed." She said grabbing a black pencil skirt and white blouse with a black suit jacket. Was she trying to make me look like a secretary?

"Well I was thinking maybe this?" I grabbed a little black cocktail dress, the top was a halter and just below the breast was a diamond in crested broach.

The hem of the dress its self was cut just above the knee. It was free flowing material that if the slightest bit of wind had come along I would be doing the Marilyn Monroe.

The halter top was not the sexiest part of that dress however it was the two inch slit on my right thigh.

Mrs. Reynolds looked really pissed off.

"I thought I would pair it with these." I held up six inch black swayed pumps.

"Well miss I think you did just fine on your own then. Dinner is ready and Mr. Cullen is waiting for you so make haste."

"Sure thing Mrs. Reynolds and thank you for all your help."

I got dressed the entire time wondering why Mrs. Reynolds hated me so much.

"What the hell did I ever do to her?" I said out loud to myself. Just then I heard someone cough.

I spun around with my dress still unzipped to see Ted leaning against the door frame.

"Allow me Miss" He smiled, walked over to me and zipped up the back of my dress.

"I hear that you remembered a few things, would you mind sharing them? It might help with the investigation." He had little worry wrinkles on his forehead.

"Nothing too much, just that Robert Frost is my favorite Poet and Nothing gold can stay is my favorite poem. The lily's I remembered there sent, I think they might be my favorite flower and there is always the fact that I love Rock n Roll."

"Nothing else then?"

"Nope that's about it." Ted seemed disappointed and I wasn't sure why.

"It's alright Ted, something is better then nothing and already I am remembering. It just feels wonderful to have some small piece of myself back."

"I was just hoping Miss that there was just a little more to go on. I can't go on much with what you remembered. There are lots of women out there who love Robert Frost and White Lilies." He smiled rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Well how do I look?" I asked spinning to make a dramatic affect.

"There are no words Miss"

"Abby, call me Abby and thank you that was what I was looking for. Would you escort a lady to dinner Ted?"

"Sure thing Miss Abby" Extending his arm so that I could put mine through his he smiled knowing that he had won his little game.

Ted and I where coming around the corner and into the dinning room when I heard another voice talking to Edward. It was Rick

"Edward we have done everything we can, Olivia just won't return our calls. What do you want us to do?"

"Do something, I have to talk to her ASAP" He said sternly

"I can not make her return our phone calls Edward"

"Then you need to go there and tell her to call me. Take the car I don't care; do whatever you have to, just don't bring her back here."

"Alright Edward clam down, I'll go into town find her and tell her to call you right away. What should I tell her it is regarding?"

"Tell her that her Prada's are on fire, she'll call right away."

Just then Ted and I entered the room. Puzzled as to what was going on all I could do was smile when Edward looked at me with admiration in his eyes. He came over and took my arm from Ted's.

"Thank you Ted." Edward whispered "Abby you look….You just took my breath away."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I whispered slightly awe stricken myself.

Edward was wearing a v-neck white sweeter the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The tightest fitting black dress pants I have ever seen with a square full silver buckled belt.

The sweater allowed me to view his muscular chest and the pants left noting to the imagination. My god Edward's ass was a god sent, when he walked it tightened in just a way that made you go into a trance, I just wanted to grab handfuls of cheeks all the damn time.

"You're starring at my ass Abby."

"Am I? How would you know that? You haven't taken your eyes of my tits since I entered the room."

"I'll have you know I also noticed that nice little slit on your thigh...yum yum." He licked his lips.

We were sitting at the dinner table eating our desert, when it happened. A tall blond woman darted from the front door through the house yelling

"My Prada's where are my babies? Edward where are you? What have you done to my shoes?"

Edward gave me an apologetic look and then took me by the hand as we entered the foyer.

Standing in front of this woman was intimidating she was so beautiful as if god had created her himself that was until she started to speak.

There was no longer an angel standing in the foyer it was the devil all wrapped up in a red dress.

Just then Rick strolled in looking at the ground. "I couldn't stop her Edward I'm sorry."

"It's alright Rick."

This woman stood there eying me like I was a piece of trash that needed to be dealt with.

"What did you do to my Prada's Edward? And who the hell is this tramp?"

I was seeing red and I wanted to rip her god damn pretty head off shove it so far up her own ass, but before I could speak Edward introduced us.

"Abby, Olivia Jones my fiancée."

"Wait What?"

"Olivia is my Hollywood Fiancée, soon to be ex."

"What? Edward you can't end our engagement it will ruin the both of us. For what; her?" She had a menacing laugh.

"That's right, Olivia I am ending it because of Abby. We had an arrangement if ether one of us found someone else we would end this."

Olivia started to storm out of the house when she turned around and said "I won't allow this Edward, you know that I will ruin you."

"So be it." he practically sang

She stomped her foot and walked out the front door.

Edward turned to face me and I slapped him in the face. Turned and headed up the stairs to my bed room.

* * *

Remember the pictures on the site...and remember to let me know what you all thought about the chapter...April 


	4. Chapter 4 Lillian Abigail Stone

Lillian Abigail Stone (Chapter 4)

* * *

I do not own The Character Edward Cullen Stephanie Myers does. I really enjoyed this chapter I hope that you all do to. I must..give a shout out to Dee, for Editing Shawn Fusion...you make my work so much better...thank you to all my readers out there...thanks for all the love and support...happy reading...

* * *

I was beyond furious how could Edward do this to me? How could he do this to his so called fiancé? I knew in that moment that I had to leave, there was just no way I could stand to be near that lying no good for nothing asshole.

Exhausted from the mountain of stairs I practically ran up, I ran for my bedroom door. Slamming the door behind me I slide down its wooden frame crying my eyes out.

"Who the hell am I? Remember already" Ready to pull my hair out I heard Edward knocking at the door.

"Abby, please open the door so that I can talk to you… please" his whispers sounded desperate.

I couldn't answer him I just sat there on the other side of the door listening to his deepened breath.

"Abby, please I want to explain please open the door." he sounded so distressed.

I felt like a total tramp, but after what Edward had done for me I owed him the chance to explain himself. So I stood up unlocked the door and opened it just a crack so that he didn't have permission to enter.

Edward was looking down at the ground in shame he lifted his head slowly looking me in the eyes. Bringing his face to the crack in the door he started to speak.

"I told you that there were things about me that you didn't know yet."

"So this is your logic to what happened Edward? You slept with my while you were engaged to be married."

"I know it was wrong, but please open the door so we can talk about it in private." He said between his clenched teeth.

He turned his head in the direction of the stairs and I could see Mrs. Reynolds, Ted and Rick all looking up. Feeling defeated I opened the door.

"What ever you want Mr. Cullen it's your house." I said callously Edward grabbed me by my arm and yanked me into his chest.

"Listen I never loved Olivia it was all for show. We are all expected to live a certain life style our engagement was all staged it was acting."

"Right Edward you expect me to believe that?" Rolling my eyes trying to pull away from him in my fit of fury.

Edward held his grip on my arm and towed me to the door, pulling me down the stairs so fast that I could barley keep up with his long legs.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I shouted

He was like a wild man pulling me through the house past the kitchen and down a long hallway stopping in front of a secluded door.

"That's fine Edward you don't have to move me down here. I'll leave." I yelled

"What?" He put his index and middle finger to his nose pressing softly closing his eyes.

"This is Olivia's room Abby." He said in an irritated tone then opened the door for me to examine the room.

I couldn't believe my eyes there were clothes every where; strung over the bed, boxes to the ceiling I couldn't even see the damn floor. It looked like a storage room.

"Olivia dislikes me about as much as I dislike her, telling the media that were getting married is just a gimmick to promote a recent movie series that we have been doing together." He said in a hurry

"I get it Edward" I couldn't take his misery any longer. "But you should have told me, first your name and now this?"

"I'm sorry Abby."

"I'm sorry too Edward." He leaned in to give me a kiss but I stopped him putting my hands up and pulling my head back.

"I'm sorry too Edward" I started again. "That I allowed this to go as far as it has. I'm starting to remember things and we both know sooner or later whatever is going between us will end. So I say we just rip the Band-Aid off now before it goes any further."

"Abby." I put my hand on his lips and finished

"Thank you Edward for everything, I will be leaving in the morning. It's just better this way."

I turned to walk away from him tears starting to fill in my eyes. I knew that if I turned around and saw his face everything I was trying to do for Edward would all be ruined.

The only way things would go back to normal for him was for me to leave. I heard his footsteps following behind me rushing to catch up. Then he yelled

"Stop Abby, Slow down, wait, I want to talk to you."

"I cant Edward, you won't change my mind. I am going to leave in the morning."

Edward followed behind me all the way up the stairs watching as I opened the door to my room. I entered turning to look up at him before I shut the door. His face was in agony I hated hurting him that way but he was so much better off without his damsel in distress.

"Abby, Open the door God damn it." Yelling with bated breath and beating down the door.

Finally after a few hours of banging everything was silent I unlocked the door heading to the kitchen to get a drink. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed that Edwards bedroom door was wide open. Not wanting to wake him I tip toed into his room.

"Just one look to make sure he's alright" I told myself now entering his door way.

Edward was defiantly not a peaceful sleeper he was tossing and turning mumbling something in his sleep. I entered a little further into his room trying to get closer so I could hear what he was saying.

When I approached the bed he had thrown off his covers and was now in his birthday suit. I couldn't help myself I had to stare at the gigantic rod of all holiness his dick was hard as a rock.

Biting my bottom lip I had to tell myself.

"Snap out of it Abby" I whispered.

Edward had a little smile on his face I thought I was busted, and then he said my name. Not sure whether or not he was sleeping I leaned in and answered him.

"What is it Edward?" Whispering

"Abbbyyy"

"Yes Edward I'm here?" Then nothing he was definitely sleeping, not wanting to wake him I headed for the door.

"Abbbyyy don't go!" He slurred

The way he said it was almost as if he was in agony. I knew in that moment that it was better that I left. I turned back around and reluctantly pulled the covers over his naked body steeling one last peak and then headed back to my bedroom forgetting all about my drink.

I had no idea where I was going to go; maybe the police would put me up somewhere until they figured out who I was. Racking my brain I decided to call and see if there were any leads on my case.

"Officer Dual."

"Hi Officer Dual it's Abby"

"Yes Miss Stone why haven't you returned any of my phone calls yet?"

"Pardon me?" I asked confused" You must be mistaken I'm the girl who Shawn Fusion took in."

"Yes I know I have called several times talking with Ted giving him all the updates."

Lost in the words she had just spoken I had to shake my head and start again.

"I'm sorry Officer Dual, Ted hasn't told me anything." I figured with all the commotion that Ted just didn't feel it was the right time.

"Well um yes she coughed well you were identified by a local um director. He said your name is Lillian Abigail Stone you're a twenty three year old ran away. From the information we have gathered you ran away from home when you were just sixteen years old. You have been attending The University of Texas for the last three years studying nursing. Abby does any of this sound familiar to you?"

"No not at all"

"Okay so here is the hardest part she stopped tentatively are you sure that you want to hear this Miss Stone?"

"Yes go on please" I said barley keeping it together

"Your parents are deceased; there are no other siblings that we are aware of at this time. You do not have a permanent address and for the time being have been living with your um employer one Mr. Blair. Shall I continue Miss Stone?"

Barley managing choke out "Please"

"Yes well it seems you go by an alias name Lily Stone"

"I'm an actress?" I said with shock

"Not one like Mr. Fusion"

"I don't understand Officer Dual?"

"I don't know how to put this Miss Stone but you're a…Porn Star"

"What? No that can't be you've mistaken me for someone else." I screeched

"No ma'am I'm truly sorry but I'm sure that Ted can set the record straight. He has all the documents."

"What documents?"

"The ones we faxed over to him this morning. Birth certificates, passport, driver's license." That was it I was going to kill Ted for not telling me. Regardless of the situation a girl had a right to know that she was some Porno Star.

"Thank you Officer Dual"

"However where still working on your attacker Miss Stone we haven't had any leads, but would you like me to send the information to Ted?"

"No please don't bother Ted I will call you for the update."

"Alright then have a good night" Yeah like that was going to happen

"Thanks Officer Dual, Good bye"

There were so many things going through my mind at that moment. First off why the hell was Ted hiding things from me. Second how the hell was I going to tell Edward that I was AKA Lily Stone the Porn Star?

I was no better then he was, then it hit me is that why I liked Lily's. My dear god I was a horrible person. I thought at the very worst I might have a boyfriend but I never thought in a million years I would be a Porn Star.

Sitting on the floor beside my bed in total darkness with the phone still in my hand, I heard the bedroom door open.

Edward poked his head in and then looked in my direction. I looked at him with tears spilling out of my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Abby" Edward slowly walked over to me kneeling down to sit on the floor beside me. He put his arm over me pulling me into his chest to comfort me.

"I don't want to fight with you Abby, I am sorry for Olivia I swear there are no more secrets and I will never keep one from you again."

"Edward you don't owe me any explanations. In the morning I am going to leave as I said but right now I just want to feel you, and nothing else."

I jumped on Edwards lap wrapping my legs around his waist and started kissing him ferociously.

"Please Edward make it all go away" I begged pulling at his hair while I bit and kissed at his neck.

Edward didn't stop me he just grabbed me pushing my groin into his hard dick so that I could feel how hard he was for me. He gripped my ass with both hands and stood up walking towards the wall.

Once against the cool wall Edward pinned me holding my hands so I couldn't move my arms. My legs were still wrapped around his waist with such a strong hold that even the Jaws of Life wouldn't help.

Kissing my neck down to my shoulder and up again. He lifted up my dress holding on to my ass with one hand and ripping my panties off with the other.

I reached down to untie his house coat when he stopped me.

"I want to taste your pussy first." My pussy throbbed and I knew she wasn't declining his offer.

Turning our bodies from the wall I felt like we were dancing in the moon light. Edwards face was beautiful glistening from the rays.

One last time I told myself, that's all I needed. I knew that if I stayed I could fall in love with Edward; he deserved better then some Porn Star. Edward looked up at me with desire in his eyes.

"Abby, you feel so good in my arms." He moaned.

Edward sat me in the light green chair by the window, got on his knees and started kissing and licking up my inner thighs. His hot breath between my legs sent my body into convolutions.

"MMMM; Abby your Pussy smells so good." He hummed.

Loving that he was sending me into uncontrollable sexual eruption he slowly brought his hand up my thigh and slipped two long fingers into his mouth watching me watch him the entire time.

Everything went quite there was no need to talk, watch or pay attention. Every muscle in my body seemed to dissolve at his tender touch.

Slowly he positioned his newly wet fingers in-between my slit sending my body to heave back into an arc. Edward let out an orgasmic groan and redoubled his efforts grabbing onto my hip pulling me down further to the edge of the chair.

Sitting there protected by the dark shadows I wanted nothing more then to feel his safe touch; needed it if you will. Craving more of him I lifted my hips up eagerly to connect with his subtle mouth.

In a moment of hesitation his hand found mine, curling around it. With the other hand his fingers met my clit rubbing softly making me squirm in my seat. "More" I moaned "Give me more Edward."

"Say please." he grinned.

Looking down at him between my legs with that sexy grin on his face sent me into a whirl wind of emotions.

"More Edward PLEASE" I begged.

Edward brought his hands back down to my pussy and pushed two fingers into my opening.

"Oh fuck Abby, your pussy is so tight and wet I cant wait to fuck it."

That was it "Oh god Edward I'm going to cum"

"Not yet Abby" Pulling his fingers from my pulsing pussy.

God I wanted him to make me cum, needed him to make me cum. Just give me my moment of bliss just one last time.

Slowly he began to lick my pussy lips with his wet tongue up and down. Edward parted my legs to give him a better entry and then he licked my clit. The pleasure that was sent through my body made me cry out his name.

"Oh fuck Edward just like that, right there oh god that feels so good."

"You have the most delicious pussy I have ever tasted; I don't think I am going to be able to stop." His hot breath on my sensitive spots felt so damn good.

My hands felt cold my hot face and the knot in my abdomen was about to burst. I lifted my skirt up allowing him better access; he grabbed my hand to stop me in my efforts.

I took a reach for the strap on his house coat and Edward moved abruptly away from me taking his tongue bath with him.

He stood up stared at me his eyes light blue wide and unblinking over his crocked half smile. Still smiling he took a step toward me picked me up off of the chair and took a step back.

Slowly his eyes travelled over me appraising what he saw before him.

"You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen. I want to worship it in all its glory."

He made me giggle; it was such a corny line but he made me feel like I was a hungry sex crave eighteen year old girl.

He leaned forward reached out, tenderly cupped my left breast in his firm hand, lingering his mouth just above the nipple. And then taking his long thick tongue flicked it sending my nipple into erection.

This pleased him when my nipple reacted to his touch. Leaning in closer he kissed my cleavage moving back toward his newly favorite nipple standing alert and pressed his mouth over it kissing and licking until I lost complete control over my body.

My legs were giving way I grabbed his shoulders to steady myself and Edward grabbed me put me in his arms like we were some newly married couple and laid me down on the bed gently.

He frowned and tugged at the front of his house coat adjusting himself with the slightest bit of smirk on his face.

"I would love nothing more then to have you, but not tonight"

I leaned up onto my elbows, my hair tousled around my face. "What are you talking about? You can't do that to someone Edward that's just not right." I was beyond pissed.

"Don't worry Abby; I'm going to make you feel good tonight."

And with that he parted my legs and buried his face in my snatch. My legs were extended into the air; he began licking the skin just above my hole; the arousal made my feet go numb. Then his hands were all over me it seemed like he had four instead of two.

I pressed both my legs tighter against his face and clenched my fist into the blanket breathing shallowly. I put my hands in his locks and pulled him in close then I yelled.

"Oh yes, so good right there." When I finally reached my orgasm my hands lost there grip on Edwards hair and I screamed in pleasure "Ohhhh Godddddddd Edward"

He gave my Nether Regions a few more licks and then appeared before me. I saw a look of need of in his eyes; I pulled the draw string of his house coat revealing his hardened cock. Sliding the house coat off his shoulders putting my hands on his chest and leaned into him. He let out a mewing sound and then pulled me closer to him; I could hear his heart beating.

"Abby I would like to sleep here in bed with you."

"Sure" I said reaching down to grab his dick.

"No Abby not tonight I just want to lie with you."

"Edward Please I want to make you feel good too." I almost cried.

Closing his eyes smiling looking at me through his long think lashes he started to speak.

"I don't know if I can keep saying no, so please just lay back." His mouth was closed so tight, never opening his eyes to look at me.

I couldn't deny him his last request not after what he had just done to my body. I lay back onto the pillow and he soon followed eying me closely with every move I made.

He slid in beside me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me as close as he could to his chest. There was no feeling in the world like his arms; I never wanted to leave them.

"Edward there is something that I have to tell you."

"Abby, I can't tell you how sorry I am for Olivia." He whispered into my ear. "I hate seeing you cry."

"Edward I can't…" he turned my face so that we were nose to nose.

"Do you know why I came in here Abby?" I could guess a few reasons why

"No why did you?" I asked dumbly

"I couldn't sleep thinking that you were going to leave in the morning, when I didn't have a chance to explain myself the way I wanted to."

"Edward I…"

"Shhhhhh''

"Please don't leave, stay at least until you figure out who you are."

"You haven't spoken to Ted?"

"No why?"

"No reason" I shrugged my shoulders

I couldn't bear to tell him not now; when I was gone he wouldn't have to know.

"Go to sleep Abby"

"Good night Edward"

"One more thing Abby" "What is it Edward?" I said sleepily.

"If you're a good little girl and stay tomorrow, what I gave you tonight will be nothing compared to what I give you tomorrow." He cooed.

That was it I was awake now and wouldn't you know it the son of a bitch was already snoring.

When the first rays of light spewed into the window I extended my arm reaching for Edward only to be disappointed that he wasn't there. Sleepily I stretched and opened my eyes.

When my eyes adjusted he was no where in site. I grabbed the white silk sheet and wrapped myself heading toward the bathroom, my bare feet freezing against the cold wood.

There was steam coming out from beneath the bathroom door, I smiled knowing that Edward was showering and he was in for a very big surprise.

When I entered the bathroom he was already dressed standing at the mirror brushing his wet hair. The way it fell over his forehead was sexy as hell.

Smiling and looking at me through the mirror "Good morning Abby"

"Good morning" I shared in his smiling.

"How did you sleep?" I smirked.

"The best sleep I have had in ages" The bathroom was huge but it only took Edward three strides with his long legs to cross it before he had me in his arms.

"You look like a goddess in nothing but silk." Eying me like I was some damn prize when I knew I was nothing but a common whore.

"Why don't I help you have a bath and then I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What surprise?" I asked shocked

"You'll see." He looked very mysterious and I wondered what was up

"Edward I'm going to leave."

"I thought we already discussed this last night, you will stay here until we know more."

"Edward but…" Cutting me off was starting to get on my damn nerves.

"But nothing, now get in that bath!" He ordered

I loved how he just took control. I was so annoyed by him but I wasn't sure if I wanted to slap him or screw his brains out.

I opened my arms letting the sheet fall to the floor stepped slowly out of it one foot at a time, I heard him growl under his breath.

So it seems Eddie boy wants to play again I thought.

When I approached the Jacuzzi around the shower wall I stopped dead in my tracks. Bubbles, rose peddles and the most beautiful lavender sent I have ever smelt. Candles were lit all around the tub. "Edward what is all of this?" I asked gasping

"I just wanted to make you see what you will be giving up if you leave."

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes, "Any excuse to touch my body." I said giggling

"Can you blame me Abby" He winked

Stepping onto the ledge and putting my feet in first to test the water I slowly emerged myself in. Edward instructed me to lie all the way back grabbing a soften bath sponge he squeezed water all over my bare breast watching as it trickled down to my navel.

He swallowed hard and then poured some soap onto the sponge rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. He began his dirty bathing games by washing my breasts down my stomach and then down my legs.

Edward rolled up his pant legs, sat at the other end of the tub dipping his legs in the water.

"Why Edward what are you doing?" I teased with a half grin

"Just getting a better view" He shrugged he began washing my legs again this time heading toward my Love tunnel. Once he arrived there he washed it slowly allowing the soap to form more bubbles and then dropped the sponge to use his hands.

I closed my eyes tilted my head back and got ready for yet another orgasmic session when out of no where the touching stopped and Edward started yelling at Ted.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry" Ted said never taking his eyes off of me. "I wanted to talk with Abby Sir?"

"Did you ever hear of knocking?" He yelled pushing Ted out of the bathroom.

I was desperately trying to keep myself covered up. The look in Ted's eyes scared me it was as if he was looking at me like a slut and I felt so filthy.

Wrapping myself in a towel I ran for the bathroom door pressing the side of my face against it hoping to hear what their conversation was about.

"What makes you think that this kind of behavior is expectable Ted?"

"I'm sorry Sir I should have knocked?"

"Damn straight you should have knocked."

"What did you need to talk to Abby about?"

Shit the jig was up he was going to throw me out for sure once Ted told him that I was a Porn Star.

"I just wanted to let her know that Officer Dual called last night and there are no leads Sir"

What? Why did he lie to Edward? I was starting to get very suspicious of Ted. I think from now on I will keep a closer eye on him. I knew he was up to no good something wasn't right.

"Well you could have told her that at breakfast."

"I know Sir it won't happen again." I heard foot steps headed toward the bathroom door I ran away from the door and started brushing my hair.

Edward came in and huffed "I'm sorry Abby that won't ever happen again."

I nodded and continued brushing my hair. Edward reached his hand out and took the brush from my hand. As he was running the brush through my hair I let a moan escape my lips that shit felt good and I wasn't about to let him stop.

The bristles of the brush scraped at my scalp it was the best damn feeling in the world other then Edward's massive cock which I was starting to really miss.

I had my eyes closed the whole time that I hadn't noticed he was watching me in the mirror. He whispered in my ear "All done" I opened my eyes and smiled his face was over my shoulder in the mirror apparently enjoying our little brush sex as much as I was.

"Now I can't play with you all day Abby we have things to do, if you're going to be ready in time." Smiling immorally

"What things I asked" Confused

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs." He breathed into my neck before kissing it tenderly.

"What shall I wear Mr. Cullen?" I laughed

"Just something casual" He smirked

"So were going under cover" I said doing my best Charlie's Angels impersonation.

"Something like" he chuckled "Your too cute" he teased.

Edward reached under my towel and gabbed a handful of kitty smiling; he brought his hand to his nose and sniffed. "God I love how you smell" I ripped off the towel wound it up and snapped it at him with my wrist. "Get the hell out of here Edward how do you ever expect a girl to get ready if you keep touching her like that?" I huffed.

Edward put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I'll meet you down stairs but don't be too long Abby or I'll have to come up here and take you."

"Tease, Tease, Tease Always teasing me" I pointed my index finger up and down at him.

"Hurry up, will you?"

"I will if you get the hell out of here." I laughed and closed the space between Edward and the bathroom door. I leaned up on my toes and gave him a gentle peck on the lips but not before I licked his bottom lip.

Watching as he closed his eyes and moaned, I pulled away Edward's lips still puckered and slammed the door. I heard him growl "That's not fair Abby" I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face.

"Now go on get out of here so I can get dressed." I yelled behind the bathroom door.

"Okay, Okay I'm really going this time."

I waited a few minutes and then peaked out the door; the coast was clear so I casually headed for the closet. When out of no where Edward came running and scooped me up over his shoulder throwing me down on the bed.

I bounced off of the bed with my hair flying in ever direction we were both laughing so hard. I smacked him for the dramatic affect of course and then he told me that he was really leaving not believing him I walked him to the door and locked it behind his exit.

Once he was gone I couldn't stop smiling my checks even hurt a little. Running to my closet I grabbed a pair of tight jeans a white tank top and the cute black leather waist jacket pairing it with my black leather biker boots.

Thinking about what we joked about earlier of how we were going under cover I decided just for fun I was going to throw a black scarf over my hair. When I looked at myself in the mirror I knew I wasn't done just yet.

"Here we go" I said smiling picking up a pair of dark shaded sunglasses and leather gloves. "Edward should get a kick out of this" I laughed.

As I descended the stairs everyone was giving me the strangest look. Edward was in mid conversation with Rick, when Rick looked up at me with shock in his eyes.

"What is it Rick?" Edward asked turning in my direction only to smile at me with one brow cocked.

"Abby what am I going to do with you?" Edward leaned back to get a full view

"You said we were going undercover." Throwing my hands in air

He slowly bent down, leaned in and whispered "Yes but how can you not be noticed in all that leather, I'll have to beat the shit out of every guy that looks at you."

Edward was wearing a pair of faded jeans, white tee-shirt with a dress shirt pulled over loosely. I kind of liked that fact that he didn't button it, because it allowed me to see his strong muscular chest. An L.A Baseball hat and a pair of black and white Nike sneakers, I loved that he looked messy.

I started to circle around him hooting cat calls "Oh baby shake it, Oh baby I love a man who is dirty, you're a dirty boy aren't you?"

Slapping his ass to complete my mission, he jumped in the air when I grabbed a handful of Edward. "Ewwww eeeeeee and packing to boot. I took my hand off shaking it like it was on fire "Damn boy your one sexy beast."

Edward grabbed my arm red flushed upon his checks it didn't take him long to get us out of the house when Mrs. Reynolds started to chime in with me and even hooted her self.

Figuring that this was not Edwards every day attire I just had to ask "Edward were did you get these clothes?"

"Rick lent me them, why what's wrong with them, you seem to like them."

"No correction Edward, I love them. We need to get you more of these today." I laughed

"I'm glade that you are in a shopping mood, because I have a red carpet event tomorrow evening and I was hoping that you would accompany me."

We hadn't even reached the limo yet before he dropped that bomb on me.

"Well what do you think? It's too soon isn't it?" Rubbing the back of his neck again with his hand.

I reached out and pulled his hand off of his head. "Stop doing that you drive me crazy, you remind me of Charlie Brown. I huffed; I would love to go with you."

He picked me up of my feet and swung me around in circles. "Edward I'm getting dizzy here can you please put me down?" When I was back down on my feet he tangled his hand in mine and we started for the limo.

* * *

I do not own The Character Edward Cullen Stephanie Myers does. I really enjoyed this chapter I hope that you all do to. I must..give a shout out to Dee, for Editing Shawn Fusion...you make my work so much better...thank you to all my readers out there...thanks for all the love and support...happy reading... 


	5. Chapter 5 Pay Back

Pay Back (Chapter 5)

* * *

I don't own the character Edward Cullen, however I hope that you are all enjoying my story. Remember to leave me a review let me know what you think. Huge thank you to Dee because of her editing skills you all get to experience Shawn Fusion the way it was intended…she is Awesome…Anyhow big thank you to you all as well for continuing to support me in everything I do….Happy reading…April

* * *

Arriving at our destination was no easy task paparazzi followed us the moment we left the Cullen Estate.

"Damn life suckers."

Edward looked out the back window in irritation.

"I can't go anywhere without them following me." He belted.

With a reassuring touch I mingled his hand in mine.

"Edward look at me" I said in a soothing tone.

Before I could prepare myself for his stunning good looks his face was no more then one inch from mine.

Awe stricken I swallowed the dryness in my throat and touched his face.

"Edward forget about them for a moment."

"Remember the last time we were in a dressing room?"

I smiled like a women on a mission.

"Think about that."

Reaching up he put his hand behind my neck and pulled me into him.

Once our lips touched I knew that I was at his mercy.

Edward spoke in-between kisses

"Smack, Don't, lick, Remind, smack, of, suck, that, smack, Day, peck, peck. Or I might have to take you right here in the limo" he said in a sexually craved pitch.

If he hadn't pulled away from me in that moment and if Ted and Rick were not in the limo with us I would have taught him a few new tricks.

Edward pointed out the window while his hand was on my right thigh.

"Look Abby we're here."

What I saw before me was a little dress shop; it didn't seem that extravagant but Edward assured me that there was more then meets the eye.

Ted instructed Edward to go in first and then he would bring me around back saying

"This way Abby won't have another episode."

Edward was reluctant but I assured him that it would be better.

At this point people were swarming the limo pressing there faces against the window's trying to see in and I wasn't ready to have another panic attack.

"Its show time"

Edward chimed while pinching his cheeks. He leaned down one last time and gave me a tender kiss.

"I'll see you in a few" He smiled.

I watched as Edward and Rick got out of the Limo. Edward very graciously smiled and waved signing a few autographs looking back in my direction.

I knew that he couldn't see me through the tinted windows but my face still got flushed when he gave me that little smile of his.

God he was so good at giving his fans what they desperately wanted, and watching him being so gracious with them made me care for him even more.

"Alright Abby Rick and Edward are inside we're going to go around back now." Ted said

I nodded, realizing that we were all alone I decided to take advantage of the situation and ask the questions I so desperately needed to know.

I prayed that Ted would still be the kind man that I had met just a few days ago.

I tried not to picture him with some devious agenda in that moment, knowing that I had to be careful not to give away what I already knew.

I took a deep breath and began my questioning.

"Ted, when you came to speak to me earlier today you said that there was no update on my case?"

"Ah that's right" Clearing his throat.

Thinking quickly on my feet.

"There was nothing that Officer Dual said that could be of any use then?"

"Nope she just said there hasn't been anything." He was starring out the window the entire time lost in his own words of lies.

Now knowing for sure that he wasn't just lying to Edward he was lying to me I began my tale of lies.

"Well that's just too bad, I'll have to give her a call later then and let her know that I remembered something else." I lied

Ted's head spun abruptly around "What did you remember Abby?"

"Oh it's silly, I remembered something about nursing. I don't really know if that means I'm a nurse or if I knew a nurse. But it all seemed familiar." Now it was my turn to look out the window.

Ted continued interrogating me "When did you remember this?"

"Well it's kind of embarrassing, you see Edward likes to role play so I dressed up as a nurse last night and I guess that triggered it." Now turning from the window to look at him.

"He takes his acting very seriously." I gave a little grin.

The veins in Ted's neck were revealing themselves, a bead of sweat ran off his forehead and what he did next scared me beyond belief.

Grabbing my wrists in his gigantic hands he pulled me across the leather set so I was standing crunched over him.

"Now you listen here missy, you will report to me everything that you remember when you remember it you got me?"

The way his words came out all looming and dark. Sent shivers down my spine, letting go of me then he let out a profound breath.

"I'm sorry Abby, it's just that it's in yours and Mr. Cullen's best interest to keep me informed at all times. I can't protect either of you if you don't keep me in the loop."

Not wanting to push him any further I nodded politely, smiled and acted the best that I could muster. Taking a gulp of air I continued

"I absolutely agree with you and that's why I'm telling you this now. I apologize for not telling you sooner but Edward and I where currently engaged." A grin started to spread from ear to ear.

"I also didn't want to upset Edward and thought that it might be better if we just kept this between you and me." I gave him a sexual sneer.

Ted finally relaxed his shoulders "The less Mr. Cullen knows the better. You're a smart girl Abby and you wanting to protect Edward this way show's me just how much you care for him." He shot me a line.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I didn't believe one minute of his devious underhanded behavior.

I made the calculated decision in that moment that I was going to stick around for a while and find out what the hell Ted was up too.

No way was I going to leave Edward alone now to deal with Ted's secret agenda.

No I wouldn't I would protect him the way he did me I would become his Heroine.

We circled the building a few times and Ted suggested that we drive a few blocks down the road and then walk the back alleys to the dress shop.

He told me that it was better this way, that I wouldn't draw any attention to my self and thus not get attacked by the sea of paparazzi and fans.

The limo pulled to a stop behind a run down club, the ally was dark and secluded. Rain started to spill out of the sky above me, not knowing how far of a walk it was going to be I pulled the zipper of my leather jacket up to my neck.

Ted looked at me smiled "Are you ready Abby?" I nodded

Once I arrived out side of the limo Ted pulled out a black umbrella and we started walking north up the ally.

We hadn't made it one block when the paparazzi noticed us; they started running in our direction.

Still in my disguise dark glasses and scarf, Ted grabbed my arm and we started running back to the limo.

To my shock we ran right passed the limo and before I knew it Ted pushed me into the filthy club locking the door behind us.

Standing there with my chest heaving up and down and trying desperately to catch my breath, Ted asked me if I was alright. I didn't answer him just yet checking myself to be sure.

"I think so" I breathed deeply.

"Ted why didn't we just get in the limo?"

"I have to call Mr. Cullen and tell let him know that were going to be a little late."

"Don't you have a cell phone" I said sternly.

"I forgot it at home." He shrugged "It happens."

With that we headed down the long corridor in utter blackness, feeling most of the way. I knew we were getting closer because I could hear the music getting louder.

Ted instructed me to stay hidden behind the door and he would call Edward.

Once alone curiosity got the better of me and I peeked out the door. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; how fitting Ted had led us right into a strip club.

Women were dancing up and down polls barley dressed shaking what there momma's gave them.

I watched as one man reached up to touch a red headed bomb shell and the bouncer threw him through the table yelling "I said don't touch the girls."

After all the commotion a woman started to head towards my hiding spot with her John Doe.

With the realization that right were I was standing this man was about to get his private dance I panicked.

Looking around desperately for somewhere to go, I noticed a bunch of doors on my right. I started to pull the handles praying that one would be unlocked.

Finally the third door down swung open. I was pulling so hard on the handles that when this one opened for me it sent me back on my ass.

Scrambling to get up I pulled the door went inside the room and closed the door behind me.

I followed the wall with my hand searching for a light switch. Not having any luck I stumbled around the room finally finding a lamp. I was just about to turn it on when the door started to open and I heard a women's voice.

"Right this way sexy"

She turned the light on and with shock in her eyes she yelled out.

"Lily Stone how the hell are you?"

Her John Doe was hanging off of her his big belly all exposed. She was wearing nothing but some shinny tassels over her nipples and red g-string.

She was the red headed bomb shell that I had seen earlier. She strutted toward me never once losing her balance despite her stripper heals; impressed as I was I gathered myself and headed for the door.

"Wait she screeched where are you going Lily? I want to catch up."

"This will only take a minute." She winked at her John.

I stopped dead in my tracks with my back to her and little by little turned myself around to face her.

"You see her Tommy boy" She pointed at me while the big man looked at me licked his lips and shook his head.

"We go way back, even did a porn together, those were some good time's."

"Are we going to have a threesome then Roxy?" The words coming out of that disgusting mans mouth sent my body into convolutions.

"No we most certainly are not." I screeched

"Just give me a minute darling all be right back." The man looked outraged

"I promise I'll make it worth your while baby." She smoldered closing the door behind us.

Once outside in the hallway she smiled at me apprising me up and down.

"Seems you did real well." Addressing my attire.

"You really don't remember me? Has it really been that long?"

"I really don't I'm sorry."

Not at all impressed with my neglecting to remember her she started to spill.

"We did a little movie together a few years back, both of us trying to pay for School. Have you finished? I bet you have. You look great!" She pouted.

"Yeah" I lied.

"It was so long ago what was that movie called?" I was trying my best not to give myself away.

"How could you ever forget Sweet smelling flowers? It was our first time."

She winked and leaned in closer to me.

I withdrew myself from her and was now against the wall. She put her arms over my shoulders to block me in.

Oh god; please tell me that I didn't do anything with this woman.

"Yeah you and me together that was hot."

I was trying desperately to keep the vomit from springing out of my mouth.

"Oh no darling" she giggled

"If you had me you wouldn't have forgotten. We were both new to the scene virgins if you will. We both had male partners and our own scenes. How is Blair anyways?"

Well thank god for that, I sighed with relief.

Ted flew into the hall way, eying me against the wall under Roxy's arms.

"We have to go right now"

Sensing the urgency in his walk I quickly looked at Roxy feeling sorry for her having to go back to that man behind the door.

"It was nice to see you again Roxy it's been too long. We'll have to do it again soon."

I smiled at Roxy while Ted pulled me by the arm.

"Sure thing darling" and with that she opened the door and entered to take care of Tommy.

It was so dark and gloomy before we had entered the club, that I wasn't expecting the sun to be beaming when we opened the door to the ally.

The light from outside blinded me but I didn't care I stood there frozen for a few seconds enjoying the hot raise of the sun on my face.

Without having time for my eyes to adjust I heard people yelling at me.

"What's your name?"

"Over here" another one yelled.

"Miss; are you and Shawn an item?"

"Miss Miss Misssssss"

Then the next thing I know I'm being thrown back into the limo the door being slammed behind me.

Looking out the limo window in shock when I felt arms around waist, turning to see Edward I started sobbing.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"It's alright Abby. Ted, Rick; take us home."

He cradled me in his arms massaging my back and shoulders reassuring me that everything was going to be just fine.

I was sobbing the whole way home; and Edward never took his arms off of me. I was grateful that he was part of my life for how ever long I had him.

Leaning against his chest with my eyes closed I was concentrating on the rhythm of his heart trying to memorize the thudding sound.

Clutching to his t-shirt for the fear of having to go back to my dysfunctional past sent my body into a state of being momentarily paralyzed.

Without warning I started to uncontrollably bawl Edward just clutched on to me that much harder.

When Edward extended his hand for me to get out of the limo, my legs felt like they weighed a ton.

Unable to move my no good for nothing body, Edward reached in and with one swift movement I was in his strong arms again.

Rick opened the front door for us to enter; I was scared to lift my head afraid to face an almost certain rejection.

When we entered the front entrance Edward pointed to the security cameras on the wall.

"Look there Abby the gate is closed were safe now."

I looked up from under his arm and saw the metal gate secure in the monitor.

"Edward I have to tell you something." I said franticly looking up at him.

"Its alright Abby I have the designer coming here for the dress fitting. I should have done that in the first place." He grunted.

"No Edward I shouted panicked stricken, a girl at that strip club recognized me."

It came out worse then I wanted it to. I had said "recognized me" in such a shameful tone; I couldn't bear to even look him in the eye.

Before I knew it Edward had climbed the C stair case with me in his arms and had entered my bedroom placing me gently on the bed.

"I'm just going to lock the door Abby and then I'll be right back."

He sounded almost worried that can't be right? How could he still be concerned about me? Didn't it even register to Edward that a stripper had recognized me?

Edward had his forehead pressed against the bedroom door when I finally felt brave enough to look up from my shame.

His back was shaking and his right arm was extended on the wall. His hand was balled into a fist; body slouched over finally giving up on me.

I wanted so badly to move from my spot and comfort him the way he deserved, but I knew he didn't want my tainted hands to touch his faultless frame.

Each one of us sat on opposite sides of the room silent and unmoving. For the first time in Edwards's presence I felt vulnerable and was scared that when he spoke I would be crushed into a million pieces.

My stomach felt empty inside, the ache became unbearable reaching my arms around my stomach to give myself some sort of comfort and hold it all together.

I had to be strong when he let me go throwing me out like the trash I was. But before I could finish my rampage of thoughts there was movement in Edwards's once dead body.

I watched as he turned around moving forward with reason, his eyes squinted in agony.

"Abby you can't leave, not now."

Edward's movements were rapid trying to get to me as quickly as he could.

Once he reached me he locked his arms around my legs and placed his face into my lap.

Startled I froze for an instant, looking at his tortured face.

Caressing his face with my hand softly made me feel worse I was no heroin I was the enemy.

I bent myself down to lay my head on his. My hair flowing all around his face, no one talked we just held on to one another trying to hold each other together. It was our own private moment of good bye.

The intercom went off taking us away from our moment, lifting my head from his he got up off the floor and pressed the button.

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds?" speaking softly.

"The designer is here Sir, what shall I tell him?" Edward turned to look at me with creases in his forehead.

"We'll just be a few more minutes." I lifted my head further up as if I hadn't heard him right the slightest bit of a smile reaching my lips.

"You want me to stay after this?" trying desperately not to sound needy.

"I never wanted you to leave Abby." The intensity in his eyes startling me.

"She was a stripper Edward, What if I was?" I whispered with hatred in my voice.

I knew that I would never leave Edward to go back to my old life, but I knew that he wouldn't want me around once he knew the truth.

Edward slowly walked towards me reaching out to take my hand in his sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Do you remember being a stripper Abby?" He asked

"No Edward I don't but…"

"Too bad I might have really liked a striptease." He smirked.

Punching him in the arm I sighed. "But I could have been Edward that the point." turning my face away in shame.

Edward lifted my face in his hands.

"Don't hide your face Abby you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"But if it's true Edward" I stammered "Think about what it could do to your image."

"Abby we'll deal with it"

"We'll deal with it?" The way he said the words as if we were a couple, believing that all we needed was each other.

Ridiculous as it may seem I wanted to believe that if Edward could get over me being some stripper then just maybe he would be fine if I told him the truth.

I started to open my mouth to tell him about Ted and me being a Porno Star when Edward stood up and pulled me off of the bed smiling.

"Come on lets not keep the designer waiting, he charges by the half hour."

Beaming from ear to ear he tugged my arm towing me off the bed.

Edward spoke through the intercom.

"Mrs. Reynolds could you please escort Mr. Jackson to Abby's room?"

"Sure thing."

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me in securing me to his side while we waited for the designer to emerge before us.

Mr. Jackson entered the room hand extended to great Edward.

"Edward it's been too long." Compassion in his soft spoken voice.

"That it has Mr. Jackson. This is Abby she will be accompanying me to a red carpet event tomorrow night."

Smiling, reaching my hand to address him "It's nice to meet you Mr. Jackson."

"Wow Edward she is absolutely dazzling." He said appraising me.

Edward pulled me in tighter to his side moving his hand further down on my hip turning his face to look at me.

"I think spectacular is much more suitable." Edward looked at me like I was a damn prize to be bragged about.

"Its time for you to go Edward." Mr. Jackson said firmly.

Jackson grabbed Edward's hand from my waist and rushed him out the door.

"Out! Out! Out!" He shouted "You will just have to see her tomorrow."

I let a devious smirk escape from my face and gave him a little wave as the door slammed shut.

With eagerness in Mr. Jackson's eyes he turned to look at me.

"Shall we get started?"

"Absolutely." I said lifting my chin in the air.

Before long there were several women in my room showing me dresses that Mr. Jackson had picked out for me.

"What are you looking for in a dress Abby?" Jackson asked

"I'm not too sure; this will be my first appearance with Edward in the public so I want to look like I fit in."

"Not to mention you want to knock Edwards's socks off!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Jackson was a short man not much taller then I he was balding just a little in the front and he had the most delicious French accent.

He was dainty in his own regard I had this incredible urge to scoop him up and put him in my front pocket.

I watched Jackson move graciously toward the bed picking up a large white garmet bag.

"Yes this is it." He unzipped it revealing the most beautiful and sexy dress I had ever seen.

"Its absolutely stunning Mr. Jackson it's perfect."

Jackson clapped his hands together in excitement and then his assistance started measuring me.

Finished and saying our goodbyes to each other Edward appeared before me in my door way.

"I'll have it back to you by morning Abby." Jackson spoke between his lips kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson" I said.

Edward left my room seeing Mr. Jackson out I waited until I could no longer see them from my door to run and jump up and down on my bed.

Landing on my back I reached for a pillow screaming into it I was beyond happy here with Edward.

In my moment of paradise another memory had seeped its ugly image into my head.

Flashing before my eyes like a slow motion movie, almost dream like. I was bouncing on a bed, feathers falling leisurely all around me.

White Lily's bouncing of the mattress with every jump I took. I was happy and just as quick as it had appeared the remembrance was gone.

Laying there my eyes large and unblinking starring off into space waiting for yet another memory to appear when Edward crawled into bed alongside me.

Pressing his nose against my neckline he spoke tenderly "I can't wait to see you in your gown."

I turned to look at him my eyes wondering his face, struggling to open my mouth when Edward paused to look at me. Gathering my thoughts I allowed the words to escape my lips

"Edward I remembered something else."

Edward's eyes closed for a moment and then reappeared before me. He parted his lips revealing his perfect smile and reached for my face.

When his hand met my cheek he caressed it softly, I closed my eyes a reaction to his soft touch.

"No worries love" He spoke the words with accepting compassion.

"Tell me what you remembered."

I began telling him about my vivid memory turning on my side to face him.

He listened to every word while a smile affectionately touched his face.

When I had finished with my tale he leaned in pressing his lips tenderly on mine.

I was eager to share my happiness with him but the impatience between my legs took over.

With our kisses becoming more urgent now I craved him with every bone in my body.

Not wanting to stop I pushed myself harder into him he growled in approval.

There was no tenderness in my touching I wanted him, needed him.

Grabbing and pulling at his pants frustrated me I realized how much I hated belts.

I slide his pants off bringing his boxers with them pleased that there was no more material coming in between me and Edwards love stick.

I grabbed hold of the gigantic beast trying my best to wrap my hand around it.

Eying him waiting for his withdrawal I began moving my hand up and down his long shaft.

Edward put his head back and closed his eyes wanting more.

I began rubbing my hand faster and tighter he looked down at me with a wicked grin on his face.

Remembering the look of desire in his eyes I lowered my head to swirl my tongue around his sac taking both balls into my mouth one at a time. Edward moaned in approval.

Letting the balls slip out of my mouth I licked up his hardened shaft stopping just below the head giving the little indent a lick.

Sending Edward into a jerking motion mewing in delight, I stayed there playing with my new found spot.

Not being able to control himself any longer he grabbed a hand full of my hair.

This turned me on more then I was expecting and with a slurping sound I moved my mouth up to position it just above his knob.

I looked at it for a few seconds trying to figure out how I was going to tackle his manly hood.

"What's a matter baby? Don't think you can handle it?" He smirked.

There was no way I was turning down that challenge. Did he even know what he was doing? He was going to pay for edging me on.

I took in as much of him as I could like I said the man was hung, not wanting to waist the rest I used my hand to give him a better sensation.

I gagged on it a few times a little embarrassed, until I realized that the sound turned Edward on even more.

I prayed that I wouldn't throw up all over him and continued not wanting him to stop feeling good.

"Oh fuck Abby, your mouth feels so good."

Edward wrapped his hands in my hair and started thrusting in and out of my mouth. One, Two, Three times and then I let go of his anaconda with a pop, he fell back on the bed.

"Oh god Abby that was so good I was just about to pop"

"Is that right?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Well I'm not done yet Eddy boy" I cooed.

Edward sat up trying to take off my shirt I wasn't going to have any of that not after what he did to me last night.

Pay back is a bitch.

I moved abruptly away from him confusion in his eyes I began my little rant.

"Oh Edward I would love nothing more then to have you inside my WET, TIGHT, PUSSY saying the words slowly and with exaggeration.

"But not tonight"

An annoying look crossed his face and I just had to laugh.

"What?" Edward smirked.

"Don't worry Eddy boy I'm going to make you feel good."

Wrapping my lips back around his stiffened joy stick I continued on my journey feeling the wetness between my legs starting to gather as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Oh Abby I'm almost there!" He groaned

His breathing deepened while his knob grew bigger in my mouth I was ready for his cum.

I wanted his cum in my mouth so I could taste it not sure whether or not he was into that I spoke softly.

"Edward I want to taste you." Testing the waters

"Oh fuck Abby I have a lot for you"

Pleased that I was about to have my wish granted I sucked with more force I couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh godddddddddddddddd here it comessssssssss"

He sent his hot cum flying into my mouth; he tasted just how I imagined him to taste bitter and sweet a perfect blend.

"Show me it Abby" He said breathless

I did as Edward asked and I opened my mouth to show him his seed on my tongue he licked his lips before I swallowed it.

Exhausted he laid back on the bed I slid in beside him and put my head on his chest. Edward reached for my kitty and I stopped him.

"Come on Abby let me make you feel good." He begged.

"Not tonight Edward, I just want to lie with you."

I nestled my head onto his left shoulder.

"By the way Edward if you're a good little boy what I gave you tonight will be nothing compared to what I give you tomorrow."

Rolling over onto my side I heard him growl through his chest.

I giggled in the delight that I had gotten my pay back.

* * *

Remember the reviews I simply love them and the pictures on the site, don't forget to check them out…until next time…April 


	6. Chapter 6 Where is Ted

**Where is Ted? (Chapter 6)

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews guys I truly appreciate them and I'm glad that you are all enjoying my story. Again I do not own the character Edward Cullen and I hope that I don't disappoint you all in this chapter. I want to state that I wrote this chapter from Edward's point of view as I found it important at this point in the story. Also if you go to my profile I have links for Edward's suit, Abby's dress and shoes. I am trying desperately to have at least a chapter posted every two day's. As always I must thank the very talented Dee, for her editing skills, because of her you all get to experience Shawn Fusion the way that it was intended….Huge thank you to you all as well for your continued support…Happy Reading…April

* * *

**

**Edward's Point Of View**

Looking out the limo at the sea of people made me anxious as hell. I wasn't expecting so many fans today, trying desperately to focus on something else I spotted Abby. She was across the street from me sitting on the back of a bus bench tapping her feet. Obviously enjoying the music she was listening to. Then there it was; the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Her hair blowing in the cool autumn breeze, not a care in the world she was hypnotizing at the very least. How I envied her not having to worry about impressing people or scared of them for that matter and for the first time in my life a women had no idea who the hell I was.

But he appeared before me once again all in black walking at an immediate tempo to get to her. I started screaming Abby behind you, turn around. Grabbing for the door handle but despite my brutal tugging it wouldn't open; frantically pulling at it I finally emerged from the limo. Only to uncover that I was too late Abby was on the ground the gun pointed at her temple tears streaming down her face. I took off sprinting, trying urgently to get to her; but no matter how hard I pushed it was like trying to push through a sea of molasses. People were pulling and pushing me back in spite of my efforts screaming out to her over the shoulder of some crazed fan. Abby looked up at me and mouthed "Edward I love you" Pushing against my restrains harder and more rapidly then before the man's face warped into Ted's. He had the most wicked smirk on his face when he look at me pulling Abby back by her hair revealing her face to me all the while licking up and down her cheek. Her eyes told me she was afraid, but she still smiled at me and then without warning Ted shot her. Abby's lifeless body fell to the ground in slow motion and I fell to my knees screaming out her name. "Abbbbbyyyyyy Nooooooo!"

I flew straight up on the bed in a sweat turning my body around franticly searching for her. My eyes found her safe in my bed, bared assed on her stomach her hair all around her features. I pulled the blankets around her body and then lightly used my index finger to pull her hair back from her face. My breathing started to slow once I saw her safe beside me. I watched as she slept; so peaceful and secure. She was beautiful and I knew that she was meant to be cherished. Her lips were in a little pucker and damn they made me think of her mouth around my cock last night. I leaned in to give her tender lips a kiss when she opened her beautiful green eyes, and a smile lightened her face.

"Good morning Edward." She murmured as she stretched.

"Good morning Abby." I smiled brushing away her hair.

"How did you sleep Edward?" Abby propped her elbow up and put her head in her hand as she spoke.

"Great" I lied.

The truth was I hadn't had a good nights sleep since she had come into my life. Not that I didn't absolutely enjoy her presence it was just the nightmares that reappeared on a daily basis. She smiled, sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. I watched her body as she pulled her arms up in the air to stretch. God she was a vision, I hadn't intended on caring for Abby this way as I'm sure that no one could prepare themselves for such a thing, but damn it I was falling for her. She started to head toward the bathroom completely nude when she turned over her right shoulder to look at me.

"Well aren't you coming?" She teased.

Jumping out of bed as quick as I could; she laughed when I jumped up and down on one foot awkwardly trying to get the blanket to untangle from my right leg. She was going to pay for it later I rolled my eyes at her. She started to sprint for the bathroom and I chased right after her. When I caught her I wrapped my arms around her pushing her against the bathroom door.

"You can't out run me with your short legs" I breathed into her neck I knew how much she loved it.

I couldn't help myself when she moaned god it was sexy as hell and I was always hard for her.

"Edward" She let out a stiff lungful of air as I continued my assault on her shoulder

"Yes" I said in-between my now eventful lips.

Her lips fastened into a meaningful smile "We need to shower" She mewed slipping under my arms taking my fun with her.

Still with my arms extended over the wall I turned my head to the right to watch her voluptuous sculptured body head into the bathroom. When I had finally calmed my dick down enough, I strutted toward the bathroom only to find that Abby had already started the shower. Through the glass I watched her as she bathed herself and become jealous that she was touching her own body. I wasn't going to have that the only hands that were allowed to touch her were my own. Slowly coming out of my trance I opened the shower door. The steam was all around her fragile body her hair dripping wet and slicked back. Water poring off her nipples like some fountain begging me to take a drink. Her eyes where closed while the water was trickling down her face.

Abby sensed my presence opened her eyes and smiled, with the smallest droplet of water ready to drop from her tender lips. I pushed myself up against her allowing the water to run off my chest lifting her face up closer to my own. I licked the drop of water before it fell from her mouth savoring the flavor. She closed her eyes when I began to touch and I noticed that her nipples were erect for me. The way her body reacted to me always sent me into passion fury. What Abby did next should have been considered a sin; she turned around so that her back was resting on my junk, sliding her body up and down mine. I let a deep growl erupt from my chest.

"Women you will be the death of me." I teased.

It seemed that Abby loved to make me crazy with her little sexual games but she knew that I could play just as well as she could.

When she made her second lap up my body I slowly bent down grabbed onto her thighs and spread her legs apart to allow me entrance to her sweet little pussy. I instructed Abby to place her hands against the shower wall to steady herself and she did as she was told.

"Good Girl" I smirked. Turning myself around and crawling under her newly separated legs I licked her from bottom to top back down and inserted my tongue. Her walls tightened around my thick wet tongue; flicking it just a little she was unable to control herself her hands started to slip from the wall as her body shook. I grabbed her hips to help steady her telling her to let go of the wall. Now in a spread eagle position she allowed me to continue. She started to rock her hips back and fourth having her way with my mouth. I wanted to pleasure her more; send her over the edge so I inserted two fingers.

"Oh Edward" She gasped.

Feeling her pussy contract I covered it with my whole mouth, I didn't want to waste one drop of her sweet tasting cum. She cried out "Oh Goooooooooodddd"

The taste of her liquid hardened my cock. I stood up from her and she bent down to please me taking my cock in her hand she slowly began her physical attack. My balls were getting tighter and I knew that if I didn't stop her I was going to cum in her pretty little mouth. I tried to pull my dick from her mouth but wouldn't you know it baby had one hell of a suction. I hadn't had her perfect pussy since the change room fiasco and I now craved it like a heroin addict.

"Abby stop I want to cum in your pussy." She looked up at me eyes all full of desire. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted her pink paradise wrapped around my pole. I instructed Abby to put her hands against the shower wall again. Her body was bent in such an arch that my dick pulsed all on its own. Rubbing her back gently down to her ass, I grabbed a hold of my manhood and smacked it off her voluptuous bottom. She jumped in surprise and then wiggled her ass almost as if she was taunting me.

"Do you want my Cock Abby?" I asked as I pressed against her.

"Yeeesss; Edward; Oh god yess." She whimpered.

Smiling in the knowledge I could make her beg for it I positioned it at her opening teasing her even more. "Are you sure you want it?" I whispered.

"Ohhhh Edward Yessss I want you" She growled, Burying my dick into her pussy was like nothing I had ever felt before she was perfect both inside and out.

"Oh fuck Abby your pussy is so wet! Is that for me?" I asked boldly

"Yes Edward it's only for you."

Knowing that she was that wet for me made me unbelievably harder. Twitching inside her I started to thrust myself into her grabbing onto her hips.

"Oh god Edward you're so hard." She sobbed

"It's all for you baby." I grunted.

"Edward oh god I'm not going to make it much longer" she chimed.

"Let yourself go Abby just let go"

"Oh gooooooooooodddddd" Just like that her sweet juices escaped her pussy once again and then she was dripping down my balls. My arousal turned up a notch as I felt her drip and then I released myself into her. "Ohhhh Here it comessssssss" Every time I had this women it was like the first time, and I never wanted it to stop.

I reached down and cradled her in my arms kissing her all over her face. "Edw ard" she spoke with a stutter

"What's wrong" I pulled away from her my eyes wondering her face in alarm.

"The watttteeerr is cold" she chattered.

Smiling; I shut the water off grabbed a towel and wrapped her now goose bumped body in it. Rubbing her shoulders trying to warm her

"I would love nothing more then to view your body all day; however you might freeze to death." I smirked.

I walked to her closet searching for some clothes when I spotted the garmet beg.

"Shit that's right I forgot about the red carpet." Turning to face her now soaking wet body behind me in the closet door way.

"I'm sorry Abby I forgot about the red carpet." I frowned

"That's alright we have all day to get ready." Smirking that deviant little smile of hers

"You have no idea do you just how long it takes to get ready for something like this?" I laughed

"Now Edward don't you go and make fun of me." She sulked while she crossed her arms. God she was cute I could have taken her right there if she wasn't freezing.

"Just throw these on for the time being." I threw toward her a pair of shorts and a black tea shirt. Eying me suspiciously "What?" I said

"Edward I can't exactly walk around the house in these." she held up the blue cotton shorts.

"Why not?" I asked confused. Abby shrugged her shoulders and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast." I hollered throwing on my black dress pants and white shirt.

Just when I was about to buckle my belt Abby stuck her head out from behind the bathroom door. "No belts." She smiled.

"Okay." Throwing my hands up I removed the belt and tossed it over on to the bed she smiled and closed the door. Tucking my shirt in my pants as I descended the stair case I could smell bacon. Mrs. Reynolds had taken care of me since I was a boy and was practically my mother.

Once inside the kitchen I went to the stove grabbing a piece of bacon in my right hand and gave Mrs. Reynolds a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Edward." Greeting me with a smile.

"And a good morning to you too Mrs. Reynolds." Speaking in-between bites.

"You sure seem to be in a good mood dear boy; this wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Abby would it?" She asked titling her head to look up at me.

"Could be" I shrugged.

"Mhh hmmm" she smirked Abby was taking longer then I had expected and I was getting antsy. Just when I was about to get up from the table to retrieve her she appeared before me. I almost chocked on my eggs, that's why she couldn't wear those shorts. I thought to myself. The cheeks of her ass were hanging out of them and as if that wasn't enough she had tied her shirt to the side revealing her navel. As she approached me her hips where swaying back and forth putting me into a Daisy Duke trance.

Ted coughed bringing me back to reality damn him, I could have watched her hips sway back and forth all day. "I told you I couldn't wear this." She giggled

"Yes well" -clearing my throat- "You most certainly can wear it, pull it off I mean. But yes I see how you might think that it is a little inappropriate."

I noticed that Ted was eying my Abby; I hated the way he looked at her and he was starting to get on my damn nerves. I looked up at him giving him a stern look and coughed. Ted swiftly looked away. Abby looked from Ted to me and I could see that she was thankful I had stopped him for eying her like she was some piece of candy.

"Mrs. Reynolds, I think Abby here would like a house coat." I instructed

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen. Right away."

It didn't take Mrs. Reynolds long before she reappeared and opened the house coat for Abby to hide her body in. Now normally I wouldn't disapprove of her wardrobe but there was no way I was allowing anyone else to look at her body it was only for my viewing pleasure.

"Thank you Mrs., Reynolds" Abby said considerately. We continued our breakfast in complete silence, I was afraid of what I might have done to Ted if I spoke so I just stayed silent. I looked over at Ted and thought to myself. Note to self Ted and I need to have a little talk later about his behavior. The door bell rang startling Abby in the process. I got up from the table smirking put my hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright Abby; it's just the door bell." Laughing harder she gave me a stern look and kicked me in the shin. Exaggerating the pain I hoped up and down toward the front door holding my knee.

Walking out of the kitchen into the foyer I opened the front door and there Mr. Jackson stood with a white garmet beg. "Good morning Mr. Jackson" I greeted

"Good morning Edward" He spoke

"You don't normally make house calls Mr. Jackson" I questioned.

"With this type of dress I need to make absolute sure that it fits right. When you want something done right do it yourself Edward." He pushed right passed me.

Abby had reached the foyer by this point and when she saw Mr. Jackson she smiled ran to him wrapping her arms around into a gentle hug

"It's so nice to see you again Mr. Jackson." She cooed, I smiled when I realized that she and Mr. Jackson had hit it off.

"Come dear we haven't got much time." He slapped his hands together.

"It's only 9:30 in the morning" She shook her head. Mr. Jackson looked at me dumb founded.

"I tried to tell her just how long it takes to get ready." I shrugged. Mr. Jackson had an annoying look on his face.

"Come dear were already late." As they approached the stairs Mr. Jackson turned around to face me.

"What about her hair and makeup Edward who is going to do that?"

"Shit I hadn't thought about that?"

Abby was looking at both of us with a smile on her face. "I can do it myself" she said Mr. Jackson sucked in a gulp of air "I don't think so dear that's not appropriate. Call Kate at the office and tell her it's an emergency" He said sternly eying me like he was about to rip my head off.

"Okay Mr. Jackson I'm on it!" Putting my feet together and saluting him like and officer. Abby and Mr. Jackson both rolled there eyes at me. I turned to head for the kitchen when Mrs. Reynolds smacked right into me.

"Sorry Edward" She said. I released my arms from her

"That's alright"

"No need to call Kate Sir already done." She smiled I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the head

"That's why you're the best" I exclaimed.

"But what about your suit Edward we still haven't picked it up?" she panicked.

I was just about to tell her that it didn't matter. I was sure I had some other suit to throw on when there was yet another knock at the door. Kate was standing there when I opened the door a bunch of bags in her hands.

"Mr. Cullen" She greeted "I thought you might want this" Handing me my suit.

Mr. Jackson appeared on the stairs. "Great you brought it!" He shouted. "I'm so sorry Edward it won't happen again." I put my hand up to stop him "It's quite alright Mr. Jackson" I smiled. Kate headed up the stairs after Mr. Jackson. 8:00pm I had instructed them to be ready and it was now 8:30pm.

Here I was waiting in my Armani suit white shirt unbuttoned at the collar just the way I knew Abby liked it. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her face when she saw it. Getting impatient the bedroom door opened and out came Mr. Jackson and Kate.

"Well where is she?" I asked as they continued to come downstairs.

"She's right behind us Mr. Cullen. She seems to be having a little trouble with her heals." Kate said in a nervous tone.

"I can't believe her mother never taught her how to walk in heals." Mr. Jackson spoke harshly

"I did my best" Jackson sighed. I was lost in images of Abby falling down hurting herself when I heard Rick Cough. Turning to look at him his eyes met mine and then back to the stair case. Once my eyes followed the direction of his I saw her she was stunning wearing a long black silk dress that came down to her ankles.

The material its self kissed her body in all the right places. The top just barley covering her full-size breasts the material draped over one breast to the other in a U shape exposing her mid section. I swallowed hard as I eyed her this girl had a thing for slits and I wasn't about to complain. There was a diamond incrusted pendent on her left hip before the deadly slit in the material exposing her lean leg to me. Her hair was down flowing over her shoulders in loose waves and then I noted the shoes. Black stilettos with the perfect amount of red and what was that? That's right folks just a hint of lace. I could have died a happy man in that moment. Despite what Kate and Mr. Jackson said she descended the stairs with grace smirking the absolute time. Grabbing my jaw in her hand she slowly closed my mouth.

"Well I was going to ask you what you thought, but your face spoke for you." She let out a chuckle.

I stood there awe stricken that this women was going to be on my arm. I would be the envy of every man in the world tonight. Thinking this made me smile.

"Let's not keep our public waiting, Shall we?" I extended my hand to her

"We shall" putting her hand in mine we headed for the limo I couldn't stop smiling at her and my actions made her light up like a Christmas tree. I positioned myself to the left of her deliberately so that I could place my right hand on her revealed leg.

*What it was screaming out for me to touch it*

Moving my hand up and down her leg she teasingly spoke. "Now Edward behave yourself." She laughed pointing her finger at me. I smiled and gave her leg a little squeeze the action made her jump. Once we arrived waiting our turn to walk down the carpet I turned to check in on Abby after all she never seemed to do well when in a crowd of people.

"Are you sure you can handle this." I asked apprehensive.

"Ready when you are" she confirmed in good spirits. The limo pulled up and the door was opened

"It's now or never." I exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She mocked. I stood out of the limo the crowd going crazy waved and then turned around bent and took her hand in mine.

"Let me know if you start to get scared." I whispered leaning into her. She nodded and touched my right shoulder an action she tended to use to allow me to know everything was all right.

I was standing there getting what must have been my millionth picture and realized that Abby wasn't there beside me. Searching the crowd I saw her in the corner smiling as I took my spot. I walked over to her and drugged her back with me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She gasped

"I want you right beside me." Speaking into her ear.

"This isn't about me Edward" She said franticly.

"It's all about you Abby! I can't have you off on your own for someone else to scoop you up." I snickered

"Okay Edward!" She rolled her eyes in disbelief

"Have you not looked at yourself Abby?" I asked

"Why bother?" She shrugged. I couldn't believe that she thought she was ordinary when she was radiant I couldn't have that. Turning around I noted a window smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going Edward?" She huffed struggling with her shoes. Not wanting her to fall I pulled her in closer to me and then pointed at our refection in the window.

"Look there" I whispered into her ear. She had a look of pleasing shock in her eyes.

"Edward" She gasped "I wanted to blend in so badly tonight and this dress has done just that. Remind me to thank Mr. Jackson again." She smiled

"Yes indeed we will both have to thank Mr. Jackson for that sexy ass attire. But I don't think it is possible for you to blend in, when you were born to stand out." When my lips touched her cheek they flushed red, I loved how I could do that to her with one gentle kiss.

Walking down the carpet Abby on my arm waving continually and signing autographs I decided to stop for an interview.

"Shawn how is your movie Burning Sun coming along?" A woman asked

"Were finished and it should be out next fall." I confirmed

"What role will you take on next?"

"Playing the roll of a vampire was educational, but as of right now I have no plans as to what I will do next."

"In recent tabloids your relationship with Olivia has been smeared all over the front page. How are you feeling about this and will the two of you get back together?" I looked down at Abby she had a look of pure rage on her face.

"Actually I don't read the tabloids but as for Olivia and my relationship we parted on a mutual agreement over the years we have grown and our relationship has turned into more of a friendship."

"So you will remain friends then?" She asked

"Sure." I nodded god I hated lying, just saying the words made me want to spew my lunch. But I knew that Sam would be pissed that I ended things with Olivia and I wasn't about to rock the boat.

"And who is this fine lady on your arm tonight Sir?" She pushed

Looking at Abby once again fidgeting with her dress I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me. "Why this beautiful women here is my damsel in distress." I smirked I knew how much she hated me calling her that.

"How are you and Shawn getting along Miss?" now questing Abby, shocked she answered

"Um well he's been very hospitable." Smirking right back at me.

"That's a beautiful gown you're wearing may I asked who designed it?"

"Um Mr. Jackson" She said shyly "So what will you do Abby when…."

I knew what the reporter was going to ask and I wasn't going to let her ruin Abby's night.

"Abby is going to stay with me" I started

"Her and I have fallen in love." The words came spewing out of my mouth I swear I had no control over them. Before I knew it reporters where running over to us taking our picture, Abby with shock ridden eyes. I knew that we had to get the hell out of here, looking around for Ted with no luck. I grabbed Abby tugging her inside.

"What the hell was that?" she belted out once in the safety of the building.

"It's nothing" Unable to find the words, I laughed it off not even sure why I had said it but it felt right.

The night went as per usual until they called my name for best performance of the year. I had Rick escort Abby to the back of the stage so we could make our escape after my speech.

"Shawn Fusion" Applause rang through the theater. Taking the award in my hands, I took a look at it and then toward the audience like I always did. I was ready to give my usual speech, when I looked over at Abby behind the red curtain. She was so proud to be here with me and share in my moment. Pulling my eyes from her and back to the crowd of waiting people I began my speech.

"I would like to first of all thank the director; my fellow casts mates and all the other people who worked on Burning Sun. I want to thank the fans, without you our movies wouldn't have been such a success. So thank you!" I took a deep breath I hadn't planned on what I was about to say but being Shawn Fusion gave me a fantasy world and I decided that my fantasy world involved Abby.

"I would also like to thank my fiancé Abby." I smiled "She has brought new inspiration to my life."

*Thank you I mouthed to her* She gasped and grabbed at her heart smiling from ear to ear.

I waved her to come onto the stage but she reluctantly stayed hidden behind the curtain.

"It seems my fiancé is a little shy" I laughed "Thank you all" When I got to Abby she had tears spewing out of her eyes. Her face squinted in agony as I wiped them away.

"Why did you say those things Edward?" She sobbed.

"I didn't mean to upset you Abby, I just wanted to world to know that you were mine." I was desperately seeking her smile afraid that I pushed her too far.

"What do you mean that I'm yours?" She asked confused. The way her eyes squinted up and her lips pouted made me smile.

"Have you not figured it out yet love?" I asked

"Figure what out Edward?" She whispered

"That I'm crazy for you Abby" I smiled

"Edward…" I stopped her something I knew she hated, but I was so tired of her telling me this was all going to end.

I didn't want to believe that she would just wake up one day remember who she was and walk out of my life not after they way we felt about one another. I kissed her lips and walked her to the back exit where the limo was waiting for us. Opening the door and helping her inside.

"Edward" she sobbed I turned to stop her when she pulled herself from me. "I can't go on like this anymore; I have to tell you the truth." Her body was shaking I was desperately searching her face for a sign that what ever she was about to tell me would be fine. But all I saw there was suffering.

"What ever it is Abby, you can tell me?" I said reassuring her.

"Ted" She started to cry harder. I couldn't bear to watch her cry. "I know Ted is in love with you, I see it written all over his face." I cradled her in my arms. She looked up at me with shock in her eyes.

"What?" She asked confused "What did you just say?"

"I have known for a while Abby, I see they way he looks at you."

Just then that devious little smile reappeared on her face. As much as I hated to see her smile because of Ted I was at least grateful that she was in fact smiling. "Is that a fact" She said I could see the wheels spinning in her head. "What?" I was so scared that she was going to tell me that she loved him too. "Oh no worries Edward, I only have eyes for you." She flicked her eye lashes at me in an attempt to calm my rattled nerves. I laughed along with her, a sigh of relief that she was at least laughing at the thought of Ted being in love with her. Then it hit me where the hell was Ted?

* * *

Remember to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and don't forget the pictures…until next time…April 


	7. Chapter 7 Shit's About To Hit The Fan

**Shit's about to hit the fan. (Chapter 7)

* * *

****Once again I do not own the character Edward Cullen he is all Stephanie's. However I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Again this chapter is still in Edward's point of view. Happy reading and remember to review the chapter and let me know how I'm doing. Feed back is important. Thank you to my wonderful awesome friend and beta Dee….There is no words to express how much I appreciate all the work you have done for me on my stories. And to all of you readers….Thank you so much…happy reading all…April

* * *

**

**Edward's point of view**

I tried to remember the last time I saw Ted. I was going over the day's events in my head when it hit me. "That can't be right?" I said out loud

"What is it Edward?" Abby grabbed my hand eying me suspiciously. Once she was triumphant at dragging me out of the temporary daze I turned to look at her. "When was the last time you remember seeing Ted Abby?" I asked.

I watched as her eyes squinted in thought and then as they reopened in the shock with the same realization I had. "At breakfast" We both chimed together.

My head was whirling around wondering where the hell Ted had run off too when the limo finally arrived back at the house. I was momentarily in my baffled trance when I looked down and noticed that Abby was walking bare foot, her shoes dangling from her right hand. The features on her face were twisted up in pain as she took slow strides on her now blistered feet. Taking my opportunity to be her hero once again I picked her up in my arms. The movement was so quick that her dress flew wide open with the motion. She starred at me with utter shock in her eyes before she smiled and said. "My hero" I laughed deep from within my chest and started to walk toward the door, but before we had even taken what felt like five steps rain started to spill from the sky above us.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Well so much for romance" I said looking up at the sky blinking as the fat droplets began to splash upon my face. Abby jumped down from my arms with a sudden jerk and grabbed me by the hand pulling with all her might. She gave up when I didn't budge one inch and took off running through the puddles. I watched her dance around like a damn fairy splashing her bare feet in the deepest puddle she could find. She looked like a child splashing; gleaming and breathless. What I loved the most was the innocent smile that touched her lips so tenderly she was happy here with me. In my moment of pure happiness she stopped giggling long enough to speak. "Well aren't you going to join me?"

She was standing in the middle of a puddle her dress in her left hand and shoes in her right soaking wet. Her hair was slick to the side of her face and the smallest of strands was stuck to her bottom lip. "So much for the Armani" I laughed looking up at the night sky. I was soaked from head to toe and wouldn't you know I didn't care. Abby was looking at me pouting

"Do you think Mr. Jackson will be upset that I ruined his dress?" I let out a gush of air.

"That's all your worried about." -As I made my way toward her- "You could catch a cold" I scolded. As if I didn't already think she was sexy as hell the vision before me was pour angelic. Her silk dress was in fact ruined but the way it clung to her body left nothing to the imagination. The rain was making her breasts glisten while the idea of licking them crossed my mind.

When I finally made it by her side, she put her hand up and turned to me. "No Edward you can't feel the puddles properly with your shoes on." She pouted. I looked down at her bare feet as she wiggled her toes in the pool of water smirking all the while. Rolling my eyes in surrender I took my shoes off first then my socks. Taking her hand I steeped into the puddle. My feet were freezing in the ice water and as I let out "ohhhhhhhh that's cold" and she laughed hysterically. I pulled her close to me as if we where in an intimate kind of dance wrapping her arms around my neck. Abby placed her head into my chest speaking sympathetically.

"When was the last time you lived Edward?" She spoke with awareness pulling my face down to greet hers. What a site we must have been sopping wet hair, clothes soaked to the bone and all the while she was luminous.

"I don't remember, the last time I ran through puddles." I laughed with a slight of humiliation.

"Well we will just have to do something about that." And just like that she took off in a sprint towards the back yard. I shook my head sending the water flailing away like a wet dog and smirked that she thought she could actually out run me.

I ran across the wet grass in my bare feet slipping and sliding trying to grab on to her. Damn she was better at running on wet grass then I gave her credit for. Every attempt I made to take hold of her she dodged it I swear the girl should have been on a foot ball team. She was giggling walking backwards breathing like mad as I stocked her. "Abby! No stop!" I yelled reaching out to grab her but my hand wisped at nothing but the air. Her legs where in the air as she fell into the pool. Instinctively I took off toward the pool house like a mad man searching for the yard lights.

Once my hand connected and the pool was lit I searched franticly over the water only to spot her sitting at the bottom of the pool. Running as fast as I could muster I dove into the pool arms extended. She must have heard the splash because as I swam toward her she turned around. The lights from the pool glistened all around her, her hair elegant like a mermaid. The black silk dress was flowing back gracefully from the motion of the water revealing her lean legs to me. She waved under the water playfully and kicked her legs sending her back toward the surface. A rather large annoyance ran through me like someone smacking while they chewed at there dinner. Approaching the surface I noticed Abby's incredible legs kicking to keep her erect. I decided not to appear just yet. Circling her like a shark I buried my face between her legs nipping and biting at her inner thighs. She squeezed her legs around my face when I arrived at her Pink Fortress almost cutting off what little air I had left.

I started to laugh under water taking in a mouth full. When I arouse to the surface I was coughing and laughing while she gave me a stern look. "I'm sorry Ma'am I just couldn't resist."

"Well that's what you get perv." She laughed while patting my back tenderly just like a mother would burp her baby.

The rain had picked up it almost felt like hail as it pelted us. "Time to get out" She said. As stupid as it may seem I took my suit jacket off sheltering us from the rain running toward the back door. Once inside the water was dripping all over the floor making puddles everywhere. I knew that Mrs. Reynolds was going to be beyond pissed come morning. Reading my mind Abby spoke up "Where is your mop Edward?"

I hadn't the faintest idea, but I didn't want to look like an arrogant ass so I said "Right this way" Heading in the direction of the kitchen figuring there had to be a mop somewhere in there. After rummaging through every closet Abby eyed me suspiciously

"What?" I said smirking

"You don't have a clue where the mop is do you?" putting her hand on her hip she teased.

"You caught me" I stuck out my bottom lip.

Abby seductively strutted over to me tugged at the collar of my shirt. Pulling me down to her level and then very sexually she sucked on my extended lip. "That's alright we'll just have to use towels." She teased me with her seductive grin. Tossing me a few towels she used her index finger to call me waving it toward her like she owned me. In that moment I was her puppy, I started to bark and whine and even wagged my tongue at her. Putting her hand over her mouth she let out a tiny snort. I cocked my eye brow to the side and busted a gut. She had a look of pure hatred in her eyes, but I couldn't help it I couldn't remember the last time I had, had this much fun.

Once we started to clean up the water I noticed that her mascara was running down her face. I knew that Abby would have thought she looked horrible but in that moment she looked down right breath taking. It reminded me of when you have a wild night of passion and this was the result the next morning. Do I even have to mention that her all bent over legs separated in that wet gown soaking up the water eww eeeeeee I just had to have her. Standing there watching her breasts move back and forth as she wiped up our filthy mess made me foam at the mouth.

Looking at me head cocked "Well are you going to help me or not?" She huffed. Her hair was a knotted mess tousled in every direction. I gave her the deadliest smirk I could and her eyes widened when I attacked her throwing her over my left shoulder. Smacking her ass just because it was in my face and god I loved the way it jiggled.

"Me hero! You damsel!" Giving my best cave man impersonation.

The entire time I carried her up the stairs she was kicking her little feet wailing her arms telling me to let her down. Heading to her bedroom she stopped kicking long enough to ask me to take her to my room. I hesitated for a moment thinking that this would be the first time I had a women in my bed. Now don't get me wrong, I've had my share of women I'm Edward Cullen for crying out loud but my fathers words always rang in my ear. "Never let them get too close" That was in fact the very reason I never slept with women in my bed, I didn't want complications come morning. One night stands had become a part of my life style. That was until I met Abby, I knew that she had ruined me for all other women. Her Pussy was fantastic and I knew with out a doubt that no other could ever compare. Abby was now cradled in my arms when I looked down at her gorgeous face biting on her bottom lip. "My room is just as nice" She smiled timidly.

The way she bit on her lip pushed all sanity to the back of my mind, spinning around heading toward my room I awkwardly smiled at her. I didn't bother to shut the door behind us I just wanted her and I couldn't wait any longer. Standing her on her feet I tugged at the slit in her gown ripping the eight thousand dollar piece of material to shreds. With a larger-than-life breath her chest was moving up and down in haste. I knew she wanted me just as badly and she was about to get her wish.

The storm outside was picking up a loud crackling sound rang through the house Abby was looking toward the door shock filling her eyes. Looking in the direction of the bedroom door I squinted. I couldn't see a damn thing until a bolt of lightning lit up the room allowing me to see what had startled her. Ted standing in my door way with a menacing look on his face like some damn horror movie. He was starting to really piss me off. Abby gasped as she grabbed hold of the black silk sheet on the bed. I thumped toward him with reason in every step. The damn asshole didn't even budge from the door way. "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed in an out rage. "Get the fuck out" Pointing at him.

With every stride I took toward him the disgust in my eyes grew larger and wouldn't you know it the bastard even had the nerve to smirk. I hauled off and punched him sending him backwards on his arse. Ted stood up wiping the blood from his mouth, while my chest heaved up and down prepared to give him yet another.

"That was a good punch Sir" He chuckled.

Now more then ever did I want to rip his fucken head off. "You've got some fuck'n nerve" I spewed. I was about to lung for him one more time when Abby stood in-between us "Edward Enough" She begged me with her eyes. As much as I wanted to hit him the pleading in her eyes wouldn't allow me. "We left the door opened Edward, I'm sure it was just a mistake on Ted's part isn't that right Ted?" She spoke never taking her eyes off of me keeping her back to Ted all the while.

"Sir If I could" Ted spoke.

Looking over Abby's shoulder I hissed at him while shooting him a lethal look. Putting up his hands in surrender he began. "Abby's right sir I wasn't prepared for the door to be opened" He blistered

"That's strike two" I growled

"I am truly sorry it was an emergency"

"What damn emergency" I cussed

"You'll have to come see for yourself." He smirked. I started to head out of my bedroom when I noted that Ted still hadn't removed himself from my room.

There was no way I was leaving Abby all alone with him wrapped up in nothing but my silk sheet. "I'll just be a minute" I slammed the door in his face. "Here throw this on" I tossed her my dress shirt. No Edward; I told myself now is not the time to have dirty thoughts. Damn did the girl have to look good in everything? Abby Strutted towards me using only her toes to walk on.

"In due time Mr. Cullen" grabbing at my wet clothes. How did the girl always know what I was thinking?

"Now let's get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold." She mocked me.

I pulled on a pair of gray jogging pants and left my chest bare to drive her crazy of course. When we descended the stair case Ted was waiting at the bottom for us. "Don't think for one second that I have forgotten" I spat at him, Ted nodded, "You would do well to remember who you work for" I stated. "Now what is the emergency?" I said with an infuriating breath "Right this way sir."

Ted took us into my wreck room pointing to the TV when I spotted Abby's mug all over the news. Turning up the volume holding Abby into my side comforting her with what I knew was about to happen. "Is Shawn Fusions new fiancé a stripper? Stay tuned we have that story next." The T.V chimed. There she was my beautiful angle in her disuse coming out of the Pussy Palace and getting into my limo. Nope this didn't look good, I didn't care of course this was part of my every day life. I was more concerned with how Abby was going to react. Then the T.V started to ring out again.

"That's right people we have the exclusive Shawn Fusion's new fiancé is a stripper" "Roxy you said that you know this women Abby?" The reporter asked this red headed woman. "That's right her and I go way back she smiled but why are you calling her Abby?" smacking on her gum while twisting her hair around her index finger.

I looked down at Abby and her eyes told me the truth she knew this women. I sighed in my remembrance of that horrible day Abby had told me that a women had recognized her. Then the T.V caught my attention once again. "Well that's her name" The reporter confirmed looking down at her lap to re read her notes. "No it's not! Her name is Lilly Stone." She confirmed. When I looked over at Abby her face was shamefully looking at the floor. With the understanding that she knew this already I continued to listen to the interview. "How did you know Abby I mean Lilly?"

"Lilly and I worked together a long time ago" She winked into the camera. "Come back and see me soon girl. An actor wow you did better then I thought." Waving and smiling into the camera. "We'll there you have it folks Shawn Fusions new fiancé is a stripper."

Shutting the T.V off I looked at her almost as if I was meeting her for the first time, this must have been how she felt when I told her that I was Edward Cullen. I put my hand out to greet her smiled and said. "It's so nice to meet you Miss Stone, Lilly Stone it seems you have been holding out on me." I smirked. "I do believe that I was promised a fashion show back in Texas and have yet to receive it. I would settle for a private dance." I seductively smirked.

"You're not mad?" She eyed me in disbelief.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Do you know what kind of shit they come up with on a daily basis? Besides she said that you worked together not that you in fact worked at a strip club together. You have to read between the lines." I smiled. "Live in this life style with me for a while Abby and you'll learn the ropes."

Tears started to swell up in her eyes as she sprinted at full force toward me wrapping her legs around my waist kissing me with reason. We were headed back up the stairs with my hands cupped on her ass and hers tangled in my hair. When the door flung open thudding against the wall as Olivia charged in whaling her arms around like a chimpanzee. "You left me for this?" Pointing at Abby's face on a magazine cover which had the words:

*Shawn Fusion in love with a stripper* in bold writing.

I had to laugh when I took a look at it because there Abby was. Her black scarf pulled all around her hair with her little hand in a black leather glove cupping it over her brow trying desperately to shield herself. And of course those dark sun glasses the image had me in hysterics. "Look darling you made the front cover" I laughed.

Abby appeared to the left of me looking over my arm at the magazine. Waiting for her to join in with me in my laughter but her smile didn't come. Concerned I turned around and told her. "Its fine love, don't worry" I cupped my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "You little whore" Olivia screamed out. "How dare you waltz in her with your sluty self" She had her nose crinkled up in repulsion. "And steal what I have worked so hard for" She screamed taking a lunge for my girl.

I took a stand in-between Abby and Olivia while Ted restrained Olivia. What happened next both shocked me and turned me the hell on. Abby lunged for Olivia screaming "Whore am I? Slut Am I? I'll show you who's a slut." Before I knew it there was a full on bitch fight in the middle of my foyer, Abby was on top of Olivia punching her in the face. I knew that I should have stopped it, but she looked so sexy straddling Olivia in nothing but my white dress shirt. "You fuck'n bitch" Abby let out a screech. "Edward is mine." Oh holly fuck I was sporting a woody.

Standing there watching my girl kick some ass when Ted pulled Abby off of Olivia. Her legs were still extended trying to kick Olivia's lifeless body. In both shock and awe I watched as Abby struggled in Ted's arms screaming. "Let fuck'n go of me! Right Now!" With pure adrenalin running through her body she had Ted struggling to hang on to her. Olivia slowly arose from the marbled floor blood trickling down her nose. Then before I could roll my eyes Olivia jumped on Abby sending both of them along with Ted to the floor. Ted's arms released Abby in the fall and wouldn't you know it Abby had Olivia by the hair of the head dragging her to the front door. "I'll show you how you take the trash out" She grunted.

Abby drug Olivia out the front door as she kicked and screamed down the seven marbled steps right into the mud puddle where we were standing in just a few hours ago. As Abby started to storm toward the front steps Olivia grabbed her ankle sending Abby spiraling to the ground. Once there Olivia climbed on top hand extended and started slapping Abby in the face. "You Slut" Olivia let out a demented laugh. "Do you honestly think he'll stay with you?" she screamed while pushing Abby's face into the mud puddle.

I darted down the stairs to break it up when Abby grabbed Olivia's neck and started to strangle her. Abby squeezed her little hands as tight as she could get them her face covered in mud and eyes full of extreme hate. Flipping Olivia over onto her back the water in the puddle splashed in every direction. I couldn't allow this to go on any further despite my raging hard on. When I placed my hand on Abby's shoulder she spun her head around to look at me. The action made her long wet locks slap her in the face. Breathing heavily through her clenched teeth she let a menacing smile approach her lips as she began to speak. "I'm just about finished here" Looking back down at Olivia she spoke with and infuriated tone. "This is no longer your house." She pointed toward my home as she spoke.

I looked toward the house an impulsive action by her pointing and there was Mrs. Reynolds, holding her house coat tight to her neck in the door way. "Mrs. Reynolds" Abby hollered without even looking at her. Mrs. Reynolds took a step onto the porch clutching at her house coat.

"Yes Dear" She spoke tenderly

"First thing in the morning were going to send Olivia's things to her home." She spoke heavily with meaning. Mrs. Reynolds then descended the stairs stopping at my side she reached up and touched my shoulder with her eyes closed. She took a bottomless breath and then took a step toward Abby.

"Abby dear" She spoke calmly touching her arm. "Come on in out of the cold."

Abby got up taking Mrs. Reynolds hand and the headed toward the house. "Let's get you cleaned up dear." Mrs. Reynolds looked in my direction and gave me a smile putting her arm around Abby. Abby stopped dead in her tracks when she reached Ted on the steps. "That's how you're supposed to do your job." She said not even turning to look at him. Right on there tail I turned to Ted. "Ted met me in my office in thirty minutes. I think you and I should have a talk." I scolded Ted nodded and followed me into the house. I had every intention in giving him a piece of my mind, but I wanted to make sure Abby was alright first.

Once inside the kitchen I leaned against the door frame. Abby was sitting on the kitchen counter and Mrs. Reynolds was cleaning the cuts on her knees with some Iodine. The vision made me snicker as she sat there on my counter top. Looking like a four year old who just fell off her bike for the first time. With out noticing my presence I listened in on their conversation. "Thank you Abby" Mrs. Reynolds smiled.

"For what?" Abby asked shocked.

Mrs. Reynolds now smirked. "I have wanted to do that for the last three years." They both laughed together, glad that they were having there little moment I headed for my office. I was surprised to see Ted already sitting in my chair with his head hung in shame. Coughing as I closed the door he never even looked up at me.

I almost felt sorry for him Ted had been more then just some protector he had become my friend over the last five years. Regardless of what had been taking place lately I didn't want to let him go. "I'm so sorry sir" He started.

"What is it that you are sorry for Ted?" I asked questioning whether or not he knew what he was in fact doing.

"I'll knock next time I swear" He pleaded with me "It's not just about the inappropriate entrances Ted" I began. "Can you tell me how the hell Olivia got threw the gate?" I closed me eyes pressing my fingers on to the bridge of my nose. My hand was taping on my desk as I continued. "How am I supposed to feel safe in my own home?" leaning into him.

"I've been distracted sir, it won't happen again."

"Speaking of your distraction" I said harshly. "Abby is going to stay here with me" I pointed at my self. "For how ever long she would like."

"Yes sir."

"I think that it might be in the best interest of everybody if you move out of the house." Ted looked up at me in distress "Who will protect you sir?"

"Rick will stay with us; I will pay for your hotel of course."

"I think that it's best if I stay right here sir, I can protect you better."

"Just like you did tonight?" I shot a spit of rage threw my lips.

Ted stood up told me I was right and headed for the door. With his hand on the door knob he turned to look at me "I'll be out by the hour." I nodded in understanding. "One more thing Ted?" I waved him back in. "Where were you all day yesterday?"

He slowly turned to face me before he spoke. "I was sick sir, I'm sorry but I'm sure Rick did a fine job in my stay." "Mmm hmmmm" I huffed. I didn't believe one word of what he was saying his lye was written all over his damn face, he was definitely up to something.

When Ted exited my office I threw myself down onto my chair and slouched to the edge of the set. I was certain that he wanted Abby for himself, but I now knew that the way he felt about her was not the only thing he was hiding. "What are you up to Ted?" I said out loud looking out the window behind me. I spun the chair around when I heard someone cough.

"Sorry Edward I didn't mean to startle you dear boy" Mrs. Reynolds spoke. "I just thought I would inform you that Abby is in her room fast asleep." She smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds." I said.

"If I might be so bold" She eyed me for permission.

"Please" I gave her the floor.

"I'm starting to like Miss Stone." She said.

It was strange hearing someone call her by that name, but it was growing on me. "That's good, your opinions are very much important to me."

"That's why I'm going to suggest that you go down to the…" She paused trying to say the words.

"Go where Mrs. Reynolds" Pushing her to continue. Her face flushed red as my irritation grew larger.

"The Pussy Palace" She smirked with my eye brow cocked

"What for?"

"It wouldn't hurt to talk with Roxy." her brow cocked. A smile grew on my face, with everything that had just happened Roxy knowing who Abby was hadn't lingered long enough for me to grasp at the idea.

"That's not a half bad idea" I said as I brought my hand to my chin. "Mrs. Reynolds would you please have the car pick Roxy up in the morning and bring her here to me?"

"Sure thing Edward."

"I have a few questions for her" I smiled.

Mrs. Reynolds left my office then and I stretched getting up from my chair. I Drug my now tired ass up the flight of stairs. Arriving in my bedroom I realized that Abby wasn't in my bed. Slapping myself in the forehead just like the V8 commercial, I headed to Abby's room. When the door opened to my surprise she wasn't sleeping like Mrs. Reynolds had told me she was sitting up in the middle of the bed with her house coat on. I swung the door all the way open this time leaning against its frame. "Well Tyson how do you feel?" I asked laughing with my arms and legs crossed.

She shrugged "Well she had it coming" Then there it was that deviant little smile if hers. Closing the door behind me making sure it was locked this time I walked toward her.

Abby reached up took my hand pulling me onto the bed. My face twisted up in anguish as I took note that baby had some war wounds on her stunning face. Tenderly I rubbed at a scratch under her left eye with my thumb. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand against mine. "So I'm yours Lilly?" I asked trying her new name on for size. She gave me a questioning look

"Please I like Abby better and Yes Edward you are all mine." I nodded it was just too damn much to process at that moment and I couldn't even begin to understand how she handled my name change. I laughed and said "You look more like an Abby to me anyways." Now using her playful words.

I was gleaming whole heartedly that she had claimed me as her own then she started to pout. "Edward are we going to finish what we started earlier" She sulked. I put my hand up smiled and said

"In a minute I want to tell you something first"

"What?" She rolled her eyes in irritation as she tugged at the draw strings on my jogging pants.

"Well" I started.

"What Edward?" She was starting to get pissed.

"I instructed Mrs. Reynolds to have the car pick up Roxy tomorrow morning and bring her here. I thought it would be a great idea to figure out just how much she really knows about you." Abby looked up at me with anxiety in her eyes and gasped.

"Edward she will ruin everything."

* * *

**I realize that there are no sex scenes in this chapter but I will make it up to you all. Don't forget the pictures…until next time…April **


	8. Chapter 8   Ronda View

**Ronda View (Chapter 8)

* * *

****A/N: Before you read this chapter I would like you all to go to my profile, copy and paste the link of "Edward" playing the piano. As I want to set the mood for you all. It also wouldn't hurt to view it again when you get to this part in the story ;) TURN THE VOLUME UP! Sending all my thanks to my wonderful friend and beta Dee, for all her wonderful editing on everything I do and to you all Thank you for all the kindness and patience you have shown me…happy reading…April

* * *

**

**Abby's Point of view**

I didn't get a wink of sleep the entire night worried about what Roxy was going to say. I hadn't had the time back at the club to interrogate her like I wanted to.

I was going over our encounter in my head like a damn check list.

1) She knew my Porno name AKA Lilly Stone.

2) She knew me from The University of Texas

3) We had done a porn together _Not together, together_ but all the same.

4) And the name of the porn was called _"Sweet Smelling Flowers."_

What else did she know about me? Would she reveal that I was a porn star to Edward and most of all would Edward throw me out on my ass once he knew? A stripper was one thing a porn star though? Would Edward… could Edward be able to just roll it off his back as he did when he thought it was possible for me to be a stripper? My head was throbbing and I desperately needed an Aspirin. I got out of the bed trying not to disturb Edward which was an incredibly hard thing to do because he had his legs and arms on top of me pinning me down onto the bed. With a little bit of slurring from his part, I managed to wiggle myself from our mangled limbs escaping Edward's leg lock.

Once my feet touched the wood floor I stood frozen in place to make sure that he was still in fact sleeping and with one quick jerk Edward rolled over and started snoring lightly again. Standing beside the bed I stood there for a moment taking in the vision before me. Edward was sleeping on his stomach ass in the air with one hand under his pillow. He was still in his gray jogging pants despite my efforts last night. Pouting now that he wasn't in the buff and that I hadn't had him the way I had intended. I started to go over our pillow talk. "It's alright Abby; I'll be there the entire time." He had told me in an attempt I was sure to calm my rattled nerves. But that was the very reason I was in fact uneasy.

As I began to tip toe toward the bathroom taking about the tenth step the floor squeaked below my feet. I stopped; holding my breath with my eyes closed waiting for him to wake. When he didn't I let out a one-dimensional breath and continued on my journey towards the bathroom. I struggled with the medicine cabinet and when it wouldn't budge I stopped tugging and grabbed both sides of the sink in ether hand and hung my head.

When I finally brought my face back up to look at myself in the mirror I saw Edward behind me. I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered.

"Abby its three o'clock in the morning what are you doing up?" He asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes. His hair tousled in a mess.

"I have a splitting head ache." I confirmed.

Edward came over to me wrapping me up in his arms and pinned me close to his chest.

"The Aspirin is down stairs in the living room." He took my hand in his as we walked silently down the C stairs.

Once we arrived there I ran my fingers along the rows of books, I loved the way there bindings felt on my finger. It reminded me of when I was a child and my father use to read to me from his study. I stood there frozen watching the vision before me. I couldn't have been more then eleven years old when my Father read me Robert Frost poems while I sat on his lap. A fire roaring to the left of us making my fathers face luminosity glow. My mother was feeding a baby humming the lullaby hush a by baby. That couldn't be right Officer Dual had said I had no other siblings. I fell to my knees sobbing holding onto my head as the ache increased when Edward reached my side he picked me up in his arms. I felt so utterly useless when I was in his presence. He never seemed to want to let me walk or take care of myself for that matter.

He sat me on the black piano and grabbed my whole face in his two tender hands. "Abby what is it?" He asked anxiously, eyes wondering my face.

"I remembered my father and mother." barely letting out a whisper.

"Well that great isn't it?" He asked alarmed.

"It was a nice remembrance Edward." I whispered giving him the reassurance he was looking for before I continued.

"My father was reading to me while my little brother or sister was being feed by my mother." I smiled blissfully.

"But that's it Edward I didn't see anything else." I said with a lingering sulk kicking my now dangling feet around in circles. Edward let out an extremely large laugh when I puckered a brow,

"What?" I huffed.

"I'm sorry Abby." He chuckled out now trying to catch his breath, "But you just keep doing things like this," he laughed pointing at my legs. "And you just keep reminding me why I'm so crazy for you."

_Not after today. I thought to myself._

Edward headed toward the book shelf picking up a black box he retrieved the Aspirin. Confused I asked, "Edward why don't you keep the Aspirin in a medicine cabinet like normal people?" I grinned shaking my head in disbelief as he walked over to me handing me two little white pills and bent down to retrieve a bottle of water from the mini bar.

"I come in here when I've had a bad day and I play my piano to calm myself." He shrugged handing me the bottle of water.

***Now would be a good time to view that link. If you already haven't.***

"Edward would you mind playing something for me?" I asked flicking my eyes lashes at him with the slightest bit of a grin.

"Anything! What do you want to hear?" He asked me smirking.

"I just want to hear you play Edward." Not caring in the least bit if he played Yankee Doodle.

"If you join me on the bench," He smiled like only he could.

Edward took my hand as I hopped down from the piano's surface and sat down on the bench first tapping the seat inviting me to sit beside him and then I slid my legs in closing the crease in my house coat when he looked down and licked his lips.

"If I'm going to play for you, you will leave that house coat open." He nodded his chin in the direction of my lap.

"Edward I'm not wearing anything underneath." I said bashfully.

"Why my dear Abby that's the point." he beamed. "Besides I might need the inspiration." He chuckled at his own remark.

I grabbed my house coat revealing my leg to him and nothing else and gave him a little smirk that I had in fact won the battle

"There you go Edward," -I chimed- "A little look see, now start playing." I ordered. Edward let out a small snicker as he began to play.

To say that he was amazing would be an understatement. His long glorious fingers slid across the keys like they where putty in his capable hands. I had no idea what he was playing for me but it was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. I watched as he closed his eyes swaying his head slowly as if he was in some sort of musical trance. His tender lips parted slightly as a tiny smile reached his glorious mug. Edward had always appeared to me as very gracious and kind but he never looked more stunning as he did playing his piano. I sat there watching him play as his fingers barley touched the keys and it was memorizing; he had a look of both agony and contentment on his face as he played. I could have watched him play his piano for hours loving they way he enjoyed doing it. He was always giving everyone else a piece of him never doing anything for him self and I knew in that moment that his piano was his escape from the world of flashing lights.

I tenderly placed the side of my face onto his left arm watching him play. I felt like nothing in the world could take us from this moment. That was until Edwards hands stopped moving along the keys. He still had his eyes closed when he asked me. "Well what did you think? It's one of my own." He turned to face me eyes still partly closed.

"Edward it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." I spoke tenderly.

"Edward will you do something else for me?" I asked teasingly swinging my house coat strap as Edward closed his eyes completely and licked his lips in the realization of what I was about to ask.

"Edward I want you." I whispered into his ear and with one growl he had me in his arms heading toward the living room door.

"No Edward, I want you to take me over there." I pointed to the piano.

"But someone will see us Abby." He grunted.

"Who cares" -I said with craftiness- "The thrill of getting caught will make it that much better" I teased.

Edward put me back down on my own feet tangling his hand in mine as he escorted me back to the piano.

As he sat down on the black bench he grabbed at my hips pulling me across the keys. The motion of my ass sliding across the piano made the keys sing to life. I giggled just a little in the thought that the noise might have woke someone up. Edward's lips puckered as if he was trying to kiss the air and then his eyes squinted as he tilted his head off to one side pulling at the draw string of my house coat with his right hand. The lacy material didn't stand a chance in his capable hands. Once my naked body was reviled to him he put his hands inside my house coat grabbing onto my hips pulling me closer to him. He touched his forehead to my navel lingering there for a while as I ran my fingers threw his hair.

"What is it Edward?" I asked now sensing the apprehension in his body movement.

"Abby I just want you to know that no matter what Roxy says I don't want you to leave." He spoke affectionately as I lifted his head from my mid section and looked him in the eye.

"Edward I will stay as long as you will have me" I gave my vow.

A smile grew on his face as he sat me onto his lap wrapping my legs around him. I kissed his ideal mouth entering my tongue when he allowed me instant access. When my kissing became needy Edward opened his eyes and then his mouth showing me his perfect teeth and hissed. Leaped up from the bench and sat me on the surface of the piano. It was cold on my bare ass but I didn't care because the fire that was burning inside me kept me warm. Slowly Edward opened my legs and I let out an enormous groan. My pussy was wet and pulsing ready for his manhood when he slid down my legs and parted my folds with his fingers. I couldn't control myself when he touched me. I laid back on the piano my body arching at the contact of him and the coldness of the piano. Edward reached out and grabbed hold of my arm pulling me back into a sitting position.

"I want you to watch me lick your pussy." he exclaimed.

The wetness between my legs increased at the very sight of him licking my cookie. He flicked my clit tenderly at first, and then he began to move his tongue more rapidly with reason.

"Oh! God! Edward!" I mewed.

"You like that don't you?" He asked looking up at me through his long lashes.

The very sight of him between my legs had me breathless. I nodded my head wordless unable to answer him, "Well if you like that maybe you'll like this." He inserted two of his long lean fingers into my wet throbbing muff and massaged my tender spot. He began pulling down on my hole giving me the sensation that I was being fucked.

If that wasn't enough as he continued to screw me with his fingers as he moved his wet tongue higher up connecting with my clit. Once he arrived at my love spot he pressed his tongue hard against it sending me over the top. I grabbed onto the edge of the piano to steady myself, but I couldn't control the twitching in my legs.

"Oh fuck Edward I can't take much more!" I cried out.

"Cum…for me Abby!" His hot breath was pleading with my pussy.

His fingers started quickening there pace while he grunted obviously turned on by my arousal.

"Oh!" I screamed out in pleasure as I let myself fall back onto the piano, when Edward crawled on top of me licking his fingers.

"Fuck I love the way you taste." He hummed closing his eyes enjoying his favorite dissert.

My nether regions had a mind of there own when she saw Edward enjoying her flavor. I jumped up swiftly rolling Edward onto his back as I straddled him. The look in his eyes was one of pure hunger; he wanted me to take control and control was what he was going to get.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Edward do you want me to take you here on your piano?" I asked.

His lips parted as he let a grown escape them. "Oh god yes." He confirmed with dire need.

I slid down his long legs kissing and nipping at his stomach until I reached his treasure trail. I loved to linger here more than was necessary because it sent him into a crazed state. Nibbling, kissing and licking at his hair line made him whine out in pure ecstasy and god I loved the way he moaned. I grabbed hold of the waist band on his joggers and slid them down with no effort and to my pleasure he was commando. I took his hard as hell manly hood into my hands licking slowly up the shaft, and then down to the balls. Giving the balls some much needed attention I licked them delicately forcing Edward to lay his head back eyes closed.

Pulling at his arm as he did mine I mocked him. "Edward I want you to watch me suck on your dick." I teased.

Edward moved my hair lovingly out of the way so that I could continue on with my mission. His knob grew harder in my mouth with every sloppy suction, not wanting him to cum just yet I pulled my mouth from his dick allowing my saliva to drip out and onto his throbbing beast. Eying it like it was a million bucks I noted the pre cum on top of his dick. Remembering how he tasted; I suddenly had a craving for it. I leaned in and licked it allowing the clear liquid to stretch from his cock to my mouth and then licked my lips closing my eyes savoring his flavor. I knew that Edward approved when he rolled his eyes back into his head and growled.

"Damn baby your lips feel fucken great."

I crawled back up his body at a snail's pace taking my straddling position once more and balanced on my toes as I began squatting slightly to accommodate his rather large dick. As he slowly inserted the head of his cock he cried out,

"Oh god you're so tight!" He sang.

I slowly moved my ass lower taking more of him in inch by inch until he was fully inserted. He wasn't just long or just thick Edward Cullen's dick was gigantic and in this position it almost hurt.

"Take it easy Abby I don't want to hurt you." He panted.

Unmoving I sat erect eyes wide in tension. I couldn't move fearful that he would split me. Edward grabbed onto my sides and pulled me into his chest.

"It's easier this way." He spoke adoringly.

He began thrusting his cock in and out of me unhurriedly and I couldn't take the slow tenderness anymore my pussy had adjusted to his girth and I wanted more needed more of him. I started to rock my hips back and forth allowing me to feel the sensation on my clit, while his dick moved more rapidly in and out of my unremarkable wet box when Edward reached out to stop me,

"Slow down love I don't want to hurt you." He breathed.

I smirked grabbing both his hands in mine and pinned them over his head, with force onto the piano.

"I am going to have my way with you Edward." I smirked.

He jerked his hips at the words I spoke to him and when I realized that Edward's thrusts became more outstanding when I talked dirty too him I decided to give him some more.

"Oh god Edward your dick feels so good in my pussy!" I chimed,

"It's so big!" I whimpered.

"I want you to cum in my pussy Edward." I whispered in his ear this time sending him over the edge.

Edward groaned out an, "Oh god." and flipped me over onto my back.

Before I could resist him he grabbed hold of my thighs sliding me closer to him. As quick as I could blink he thrust himself back into me. Thrusting in and out he attached my arms around his neck and walked over to the wall. He began to thrust with more urgency now and I noted his ass tightening as he held on to me. I reached down and grabbed onto both of those tight ass cheeks letting a moan escape my lips.

"Oh! Edward." I screamed out in extreme pleasure.

"Oh! God! Edward. Make me cum." I moaned.

Grunting and moving my body up and down the wall I dug my nails into his skin as I began my orgasm.

"Oh! My! God! Edwaaaaarrrrrrddd!" I let out an intense screech while my juices spilled out of me.

Edward closed his eyes licking his lips as he joined in on my release.

"I could go all night." He said giving me a threatening smile.

The look of desire in his eyes made my womanly parts wake once again.

"Oh my god Edward you're going to make me cum again." I whispered with an exhausted breath.

Leaning my head back against the wall taking everything he had to give, he violently sucked on my right nipple then up to my now newly exposed neck. I couldn't believe that I had any more liquid to give and before I could finish my thought Edward moved us toward one of the bookshelves slamming my back against it. The action made the books tumble and fall to the floor. Edward grabbed hold of the side of my legs lifting me off and onto his cock eagerly and without warning I screamed out yet another orgasm.

"Don't stop Edward, Don't you dare stop!" I demanded.

"Oh god you feel so good." I hummed, "Oh Edward." I yelled.

"Oh fuck Yeah." He grunted continuing to screw me until he spilled his seed into my now dripping wet puss.

"Oh! God! Abbbbbbyyyyyy." He grunted.

Edward rested his head on my shoulder for a few minutes until he gently placed me on the red satin couch crawling in behind me draping one of the couch throws over us. I snuggled under his arm resting my head on his left shoulder shaking in pure pleasure. We didn't talk; we just laid there in each other arms both of us exhausted from our Ronda view.

"Edward…" I spoke breaking the silence.

He was lying on his back with his hands behind his head. Little sweat droplets on his forehead gleaming from ear to ear when I looked up from his chest.

"Hum Mm." He mumbled through his smile never opening his eyes.

"I'm scared to find out what Roxy knows." I whispered fearfully.

Edward brought his chin down to his chest to look at me. "I told you Abby I'll be there the whole time." He sounded apprehensive. I smiled at him tenderly and laid my head back down onto his chest.

"A Hum." Mrs. Reynolds cough woke us up from our peaceful slumber. Edward jumped at the very sound covering him self with the throw.

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds." His sleepy voice crackled.

"I just wanted to inform you Sir that Roxy will be here with in the hour." She spoke while a little bit of red painted her cheeks.

"Okay thank you Mrs. Reynolds." His sleepy voice crackled while he rubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hands. Mrs. Reynolds nodded with a small knowing smirk and headed out of the living room, closing the doors behind her.

My once peaceful body had now become tense with the realization that I might in fact only have the next hour with Edward.

"Edward I want you to know that you mean the world to me." I spewed out in a rush, my eyes franticly searching his face for some comfort.

Edward reached up and cupped my face in his hands before he spoke. "As do I Abby." he gleamed.

Following Edward up the stairs and showering didn't take as long as I would have liked it to. He was very eager to speak with Roxy and in some way I think that he thought speaking with her would somehow make him closer to me, when in fact it was sure to draw us farther apart. The intercom went off taking me out of my troubled thoughts and now terror entered my body intensely.

"Roxy is here." Mrs. Reynolds voice rang.

Edward pushed the button with his index finger speaking directly into the intercom.

"We'll be right down." He turned to look at me and smiled brilliantly tangling my fingers in his.

"Are you ready Miss Stone?" He asked.

_Hell no I wasn't ready_, Edward was my life now I didn't care anymore what I couldn't remember. I actually now welcomed that fact that I couldn't. I just wanted him and I wasn't ready to give him up just yet.

I closed my eyes and said, "Ready when you are"

Once we arrived at the top of the stairs Roxy was standing there looking up at us beaming. Her short jean skirt didn't leave much to the imagination but at least it covered her ass. She had her red hair pulled back loosely in a pony tail and a white muscle shirt that revealed her black bra. What shocked me the most though was the fact that she was wearing flip flops. I guess I was expecting a stiletto or at the very least a heel. Rick was standing next to Roxy eying her every move. I think truth be told he was checking out her ass.

"Lilly!" She screeched running towards me.

"Please call me Abby." I stated as she embraced me in a hug.

"We'll aren't you gonna introduce me to your love muffin?" She smiled while smacking on her gum.

"Yes of course Edd," I started.

_Whoops my bad._ "Shawn this is Roxy, Roxy Shawn." I swayed my hands in both there directions.

Edward smiled and extended his hand to greet Roxy.

"It's nice to meet you Roxy." He shot her my million dollar smile.

Now don't get me wrong I knew that Edward was going to do whatever it took to get information from her, but did he have to go and give her my smile? I was feeling sick when Edward spoke up.

"Right this was Roxy." He escorted her toward the living room eyeing my now pissed off look.

"God you have like the biggest house I think I've ever seen." She cooed.

"Well thank you Roxy" He smiled turning to look at me.

I shot him a stern look when he licked his lips and crossed his eyes. I giggled just a little at the very site.

"Please have a seat Roxy." I motioned to the red satin couch on the left where Edward and I had recently claimed as our sleeping quarters.

Edward and I sat on the other couch directly across from her. "Roxy could I get you anything?" Mrs. Reynolds asked.

"Nope I'm good." She confirmed.

"Mrs. Reynolds, Rick could you please close the door behind you and make sure were not disturbed?" Edward ordered.

When the two big doors closed and it was just the three of us my heart sunk to the bottom of my chest. Knowing that we were about to get started. I had no idea what Edward was thinking, he was acting so well that I couldn't read the features on his face.

_Nope Edward was gone now and Shawn Fusion had made an appearance._

I could tell that Roxy was just as nervous as I was for the interrogation. She crossed her legs struggling to keep her jean skirt closed while she inspected the living room eyes awe stricken. Edward put his hand on my leg, smiled and began.

"So Roxy when did you first met Abby here?" He smiled in my direction.

Sweat beads started to form on my fore head oh hell here it comes. We did a porn together. But I was both surprised and shocked with her answer.

"Well we first met at The University of Texas, we shared a dorm room." She smiled

"Really?" Edward chimed in excitement.

"Do you remember what Abby was taking?" Roxy looked at Edward like he was from another planet

"Of course, she was studying to become a nurse duh." She let out an irritated breath while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the strange questions Roxy." I said the words as soothingly as I could. "It's just that I had an accident not too long ago and it seems that I have forgotten something's about my past." I spilled.

"So you see you would do us a great favor if you would fill us in on everything Abby." Edward gave her that damn smile again.

I could see that she was melting with every crocked smile he shot at her. "Well let me see, well there's not much to tell you about Abby." She struggled with that name.

"But could we please call her Lilly?" She asked annoyance reaching her mouth.

"Sure thing." She smiled as Edward returned it nodding and wouldn't you know it that red headed vixen was flirting with my man. She was lucky that Edward's hand was on mine or might have slapped her goggley eyes right out of her damn head.

"Well like I said," She continued, "Lilly was always the good student straight A's, never in trouble and she had a boyfriend who she dated off and on for about two years. Then ended it because of the distance what was his name?" She said tapping her finger to her chin."Oh that's right Scott he was the quarter back for Princeton."

I gasped as she said his name visions of Scott were coming back. He had blond hair and big brown eyes; He was my best friend growing up. The kind where you're such good friends that you owe it to yourselves to see if you could ever become more. I remembered breaking up with him telling him that the distance between us was too hard taking the coward's way out. Edward squeezed my hand and I nodded letting him recognize that I remembered Scott.

"Scott was my best friend." I spat out.

"Yeah friends with benefits." She giggled.

"Please continue." Edward gave her the floor shooting me a look in the process.

"Do you remember when your parents died?" She asked warily.

When she spoke those words my limbs went numb and all I could do was shake my head no. "Well they died in a car crash, it was a horrible accident." She shook her head

"That's right a transport truck slid on an icy patch and hit them killing them instantly." The words shot out of my mouth before I could stop them. I was starting to remember things about myself now. It was like watching a movie rewind in slow motion.

"Alright Roxy I think we'll give Lilly here a few minutes to gather her self." Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"No!" I shouted.

"I want to continue." my voice was shaky, but it was now or never dammit I had to know.

"Your little sister Isabelle and you where adopted by the Stone family you where only thirteen years old at the time and your poor sister just three." She reached across the room placing her hand on mine.

I remembered my parents touch how there kisses felt. I remembered my favorite lullaby Bohemian Lullaby I started to sing it out loud. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye watching me in utter shock as I sang.

Nighttime comes with shadows trailing;

Baby's eyes are open wide,

Watching what the twilight pale

Hides behind her purple veil.

Sleep and rest, sleep and rest,

Momma knows that sleep is best.

Sleep shall take you where the lilies lye ***note I added lye to the lullaby***

Star the quiet pool with light,

Where the winds are whistling mild,

Glad to greet a weary child.

Sleep and rest, sleep and rest,

Momma knows that sleep is best.

Tears started to spill down my face as I remembered my mother's voice. Another flash started and I remembered the beating's my adopted parents gave me, this was the very reason I had run away from home. I was a horrible person how could I leave my baby sister behind and then I remembered the Porn. I had in fact done it there was no question in my mind now. I worked for Mr. Blair setting up the scenes to help pay for school when one day he offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. He had told me that if I did one scene that he would allow me to choose the man I did it with and that he would pay off all my debts as well as the rest of my tuition. I just couldn't refuse, Mr. Blair had given me a place to stay when I couldn't afford the dorm room anymore and gave me a job. I thought that one time wouldn't hurt anyone and then I would be set for the rest of my life. We agreed to give myself the alias name Lilly Stone in order to accommodate the title _Sweet Smelling Flowers._

I let out the last bit of air in my lungs in a gush. Edward pulled me into him wiping the tears away franticly with his hands.

"I can't take much more." I whispered.

"My life was horrible I don't want to remember anymore." I cried out putting my head in my lap.

"Just a few more questions Roxy and then I will have the driver take you home." He continued despite my plea.

"Sure thing." Roxy had tears streaming down her face as she answered. Why was she crying?

"So you would consider yourself good friends with Lilly here?" his arm pulling me into his side.

"Yes we were the best of friends." She answered.

"Well then maybe you could do us a great favor and tell us what her birth name is then?" He asked eye brow cocked

"I'm sorry I don't recall." She reluctantly answered.

"Hum well pardon me for saying but I would think that being best friends you would know something like that?" He questioned.

I slowly brought my head up to look at him in disbelief. He didn't believe one word of what Roxy was telling him. "Where did you and Lilly work together?" He pushed.

I readied myself knowing what was about to come and then she lied.

"In a small coffee shop," She smiled.

My face twisted up in curiosity. Why the hell had she lied about that?

"Well Mr. Fusion, I think I've outstayed my welcome." Roxy turned her head in my direction nervously.

"Lilly would you mind walking me out." She gave me the strangest look.

Edward caught her look and insisted that he walk Roxy out but I needed to walk Roxy out so that I could find out why she didn't tell Edward about the Porno.

"No Shawn if it's alright I would like to escort Roxy out." My eyes where pleading with him.

Edward didn't answer me but his jaw muscles spoke for him. His jaw was so damn tight that I knew he in fact didn't approve. Edward granted me my wish despite his better judgment and I walked Roxy out. We where walking toward the limo in complete and utter silence when Roxy stopped me with a sudden jerk.

"Abby "She spoke franticly, "You need to come and see me alone as soon as you can." Her eyes were wondering my face nervously as she spoke. _Did she just call me Abby?_

"What wrong Roxy?" I asked confused.

"I can't tell you here there are too many people watching." The terror had now reached her lips.

"We'll come back inside and tell me there." I whispered.

"That's what I'm talking about I can't tell you in there." She pointed toward the house.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I grabbed onto her arms pulling her only inches from my face when she started to bawl.

"All I can say is I'm sorry." She cried.

"What are you sorry for Roxy?" I questioned angrily.

"Come and see me soon." She looked toward the house and ran for the limo.

I stood there in utter shock as I watched the limo pull out of the driveway. Scratching my head I couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. _What the hell was she so afraid to tell me? _When I turned to head back inside Ted was standing on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"Everything alright Abby?" He asked as he took a drag. I eyed him curiously and answered.

"Yes everything is fine now no worries." I lied.

Edward was waiting for me in the foyer when I entered arms extended. I raced to him pulling him in as close as I could get him. I wanted nothing more then to feel safe in his arms. He rocked us back and fourth humming the tune he had played on the piano and I didn't want to move. I didn't want to talk I just wanted to stand there in his arms. Edward must have felt my need when he scooped me up wrapping my legs around him. He carried me to his office locking the door behind us and placed me gently onto his leather chair when he told me to look at him. When I did the look in his eyes was breath taking. His eyes were filling with tears but not one drop fell. They were now the most brilliant shade of blue I had ever seen in my life.

"I'm sorry I pushed I never wanted to upset you." He rushed out.

He was speaking in an agonizing tone with creases on his forehead while his face turned white. I realized in that moment that Edward Cullen cared for me more then I had ever given him credit for.

"Edward," I spoke, "It's alright nothing to be upset about it's just a lot to take in, in one day." I shrugged. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"You don't actually believe her do you?" He questioned.

"Edward I remember everything now, it's all true." I lost control of myself then and whimpered just a little.

Not wanting him to be concerned I told myself to suck it up and pulled my shoulders back telling him that I remembered my parent's accident, School and Scott.

"Ah but you see!" He shouted so loud it made me jump.

"Do you remember your birth name? Or working with Roxy at the coffee shop? He asked as a smile reached his face. "Or how about sharing a dorm room with her?" I thought it over and answered

"No; but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"She was acting Abby I can tell; trust me." He smirked.

I went over the whole conversation in my head and then it hit me. She was scared of Ted that's why she ran away so quickly. _What the hell did Ted do to her?_ I started to think that there was this big conspiracy going on and I started to let out a menacing laugh as I came to the realization that Ted had paid her to say she knew me, filling her in with the documents he received from Officer Dual. _But why?_ That was the part I couldn't put my finger on. Remembering the night in the limo that Edward told me Ted was in love with me a smile lit up my devious face in the knowledge of what I had to do next.

"Edward why is Ted here?" I was looking up at him now.

Edward eyed me with curiosity in his eyes. "I told him that he had to leave the house but not that he was fired." He answered me.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked alarm ringing in his tone.

"I need to talk to you Edward, but in private." I cautioned.

"We are alone Abby." He looked around the room.

"No not in the house." I said wide eyed.

"Alright follow me." He tugged at my arm.

Edward tugged me out the back door, past the pool and into the pool house locking the door behind us. The glass walls made me nervous knowing that people could still see us. I pulled him past the sitting area and into the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"Abby what the hell?" He questioned throwing his arms up in the air as I started to pace the floors desperately grasping at straws as to how I was going to tell him.

"You're starting to really worry me now." He grunted grabbing at my arm to stop me from my brutal attack on his marble floors. I took both his hands in mine before I spoke looking him directly in the eye.

"Edward what I'm about to say may seem odd and unbelievable but you just have to trust me okay." My eyes pleaded with him.

He didn't speak a word to me he just stood there looking at me dumb founded.

"Okay so stay with me here. When Roxy left she told me that she was sorry. That she wanted me to come and see her alone. She said that she couldn't talk in the house that there were too many people listening."

I stopped my rant to make sure Edward was still following along.

"Okay so when she saw Ted she darted for the limo and I think that Ted is seriously up to something. In fact I think he might have put her up to it." I ranted, cocking my brow.

Edward smirked before he said,

"Come on Abby, I think your going a little over board here."

"Edward." I slapped him in the shoulder, "Seriously listen to what I'm saying to you here!" I said sternly.

He threw his hands up, "Alright! Alright!"

He was now crossing his arms smiling at me while he shook his head.

"You said yourself Edward that she was acting. It makes sense and you know it!" I stomped my foot like I was throwing a tantrum. Dammit he was going to listen for once in his damn life. He needed to understand the urgency of the situation.

I waited for yet another laugh when his eyes started to wonder my face.

"Alright Abby I see your point. We'll go first thing in the morning." Edward pulled me into his chest to comfort me, but dammit all to hell; it did nothing.

"Edward you can't go with me, I have to do this by myself." I pouted.

"Like hell!" He screamed.

"What if something happens to you? Come on Abby if something is going on I don't want you to go alone."

He pulled away from me while he grabbed a hold of my arms with meaning.

"Edward she said alone, please. I need to take the car in the morning?" I begged.

"Absolutely not!" He spat.

The anger in his voice told me that he wasn't going to give in.

"Alright send Rick with me then will that make you happy?" I asked.

He shook his head in defeat.

"Alright Abby, I'll let you go by yourself as long as Rick goes with you but no more then an hour or I'm coming to look for you." He declared.

"Alright Edward." I leaned in and gave him a gigantic hug.

The rest of the night we discussed how we where going to play our rolls. We knew that it was going to be tough reeling Rick in but of course Edward was able to do it. Telling him that it was very important that Ted had no idea what we where up to shooting him a line that he was trying to find out if Ted had paid for a private dance and with my whole stripper incident all over the news; that this was the last thing Edward needed right now. I guess Rick just assumed that because Roxy and I were good friends that this was how Edward was going to get his information. Edward instructed Rick to tell Ted that I was going shopping. Ted hated these outings and would most likely say he was glad that he wasn't invited. Edward told Rick to take me to do some clothes shop after my little interrogation with Roxy so my outing wouldn't look so suspicious. Rick was eager to please and I knew that he was happy to see Roxy again so that helped.

"I don't want you going to the Pussy Palace Abby." He warned.

"Well how in the hell am I going to talk to her then?" I shot back with my hand on my waist.

"Rick picked Roxy up and brought her here this morning from her home." He informed.

"I will have Rick call her when you leave the house and instruct that she met you at a local dinner." He demanded waving his finger at me all the while.

"You will do as I ask Abby. Do you understand me?" I nodded in understanding.

"I will allow you to go off on your own, but the deal is you will do it my way."

"Yes Sir." I laughed.

"I love it when you take control." I chuckled loosely giving him a sexy smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Now stop that!" He grunted.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" he shot furiously.

"Ewww I love it when you get mad!" I screeched.

"Are we having out first fight?" I cocked a brow playfully and then there it was my million dollar smile shining brightly.

Edward walked over to me placing me in his arms.

"If anything happens to you…" He choked on his now dry mouth.

"Shh, nothing is going to happen to me, I'll be back before you even have time to miss me." I whispered while putting my finger to his lips.

"Damn straight you will. I don't think my cock could handle if you were gone too long." Edward gave me a very sexually craved smirk.

"Now can we go up stairs?" He wiggled his eye brows back and forth at me.

"Why Edward are you trying to get lucky." I smirked.

He grabbed at his chest like he was having a heart attack. Gasping like he was in real pain.

"Is that all you think of me?"

Despite the tangled web of lies that had happened today. Edward always knew how to make me smile. As he turned approaching the stairs I slapped him on the ass giggling playfully as he chased me up the stairs. I was headed for my room when Edward caught up to me picking me up with one arm and towed me in to his bed room, laughing and smiling all the while.

"Now where were we?" He spoke quietly above me on his bed tapping his index finger on his chin. After pointing his index finger in the air like a damn light bulb went off he jumped off of me running toward the bedroom door.

"Although Ted is not in the house, I want to make sure we don't have any more interruptions. He smiled deviously while his fingers turned the deadbolt.

"I want you all to myself." He growled approaching me with fingers extended impersonating a tiger.

I was both laughing and turned on at the very site of him. Edward leaped up onto the hope chest at the end of the bed and then leaped into the air flopping onto the mattress. The impact sent my small frame into the air like I was on a damn trampoline. I was having a laughing fit gasping for air when he appeared before me; laughing while he pushed my hair from my face. His eyes were squinted up into little slits as his smile grew and he was absolutely stunning. I was in fact the luckiest damn girl in the world.

Edward broke my thoughts as he began kissing me passionately. I noted that his kissing was different; he was no longer just kissing me with desire and need. His lips kissed mine as if this was the last time they would ever have the chance. I was lost in the moment unable to tell him everything was going to be fine because nothing else in the world mattered to me; all that mattered was the feel of his tender lips. Slowly he slid his left hand down my arm, then my side stopping to grab my hip. Lifting my leg up as it stayed bent in the air, he soothingly ran his opened hand onto my thigh and then cupped my ass.

I closed my eyes so that I could tune out the world and just wallow in his gracious touch. His soft fingers glided across my body like feathers granting goose bumps to appear. He was spectacular and he was all mine. There was no eagerness in his movements as he took my clothes off slowly and then stepping out of his own as he lifted my legs into the air and sucked, kissed and licked at my toes. The way his mouth swept across my feet shot a forceful urgency to my pussy. Edward smiled teeth gleaming as my big toe was now between his front teeth.

"Abby I want to worship every part of your body." He let out a hushed tone.

Now moving his lips to my legs he kissed and licked my inner thighs until he reached my pussy and wouldn't you know it she was ready for him all wet and pulsing. He smiled at the very site and bent his head down to take his first lick. Edward's tongue glazed my entrance and soon ventured upwards parting my lips, proceeding to roll over my clit with his wet thick tongue. As my pussy started to leak, Edward bent down to greet my extraction lapping it up like the thirsty dog he was. He brought himself back up to my clit; burying his face so far in my cookie that I could only see his bronzed locks. I grabbed at them twisting my fingers all around, pulling him in closer.

"Oh God" I murmured.

Abruptly taking his tongue bath away he reappeared before me straddling my face as he placed his dick by my mouth.

"Do you want to suck it Abby?" He asked fighting for breath. With my mouth now currently engaged. I parted my lips slightly and answered.

"Oh yes Edward." Swirling my tongue around his knob made him moan and he didn't once take his eyes off of my now busy lips.

"I have some pre cum for you baby." He pulled his dick from my mouth with a small smirk on his face. Looking him in the eyes I stuck out my tongue to take a little, liking my lips playfully.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted.

I was in fact enjoying that I was driving him crazy, so I continued. Edward wanted to take things slow tonight so I would grant him his wish. Moving my lips closer to his cock, I grabbed the damn beast in my right hand and slowly applied the pre cum to my lips. I puckered my mouth just as I would have applied my lips gloss, smacked on it and then licked it away closing my eyes for the dramatics. Edwards chiseled jaw was tight, his mouth slightly open as he bit on his bottom lip. Letting out a growl he laid me back gently. Kissing my neck up to my ear lobe and gave it a deadly nibbling assault. I squirmed underneath him with every nibble.

"You think that's funny teasing me like that?" He asked; a low whine in my ear.

I nodded letting out a serious flood of air. "Oh your gunna pay for that." He smirked flipping me over onto all fours he slid his beast into my sopping wet love canal.

As I began to cry out in ecstasy he grabbed hold of my long brown locks in his right hand and gently pulled my hair back, taking my head along with it. I loved every minute of the pure sexual desire he was giving me. As my breasts bounced from his jerking motion he reached around my waist and grabbed them in both hands. I was about to have my orgasm when Edward startled me by slapping my ass. I gasped with each and every slap he gave and after about five he tenderly rubbed the spot he assaulted soothing the sting. Edward clutched onto my hips while his thrusting quickened. I knew he was about to cum and damn it all to hell the tension in my pussy released as she sensed his nearly there orgasm.

"Oh! Edward!" I moaned.

Pushing my chest down onto the bed he leaned onto my back. "God Abby I can feel your juices running down my cock." He hummed.

My body shook with every word and then he blew everything he had to give me.

"Oh! Ah!" He let out a deep guttural sound.

He gently rested on my back for a few minutes, and then he kissed my back tenderly locking his arms around my waist. Turning me over and pulling me in close to him he tossed the black silk sheet over our naked bodies. Our breathing was heavy as we laid there in each others arms. My hair wet from sweat and his soaking wet dangling on his forehead. Edward pulled my head in close and kissed the top of it.

"Sweet dreams Abby." He breathed and with his soft spoken vocabulary I was off to la-la land.

When the sun broke the windows and reached my eyes, I squinted trying to let my eyes adjust bringing my head up just a little and wouldn't you know it Edward was already awake looking at me smiling. His face was the most perfect vision to view first thing in the morning. I was happy that his beautiful mug was the first thing my eyes had adjusted too.

He smiled at me, "Are you ready for your undercover mission today?" he asked.

My eyes shot open as I looked at the alarm clock on his bed side table. It was already eleven o'clock. We had planned on me leaving at noon. I threw open the sheet with one swift jerk and ran for the bathroom. When I was finished with my shower, Edward was laying on his side the silk sheet barley covering his body head rested in his hand smirking all the while. Edward started to chuckle,

"I guess I should get up and gather something for you to wear." He teased.

"That would be nice Edward." I rolled my eyes.

I ran back into the bathroom grabbing Edward's tooth brush, eying it uncertain whether or not I should use it. Figuring that he had his tongue on every part of my body last night I didn't see the harm in it. Shrugging my shoulders I applied a small amount of tooth paste to the bristles and stuck it in my mouth. When I re-entered the bedroom Edward was standing in the middle of the room. His index finger was dangling a pair of jeans through the belt loop. I walked to him grabbed them and put the tooth brush to the side of my mouth to ask.

"Where are the panties?" I extended my left brow.

"I want you commando from now on." He smiled.

I shook my head in disbelieve but I didn't have time to argue. I struggled jumping up and down trying to get the jeans on with one hand. After a few minutes of listening to Edward tell me how much he loved watching my tits jiggle and not giving me the slightest bit of help. I rolled my eyes at him resting the tooth brush back into the side of my mouth. Once I did them up I clapped my hands together to get his attention from my exposed breasts and then he threw me a push up bra. I looked at him confused.

"I thought you wanted me commando? I slurped through my mouth sucking onto the tooth brush.

"Only your pussy, besides I love the way that trap makes your cleavage look." He grinned.

Running back into the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth Edward moaned. I poked my head back out of the bathroom door now lifting my brow in question.

"If you keep running around here topless letting your boobies bounce around like that; you're never going to get out of here." He smirked moving his finger around in a circle.

Giggling I finished in the bathroom, pulling the brush through my hair and appeared before him dressed in the jeans and the tank top he had gathered for me. The faded blue jeans where torn at the knees exposing my skin and the tank top he chose barley covered my breasts with the push up bra on. Edward smiled at me when he saw me, grabbing my hand spinning me around like a ballerina.

"Damn I knew you would look good in that." He grinned.

As we entered the foyer I threw on my Adidas running shoes, leather coat and looked up at him. He handed me his Visa Card kissing me on the lips and then whispered.

"You have one hour and I'm coming after you."

* * *

**Well I hope that giving you two sex scenes made up for the last chapter;) let me know what you think ;) AELGP **


	9. Chapter 9 Brown Envelope

**Brown Envelope (Chapter 9)

* * *

****A/N: Note I have three links on my profile for Abby's out fits. I don't own the character Edward Cullen, S.M does. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as the story starts to unfold where Ted is concerned. And Dee I must thank her for all the work she has put into all of my stories…to you all as always thank you for your kind reviews and opinions they are so helpful…Happy Reading

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

I watched from the front door way as Abby and Rick made there way to the limo. I wanted so badly to believe that she was just over reacting where Ted was concerned. But the moment I couldn't see her delicate little fingers waving at me from the window, I looked down at my wrist to check the time. "Its noon Abby, Tick Tock" Now who is over reacting? I thought to myself, rolling my eyes, smiling and letting out a pffft as I headed for the pool. I needed to do something to pass the time, or I was sure to go crazy.

Once I arrived at the pool house, I noticed that the door was unlocked. I hesitated at the door; feeling uneasy I went to turn back for the house. I took three strides when I remembered that Abby and I were in there last night. We must have forgotten to lock the door. I was starting to feel pretty stupid and about faced walking in. I changed into a pair of black swimming trunks and headed back toward the pool. Climbing the diving board I jumped with my arms extended in the air. I was in mid air when I spotted Olivia at the other end of the pool. I had started of doing something that looked graceful and ended up doing a belly flop.

"Damn it Olivia, how the hell do you keep getting in here?" I said with and irritated breath as I surfaced.

She seductively swam over to me and before I had time to get out of the damn pool. She was tangled around me pushing her breasts in my face.

"Come on Eddie you know that you missed me?" She was licking her lips at me and the very image had me wanting to throw the hell up. I was squirming trying to get the hell away from her; when she opened her fuck'n mouth.

"Now stop! You know you love it." She whispered in my ear.

"You're a psycho you know that? You need some damn help!" I spat as I pushed myself up onto the side of the pool.

Once my feet touched the stone, I grabbed a towel off the lawn chair and wiped my face off. She eyed me like she was about to attack me and I stupidly covered my chest with the towel.

I watched her rise from the water using only her toes to prop herself up onto the stairs. When the rest of her body emerged wouldn't you know it the damn girl was sporting a g-string bikini. All I could think of in that moment was that this wouldn't look good if Abby showed up. Nope wouldn't look good at all, I had to get her the hell out of here as fast as I could. Her blond hair was slicked back and her breasts glistening, while she strutted over to me. Olivia's hips where swaying with every strut she took. Although Olivia could hold her own in the looks department she had nothing on my Abby.

When she reached me she placed both her hands on my shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. I pulled back taking her filthy hands of my damn body and pushed her away from me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I spat.

"Get out of my fucken house." I screamed while pointing back in the direction of my home.

I couldn't believe it she was actually upset, tears filling her eyes. Her lips started to tremble while her chin indented. Now I'm not a complete insensitive ass hole, so I calmed my self and tried to talk to her in a more collective tone.

"Listen Olivia, I'm sorry….. but were over. Abby is apart of my life now. You need to respect it." I declared.

"Alright Edward, I get it; you would rather have a horror. I can be a horror too!" She screeched.

"You seriously didn't just say that!" I shot out with rage.

"Listen I'm trying to be nice here so can you please just leave." My arms were extended, index finger pointed the entire time, but do you think she would get a fuck'n clue. God help me that's all I can say.

I closed my eyes hoping that when I reopened them; she would have disappeared. Surprise she didn't. Alright so I've seriously had enough and I was extremely irritated at this point. I had an adequate amount of shit on my mind already concerned with Abby and I didn't need this bull shit right now.

"Listen you have to go now Olivia. You have two choices one leave on your own or two I will have you escorted out." I growled.

"You won't have me thrown out Edward." She taunted head cocked.

"Really and why is that?" I now growled threw my teeth, as she slithered her body onto mine yet again.

"Because when you're done with your little horror," she paused.

"You'll be back."

Alright that was it; I was tired of her calling my girl a damn horror. Now I'm a big guy and I could have shoved her off of me pretty easily, but she needed to be taught a damn lesson. Smirking I grabbed hold of her hair dramatically; sending her head flailing back while I picked her up in my arms. High tailing it toward the pool I leaned in to give her a kiss when she lifted her lips and puckered; I threw her damn ass in the pool. I bent down waiting for her to reappear, beaming all the while. When she did she was pissed, if looks could kill I wouldn't have stood a chance.

"What the fuck Edward!" She screamed slapping at the water.

"Just thought you needed a little time to cool off!" I let out a menacing laugh.

"Now I'll say it one more time get the hell off of my property."

She was yelling at me calling me everything in the book, when I headed for the house to find Ted. I was so going to rip Ted's head off. I hadn't even made it half way across the back yard when Ted come flying down the steps.

"Great he just saved me a shit load of time looking for his dumb stupid ass." I growled out beneath my breath.

Once he reached me he said, "I'll take care of that Sir." He pointed at Olivia.

"What the hell Ted!" I was beyond pissed.

Before I could really let him have it; Ted put his hands up and pointed at Mrs. Reynolds standing in the doorway. She was waving a piece of paper in the air, with a cross look on her face. I refocused my attention back to Olivia just in time to watch as Ted threw her over his left shoulder. They were walking around the pool headed in the direction of the front door. Olivia was kicking and screaming the entire time, fighting Ted every step of the way. I bet she'd even leave scratches on his body by the way she was flailing her arms around.

I couldn't help myself I let out a gush of air in the realization that I was finally rid of Olivia Jones. I never liked Olivia and I found her more trouble then she was worth. Sam put the whole arrangement together; telling me that it would help in the sales of Burning Sun. Olivia was one of the most sought out actresses right now, and I had come from small budget films so she would help my image. All I ever wanted was to be famous, a somebody so to speak. But in the last few years I lost myself, with no desire to love. It was all about work, and nothing else. That was until Abby came around, she had definitely brought Edward Cullen back and I loved her for it. That's right I loved her, there was no question in my mind now.

I was secretly terrified to tell her in fear that she would deny me. Her denial would ruin me and I wasn't about to ruin everything by telling her that, no I would wait until I was sure she felt the same way. As Olivia and Ted passed me I let out a husky laugh, which resulted into a full on laughing fit. I hadn't noted the shiner on her left eye until now. I guessed that her make-up must have come off when I tossed her foolish ass in the water. Damn my girl could really throw a punch. I shook my head snickering to myself in remembrance.

Once I entered the house Mrs. Reynolds apologized; telling me that Olivia had showed up this morning with her lawyer to retrieve her things. That she in fact had a court order because she didn't trust us with her belongings. Mrs. Reynolds handed me the court order, I skimmed the pages it all seemed legit. Shrugging I handed the document back to Mrs. Reynolds and insured her that it was alright. I was focused on the security monitors wanting to watch Olivia's face when Ted threw her ass to the curb. I was snickering and pointing at the screen as I saw them approach the gate. Ted was pointing at her; his face all twisted up in frenzy, obviously screaming at her.

_Wait what the hell? Had my eyes just deceived me?_

I leaned into the monitor my nose almost touching the screen; not believing what I was seeing. Even closing and opening them a few times just to make sure. Ted had slammed his fist into the stone pillar above Olivia's head. His arms lingered over her head for a few minutes and then Olivia's petite frame slowly slid into his chest. Ted looked down at her and fuck'n kissed her.

He Fuck'n Kissed Her! I couldn't believe it, I was in utter shock. I had no idea what to make of this; I had thought he was in love with Abby.

Now don't get me all twisted, I could have cared less that they were fucking. The part that worried me was what the hell these two up to? Suddenly I got very concerned for Abby, She had said it was some big conspiracy what if she was right? Running for my office I locked the door behind me and called Rick.

"Hello Sir." Rick answered.

"I want to speak with Abby right now!" I demanded breathless.

I could here Rick talking with Abby before giving her the phone. "Sorry Miss but Mr. Fusion is on the phone, and he wants to speak with you."

"I haven't even been twenty minutes… Hello." She chimed.

"Miss me already?" She sounded happy and I didn't want to take that happiness from her. I would tell her what was going on when she was back home safe in my arms.

"Hell, yes I miss you! Is everything alright?" I let out an inflated breath.

"Yes Shawn, I'll fill you in when I get home lots to share."

"As do I Abby; as do I." I sighed with relief.

"Is everything alright Shawn?" Her voice was full of concern now.

"It's been a very eventful afternoon." I sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes but I don't want to keep you from your little interrogation; you only have thirty minutes left. Tick Tock." I said while looking down at my watch.

"Alright sweet cheeks." she giggled, "I'll see you soon."

"Alright," -I laughed- "But make it quick."

"Bye Mr. Fusion." She said while laughing.

"Bye Miss Stone."

I let out a sigh of relief in the understanding that she was in fact safe. Now headed back toward the monitors; Ted was standing in the foyer rubbing the back of his head.

"All taken care of Sir." He never even looked up from the god damn ground.

I should have thrown his ass out to the curb like most people would have. But it seemed that if I threw him out now I might as well have thrown out whatever he knew; for the garbage man to destroy. I was going to figure this shit out if it was the last thing I did.

"Thank you Ted, no need to apologize. Mrs. Reynolds has filled me in on the court order." I confirmed.

I decided to play nice; that was until I figured out what the hell he and Olivia were up to. I shrugged,

"Well I guess that's what happens when you're a chick magnet." I smiled while rubbing my fingers across my chest as if I was polishing it.

_So a little taunting couldn't hurt._

I almost lost it when I saw the anger in his eyes. I will give him some credit though his facial features never budged, but he just couldn't deny the pure range in his eyes. Figuring I would push him just a little bit more,

"She wasn't that good anyways no big loss." I waved my hand in the air.

"Now; that Abby…. she's spectacular." I grinned from ear to ear.

Then there it was the rage look in his eyes had now changed to one of desire. So it seems that Ted likes my sloppy seconds. Well Abby wasn't one that he could have; He would do well to keep his damn hands to himself.

**Abby's Point Of View**

My heart was racing the very second we left the Cullen estate. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear what Roxy was going to reveal to me. I knew that Edward hated the fact that I was going alone but I was terrified that Roxy would let the Porno slip. I needed the time to remember everything from my past before I reviled that little detail to him. I had every intention on telling him but as of right now my past was only coming to me in flashes and they didn't exactly reveal everything to me. Rick was talking on the phone to Roxy while I looked out the window, L.A was so glamorous it was indeed the very place that someone like Shawn Fusion should be.

Looking at my reflection in the tint of the window I grabbed hold of my cheeks. I was starting to feel very out of place here. I hadn't even been outside of the Cullen Estate; other then the Pussy Palace. God if I could; I would have hid behind Edward's metal gates for the rest of my life.

"Alright Miss Roxy is going to meet us at Café 101." Rick spoke bringing me out of my Hollywood trance.

I was impressed with the limo driver he had us parked behind Café 101 in no time. I instructed Rick to stand outside and wait for me telling him that I wouldn't be that long. He was reluctant to do as I asked, but he did it all the same.

Once I entered the dinner Roxy was waiting for me already, sitting at a small table for two looking out the window. The chair squeaked on the linoleum as I pulled it out making Roxy jump in the process. She looked stunning in black tights, knee high boots matching them with a long red t-shirt. Her Red hair was straight as a nail lying gently on both sides of her face.

"I almost didn't recognize you." I said smiling at her.

"You look great!" Roxy smiled at me and then her smile faded.

"Listen, I don't have much time. So I would like to get started." I could sense the seriousness in her voice.

"Alright then let's get started." I nodded.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?" She asked

I wasn't too sure if Edward would like this idea, but I would rather not have her tell me about the porno while I was touching elbows with the person at the next table.

"Sure I have to do a little shopping today why don't you join me?" I asked knowing that I could kill two birds with one stone.

Well maybe Three, Edward wouldn't be mad, I would have more time to get my answers, and I would be able to cover up my lie about the shopping trip to Ted. I waved Edward Visa Card in the air,

"It's on Shawn." I smiled playfully.

"Sure I would like that; I don't remember the last time I went shopping with a woman." She smirked.

Once we reached the back door Rick lit up at the very sight of Roxy.

"Hello; again ma'am." He smiled nodding his head slightly.

"Hello Rick." she smiled bashfully. There was love in the air that I was sure of.

Roxy insisted that we go to this little Lingerie shop that was two doors down. I was a little excited because I had promised Edward a fashion show back in Texas and as he pointed out I had yet to deliver on it. So we told Ted shopping, but he didn't need to know what kind of shopping and a little surprise for Edward was always a good thing. Who better to take you Lingerie shopping then my very own stripper? The very thought put a devious little smirk on my face, Edward Cullen was so gunna get it.

Rick went inside first and then reappeared a few minutes later, telling us that we were now safe to enter.

"He's a little strange isn't he?" Roxy asked.

"He's quiet, but he's alright." I declared shrugging my shoulders.

I actually didn't know that much about Rick at this point other then he was tall as hell, his jet black hair was always slicked back like John Wayne and his blue eyes stood out contrast to his dark hair. He was shy, not speaking unless he was spoken too and always in work mode. Other than that I knew nothing, but somehow I think he liked it that way. Edward had always talked about Ted, not so much Rick and I now came to the conclusion that Rick was just simply a private man.

Once inside the Lingerie Shop I took a quick note that the store was empty. The sales lady greeted us while Rick stood outside the glass door with his back to us.

"Hello Miss Stone, were so glad to finally meet Mr. Fusions Fiancé." I blushed at the very words.

"You should have warned us that you were coming, we would have had tea, and something to nibble on for you." She said with a nervous tone.

I realized then that Rick had told the lady who we were; so that we could talk in private. I tuned toward the glass doors and smiled, he was indeed a good man. Roxy pulled me into the dressing room and very quickly spilled the beans.

"Listen I want to get this off my chest." She opened her purse and stuck some documents into mine. I went to open my purse to take a look at it when her hand stopped mine.

"No not here, and don't let anyone know that I gave them too you." She warned.

"Roxy what are they?" I asked confused.

"Ted gave them to me." she spat out.

"He gave me fifty thousand dollars to pretend that I knew you. He instructed me to read these documents Abby. I don't know you! We've never met until that day at the club and we never did porn together." She explained.

I stood there in compete silence as she continued. "I don't know what he's up to….he never shared in that part but I can tell you that I don't like it and I could never live with myself if something happened to you."

"But…" I stuttered as Roxy put her hand up to start again.

"You need to get the hell away from Shawn. I know that you love him, but its time to let him go honey" She whispered while rubbing my back.

I stood there frozen, I knew that the information she was telling me should have been the only shock factor that mattered but there was only one thing I was thinking about.

"Excuse me?" I let out a gush of air.

"Did you just say that I was in love with Shawn?" I asked winded.

Roxy had her eyes wide in shock and then she started to laugh. "Oh you stupid little girl, I'm telling you that your life could be in danger and you're concerned about being in love." She shook her head even harder now.

"That's exactly how you know you're in love!"

"How's that?" I asked smirking

"You're blinded by it silly." She smiled slapping me playfully on the shoulder with the back of her hand.

Then without warning Rick stormed in knocking on the stall door. "I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Fusion is on the phone and wants to speak with you."

I opened the door and reached for the phone, "I haven't even been twenty minutes."

Edward had said that his afternoon was eventful. I was curious as to what had happened at the house in my absence and I was very interested to know what he wanted to share but I had to get back to Roxy to get the rest of the story.

"Alright Rick, Everything is fine we should be done in the next fifteen minutes." I smiled handing him back his phone. He nodded and headed out of the change room.

"Roxy," I started turning around and to my surprise she had grabbed a bunch of skanky out fits for me to take home.

_These outfits were so risk-ay that they had me blushing; at the very site of them. _

"There perfect." I said as a deviant little smirk reached my mug.

"Roxy do you know anything else?" I pushed.

"No." She whimpered.

"I have a little boy Abby; his father left us before he was born." She put her head in her lap; holding on to her stomach now as she sat there cradling her self on the changing room bench.

"That's why I do what I do, stripping pays the bills, you know?" Her eyes were closed in agony.

"Ted approached me asking me if I wanted to make a shit load of money." She cried.

She looked at her self in the mirror, "I asked him what he wanted thinking it was some sort of sexual thing, when he offered me to just simply act for fifty thousand dollars." She was now sobbing wiping the black mascara from her face.

"He said that it wouldn't hurt anyone!" The tears were streaming down her face now.

"It's alright Roxy; I won't tell anyone." I shushed her gently moving the strands of hair from her wet face.

"No it's not!" She wined.

"I couldn't bear to see you cry yesterday as the memory of you doing the porn came back. I wish that I could forget what I do, I so desperately wish." She sulked.

I pulled her chin from her lap and wrapped my arms around her giving her some sort of comfort. "Thank you Roxy, You could have possibly saved my life." Pulling her head just under my chin my left arm placed gently on the side of her face.

"I have to go now!" She said suddenly and then ran out of the change room.

I ran after her but once I reached the counter I could see her hair flying in the air; as she darted past the shop window. I put the slinky out fits on the counter and handed Edward's credit card to the sales lady; thanking her for her service and then Rick escorted me back to the limo.

Once the limo started to pull away, I asked Rick what time it was, when he told me it was a quarter to one. I asked, "Will we make it back in time?"

"Well to be honest we might be a few minutes late."

"Perfect." I said while gleaming.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was tapping my feet, elbows on the counter, watching the clock tick by in the kitchen and damn it they were ten minutes late already, I was becoming antsy as hell. I made myself a sandwich, an attempt to calm my rattled nerves; leaning against the counter I began to eat it, never taking my eyes off of the clock.

"Come on Abby." I grunted.

"Fuck this!" I couldn't take it anymore running for the foyer I threw on my dress shoes and grabbed the keys to my Benz.

Struggling with the sleeves of my suit jacket I jogged lightly down the stairs. Only to stopping dead in my tracks as I saw Abby leaning against the limo; swinging a pink bag in her fingers.

"You're late." I scolded shaking my keys at her. I couldn't help but smile at the very site of her I was glad that she was home safe and sound.

As I began to speed up to get to her to my surprise she darted after me and leaped into my arms tangling her legs around me. I kissed her with everything I had in me, and she kissed me back like she hadn't seen me in years. Here we where swinging around in circles like some damn chick flick; and all the while I was in complete and utter bliss; glad that my baby was at home.

"Edward." she said pulling her face from my needy lips,

"I bought you something." Abby pulled the little pink bag around from behind my neck so I could see it.

"What do you have there?" I teased playfully trying to take a peek, when she slapped my hand away.

"No Edward, Later." She giggled.

I pouted sticking out my bottom lip, "But I thought it was my present."

"Oh it is Edward, but you can't have it until you have your Dinner." She smirked.

I put her down on her feet and then bent so Abby could straddle my back. She giggled and hoped on kissing the side of my face, I took off in a sprint toward the house.

"Oh! Mrs. Reynolds! Dinner time," I was in hysterics when Abby yelled out obviously enjoying her piggy back.

"Yee Haw!" I ate my dinner like a good little boy, every last damn drop, despite the sandwich I had just recently had.

Abby sat there taking her sweet damn time smirking all the while. I recognized the name on the pink bag _Angela's Heavenly Designs_ and I in fact knew what she had in store for me.

Abby had one last bite of her soup left and she teasingly sipped at it. Unable to take it anymore I pushed the chair from beneath me, ran around the table and scooped her up. "You're done!" She laughed at my husky tone, as we headed for the stairs.

Once we had reached the flight of stairs she stopped me. "Edward you have to give me thirty minutes to get everything prepared.

Are you fuck'n kidding me, I couldn't wait thirty more minutes. I hadn't had her sweet little red monkey since last night. I was sporting a woody and my balls were tight as hell, if I didn't have her soon I was going to go fuck'n mad.

"Edward." She spoke softly "It will be worth the wait."

"It better be!" I scoffed.

I watched as she carried her pink little bag of goodies over her shoulder and entered my bedroom.

"Oh! Abby," I called as she poked her head out of the door.

"You have thirty minutes!"

**Abby's Point of View**

I loved to play these games with Edward. In fact driving him crazy always made my pussy wet, who knew that I could be such a great tease. I walked around the bedroom dimming the lights and turning some soft music on. I looked around the room wondering how I was going to go about this.

_Well I have the balcony, the closet and the bathroom. I noted. Shrugging my shoulders I headed for the bathroom._

Once I arrived I was terrified, I didn't remember wearing anything like this before even in the porn. I shivered at the very thought; I had worn a teddy but nothing nearly as revealing as these little numbers. The first one didn't seem as risk-ay as the other two so I decided to go for that one first. Ease my way in so to speak. Leaving my long brown locks down I tossed my hair a few times; to give it some volume and then applied some very dangerous red lipstick.

I was scared as hell that I wouldn't be able to walk in the stripper heals Roxy had picked out for me. The image of walking out trying to be seductive and falling in front of Edward was the very reason I opted to go bare foot not to mention the way he sucked on my toes the other night. I shivered at the very memory, _yep going to leave the feet bare_.

I felt like I had only been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes when I heard Edward coughing. He sounded just as nervous as I did and now my heart was racing in my damn chest. I grabbed hold of the marble sink to steady my nerves and looked at myself in the mirror.

"It's Edward out there get a hold of yourself." And with that I pinched my cheeks to give myself a little more color.

"Here we go!" I grabbed the door handle.

**Edward's Point of View. **

I watched as she closed the bedroom door. Clutching to the banister my hands turning white I forced myself to sit down on the bottom step. When I heard my stereo come to life; I had the most dangerous smirk on my face. I didn't need any accessories where she was concerned; her pussy was better then any damn out fit. The music was a nice touch though, no one would be able to hear the moaning she was about to do. _Yep I was going to make her scream out my fuck'n name, because she had earned it_.

I smiled at the very realization at what she was about to give me and God damn I was hard as hell, so hard in fact it was uncomfortable. Adjusting myself I tapped my feet, my legs where twitching and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck this." I scoffed and headed up the stairs.

I poked my head in a little bit and to my surprise she was nowhere in sight. I looked around the room and noted the light glowing under the bathroom door. Locking the door behind me I ran and threw myself on the bed. I was so God damn excited to see my girl's body wrapped up in what ever get-up she had in store for me. I wanted my present now and with no more patience in me I coughed hoping to get her attention and wouldn't you know it; Abby stuck her leg out playfully moving it up and down the door frame.

My eyes where bulging out of my damn head in anticipation. Then she slowly opened the door to give me the whole view. The bathroom light lit all around her tiny frame as she magnificently walked toward me in her little get-up. It was a little black number; cut into the shape of an X just barley covering her voluptuous ass. The V drop around her neck exposed those beautiful breasts of hers making me lick up the drool forming at my mouth.

Abby giggled slightly as she approached my stunned body. "Do you like it Mr. Cullen?" She asked delicately.

"Yes Daddy like very much." I tried to catch my breath at the very site of her.

My God she was absolutely astonishing. She might have been a vision but I knew what her naked body looked liked and nothing compared to that. So I lifted my hand up to tare the black material hiding her body from me. Once I grabbed hold of it with all my might, Abby looked down at me and said,

"Oh no Edward we're not done yet. I have another to show you."

"Oh damn, another?" I grunted.

As she seductively strolled away from me I noticed that her back was bare, and the cheeks of her ass were nicely peaking out saying hello. Damn it all to hell; I now had a sudden urge to have her on all fours.

Abby turned around looking over her shoulders and grinned. "This is your fashion show Edward."

Before she closed the bathroom door, she waved timidly and blew me a kiss with her damn juicy red lips. Unable to control the urgency in my pants, I laid back down on the bed, running my hand threw my hair as I let out a gush of air. Abby was in fact going to be the death of me. She was like no other women I had ever known and I was glad that she was all mine.

Before I even had a chance to look up Abby was straddling me. Her face was all lit up in knowing that she was driving me fuck'n crazy. God she was beautiful, and then she stood the hell up her pussy above me for my viewing pleasure. My mouth fell open at the very vision this out fit was in fact much more revealing, and I fuck'n loved it. Black fish net stockings with a hint of red lace to top them off. A garter belt, leather g-strings; that's right I said leather. The most revealing corset I think I've ever seen. The black leather just barley covered her little peaks and then lightly kissed down to her navel and wouldn't you know it more God damn fish net; exposing the rest of her toned abdomen.

It was in fact clear to me that my baby was trying to drive me crazy. My cock twitched at the very site of her, he needed her and I had to give him what he wanted. Grabbing the back of her knees, I hissed when she yet again stopped my hungry hands and walked back into the bathroom teasingly. I now stood up from the bed praying to God that this was the last out fit. I was pacing the damn floors in anticipation. Each out fit she put on got more and more revealing and I couldn't take it any more.

If she in fact had more to show me, she would just have to show me tomorrow. I was preparing myself for what I guessed would be the damn icing on the cake, when I heard the door creak. I turned stunted and fell to my knees to worship her.

_Now let me tell you nothing in the world could have prepared me for what she had on._

She paraded around me touching my shoulder alluringly and I closed my eyes at her very touch. Lingering her hand under my chin she lifted my face and told me to stand up. Abby Stone now owned every part of me, body, mind, soul and my whole damn heart. Reopening my eyes I looked at her adoringly; she reached down and clutched onto my Johnson. I let a moan escape as she lightly rubbed at the material.

_God she was sexy as hell in her Red, that's right I said RED! Little out fit._

The thing was nothing but string wrapped around her delicate little frame and those matching gloves laced up her arms made me want to reach out and touch them. I couldn't take one minute more of her taunting, I growled teeth clenched and ripped that dental floss right off her carcass. Struggling a little with my antsy hands, I pulled at it just like Hulk Hogan until she was completely bare ass in front of me. She was hungry for it; I saw it in her eyes.

"I take it you liked your fashion show." She shivered in delight.

I growled at her shaking body, "I fuck'n loved it."

Cupping her breasts I alternately weighed them in each hand before pulling her in close, lowering my hands from her sides I clutched onto her ass, her head fell back as I kissed and nipped at her neck.

Licking her earlobe I lightly blew hot air threw my now puckered lips. Starting from her ear and down her neck, letting the goose bumps make there appearance. When she finally shook in my hands not able to take any more, I pushed her hard against my now throbbing woody and said,

"You see what you did…..now you'll have to make it better." I was breathless in eagerness.

Abby slipped out from my hold, leaving me standing there watching her stroll over to the bed. She laid her unprotected body down; one leg bent in the air and told me,

"I want you to eat me Edward."

_Oh holly fuck,_ _I was drooling._

I hissed as I approached her and wouldn't you know it she was glistening wet for me.

"Just the way I like it." I breathed.

Abby moaned as my hot breath reached her sopping wet folds. I gently sucked at her, placing open mouth kisses. Unable to control myself any further I pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Once she was at the edge of the bed, I lowered myself onto my knees. She was now at the perfect angle for me to devour her and God once I flicked her clit she squirmed and cried out in pleasure.

I stayed playing with her gleaming wet love tunnel for a while until I had my fill. Satisfied I stood dropping my pants, not wasting any more time worrying about my shirt. Placing the head of my cock in her only, I began thrusting keeping my strokes very shallow. Arousing her g-spot, clit and entrance all at the same time, she screamed out

"Oh! Fuck! Edward put it all the way in!" Abby shoved her hips into me hard, pushing my cock in giving her, her fill.

No fuck'n way was I going to let that happen. "Tisk, Tisk." I warned.

"Do you want my cock Abby?" I asked.

She whimpered when I withdrew from her, "Yes Edward I want you." She whispered.

"Tell me what you want Abby?" I teased.

"I want your cock Edward." She begged.

"You want this?" I grunted, pushing myself as deep as I could get.

"Yes! Oh! God! Yes!" She screamed.

My impaling became more powerful with every moan she let escape her ruby lips. She was ready for my cum and damn it I was ready to give it to her. Abby started her release, whimpering.

"Yes! Yes!Yes! Oh! God!" As I Pulled out of her I straddled her shoulders blowing everything I had to give; all over her pretty red lips.

She was greedy little vixen and lapped it all up even licking her lips when she had finished.

"Mm you taste so fuck'n good Edward." My eyes rolled to the back of me head and I was ready to give her some more.

Grunting I let her have it again. My damn baby was in high spirits when she got another mouth full. Flopping myself off of her she thanked me.

"No baby Thank you." I smirked.

"Was your fashion show worth the wait?" She asked.

"Hell yes!" I smiled.

I kissed her tenderly and then headed for the bathroom. Struggling with my balance I noticed that her purse had fallen off the night stand and all its contents were spilled on the floor.

"I guess I gave it to you harder then I thought." I smirked.

As I bent to clean it up I noted a large brown envelope. Picking it up in my right hand I turned to her holding it up in the air.

"What's this?" I questioned raising my brow.

"Another present?" I asked playfully as Abby jumped off the bed and ran to me as I went to open it up.

"No! Edward!" She screamed.

* * *

**Remember to leave me a review and dont forget the pictures.;) **


	10. Chapter 10 Dirty little secrets

**Dirty little secrets (Chapter 10)

* * *

****Again I don't own the Character Edward Cullen. I hope that you like this chapter, as more information about Abby starts to unfold. Just when you think you know what is going on things change. Te He! I'm still not too sure how I want Shawn Fusion to unfold but I am working with three very different ideas. If you don't already know, I will be doing updates as well as photos for Shawn Fusion on my website. You can also find the link on my home page. Big thank you to Dee for her editing and being so supportive…and of course to all my magnificent readers out there…Happy Reading ;)

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of view**

"What is this another present?" I was waving the brown envelop in the air, when Abby jumped off the bed as I went to open it.

"No! Edward!" She screamed.

I started to laugh; holding it up in the air as she jumped up and down trying to grab at it. Eying her naked body as her breasts bounced made me incredibly blissful.

"Please Edward give it to me." She looked so cute in her defeat as she crossed her arms pouting,

I couldn't help myself. "Just one little look see." I chuckled.

As I brought it down to open it; she ripped the damn thing from my hands.

"No Edward it's private!" She scolded me.

I was just playing before, but now I knew she was hiding something and I had every intention in finding out what that was.

"What the hell is it Abby?" I yelled.

"Roxy gave it to me today." She sulked.

"Let me see it?" I shot out; extending my hand for her to give it to me and then that damn intercom went off again.

"Edward, Sam is here to see you." Mrs. Reynolds voice rang.

I pressed the bridge of my nose, while pushing the button as I spoke. "What the hell is she doing here at this time of night?"

"I don't know Sir; she just said that it was an emergency."

"Alright, I'll be right down." I let out an intense breath.

When I turned around Abby was nowhere in sight. Taking a quick scan of the room I realized she was in the bathroom. I strutted toward the bathroom door with reason; there was no way in hell she was getting away that easily. As I flung the door open she was sitting on the toilet, the envelope gently placed on her lap.

"Excuse you; can't a girl have some privacy?" I laughed and pointed at the envelope.

"We're not done yet." I scolded.

"That's fine Edward go and deal with your publicist." She huffed out as I hesitated at the door.

"Get out Edward God!" She rolled her eyes, "Can't a girl pee in private?"

"Sure! Sure!" I put my hands up in submit, "I'll just be a few minutes and I'll be right back." I warned.

"Okay!" She huffed.

When I arrived down stairs Mrs. Reynolds had informed me that Sam was waiting in my office. I took longer then was necessary getting a bottle of water from the fridge. I wasn't ready for the scolding that I was sure I was about to receive. Normally I check in on Sam every two days and I hadn't spoke with her since Texas. I knew she was going to be pissed at me, for that little detail. Sam was a great publicist but she was always so damn pushy and her making a house call was never a good thing.

Taking a deep breath I pushed my office door opened. "What the hell is this Edward?" She shot out and threw the magazine onto my desk.

_You know what one I'm talking about: Shawn Fusion in love with a stripper. _

"It's really not what it seems." I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Then could you explain this?" She threw down yet another magazine.

When I picked it up in my hands I let a chuckle escape my lips.

_Love in turmoil, Shawn Fusion hand an affair with his stripper. Olivia Jones tells her side of things_.

"Seems like a good read." I scoffed.

"No it's not Edward!" She hollered.

Sam grabbed the magazine from my hands and started to read a paragraph out loud as she wondered around the room. "Let's see, ah yes here's a good one." She started.

"Olivia; how are you coping with this situation? It's rather difficult for the most part but Shawn is a sex addict and finding this out was not an easy thing to discover."

"So were safe to say that the wedding is off? I'm sorry to say that it is in fact off."

"What would you like to say to Mr. Fusion? I hope that he gets all the help he needs."

"How do you feel about him telling the whole world; he and Lilly Stone are getting married? All I can say is that I hope he's happy."

"You see Edward; she comes out looking like the God damn princess here! What about you? Huh?" She tossed the magazine back down on my desk.

"I could give two shits about this and you know it!" I yelled out throwing the damn magazine onto the ground and then looked back up at her.

"Sam, I know how this all looks," I said waving my hands in the air, "But you have to trust me." I pleaded.

"Trust you! Edward, I think that under the current circumstances that's a rather large request." She scolded.

"Now we have some damage control to do, first thing in the morning…"

"Fuck that!" I shot, "This is my vacation; I've given them the last four years of my life it's time for me now." I said while pointing at my chest.

Sam walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Edward I have given you the last four years of my life, does that not count for anything?" She questioned.

_God did she have to go and play that card on me?_

It was true if it wasn't for Sam I wouldn't have any of this and I owed her this much.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in defeat.

"There is a press conference tomorrow morning, where you will tell them you and Lilly have ended things and that you're getting help for your addiction."

"Fuck that, I won't do it! I love her Sam that's the truth." I declared.

It felt good to tell someone that I loved Abby. Saying it out loud was almost music to my ears.

"You love her?" She spat back.

"You will do it Edward or I walk." She warned.

I sat there weighing up my options, when I came to the conclusion that I just didn't care. I knew that this whole situation wasn't good for my image but damn it I wanted the whole world to know that I was in love with Abby; even if she was the one person in it who didn't.

"Can we explain it any other way Sam?" I asked.

I didn't want to lose Sam but there was no way in hell I was going to discard my feeling for Abby.

"I don't see any other way here Edward. We must give the public a squeaky clean image of you; let them know that it was just a bad judgment call." She answered.

"If I do this can Abby stay?" I questioned.

"No I think that it's in our best interest if she leaves. That's the only way this is going to work Edward and you know it."

It didn't take me long to make up my mind, as Sam didn't give me too many options.

"Well, I guess you better walk then." I spoke in a clam tone.

The shock and hurt in Sam's face was almost unbearable but she had to understand that Shawn Fusion had left the building and Edward Cullen had made his appearance.

"If that's the way you want it Edward?" She questioned.

"It is." I concurred.

I barley got the words out of my mouth, when she stormed out of my office. I had come from small budget films and Sam had shot me to stardom there was no denying that but I was happier doing small films; they allowed me to have some sort of normalcy. I was grateful for what I had received in the last few years but damn it I was a human being and I deserved to live like a human being.

I was rocking back and forth in my chair when Abby knocked at the door, holding the brown envelop.

"Can I come in Edward?"

**Abby's Point of View**

I Waited until Edward was downstairs and quickly reviewed the documents that Roxy had given me, only scanning for the words Porn. Once I found all the papers that reviled my dirty little secret I searched the bedroom for a hiding spot. I came to the conclusion that Edward and I had been spending a lot of time in his bedroom and decided to hide them in my old room.

When I entered the hall I saw Sam and Edward heading towards his office, I pushed myself back inside the bedroom, leaving the door open just a crack so I was able to peak out. When Edward and Sam were fully out of my site I darted for the other room, closing the door behind me I searched franticly for a hiding spot.

_I couldn't just leave them in a drawer, or even in my closet. _

Entering the bathroom now I remembered a loose board under the sink. One that I was sure was there for plumbing purposes. Lifting the board I folded the papers and stuffed them in, replacing the board when I was finished. Satisfied with my hiding spot I headed down stairs. I hadn't actually looked at the documents and I didn't want to do it by myself so I had every intention to share with Edward.

As I got closer to his office my stomach started doing back flips and I became very uneasy about what I was in fact holding in my hand. I should have looked them over first. What if there was something else about my past that I didn't want Edward to know? My worried thoughts where distracted when I heard Sam telling Edward; that he was going to tell everyone that he and I were over and he was getting help for his addiction. I was really confused as to what damn addiction he had. I had never seen him take one drink of alcohol since I was here; drugs or even a damn cigarette.

_Nope Edward Cullen was the healthiest fucker I knew_.

Then I heard him speak, "Fuck That I wont do it!" Then his voice got really low and I couldn't make out the rest of it. I couldn't figure out why he wouldn't give Sam her request; when he had lied about the engagement in the first place.

Before I knew it Sam stormed out of Edward's office slamming the door in a fit of rage.

"Good luck!" She grunted and then stormed right out the front door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Edward didn't answer right away I slowly entered.

"Can I come in Edward?" I asked not sure if it was a good time.

"Of course you don't ever have to ask permission." He declared.

Edward was eying the brown envelop, like a damn dog begging for a treat. Closing and locking the door something I have come accustomed to around here, I headed toward his desk.

"Here you go Edward." I said throwing the heavy sheets of paper onto his desk.

"What is it?" He eyed me.

"Roxy gave that to me today. She informed me that Ted gave her this information about me and paid her fifty thousand dollars to pretend she knew me."

I think I shocked Edward in the way that I said the words. There was no turmoil in my voice now just conformation as to what I had sought out and when the creases on his forehead subsided I continued with my tale.

"She and I have never met one another Edward; other then our encounter at the Pussy Palace."

"What?" The look of pure wrath that was now placed on Edwards features petrified the hell out of me. I had to calm him down before he ran after Ted and did something stupid, that wouldn't help ether one of us.

"Edward; listen to me." I bent down to his level placing my hands on ether side of the leather arm rests.

I looked into his eyes pleading with him to calm down and when he did I continued.

"I don't know what Ted is up to; in fact he didn't even tell Roxy why she was pretending to know me."

"How do you know Ted gave her these documents?" He asked. I nodded

"Edward there is something else I need to tell you." I paused.

"Tell me." The agony in his voice made my mouth dry and I had to swallow before I continued.

"There is something that I have kept from you." I started.

He was shocked as hell and I could tell that the information I was about to tell him was in fact the last thing he had imagined to be in the brown envelope.

"Before I continue you have to promise me that you will try to understand why I didn't tell you?" I pleaded my eyes wondering his face for conformation.

"Alright Abby, I need to know the truth. No more lies what the hell is going on?"

I told Edward about speaking with Officer Dual and the information she had given me and of course I left out the part of the porno. I knew that Edward didn't want me to lie any more but I just wasn't ready to tell him that part yet. I guess the idiotic part of me wished that he would never find out. I told him that Officer Dual had in fact informed me that Ted had received documents about me. That she hadn't found anything out about my attacker but that she would contact Ted with any information she had received.

Edward was breathing heavily when I continued to tell him that I asked her not to bother Ted; as I would call for the updates.

"Well when was the last time you checked in with her?" He asked.

"I haven't spoken with her since that day Edward." I answered truthfully.

"We need to call her right now." He lifted the receiver to dial the number when I gently placed my hand on his hanging the phone up.

"Not yet Edward," I whispered while I took the envelope into my hands. "I was planning on doing this alone, but I can't I haven't read them and I would like it if you would be there with me when I do." I asked.

Edward's face twisted up in pain, when he stood from his chair; taking the envelope from my hands. "I don't care what this says Abby. We don't have to do this right now."

"Edward I have to know the truth once and for all." I declared.

Edward let out a full of meaning breath closing his eyes; he pulled the documents from the envelope placing the envelope behind the white papers. His eyes were wondering the papers, his forehead creased in concern and then a smile lit up his face as he flopped himself back onto his chair slouching, reading and not saying a word.

"Well? Is it that bad?" I asked.

I was so nervous I began biting my nails and tapping my foot. "Edward!" I screeched.

When he finally looked up from the paper, he was in fact concerned.

"Abby, are you sure your ready for this?" He asked.

"Yes I think so." I stuttered.

Edward handed me the papers and wrapped his arms around me looking over my shoulder as I began to read and I was glad he did because his embrace made me feel brave enough to continue.

The documents read:

Lillian Abigail Stone AKA: Lily Stone, Abby Stone.

Adopted parents: Patrick Stone and Emma Stone

Birth Name: Abigail Lillian Benoit

Birth Parents: Logan Benoit and Claire Benoit

Both parents deceased: Transport truck accident; the details are as follows: The truck slipped on and icy patch killing them instantly.

Sister Isabelle Benoit: deceased: Isabelle fell down a flight of stairs at her home, no foul play was expected. The deceased was three years old and had just been adopted by the Stone family.

Abigail attended the University of Texas studying to become a nurse. She had a relationship with a boy named Scott for two years, and then ended it because of the distance he plays foot ball; quarter back position for Princeton.

I let out a sigh as I saw the pictures of my parents there faces were indeed the same faces from my flash backs. I was trembling as I read Sister Isabelle Benoit: deceased only some of the words shot out at me FELL, STAIRS, NO FOUL PLAY, And THREE YEARS OLD.

I remembered my adopted parents now.

"Oh! Edward." I sobbed turning my face into his chest.

"They were horrible people, they got away with it Edward. I remember now, My adopted father went into a fit or rage that night, drunker then a skunk and back handed her sending her down the stairs." I cried out.

"It's alright Abby, I'm here." He spoke protectively.

"No one will ever hurt you again." He reassured me.

"Edward the horrible beatings we would get!" My whole body was numb with pain, as the death of my parents and baby sister came flooding back.

"It feels like I lost them all over again Edward." I stared to shake in his arms and he clutched on as tight as he could.

I could barley breath beneath his strong arms and I was glad for his embrace.

"My real name is Abigail Edward. That's why I remembered Abby. My parents gave me the nick name." I confirmed.

"And I love it." He smiled.

The papers where all over the floor as I let them fall from my fingers. Edward let go of me long enough to pick them up and when he did he smiled from his bent position.

"This one here Abby. This made me smile." He handed me one of the many pieces of paper from the floor.

_Lilly Stone volunteered her services teaching young youth; how to paint and draw._

I stood there shocked, reading those very words. I never remembered painting, drawing or being creative for that matter.

"I don't remember this Edward." My eyes were filling with tears.

"That's alright love, you will in due time." His smile calmed my nerves long enough to reach up onto my toes and tenderly kiss his luscious mouth.

"Thank you Edward." I spoke with adoration in my eyes.

"Oh don't thank me just yet; I haven't informed you about what happened to me today."

Then the creases made there appearance on his forehead again.

**Edward's Point of View**

I could barley stand the agonizing look in her face, I hated when she was in pain. As the remembrance of her family's deaths all came back to her I couldn't help but remember my parent's death. My mother and father were gunned down by a mugger when I was just a teenager. I was left with a shit load of money from their death and used it for acting classes. After three years of going nowhere and feeling defeated, that's when Sam came into my life. I wanted to share my pain with Abby and let her know that she wasn't alone but I didn't want to tarnish the memory of her parents so I decided to keep it to myself.

When Abby thanked me for being there with her in her time of need, I felt like a fuck'n tool. Here I was forcing her to share in her past when she wasn't even ready to view it on her own yet.

_How could I be such and insensitive bastard?_

I knew that it wasn't a good time to share the Olivia and Ted situation with her but I felt like she needed to get the full report as I now had an understanding of what was going on. I began telling her all about the days events; even telling her about Olivia in the pool. I had to fight off a smirk as I saw her eyes….. I swear they turned red at the very thought and then I proceeded to tell her about how I had seen Olivia and Ted kissing in the monitor.

As the event unfolded from my lips, Abby's eyes became wider and wider until I mentioned the kiss. Her eyes were full of rage as she spoke,

"What the hell do they want from me?" She was obviously fuming ready to confront the two of them, I stopped her; shaking her just a little to get her attention.

"Abby we have to stay calm and try to figure this all out!" I whispered.

Abby nodded when I told her that I thought calling Officer Dual; would probably be a good idea at this point. Picking up the phone I dialed the number.

"Officer Dual." A tired voice rang on the other end.

"Yes hello Officer Dual. Its Shawn Fusion calling, hoping you have an update for us?" I questioned.

"Well we had a lead." She was hesitant.

"What kind of lead?" I spoke through my teeth almost as if I was hissing at her. I was very irritated that she hadn't contacted anyone.

"Well Miss Stone's attacker was identified." She confirmed.

"That's great! Do you have him in custody?" Abby's eyes shot open as I gave her a thumbs up.

"That's just the thing Mr. Fusion. We followed up on the lead see and when we arrived at one Mr. Blair's Apartment he was dead. Where doing a full on investigation now as we suspect fowl play was involved."

"I see is there anything else we need to know Officer Dual?" I asked winded.

"Not at this time, Mr. Fusion but I want you both to take extra percussions." She warned.

"Don't you think this is something we should have known about?" I spewed.

"This all just happened today Mr. Fusion; I haven't had the time with everything going on to give you all a call."

"I see well please make a note, that the next time our God damn lives are in danger; you will make it a point to call." I spat out an angry tone as I hung up the phone.

Now I had the God damn privilege of filling Abby in as if she didn't already have enough to worry about. "What is it Edward?" She asked.

Her terror filled eyes shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"They said." I couldn't do it there was no way I could give her more torture.

"Tell me Edward!" She huffed.

"No I think we've dealt with enough for one day, I'll tell you tomorrow." I hung my head in shame, for what I had already put her through.

"No Edward you will tell me now!" She yelled out and against my better judgment I filled her in.

_That right….the whole damn thing because she owned me like that_.

What I wasn't expecting was the look in her eyes when I mentioned the name Mr. Blair.

"Did you know him Abby?" I asked.

She didn't answer me; right away she just stared at me in disbelief.

"I worked for him once but I don't get it why?"

"Maybe he was a sick fuck!" I shot out.

"No Edward that just doesn't make any sense."

Abby was now pacing the floors, something I had learned she did when she was trying to figure out a way to say something to me. I waited until she was done her little fixation, like a good little soldier until she spoke.

"What else did Officer Dual say about Mr. Blair's death?" She was definitely in detective mode. I sighed as I slouched my shoulders and began,

"She said that it seems there was foul play involved."

"Ah! Ha!" She hollered, "Someone is covering there tracks. You don't think that Ted would…" She placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Now Ted is a lot of things, but he's no murder." I said trying to comfort her but the truth was I was starting to realize just how little I truly knew about Ted.

We spent the night in my bed just holding each other in utter darkness. I don't think one of us slept a wink and when the morning light gleamed into the bedroom I was exhausted. I looked down at Abby to say good morning, when I saw her peacefully sleeping. I smiled at the very site of her; I was happy that it was my comfort that allowed her to fall asleep.

Throwing on my house coat I quietly closed the bedroom door behind me and headed down stairs. Mrs. Reynolds bless her soul had a pot of fresh coffee brood and God knows I was in dyer need of a cup. Inhaling the coffee before I took a sip, Mrs. Reynolds handed me a small envelope.

"This came this morning." She said as she went back to tend the stove.

I figured that it was Sam's resignation and opened it up and when I did the coffee mug fell from my hands and shattered on the floor as I read the contents of the envelope.

_It was nice to see you on the news Lilly._

_Did you honestly think you could hide from us?_

_Give Shawn Fusion or is that Edward Cullen all our best._

_We'll see you both soon enough._

I stood there frozen as I read the words completely in my own little world when Mrs. Reynolds voice broke me from my trance. "What is it Edward?"

"Who delivered this?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Some delivery man, why? What is it Edward?" She asked.

"Someone is threatening Abby." I choked.

"I'm going to call the police." Mrs. Reynolds words sent a jolt of panic through me.

"No! Don't!" I hollered hanging up the phone.

"Why not?" She asked dumb founded.

"I don't want anyone to know about this not even Abby." I warned.

Mrs. Reynolds eyed me in concern, but I told her that it was important for our safety that no one knew about this, that she would just have to trust that I knew what was best. I wanted to pretend that I hadn't received anything because if this was Ted and Olivia I wanted to see if they would give themselves away. I guess I was hoping that one of them would ask me if I received the mail today or something like that. The letter had stated that they in fact seen Abby on the news and if we reported it to the police it would be all over every damn channel. That was the last thing we needed in this situation.

After what Abby had been through last night this was the last thing I wanted her to wake up to. I had to figure out a way to protect her from all of this mess. Mrs. Reynolds was cleaning up the coffee mess when I bent and took the towel from her hands.

"That's alright Mrs. Reynolds, I'll do that." I stated and as I began to clean up the broken glass throwing the shards into the sink she was shocked.

I had never cleaned up after myself in all the years she had watched over me. "Miss Stone has sure done wonders on you Edward." She chimed.

I was smiling at her when Ted walked into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the letter and hid it in my house coat. "What's for breakfast?" Ted shot smacking and rubbing his hands together.

"Did you get your package?" He asked.

_DING! DING! DING! _

"What made you feel that it would be alright, if the delivery man came to the door?" I spit.

Ted looked at me dumb founded, "I didn't think it would be a big deal, why what is it?" He questioned.

_He fuck'n knew what it was, I knew he did but I couldn't fuck'n prove it_.

"In the last three years you've never let a delivery man come to the door. Why now Ted? Huh?" My jaw was clenched as I spoke; afraid that if I opened my mouth the yelling would wake up Abby.

"He said it was private and that you had to sign for it!" He explained.

"But I didn't sign for it Ted, Mrs. Reynolds did" I growled.

It was time for Ted to get the fuck out, there was no way I could trust him to be around my girl at this point. So I sucked in a larger then life breath and told him he was fired.

"What, I have worked for you for the last three years and with one stupid mistake you're going to fire me?" He shot back.

Rick entered the kitchen eyes wide in shock with what he had just walked in on.

"Rick could you please see Ted out?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Ted the entire time.

"Sure thing Sir, come on Ted." Rick cupped Ted's arm turning for the front door when Ted pushed Rick off of him.

"You have some fuck'n nerve Cullen, after everything I've done for you!" He was trembling in rage and with each and every shake he took; the angrier I got.

"I have some damn nerve?" I spat back

"You fucked up for the last time!" I screamed as I lunged toward him when Rick got in between us.

"Come on lads let's not end things like this." Rick spoke calmly eying both of us. I nodded my head at Rick

"Get him out of my damn house." I spoke through my teeth.

My eyes wondered the kitchen and when they met Mrs. Reynolds face I felt like a complete ass. She was clutching onto the spatula with her back pressed into the corner. I walked over to her; taking the spatula from her trembling hands.

"It's okay now; Mrs. Reynolds." I put my arms around her to comfort her when I heard Abby.

"What the hell is going on?" Abby shot out and when I looked at her she looked so exhausted, dark circles were making there appearance under her eyes.

Mrs. Reynolds moved from my embrace very quickly and walked toward Abby; taking her hand.

"It's nothing dear, just a little miss understanding; nothing to worry about."

Damn Mrs. Reynolds was better then I had given her credit for. As she walked by me I mouthed a thank you to her, she smiled and nodded while leaving the kitchen. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Abby. So I nervously I walked to the stove; turning it off and cleaned up the burnt eggs.

"So much for breakfast," I let out a huff.

Abby walked over to me placing her face into my back as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry that we woke you." I said while turning my head over my shoulder to look at her.

"That's alright," She shrugged, "I can't sleep unless your in the bed with me."

I turned to face her and when I did I noted what she was warring; growling at the very site. She let out a flirtatious little giggle.

"Well I had to put something on." She waved around the room like it was no big fuck'n deal.

"Did it have to be my dress shirt?" I asked as my words came out in a whisper.

My dick hardened and to my very fuck'n happy surprise she reached down and grabbed hold of me with force. My arms where on the stove….thank God because with the grip she had on my balls I almost blew my load all over her pretty little hands.

"Want to go back to bed Edward?" She smirked never taking her hands of my now pulsing cock.

I didn't answer, just nodded and then playfully she grabbed my house coat strap, putting it over her shoulder as she led the way. I watched her ass sway, calling me with each and every swing. Up the stairs and back into bed. As she shifted my house coat off of my shoulders her kissing stopped.

"What is this Edward?" She held the damn envelope in her little hands. I grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"I'll fill you in after." I smirked.

Smiling she reached out and took my face in her fragile little hands and started kissing me again. She gently placed her tongue in my mouth swirling it around passionately forcing me to let out a moan. As her tongue dislodge my mouth I quickly sucked it back in and wouldn't you know it my baby loved it curling her tongue up touching her own lips, sticking it back out wanting more. Sucking on it a few more times I let it slip out of my mouth trap only to delicately lick it. That did it she growled…. she fuck'n growled!

That needy little vixen, threw me down onto the bed straddling me like she owned me.

_And you know she did!_

My Cock sprang to life bobbing around making his appearance known. She eyed my Johnson like it was a piece of candy licking her lips; she smiled and bent to fill her hungry mouth. As my knob entered her moist lips it thickened at her soft warm touch. Her lips slowly lingered up and down my shaft making my balls tighten begging for their release. With one hand I gathered her tussled hair and smoothly positioned it over her left shoulder. Moving her hair allowed me to view every motion she gave. Her hair now placed in my hands I took control of her movements slowly forcing more of my girth into her mouth. I knew that she couldn't handle my length but I wanted to push her to see just how much she could in fact take.

When my knob reached the back of her throat she let out a gargling sound swallowing me whole. My eyes rolled back into my head at the sound.

_Fuck she could suck a mean cock._

I never wanted her lips to leave my damn mouth and God she looked good doing it.

_Yep my baby had become a pro in the short time we had been together._

With my new knowledge that she could take more of me, I started to thrust in and out of her wet little mouth. As my pace quickened she let out an "Mmm it's so good," In between thrusts. Listening to her enjoy my taste, I suddenly had a desire to taste her.

Pulling my cock from her mouth, I turned her over onto her back spreading her thighs. Taking two fingers I parted her succulent lips and gently flicked her clit with my starving tongue. As her body twitched she elevated her hips at just the right angle for me to dip the tip of my tongue into her slot. As I drug my tongue upwards connecting with her sweet spot she jolted her hips begging me for more. Her lips began to pucker and damn I wanted her mouth wrapped around my cock again. Struggling with wanting her juices and her mouth I grunted lying down on the bed.

Abby eyed me frustrated with my absence. "Come here." I smirked.

As she crawled toward me I turned her around so her curvy ass was in my face. "Climb aboard." I said while taking her legs and placing them on either side of my chest.

Abby gasped as she took in what we where about to do. "Edward, I've never 69'd before." She admitted.

"That's a damn shame," I smirked. "You'll love it."

I waited until my cock had entered her mouth, taking in the arousal that came with it and then looked up at the most beautiful fuck'n pussy I had ever seen. At this angle I could see everything and damn it she had the prettiest little pink pussy. Her lips were swollen with anticipation as I lingered taking in the view before me.

Her mouth was sucking at me brilliantly and I wanted to return the favor. I cupped her rounded ass slowly moving her body back and forth across my tongue. I could sense that she was nervous, not sure if she was doing it right. I pushed a little harder rocking her back and forth allowing her clit to rub on my tongue while I forced my cock to penetrate her mouth. The more aroused she got the better her cock sucking became so I swayed her body faster making her mouth take in more of me. Pulling at and spreading the cheeks of her plump ass grasping at the meat; I spanked her like I knew she loved, tenderly rubbing away the sting.

My cock slipped out of her mouth as she cried out "Oh! Fuck! Edward! Do it again!"

"Only if you say please," I said from beneath her wet folds.

"Oh fuck please Edward!"

As she arced her back I opened the palm of my hand and gave her a harder slap.

"Oh! Harder! Edward! Harder!"

_God damn my girl was a freak but hell I would give her what she wanted. _

Slapping her harder made her growl again, I was in utter fuck'n bliss. Thank all the heavens that I found her, if I had my damn way she would never leave the fuck'n bed.

Quickly she gobbled up my cock taking it in all the way in, while she reached down and cupped my shaven balls. The more aroused she got the better her cock suck'n became and damn I wanted more.

_Yeah I'm a greedy little fuck like that._

So I placed my thumb over her back door applying a little pressure, while I slid two fingers into her other. As my fingers started to message her walls, I could feel them contracting. With my free hand I clutched onto her hip bone and tugged her downward until she had completely buried my face in her pussy. With my tongue flat I pressed it against her clit and then closed my mouth sucking on it.

"Oh! My God! Edward!" Her pitch was screechy and knowing that I was about to give her the best damn orgasm sent me into a crazed state.

"You better suck it or I'll stop!" I ordered.

_I couldn't believe it, yep she was a freak._

She sucked on my throbbing cock like it was the last damn lollypop in the world, swirling her tongue, licking up the shaft, sucking on my sac and dragging her tongue along as she went. Still licking and sucking at her clit, my thumb placed at her back door. While the two inside her love canal massaged. I curled my fingers to apply more pressure and then there it was the sexiest god damn sound in the world.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm gunna cum! Edward!" she wined.

Her juices where spilling into my mouth and God help me I loved the fuck'n taste of her. Her flavor was so God damn sweet and addicting. It was a good damn thing that I worked out a lot because I would have probably gained twenty pounds on her sweet stuff. I would never need any sweets again, her cum was all I would ever need. Even though Abby had her release, she was eager to please leaving her ass still in my face she continued to assault my beast.

Her soft hands rubbed up and down my inner thighs until she reached my sac. The slurping sound that was coming out of this women's mouth was God damn amazing. Then Abby did something new she squeezed her lips tight around my cock and let me tell you they were fuck'n tight. If that wasn't enough she only used her tongue when she would arrive at the bottom of my head. Grabbing her ass in need I held her still as I fucked her mouth, thrusting harder and quicker I finally released my thick, warm cum into her God damn mouth.

"Oh! Fuck! Baby!" I screamed.

I was lying there proud as a peacock about my baby's performance when she slid in beside me. I held onto her like the rare jewel she was, taking in her sent and listening to her heart slow; when I reached for my cigarettes in the night stand. Lighting my smoke she sat up eyeing me.

"What?" I chuckled lightly at her shocked reaction.

"I didn't know you smoked." She questioned.

"I do when I've had an orgasm like that." I confirmed.

I inhaled on it taking a large drag and blew it straight up into the air. Enjoying my nicotine Abby took the smoke from my lips and took a drag her self.

"I see why you like it." She smirked, lying herself back down on the bed she took another drag.

"Wow God damn Edward, can we do that again?" She asked.

I looked at Abby in complete shock her left hand was pulling back her hair in disbelief; while the other balanced the cigarette skillfully between her two fingers.

"Now?" I questioned raising my brow as she turned and looked at me.

"Not now, Edward." She smirked. "But I want to do it again." She confirmed.

I laughed so hard that my body was levitating off the bed.

"Sure you little freak." I answered rubbing my nose against hers giving her little Eskimo kisses.

I was staring at her lost in her beautiful green eyes, when she spoke again. "Edward; are you going to show me now?" She asked.

I knew what she was talking about and damn it I didn't want to show her but I knew that my baby was persistent so I gave in and reached for it.

"This came this morning." I whispered handing her the letter.

I readied myself for the terror that was sure to go through her fragile body, when she looked up from the note and laughed. I was in complete shock as I watched her little body shake with laughter.

"What's so God damn funny?" I shot; this was no damn time to laugh.

Her laughing stopped long enough for her to take in the concern look on my face.

"You're serious? This is legit? A real threat? From Who?" Her questions where coming out so fast I couldn't keep up.

I gently placed my hand on her arm and told her all about Ted and to my surprise she was pissed that I had fired Ted saying,

"How the hell will we know what he is up to now?"

"I don't want him any where near you" I hissed.

"Have you never heard the old saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" She shot out in an irritated breath.

"Well what would you have me do than?" I growled.

"I don't know Edward, but there after you now. They know where you live and they know you as Edward Cullen."

"What if it's not Ted and Olivia? I won't put you in danger like that. I have to leave Edward we don't have a damn choice here."

I couldn't believe it we were back to this again. Her leaving wouldn't help anything it would only make it worse because I would be worried about her every minute she was away from me.

"No! Abby; there's no damn way you're leaving." I yelled.

I was furious with her, how could she leave? My mind was wondering around in God damn circles. I felt empty inside my stomach in knots. I stood up from the bed trying to control my emotions; my body was on fire, my legs a wobbling mess. I fell to the floor trying to hold myself together. Abby ran to my side franticly cradling me in her arms I clutched onto her pulling her in as close as I could get her.

"Don't ever tell me you're leaving." I whispered looking into her eyes.

Abby's eyes started glisten with water when I felt something wet fall onto my cheek bone. She leisurely lowered her head down and kissed the fallen tear drop then pulled my head into her chest. For the first time in my life my heart was breaking, I was so in love with this women and it scared the hell out of me. What was I going to do if she ever did decide to leave, or worst of all what if she didn't love me in return? The very thought made me pull her onto my lap holding her so close that I could feel her heart beat on my chest. Then she softly spoke.

"Alright Edward I'll stay but we have to figure out something. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do" She coked.

I couldn't believe it she wasn't worried about herself she was worried about me. I let out a chuckle and she lifted her head to look at me, with disbelief in her eyes.

"Alright what do you think about taking a little trip?" I smiled.

"A trip?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I mean I would have to bring Rick along but we would be all alone with no one around in our hotel room." I licked my lips playfully.

"What about Rick he will be in our hotel room won't he, just like in Texas?" She smirked.

"Nope he'll be across the hall." Abby smiled at the very thought.

"I just thought with all the crazy stuff going on around here it would be nice to get away and it would be nice to have you all to myself, with no interruptions." I wiggled my eye brows divinely.

"Where would you like to go Miss Stone?" I teased.

"I don't know Edward, whatever you decide." She shrugged. "I don't care as long as I'm with you."

I tist her, "Oh no there has to be somewhere in the world you would like to go?" I pushed.

"Really Edward I don't care." She chuckled.

I jumped up from the floor taking her hand in mine; she questioned me with her eyes.

"Trust me." I said and pulled her down the stairs into the living room making our way to the book shelf. Once there I pulled out an atlas and opened the page viewing the world map.

"Close your eyes and point." I smirked and to my surprise she didn't fight me, she did as I asked.

"Ah! Open your eyes Abby." I whispered into her ear.

"It seems where going to visit Venice."

* * *

**I hope that you all like this chapter. Remember to leave your review and if you like my story share it with your friends. **

**Isabelle is my little Ode to Twilight hope you all liked it. Stay tuned as Edward and Abby take there vacation some very dangerous things start to happen. Remember the reviews and the pictures….until next time….April **


	11. Edward Cullen would rue the day!

**Chapter 11**

**Edward Cullen would rue the day!**

**Again I don't own the Character Edward Cullen but all the dirty little thoughts are mine ;) before you read this chapter I would like you all to copy and paste the provided link to get you prepared for a specific scene in this chapter. The link will be posted on my profile**** Also note that I have added a few more pictures to my site check them out on my homepage also posted on my profile. I realize that I said that Edward and Abby where going to Venus LMAO I have fixed the mistake they are going to Venice.**

** Happy reading ;)**

**Abby's point of view**

I was very nervous about going on a trip with Edward, but my emotions where twisted. I was excited at the very thought, but alas I couldn't go anywhere as I didn't have a passport.

Ted was able to swing some things back in Texas, being a former FBI agent had its benefits I guessed, because we didn't have any trouble leaving Texas for L.A. But Ted was no longer around and there was no way we were going to be able to board a plane without my passport.

When I explained to Edward that I didn't have a passport; a knowing smile reached his face. He raced off toward his office; leaving me to wait for him in the Fourier. Once he returned to me he was holding the brown envelope that Roxy had given me.

Edward reached in and pulled out my Passport, driver's license and birth certificate. I had actually forgotten what Officer Dual had told me about her sending these documents to Ted. With everything that had taken place I didn't get the chance to go through them thoroughly.

"We should actually thank Ted for all his wonderful undercover work" He smirked and then towed me into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Reynolds" he shouted so loud it startled her. "We need to call and book two flights to Venice, right away."

He was so excited to wisp me off into the sun set and I was just as excited to allow him to do it. Smiling and looking at each other adoringly Mrs. Reynolds told Edward that Sam had stopped by and was waiting to speak to him in his office.

Edward's million dollar smile faded from his lips, as he pouted like a two year old.

"Alright, I'll deal with Sam and you call the air lines" He instructed Mrs. Reynolds.

Edward lowered his face to mine and playfully sucked on my bottom lip "Very soon and I'll have you all to myself." He spoke never opening his eyes.

Edward grunted as he walked out of the kitchen having to leave me. I chuckled lightly in knowing that my absence was driving him crazy. Yep Edward Cullen had an addiction that I was sure of; he was addicted to my little muff. As I was to his big beast, Edward Cullen had ruined me for all other men.

I was sitting there smiling and reminiscing of our days spent pleasuring one another when Mrs. Reynolds spoke.

*ahum* "Am I too book a separate suite for Rick?"

I was so lost in my Edward land of pleasure that her very words startled me.

"Hum, I think so; Yes" I declared after I pulled my head out of my ass.

"Edward said that Rick will in fact have his own room." I was blushing so damn hard that I was sure Mrs. Reynolds got the idea.

"Sure alright yes two suites please" she spoke into the phone. "1:00, yes thank you very much."

As Mrs. Reynolds hung up the phone she turned to look at me. What a vision I must have been, I'm sure I looked like a little kid waiting on Santa, at least that's how I felt.

"Well I suppose I should get you both packed." As she headed up the C stair case I followed closely behind.

Mrs. Reynolds stopped me in my efforts to help pack, telling me not to worry she would make sure I had the proper attire.

I wanted to pack it myself; I just didn't feel right having someone do everyday things for me. But with the look she gave me; I felt like I was insulting her and with a nod in understanding and a smile I left her too it.

I wasn't sure what I was spouse to do now, with Edward currently busy with Sam and Mrs. Reynolds doing the packing. I felt out of sorts wondering around this big house by myself.

Everything was just so quite, there was always traffic of some sort running through the estate. Today felt a little too strange and a little too damn quite for my liking. After wondering around the whole house like a lost puppy; I headed to the living room.

**Edward's Point of View**

Sam was all smiles as I entered my office. "Edward, did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" she smirked.

"I have to admit I wasn't expecting you" I clarified. "So soon" I chuckled. "Edward I would first like to apologize for my behavior" She started as I stopped her in her efforts "Before you continue; I want to set the record straight. Abby is apart of my life so don't ever try to interfere again." I warned. To my surprise Sam's attitude had changed toward Abby and she was all but willing to accommodated my love.

"What brought all this on Sam?" "This!" She threw an article down on my desk, then another and another and another. There head lines all screamed out the same *Shawn Fusion sex addict* *Shawn Fusion and a Stripper* *Dirty Love*

I sighed as I read them all "Why does this change your mind?" I questioned holding up the magazine that said Dirty Love. "Well it seems that dear old Abby has the media keeping you on the front cover of every magazine. Publicity is publicity" Sam was practically glowing as she spoke the very words. "I thought that this little stunt Olivia pulled, would ruin us Edward; but it seems that the public can't get enough of Lilly." "It's Abby!" I stated. "Abby, Lilly whatever" She waved. "The truth of the matter is Abby being a part of your life is actually going to make you and I; a shit load of money Edward."

"What?" I was fuming I couldn't believe that having my girls name smeared was the very reason Sam wanted to continue to work for me.

"Edward hear me out!" "Absolutely not!" I huffed. "Edward we need to address this issue right away." She begged. "When I get back from Venice." "You're going to Venice?" She asked. "Yes; Today" I confirmed as a grin spread across her face. "Great, I'll set up an interview there" "NO!" I screamed jumping out of my chair. "Edward you love her right?" Her eye brows were taunting me. "Yes; So?" "Then you will get the chance to go on national television and tell the world. Clear up that Abby is not a stripper and everything will go back to normal." She explained in excitement.

I hated the idea of having to do some interview; while I was on vacation. But the idea of sharing my Abby to the world was way too tempting. "I will do it; as long as you understand from now on things are going to be different. You will address me when ever you book something; for my conformation. Do you understand?" Sam nodded in understanding smiling the entire time. "Alright Edward I'll set it up and get back to you right away. Have a good trip"

I was thrilled that Sam was back; I didn't want the difficult task of interviewing publicists. I'm not a lazy man, but it was always hard to find the right person. They had to fit in with my life style; part of the family so to speak. They couldn't have any family because they would have to travel a lot. And that was difficult to find when I preferred women to do the job. Not because I'm sexiest but because they had a better understanding of my world.

After Sam left my office, I ran right to the kitchen to find Abby. And to my surprise I was standing in the kitchen all alone. The house was so quite until I heard my piano sing to life; I smiled and headed toward the living room.

I watched as Abby stoked a key with her delicate little finger and then another. Humming my song she placed her head on the piano. "Please don't stop on my account" I spoke.

**Abby's Point of View**

Scanning Edward's books I spotted the piano, when a smile reached my face. I gingerly walked to the beautiful interment and softly grazed the palm of my hand where I recently just received the best sex of my life.

Note to self; going to do it again on the piano. As I sat on the bench I pressed one of the ivory keys and closed my eyes to the very sound. I had loved the way Edward looked as he played; hitting another key I started to hum the song he played for me the other night.

I lowered my face to the piano and pressed my forehead against its cold surface when I heard someone approaching. Turning to face the door way Edward was leaning against the frame with a crooked little smile on his yap.

"Please don't stop on my account" He was smirking as he approached me. Taking my hand in his he gently pressed a few keys; allowing my hands to play Edward's beautiful melody.

As his face lowered over my shoulder to apply a little more pressure to my fingers; I closed my eyes. Edward's sweet breath was lingering all around me, this man's smell was so addicting that my womanly parts woke screaming for him to pleasure her.

Slowly re-opening my eyes Edward was still focused on the piano. I gazed upon his features and watched as his lips puckered; he was so utterly handsome.

Edward turned his face to the side to look as me and smiled a little embarrassed. "What?"

"Nothing, Edward" I whispered while my face got hotter.

"Alright I think we should get ready to go before…" He paused "Before I take you again on my piano."

Edward's face was just a little too close to mine as he spoke his teasing words. I jumped off of the bench and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with force.

"Take me Edward" I begged.

When Edward didn't move, frozen like a Popsicle I pulled back to look at his face. His features where all twisted up in pain.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"You have to stop doing things like this." Edward's eyes where closed the entire damn time that I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Well damn it you shouldn't do things like that" I pointed toward the piano, while jumping down from his waist. Edward's eyes were wide in shock as the laughter started to rumble from his chest.

I was so damn pissed off, the harder he laughed at me the more pissed off I got. "Fine whatever Edward" I yelled as I started to storm out of the living room, leaving Edward alone with his fucken hilarious moment.

I reached the door way when Edward grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me into his chest. "I'm sorry, I just love that you have this uncontrollable desire for my cock" He smirked.

"That's not funny Edward" I spat "you don't go and get a girl all horny and not deliver."

"You want me to fuck you! Is that it?" The smirk on his face disappeared as a burning man's desire for water entered.

"No that's fine Edward; I'll go get ready. But you just remember this" I pointed at him "you'll have to wait for all of this" I moved my hands up and down my body like Vanna White. "Until Venice."

Edward let a hiss escape his lips as I turned for the stairs. He slowly lingered behind me eying up my ass as I climbed, wanting to tease him like he did me; I swayed me hips more then was necessary. How the hell do you like that Mr. Cullen? I chuckled to myself.

Once we reached Edward's bed room Mrs. Reynolds was still packing Edwards things. His suitcase was spread out on the bed while Mrs. Reynolds hovered over it. "I'm just about done Edward Abby's things are ready. I will just need a few more minutes with your things."

Great, now I could push him just a little bit more. "That's alright Mrs. Reynolds, your not intruding I'm just going to have a shower." Edward knew what I was up to and he didn't like it one god damn bit. Knowing this pushed me that much harder, dropping his dress shirt off of my body mischievously I bent my ass in the direction of his face to pick it up. Tossing it on the bed I smiled "Mrs. Reynolds, don't worry about that shirt I'll take it to the dry cleaners." Mrs. Reynolds quickly turned her face away but not before I had time to note her smile.

Bewitchingly I strolled into the bathroom and started the water. 1….2….3….4….5…. "Mrs. Reynolds, I'll finish that up" Edward ordered. "No that's fine dear, I'll do it"

I poked my head out of the bathroom, as Edward turned toward me. I grinned at him and playfully gave him a little wave. Damn I loved Mrs. Reynolds she was the shit, I have to remember to get her something nice in Venice to thank her.

In my moment of loving that I was driving Edward mad I realized that I hadn't brought any clothes in here with me. Great now what the hell was I going to do? I had teased Edward so badly that I knew he wouldn't retrieve my things for me. Maybe Mrs. Reynolds would still be packing Edwards things. Pulling the very too small towel around myself I poked my head out only to find that I was all alone.

Damn now what? The towel was only covering the front of my body; if I darted for my old room everyone was sure to get a good look at my ass. Note to self I need to bring my clothes into Edward's room.

Then I noticed Edward's dress shirt still sitting on the bed. I dropped my towel and headed for the bed picking the shirt up in my hands the closet door flung open.

"Ah! Ah!" He tisst me "That shirt has to go to the dry cleaners" He swiftly grasped it away from me. "Edward" I huffed. "I can't exactly go strutting through the halls like this?" I pulled the Vanna White again.

"And why not?" He smirked.

Oh is that how Mr. Cullen wants to play? Fine I'll play "Alright Edward have it your way" I said pulling my chin up to address him.

As I walked toward the door to my surprise he didn't stop me. I turned just a little to see if he was going to and the damn bastard was sitting on the bed smiling with his dress shirt laid across his lap. Obviously he didn't think I had the nerve, well I'd show him.

Edward Cullen would rue the day!

**Edward's Point of view**

She wouldn't do it; I knew she wouldn't. Sitting on the bed struggling not to laugh as she walked toward the bed room door she peeked out waiting for the cost to be clear.

My girl had become a freak; but I knew she didn't have the balls. If she wanted to push me, then I would let her. I loved it when she got mad; it drove me fucken crazy every single time.

Here I was sitting on the bed, my dick hard as hell as I watched her glistening wet body lean out the door. I couldn't help but let a damn snicker escape my lips and when I did; damn my girl shot me a death look and flung the bedroom door wide open.

"Don't even think about it Abby?" I warned her "Why Edward? Are you going to get my clothes for me?" "Nope not a chance" I snickered again. "Alright then I guess I don't have any other choice." She shrugged and ran right across the hall to the other room. I couldn't fucken believe it! I was shaking my head that she had actually done it, when I heard Rick yelling up the stairs. "Uhm Sir I think you might want to help Abby Sir" Was he laughing?

When I arrived out side the bedroom I looked down the stairs to see Rick. Yep he was in fact laughing; his face was as red as a tomato. When I turned to look in the direction of the other room I saw Abby spread eagle on the floor.

I ran to her bent down on one knee to pick her up. Her face was red and she looked pissed.

"Are you hurt love?" "No!" She screamed "Just give me your damn house coat" She ordered. I did as she asked and took the damn thing off my body not caring in the least bit that I was as naked as the day I was born and covered her up.

"What happened? Are you sure that you're not hurt" She stood up covering her face in embarrassment as she walked into the bedroom.

Wasting no time getting to the closet "Do you want to know what happened Edward?" She questioned while she struggled with a t-shirt.

"I don't know; do I?" I knew she was pissed, but I couldn't wipe the shit eaten grin off my face.

"I was running to the bedroom wet because my damn idiotic boyfriend couldn't take five minutes to grab me something; anything at all to cover my damn body." She was flailing her arms in every direction.

"When Rick come out of no where startling me causing me to slip and fall on my ass!" She screamed. "That's what happened Edward" My god I couldn't help myself I let lose even keeling over grabbing onto my sides.

She was standing there hands on her hips waiting until I finished with my little fit. When I looked up at her wiping the tears from my face and wrapped her in my arms.

"It's alright love!" I chuckled. She pulled a way from me pushing me with all her might. "You just remember this Edward Cullen, your body guard has now seen me completely nude and it's your entire damn fault."

This was true, and the smile was wiped off my face. Then another one entered; looking down at her "You said boyfriend." I smiled. "What?" She was still very much pissed off. "You said I was your boyfriend Abby" "Whatever Edward." She finally smirked, waving me off. "Oh no you don't!" I grabbed her "Is that what I am Abby? Your boyfriend?" "If you want to label things Edward? Then yeah I would say you where my boyfriend."

"You hear that world; Edward Cullen has a real live girlfriend." I screamed out picking her up by the ass and began swinging her around.

She was giggling as I brought her down to my face so I could kiss her all over. "Put me down Edward" She chuckled. "No way, no girlfriend of mine is ever going to leave these arms." As soon as I called her my girlfriend a new smile reached her face. "You're happy here with me aren't you?" "Yes Edward, I am very happy here with you." She declared.

I now had everything in the world a man could want, and I'm not talking about the money. I would give it all up just to have Abby for the rest of my life.

I felt like the luckiest fucker in the world. I started to have visions of what our little family would look like, a little girl with Abby's cute little nose. A strapping boy with my chiseled jaw, yes we would make beautiful children together.

I could picture Abby standing at the stove waiting on me to come home from some office job, my children running to my side when I would walk through the door. Not to mention a vixen in bed, yep I wanted this woman for the rest of my damn life.

"Edward; we have to get ready to leave or where going to miss the flight." I looked up at Abby and smiled. "Alright love; tell Rick to bring the car around and load everything up. I'm just going to have a quick shower and I'll be ready to go. Want to join me?" I whispered in her ear. "Nope!" she spoke so quickly with her answer that it made me pout. "How will I be able to instruct Rick if I'm in the shower with you?" She teased and walked out of the bedroom.

I wasn't going to waist any damn time going back to my room to shower and besides Abby left my house coat on the bed. Grabbing the house coat I locked the bathroom door, just to make sure that Abby wouldn't try anything funny. Not that I truly cared of course I was proud of my cock and was willing to share it with the world.

Having my little moment smiling in how proud I was of my cock, I looked down noticing that it was still in fact hard. Now don't judge I had to take care of it or I would be sporting a woody at the air port.

Lathering up the soap I began stroking it resting my free hand on the shower wall. Grunting and moving my hand more rapidly, my dick got harder in my firm grasp. As I griped on to my shaft, I gently tugged upward, rolling the skin toward the knob. Now with my fingers firmly around the head of my cock I began squeezing it. My fluids started to build filling my cock I let out a moan grunting Abby's name. I watched as my cum was wasted down the drain, and finished up my shower a little less horny.

I was a little irritated in knowing that I had to pleasure myself like that. I hadn't needed to do something that extreme since I was sixteen years old. My cock was still a little hard wanting nothing but Abby's pussy, yep he knew the difference. Grunting at the understanding that I would have to wait until Venice to have her delicious cookie again I unlocked the door to find Abby leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door.

"Did you have a good time in your shower?" She gave a knowing smirk.

"Well it's your fault." She leaned up on her toes and kissed me. "I loved that you thought of me while you pleasured yourself." See she was definitely trying to make me crazy, it was shit like that, that made my cock thrive.

Abby left long enough to allow me to have the fucken privilege of trying to get this hard as hell cock squeezed into my tight ass jeans.

I opted to wear jeans and a gray hoody, in hopes that we wouldn't get noticed at the air port. I didn't want anything to ruin our little get away. Once I arrived at the top of the stairs, I smiled at the looks of Abby and Rick waiting for me. They were both very excited to go away Abby more so then Rick and I wanted to believe that her knowing she would have my cock again; in just a few more hours was her reason for being excited. A guy can dream cant he? I was happy that I could take Abby some where exotic like Venice and I wanted to see her beautiful face in the Italy sunrise.

Rick, Abby and I entered the Limo waving good bye to Mrs. Reynolds when we finally started down the lane way. Pulling Abby into my side watching her look out the window at L.A was breathtaking. She had the most timid look on her face, when I finally asked her what she was thinking about.

"Its just so beautiful Edward" she answered. "Not as beautiful as you love." I whispered into her ear when she turned around and faced me.

"This is the place you belong Edward." She smiled.

I realized what she was getting at, and I couldn't believe that she truly thought that she was so ordinary. Living in L.A for most of my life, I came accustomed to everything beautiful.

L.A had nothing on my girl though and just maybe L.A wasn't the place for her. But it had nothing to do with her looks; in fact she was way too beautiful for L.A.

I contemplated in my head where I felt Abby's beauty might fit in, Europe, Paris, Italy, Roam. When I simply came the conclusion that no where in the world would she just be simple, ordinary or plain. Abby was born to stand out. What ever City, Country or small town she was in that place would be better because she was apart of it.

"Abby, Where ever you are, that's where I fit in." Her whole face went red right down to her neck. "You're a rare jewel and don't ever think any less of yourself." I shot her a stern warning.

Arriving at the air port, we were able to pass all the other waiting people. When Abby looked up at me and said. "Let's just be normal for one day and stand in line." I looked around and no one seemed to notice me in my out of sorts clothing so I decided to grant her wish.

While we were standing in line, I noticed a little girl looking up at me as she tugged on her mothers skirt hem. "Momma look it's Shawn Fusion" The mother looked up at me and smiled at her daughter. "Yes baby, he does look a little like Shawn, but it's not honey."

The little girl was no longer smiling and I just wasn't going to have that.

I took off my sun glasses pulled the hoody off of my head and bent down. "Hi there sweetie what's your name?" I asked as her smile reappeared across her precious little face.

Her mother grabbed at her chest breathing heavily. "Oh my god, Shawn Fusion" She screeched. I couldn't help myself; I always thought it was funny as hell when women reacted like this towards me. "Hello maim, it seems that your little girl here has a good eye." I winked at the little blonde haired girl.

She was the cutest little girl I had ever seen; her blond hair was full of curls and in little pig tails. She was wearing blue overalls matched with her little pink Dora shirt; cradling her little dolly; when she asked me "Could you bite me Shawn?" I was shocked as hell that a little girl who couldn't have been more then seven years old would ask me such a thing. But of course I chuckled in knowing that she had watched my vampire movies and I gave her what she wanted. Not biting of course, I just leaned in and kissed her little neck and pretended to gobble her up.

She started to giggle at my actions, then out of no where lights started to blind me. Damn it how the hell did the paparazzi keep finding me? I smiled at the little girl and told her that it was nice to meet her, grabbing Abby by the arm Rick led the way to the counter.

We had to go through a metal detector, putting our stuff in a little white basket before we left, and the flashes never stopped. Abby was shielding herself from the bright lights when I noticed that the paparazzi where talking to the little girl and her mother. The little girl was terrified as she cradling into her mother.

I wasn't going to fucken have that, I walked over to them and asked them to fallow me picking up the little girl and quickly walked back over to the metal detector. Once we were all cleared to enter the terminal the little girl spoke again.

"My name is Laura" I looked down at her in shock "What was that?" I asked "you asked me what my name was, so it's Laura." She shrugged. A deep chuckle came from the pit of my stomach as I placed her back into her mother's waiting arms. "It was nice to meet you Laura." "Nice to meet you too Shawn" Her mother thanked me as I signed an autograph for my new found friend.

"She was precious" Abby said standing beside me waving goodbye to Laura. I loved that she fit so well into my life, and that she was always continuing to make me feel human. I had played my Vampire role for such a long time that I was starting to feel like I was a damn Vampire dead to the core. Until Abby some how managed to bring my once dead heart back to life again.

When we arrived in our first class seats, I watched as Abby threw her little gray safety blanket over her lap. "You still have this?" I asked shocked while I grabbed at it. She cutely stuck her tongue out at me vibrating it off of her lips. "Damn straight, I'll never get ride of it ever." She confirmed. All I could do was laugh as I watched her clutch to it like it was her damn life.

**Abby's Point of View**

"Abby look where here" Edwards voice whispered into my ear waking me up. When I looked out the window the sun was setting, it was the most beautiful view I had ever seen until I looked up at Edward's face contrast to the yellow and orange glow. I gasped at the very image.

"It's beautiful Edward." I hushed. "I was just thinking the very same thing" He spoke taking my chin into his hands as his lips grazed mine tenderly.

I grabbed my safety blanket as Edward reached above our heads retrieving our carry on's

Rick had told us to wait for him while he brought the car around. I eyed Edward "What no limo?" I teased. He smiled at my very remark. "Nope were on vacation, under cover so to speak." He shrugged.

Of course he didn't disappoint when a silver Audi TT convertible pulled up. Edward smiled opening my door for me he walked around taking Ricks place in the driver's seat. I watched as we left Rick standing on the runway. "Edward what about Rick?" I said while turning back around to face him. "Don't worry Abby" He took my hand in his when he looked at me "Rick has a rental and will meet us at the hotel, I just want to take you somewhere first."

I had no idea what Edward had in store for me, and I could have cared less. I was happy sitting beside my man with the wind blowing my hair all around. A song came on the radio, and it was just perfect for our little moment.

Kesha Your Love Is My Drug, once I listened to the chorus a few times I began to sing it out loud.

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung up my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug

Your love your love your love

I stood up on the set, hands in the air singing to him; placing my hand on my heart as I sang. Edward was laughing the entire time, and when I started to dance swaying my hips to the beat of the music he grabbed hold of my leg pulling me back into my seat; turning to kiss me.

I was having so much fun with Edward when the car came to a stop "Where are we Edward?" "Just be patient love." I was standing there under the stars having nothing but Edward's arms keeping me warm; when I saw what he had in store for us.

"A gondola ride Edward" I squealed with my fists clamped. "I'm glade that you like it" He took my hand helping me in and then ran back to the car; only to return with my safety blanket.

"You thought of everything" I smiled. Edward told me to lay my head back with him and look up at the stars, god it was so beautiful I swear every damn star must have been out. Stealing a few kisses under every bridge we made our way back to the car. I was cuddled up to Edward, enjoying his embrace when we finally pulled up to the hotel.

After checking in we made our way to the elevator, once the door's closed Edward pushed himself against me. I was completely thrown off guard by his actions, but damn it his hands were all over my damn body, and my kooter was crying out for more.

Pushing myself as close to him as I could get, Edward roughly grabbed my right leg and placed it on his hip bone. He was assaulting my neck tangling his hand in my hair and all I could feel was his rock hard schlong against my kitty.

"Edward" I Interjected "Are we all most at the room?" "Uhuh" and just like that the doors swung open; Edward picked me up in his arms struggling to hold onto me and unlock the door at the same time. "Edward let me down." I offered. "No way; I told you no Girlfriend of mine is going to leave my damn arms." He preached. When Edward finally opened the damn door he slammed it behind him carrying me in the dark into the middle of the room.

Taking a minute he managed to find a table lamp and turned it on. "I have waited long enough for you sweet little flower" I quivered at the very hungry desire in his voice. Kissing and clumsily stumbling over furniture, we where laughing "Fuck it!" He Mewled and laid me down on the coffee table. Tugging and pulling at our clothes in a fit of passion he spread my legs with need and pushed himself into me. Thrusting hard and driving me over the edge.

"Yes Edward, Fuck me!" I cursed.

The coffee table was moving underneath his pounding as he growled "I hope we fucken break it!" Oh fuck that was it my screaming got loader, I wanted him to give me everything he had.

Edward's Thrusting got harder as I swayed my hips for more and then the table broke way. Normally the fall to the floor would stop most couples, but with every snap of wood my moans got louder and Edward continued.

Edward placed his hand over my mouth to quite me, but fuck that just turned me on that much more. Now with my screams being muffled I let my self go, just allowing him to pleasure my waking need.

"Oh fuck" I muffled. Edward removed his hand as I came. "God your pussy is sooo good" He rejoiced. "I want to hear you moan Abby" He pleaded.

"Oh Shit Edwardddddddd yess yess yess! ooooOOOOO" I let my self explode all over his damn cock as he shivered in delight and in return blew his load hitting my walls with force, that very feeling made me cum again.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Eddddwaaarrrrrddddd"

As we laid there on the shattered table; drenched in our own sweat I started to laugh "Well I guess we'll have to pay for that!" I snickered "I'll break and pay for every piece of furniture in the damn place. As long as I get to have you on them" he informed. "Let's just start with the bed" I chuckled.

**Edwards Point of View**

I couldn't help but laugh at the very sight of Abby. Her dark hair had little splinters in it, and then I noticed that she in fact had a small cut on her shoulder. "Shit I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean to hurt you" I was completely panicked. "Edward it's just a little scratch. I think I'll live." She rolled her eyes at me.

I hated knowing that I had deformed her gorgeous body. Slowly I stood up from our kindling, extending my hand to her "Really Edward I'm fine" she assured. "We have to clean it" I demanded shaking her head she followed me into the bathroom. I checked the temperature and slowly helped her into the tub; taking my place at the other end.

"Edward; what was it that Sam wanted?" She inquired. I explained that Sam and I had a disagreement and I let her go! That she had come back to inform me that I wasn't getting rid of her that easy. That Sam had stated when I got back from Venice we were going to do some damage control. I wasn't sure if Abby would be thrilled about going on national television, so I thought it best to wait. After the letter we had received I knew she would be nervous, but I was greedy in wanting to share in my love for Abby.

"What kind of damage control?" she scoffed. "Really it's nothing to worry about." "Edward; I heard part of the disagreement with Sam" she announced. My heart started to pump rapidly fearful that she had overheard my feelings for her. "Why won't you tell the media our so called engagement is off?" She questioned.

I was so damn relieved "Because I like that you are my pretend fiancé" I smirked. "Sam is just going to have to understand that I will do things my way; from now on." I confirmed. "One more thing Edward.." she paused. "What kind of addiction do you have?"

I couldn't help it now, as the laughing fit came. The jolts from my laughing sent the water flying all over the bathroom floor. Abby was scolding me with her eyes waiting for me to continue. "Alright, Alright, Alright" I was trying so hard to stop myself and when I finally let it all out I slid in-between her opened legs; kissing her neck and whispered into her ear. "I'm a sex addict" Pulling away from her now; her eyes were wide in shock. "What?" She smirked. "I think that it might in fact be true; when ever you're around I can't control my self. However" I sighed "I can't take all the credit; it seems that this is all Olivia's doing."

"What do you mean Edward?" she mumbled. I told her about Olivia going to the media; telling them she ended things with me because I was a sex addict. That with the recent news coverage regarding Abby being a stripper that it just confirmed to everyone that I was in fact a sex addict.

Abby started to grind her teeth and spat out "That women is looking for another beating" God she was sexy when she got mad. "It's alright love, when we return home I'm going to take care of it." I confirmed. "I kind of like that I'm engaged to be married to a pole dancer, that's hot" I chuckled.

Abby playfully splashed water at me as she let out a cavernous breath. I turned her body so that her back was resting on my love pump, and of course he made his appearance known. "Why Edward does Mr. Happy want to come out and play again?" She gleamed reaching down and playfully stroking it. "Abby" I whispered in her ear. "You better not start something you can't finish." I warned.

Giggling she removed her hand "Sorry Edward, I just had to confirm it for myself." "Confirm what?" I cried out. "That you are a sex addict." "Why you!" I scolded picking up a cloth I softly cleaned her cut it really was no big deal; It might have been the size of a paper cut.

I knew that I had over reacted, but damn I hated seeing that she was hurt and at my greedy little hands no less. As I started to wash her she closed her eyes, enjoying her bathing. She had her hair all pinned up on top of her head a few little strays had fallen out of her hair clip, lightly grazing her neck line. As I shifted them out of the way she hummed. I reached up letting the clip release her hair and grabbed the extended hose to wet her hair.

Lathering up the shampoo I gently washed her hair rubbing my fingers lightly through her long locks. Starting at the bottom and working my way up, messaging the top of her head. As I began to rinse I heard Abby slightly snoring, looking down I confirmed my guess.

Abby was sleeping peacefully on my chest, smiling I skillfully maneuvered myself from the bath; my hand under her head the entire time. I lifted her from the bath and carried her to the bedroom. To my surprise she didn't even wake up as I toweled her off and then placed her into the bed.

I stood there beside the bed watching her sleep, Yep I had tuckered my poor little Abby out. I wasn't the least bit disappointed that she had fallen asleep in fact I embraced it; sliding in beside her I pulled her into my chest.

As I slowly started to drift away Abby started to mumble in her sleep. "Edddwarrdd mmmmm" She was dreaming about me and I was on cloud nine. "Edddwaarrrdddd" "Yes Abby" I whispered "Don't go" she murmured. Confused I whispered into her ear, "I'm not going any where love, do you want to know why?" I asked. "uhmmm" "Because I love you Abby" I declared. She didn't answer me this time rolling onto her side. I knew that she was sleeping but if felt nice to tell her that I loved her. Even if she would think it was all just a dream.

When I woke the next morning, Abby was already awake cleaning up the broken coffee table. Abby eyed me as I stretched arms extended over my head. "Ever hear of clothes Mr. Cullen" She scolded. "You better be careful all bent over like that" I warned. "Besides this is one of the perks of being all alone." I smirked. "Edward what happened last night?" I had to chuckle and decided to play a little with her.

"Really you don't remember the steamy sex in the tub?" "No" She was so mortified. "Well how about when you took me in the bed?" I teased. "Edward, don't fuck around" She threatened. "I'm not I'm telling you the truth" I laughed "You were wild" I bulged my eyes for the affect. "You've got to be kidding me?"

I had my fun and couldn't control my facial features. "You fell asleep in the tub as I washed your hair" "Damn you Edward Cullen" she breathed. I told her to stop cleaning the mess that I would call for room service, but she was just too self-conscious to explain to the help what had happened. I would have loved to see her explain it to them though.

I helped her clean the rest of the mess up, that's right Edward Cullen cleaned up his own damn mess like a good boy. Once we were done, I told Abby that I was going to get cleaned up and then I would take her out for breakfast.

We arrived at Alla Botte one of my favorite restaurants in Venice and I asked for a private table outside looking out over the water. Abby was in awe of the beautiful picture in front of her "It looks just like a painting." She bellowed as she stared out over the water.

The waiter placed the food in front of us Abby gleamed. "It's so beautiful I don't think I can even eat it" "I'll tell the chief miss that you like it." The little teenage waiter promised. "That will be all" I scoffed in knowing that he was eying my gal and I wasn't going to have that. "Yes sir" Turning away in a hurry; I brought me attention back to Abby.

"What would you like to do today?" I watched as her mouth open in shock and then her eyes squinted as the lights pelted them. I should have known better; I didn't bring Rick with me and I knew that I couldn't handle the paparazzi on my own.

Nervous I jumped from the table wrapping my arms around Abby shielding her from the damn feen's. I pulled out my cell phone calling Rick telling him that we needed his services at Alla Botte. Once I hung the phone up making our way into the store I pushed open the kitchen door telling the owner what was happening.

He was very helpful letting us hide in the kitchen while he shooed the paparazzi out of his restaurant. When Rick finally arrived we all pilled into my car leaving Rick's rental for later. "Well I guess; were just going to have to hide out in the damn hotel again" I shouted.

Abby looked up at me and touched my face tenderly "There is lots of things we can do in the hotel" She winked. "Who's the sex addict here?" I let out a chuckle. "What ever Edward, I'm trying to make the best out of the situation." She shrugged "Nah your just a sex addict" I confirmed.

It didn't take us long and we were back in the hotel room safe and sound, at least that's what I thought. Out of no where a young girl flew into my arms as we entered the living room. "Shawn can I have an autograph?" She squealed. "How the hell did you get in here?" Abby screamed. "Oh shut up stripper, you can have him back in just a few"

Abby was fuming I begged her with my eyes to calm down. This was the last thing I needed in the magazines *Shawn Fusion the sex addict's fiancé stripper beat the crap out of a crazed fan. Yep that's all I needed.

As I walked the young girl out of our room I signed her copy of Burning Sun and returned it to her. When I walked back into the room Abby was on the phone. "Yes this is Mr. Fusion's fiancé and we just had an intruder in our room. I suggest that this little incident doesn't happen again. Or we might have to take our business else where" She huffed hanging up the phone. "All taken care of!" she passed on. "I see that" I smirked wrapping her in my arms. "How do you live like this Edward?" She asked. "I never lived before I met you." I confirmed looking her in the eye leaning in for a kiss; when someone knocked at the damn door.

Grunting; I pulled myself away from Abby long enough to answer the door. "There was a package delivered for you Mr. Fusion" The manager of the hotel spoke. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir and you can rest a sure that it wont happen again. Could you please inform your fiancé that were taking more precautions?" he asked nervously. I smiled in knowing that Abby had in fact scared the shit out of him. "No problem, her bark is bigger then her bite" I winked closing the door.

"So you're telling people you're my fiancé Abby?" I questioned her teasingly "If your going to live in your little fantasy world Edward, then I want to too!" She chuckled. "What is that?" She asked pointing at the package in my hand. "I'm sure it's just from an adoring fan." I shrugged. "Well open it! I want to see what it is." She was so excited. As she jumped up and down trying to see over my shoulder "Is it a proposal Edward? I'll have to beat her ass" She laughed.

I was stunned with what I was reading when Abby grabbed it from me and read it out loud.

Did you honestly think you could hide from us?

Venice? Nice touch sorry to rain on your parade.

Remember were always watching.

Please give Lilly all our best.

"What's going on Edward?" she sniveled.

I ran to her protecting her in my arms "I don't know Abby; I don't know" I murmured sitting us down on the couch when a loud knock at the door. We were startled as we heard a voice on speak on the other side of the door.

"Open the door Lilly"

**I would like to dedicate this chapter, to my friend who is always encouraging me! You know who you are! Hope you liked the Laura part ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 Little blue dress

**Chapter 12**

**Little blue dress**

**Once again I don't own the character Edward Cullen. Remember to leave me a review its always nice to get your feed back. Also I posted some new pictures on my sight for this chapter mythoughtsonrobertpattinson(dot)weebly(dot)com. Remember to put a period in the place of the (dot) ;) Happy reading**

**Edward's Point of view**

"Open the door Lilly"

Abby was shaking like a leaf in my arms as the woman's voice got louder.

"It's alright love; the door is locked" I comforted her; the best I could until the woman spoke again

"Edward open the damn door" I jumped up from the couch and ran for the door.

"Sam you scared the shit out of us!" I huffed as I turned back to Abby.

The tears where streaming down her face when she finally allowed herself to let lose.

"What the hell is going on Edward" "I don't know Sam" I gave her the note and explained that this was not the first one that we had received.

"What are you doing here?" "Well I came to tell you that you and Lilly have an interview tomorrow night on the Pauly show." "You couldn't have called?" I hissed. Sam told me that she felt it was important that she was here to support Abby and I on our first official appearance.

"If you hadn't noticed this is not exactly the best time for this Sam" My scolding didn't work as well on her as it did most people. She just waved me off and told me not to let them get to us. That if we didn't do the show it would prove that we were in fact scared.

I was completely irritated; I wanted this trip to be just about Abby and I spending time together alone. And all that this trip had become was a damn nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

I hated that my girl was terrified all the time; my lifestyle was ruining her both inside and out. Not that it was going to her head; just that she wasn't happy anymore unless she was inside my home protected by my gates. I should have known better and kept her at home instead of trying to be some hero in a damn romance novel.

"Were not doing the interview Sam; Abby has been through enough here. I'm going to take her home first thing in the morning; and where going to call the police." "No Edward I don't want to leave." She sulked.

"There so it's decided then. You will do the interview tomorrow at 4 pm and I will be there cheering you on." Sam knew that she had won using Abby in the process to get what she wanted out of me. That sly little… no I won't call her that. She was sneaky that was for sure; but I had to give the woman props she was damn good at her job.

I hadn't told Abby about the interview in hopes that we wouldn't have to actually do it. I didn't want to add one more damn thing to her list of stress. I wanted her to enjoy herself here with me, but then Sam had to storm in here and take control of the situation. Not even allowing me to ask Abby on my own, now she was being pushed into this and this was not the way I wanted it to go down.

"Abby, are you sure that you want to do this?" "Yes Edward, I want the world to know that I am not engaged to a sex addict." She smirked. Abby begged me not to call the police until we got back home to L.A. She didn't want our little get away to be ruined. As far as I was concerned it was; all the things I wanted to do with Abby wasn't going to happen now. How could it when I was scared to allow her to even leave the damn hotel room?

Samantha left telling us that she would see us in the morning. I escorted her to the door and locked it behind her as I lingered at the door. "What is it Edward?" Abby placed her hand on my shoulder as she leaned in to look me in the face. "I don't know how to protect you; tell me what to do?" I begged her.

She took my face in her hands and pulled me down to her very low level. "Edward you just can't simply be my hero all the time." Her comment didn't exactly make me feel better. Damn it I wanted to be her hero. "Edward look at me" She pleaded with me; opening my tortured eyes I watched as her smirk turned into a smile. "You may not be able to be my Hero all the time, but you are always my night in shinning armor." I let out a chuckle "Always the comedian" I pulled at her chin swaying her head back and forth and kissed her nose gently.

"There was just so much that I had planned for us today." I huffed. "Well why cant we?" And then there it was her deviant little smile. Every time I saw the damn thing I knew either one I was getting some sort of sexual pleasure or two she was a cooking something. It took me a few seconds to realized that her eyes had no desire in them, yep she was a cooking something. I was smiling at the little Italian man in my head as she eyed me in curiosity.

"What do you have in mind?" "Well Edward you'll just have to be patient. What is Sam's cell number?" "Why?" "Just give it to me Edward." Abby was cute as hell when she rolled her eyes at me like that. I gave her Sam's business card and sat down on the arm of the couch as I watched her small fingers dialing.

"Samantha it's Abby." She started. "Alright Sam then; Edward and I need you to do us a little favor." I raised my brow in curiosity when she smirked and turned her back on me walking into the bedroom. I waited on Abby to return to the living room arms extended when she appeared in the door way. She rolled her eyes, tilted her head and walked to me swaying the phone.

"So what do you have in store for us Miss Stone?" "Edward do you know what patience is?" I pouted sticking out my bottom lip; I so soorrry Miss Stone Isssaaa Verry exciteddd" "Oh stop Edward" She slapped me real hard in the shoulder. "Tst Tst Miss. Stone you better be careful smacking me around like that." I warned "Yeah what are you gunna do about it!" She laughed whole heartedly smacking me yet again. That was it if baby wanted to play; I'd let her. I swiftly man powered her from my lap forcing her to lye down on the couch pinning her arms over her head. Once she was completely unable to move I began my assaults on her tender neck, ear lobe and down to her shoulder.

Abby was kicking and squirming the entire time; trying desperately to escape my Edward lock of pleasure. When there was yet another damn knock at the door; hissing lifting my head from my work in progress I hollered at the door. "Go away!" Returning to Abby's delicate little neck the knock got louder. "Damn it; I said go away" I huffed. Abby was giggling in knowing that who ever it was they weren't going to stop until I opened the damn door.

I looked back down at Abby; she was lit up like a Christmas tree "Oh were not finished here; if you run you'll only make it worse." I warned. As I approached the door I could hear Sam hollering "Go away Shawn Fusion doesn't want to be disturbed." I was looking up at the ceiling praying to god that there weren't hundreds of photographers out there or I would have to get Abby to give management another piece of her mind. And then I smiled in remembrance of my girl letting them have it. He was scared of her; laughing to myself I determined that if there where I would let Abby deal with the management again I loved when she told people she was my fiancée.

Once I opened the door; the flashes of light started. There where in fact hundreds of screaming women and paparazzi. I let out a sigh, smiled and waved giving them what they desperately wanted. Sam was carrying a large brown paper bag when she entered the hall. "I think we need to find you two another place to stay right away." I nodded in agreement and headed toward the living room.

"Here you go Lilly" Sam handed Abby the bag. "Please Sam call me Abby" "Sure thing, now how are we going to pull that off?" Sam was pointing at the bag eying Abby; when I cut in "Yes; just what do you have planned Miss Stone?" She gave me that god damn smile again and headed towards the phone.

"Yes this is Shawn Fusion's room and we would like you to send up a bell boy and maid. Preferably the woman is to be short about five feet, and long blond hair you got that? Alright then the bell boy has to be at least six foot and muscular like Mr. Fusion also blond do you have that? Alright bring up something on the menu we don't care what it is and I will instruct the two of them in the rest when they arrive. Thank you"

I have to admit I was impressed as hell and I had an enormous wood to boot. Abby pulled out two bleach blond wigs from the bag and giggled. "Are you ready Mr. Cullen?" She teased. I strutted over to her grabbing the blond wig in my hand and placed it on my head for her to straiten it. "I can't wait to see you as a blond." I whispered into her ear as I tucked her hair into the wig.

"Well; how do you do little lady" I spoke in my best southern accent as I apprised her new look. "Well I do just fine Sir thank you" She mocked me. "I must say Abby you look stunning in that wig." I leaned in a little closer giving her a little peck on the cheek. "But I must admit I prefer you as a brunette." I loved when I was this close to her because she always became putty in my hands. Rolling her eyes back into her head until they were fully closed then the goose bumps exposed themselves on her delicate little neck. And the best fucken sound in the world as she let out a reflective breath.

I watched as she quivered when I didn't remove myself from her space. And damn I loved how she always reacted to me; barley having to touch her to make her weak in the knees.

"Ahum The maid and Bell Boy are HERE!" Sam's larger then life voice yelled. "Alright yeah we got it" I grunted at her in irritation for taking me from my moment. "Someone is always interrupting" I mumbled as Abby released herself from my hold to run to the two young kids in the room.

I looked the bell boy over there was just no way that this kid could pull me off. He wasn't even big enough. When I told Abby this she stated that he didn't have to look like me I just had to look like him for a little while. She filled me in with the entire plan, informing me that Rick was waiting down stairs for us with a change of clothes.

"So here's the deal" Abby instructed the two young kids. "You will go in the other room and put these on" She threw them some clothes. "You will keep that door closed at all times and do not answer the phone. And if you succeed then we will give you both two thousand dollars for your trouble."

They looked at one another, smiles reaching there mugs and then the women spoke. "Two thousand dollars and a photograph with Mr. Fusion; giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I almost felt sorry for the kid; Abby was ready to pounce as she contemplated with her demands. And then to my surprise "It's a deal!" I stood there shocked that Abby was going to allow this to happen.

Abby took the girls cell phone as I walked beside her to take the picture. I hated that Abby wasn't jealous about me kissing another women. Not that I was conceded; it was just that I loved the "he's mine bitches" sex she gave afterwards. Then I did something that both made Abby's jealousy known and forced the young girl to pass out.

I leaned in as Abby took the picture and gave the girl a big smakaroo on the lips. "What the fuck Edward" Abby screeched. "Don't be jealous love this was your doing" I smirked. "On the CHEEK EDWARD!" I laughed so hard; I was gunna get it so bad and the very thought had me licking my lips. "Are you going to punish me later" I grinned while she smirked and went to the bathroom to get the girl a wet wash cloth.

When the girl came around her face was flushed. "Wow you're a lucky girl; he's a great kisser" I smirked blowing on my fingers and then rubbing them on my chest. "Please" She rolled her eyes. "Don't add more fuel to the fire" The laughter was rumbling from deep within my chest. "Don't be modest Abby; you should be thankful that you have all of this!"

Once we made sure that the two understood there task Abby informed them that they could eat what ever it was they had brought to us. And with a little sinker she ran off toward the bedroom to put on the damn maids out fit.

"Were keeping that for later!" I hinted the damn thing fit her like a glove. Her luscious breasts were popping out of the white lace apron. "You don't look too bad yourself" She hummed as she walked around me sliding her hand from my chest around to my back and then slapping my ass. "Wow those little pants don't leave much to the imagination." "I know there really tight; I can barley move." I didn't lie the damn things were pinching my balls. How the hell was I going to pull this shit off when I was this uncomfortable? I would be walking down the hall like I had ridden a horse all day.

"Suck it up butter cup" Abby remarked. "Easy for you too say; your not the one with your balls riding up your ass." As I pulled at the material currently engaged in between my ass cheeks Abby tugged me into the living room. "Were ready" Sam nodded covering her grin with her hand when she got a look at me. I gave her a warning glance; that women would do good to stop her god damn laughing.

**Abby's Point of View**

I have to admit seeing Edward in those oh too tight pants had me hysterically laughing inside. They left nothing to the imagination and damn he looked uncomfortable. The more that Sam laughed the harder it became for me to take what we were about to do seriously.

"Abby you do realize that were on our own until we reach Rick?" "Why Edward Cullen are you scared?" "No way Edward Cullen doesn't get scared." He declared. "Alright then let's get to it."

I opened the door handle to only be pelted by flashes of lights and then they stopped. Edward pushed the food cart through the crowed of people keeping his head down the entire time; until we reached the elevator. When the doors closed we both screamed out in excitement that we had actually pulled our disguises off.

Leaving the push cart in the elevator; we headed for the front door only to stop dead in our tracks. There where yet more damn paparazzi waiting. "Now what?" Edward huffed. "This way" I towed him into the phone booth. "Give me a quarter" "What I don't carry money all plastic for me" he shrugged. Thinking quickly on my feet "Just wait here Edward." I ordered.

"What? Where are you going" He was in fact scared, and I couldn't help but laugh in knowing that this would probably be the first time in his life that Edward Cullen had ever been alone. Pulling free from his tight grasp I skipped toward the front door. Turned and blew Edward's shocked face a kiss as he cradled into the phone booth.

I knew that even in our disguises getting into Edward's car with Rick would in fact give us away and everything would be ruined. Strolling right past the paparazzi I knocked on the driver's side window, Rick rolled it down in irritation.

"I'll be out of here in just a few minutes maim I'm just waiting for Mr. Fusion to arrive." As he started to roll up the window I knocked on it again. "LISTEN!" he said sternly turning to look at me "Rick, Shawn has a different idea!" I smirked when he realized that it was me in the get up. "Mr. Fusion has decided not to go out today after all." You can cheek with the front desk." Rick nodded in understanding and said "You better be telling me the truth, because if Mr. Fusion is pissed you will deal with him." He playfully pointed at me.

When I returned back in the lobby going unnoticed by the paparazzi; Edward ran to me and I put my hand up to stop him. He squinted not understanding what was going on skilfully I moved my eyes in the direction of the front door. Paparazzi where starting to enter the lobby in hopes that they would gain a photo of Edward. When Rick entered I looked at Edward grabbing his attention and nodded in the direction of Rick. Edward got the hint but still hesitantly walked toward Rick.

When Rick and Edward walked into the laundry room; I slowly fidgeted with a plant pulling off the dead leaves and strolled into the laundry room. I looked around the steamy room squinting as I walked I couldn't see a damn thing.

"Edward, Rick are you still in here?" I whispered still in my slow dance wondering blind through the steam when I was grabbed thrown over someone's shoulder. Kicking and punching my attacker he finally opened the back door setting me down outside. Edward was laughing as Rick rubbed his back "Damn Cullen your woman is vicious." I apologized to Rick giggling that I had hurt a man of his stature.

Rick had his Mercedes-Benz rental car parked at the back door. The car was completely black even the windows were a dark tint I was standing there smirking as Rick threw the keys to Edward. "The clothes you requested are in the trunk if you need me just call. I'll be there in a jiffy."

We pulled right passed the paparazzi without being detected. "Edward why does Rick have a nicer rental car then you?" What wrong with my car?" "Nothing I just don't understand?" "What can I say; he looks after me and my gal" he smirked. "So what do you want to do now?" And there it was my million dollar smile, I sighed at the very sight. It felt like I hadn't seen it in years.

Edward mimicked me asking me if I knew what patience was and when I gave him a playful little slap he chuckled rubbing the spot puckering his lips like it really hurt him. It was starting to get dark out and Edward just kept damn driving.

"Edward I need a pea break." I was squeezing my legs together so damn hard and truthfully I was afraid that I was going to piss my pants. "Is that right?" Edward started to tickle my ribs and god I was about to flood this beautiful car. "Edward Stop! I'm serious; I'm gunna piss my pants." We were in butt fuck no where, with no bathroom's in sight for probably another hour so fuck it. "Edward pull over." I ordered.

Once the car was pulled over I flung the car door open and squatted; that's right I pissed on the side of the road. Who the hell was going to see me way the hell out here and at night no less.

Edward was laughing his ass off when he handed me a napkin. "Don't judge me I had to go really bad!" I warned jumping back into the car. "Well I guess now's as good a time as any." He informed handing me a bag of clothes. "What you want me to change right here?" He laughed even harder now "you've got to be kidding me, you just pissed on the side of the road and you are too timid to change in a car with tinted windows, do I even have to mention that its night time." "Fuck you Edward" I joked.

My laughing stopped when I noticed what attire Edward had in fact packed. "What is this Edward?" I asked as I held up a very slinky blue bikini. "You'll see" He shrugged. I noticed that he had also packed a Hawaiian rap around bathing skirt and a pair of swimming trunks for himself.

Alright so I knew that our outing involved swimming. Edward got out of the car pulling his too tight pants off chucking them into the back seat. He had his back side to me when he bent struggling to put on his swimming trunks; his cock just flopping around begging me to grab it. I quietly slid across the driver's seat and with a firm grasp I grabbed hold of his beast from behind.

Edward screeched as my cold hands touched his jewels and fell to the ground as his trunks tangled around his feet. I busted out! "That's what you get for laughing at me" He sat there grunting at me and slowly regained his balance, pulling his shorts up slipping back into the car.

I gently pulled the wig off of his head and messed his hair all up, damn I loved that look. It was an; I just got fucked look. The longer his bronzy locks got the sexier he became. Trust me people it was absolutely possible.

I place my hand into Edwards as we pulled away listening to nothing but the roar of the engine as it accelerated. To my surprise we turned off the main road onto a dirt lane way. "Where are we Edward?" "Were not going back to the hotel Abby" Edward pointed up the road, I could barley make out the little winery in the dark. Edward got out and opened the metal gates pulled the car in and then relocked them. Pulling up to the front doors Edward popped the trunk retrieving the rest of our clothing.

And here I thought I was being clever when he already had everything prepared. The inside was just as beautiful as the out, stone everything wooden counters, two bedrooms. It was absolutely breathtakingly cozy.

I hadn't even had the time to inspect the whole house when Edward towed me by the hand walking backwards he pushed the back door open and pulled me across the back yard. Down a hill into a bush and after walking down a little trail, we entered onto a sandy opening.

I started to cry as I took in what he had in fact set up for us. My gray safety blanket was laid out on a private beach a picnic basket and little tea candles that lit up a path in the sand. It was absolutely breath taking.

"Edward when did you have the time?" I gasped. Edward cuddled me from behind wrapping his arms around my chest and softly spoke. "This was my home as a child. And Sam" Where his answers "Do you like it?" I turned my whole body in his arms to face him "Edward I love it." I extended my toes and kissed him tenderly, the moon was glistening off the water and it was beautiful, but the only beauty that mattered to me was the man standing in front of me.

I wanted to declare my love for Edward in that moment, but stupidly I rejected my feelings opting to wait just a little longer. "Ready for a swim?" "Absolutely" I removed the Hawaiian rap around hanging it on a tree branch and took my place in his hand. To my surprise Edward started off into a sprint; I loved that he was continuing to allow himself to let loose.

I loved nothing more then to see Edward happy and let down his hair so to speak. He had changed in the few days I had known him; his charade of Shawn Fusion had finally subsided. And Edward Cullen was able to just simply be Edward Cullen.

We ran into the dark cold water hand in hand and submerged ourselves until we were chest deep. "Come here Abby" Edward spoke tenderly while gently maneuvering me threw the calm current into his chest.

Floating on our backs hand and hand looking up at the stars above; Edward's smile faded as he eyed me intensely. "You are truly happy here with me" He had asked me this question before and the answer was always the same. But this time there was such a seriousness to his voice. Turning from my floating state "Yes Edward I truly am" giving him the answer he was so desperately craving.

We were now swimming erect face to face while he tenderly caressed my cheek with his thumb. His eyes filled with fear and longing "What is it Edward" The worry in my voice made him smile. "That's just it Abby" he breathed pushing himself closer to me. "Even with everything that is going on; there's nothing wrong." I was completely confused when he swam toward the shore tugging his shorts from his body. "Well aren't you coming?" It didn't take me long to reach him on the beach.

Edward and I walked along the shore before we made our way back to our little picnic. It was strange how cool it was, but all the while I was warm in his embrace. Edward lifted the picnic basket placing it in between us; he poured us some champagne into two flute glasses.

"You've thought of everything" Smirking he pulled out strawberries and delightfully placed one into my mouth. Edward was watching as I nibbled on the sweet berry in delight. "Do you know how utterly beautiful you are?" He chimed in.

I was lost in his beautiful eyes when he placed a tender kiss upon my lips. Vanished completely in his embrace I opened my eyes when the kissing stopped and to my surprise Edward's eyes were lost in lust.

Taking my head in his left hand he gently laid me down on my back positioning himself between my legs. I swallowed hard in knowing that I was about to receive his pleasure; looking him in the eye I realized that this was a new look, not one of desire, or hunger. Nope this was something entirely new.

My stomach started to do belly flops and with the realization that I was in fact nervous I realized that this look was one of love. I felt like I was about to have sex for the first time in my life, and I had become that scared little virgin all over again.

Edward's eyes were unbelievably twinkling when I leaned in kissing him on the forehead. His face was so utterly beautiful almost so that it was torment; almost. Sitting there silent and unmoving enjoying the comfort of his arms was the very moment I made the decision to tell Edward that I loved him.

"Edward" I struggled with the very words. With a small sigh of contentment escaping my lips Edward pulled me into his arms cradling me like a baby.

"Abby you mean more to me then you will ever know." He's words came out in a nervous stutter. "As do I Edward" As Edward started his confession I decided that I couldn't bare his denial. What if he told me it was too soon or that it was just some stupid crush? No I couldn't bare it! How could I possibly explain to him that I had fallen in love with him in such a short amount of time?

"Abby" He started again. I stopped the ramblings from taking there place in my brain long enough to give Edward my undivided attention. Edward's mouth parted slightly as he spoke the three most beautiful words. "I Love You" he declared.

I laid there shocked, he couldn't have just said that?

"Abby did you hear what I just said? I said I love you"

I nodded my eyes were filling with tears as I felt a small drop fall onto my bottom lip. Edward kissed the salty drop from my lips and wiped the remainder from my face. I smiled at him and then tackled him with kisses pushing him back onto the blanket.

"Oh Edward" I bawled "I love you too"

The smile that lit up his face now reached his eyes. I had never seen him smile like this before and the more his smile grew the wider mine got.

"Say it again" He asked breathless.

"I Love You Edward with my whole heart." I confirmed

Edward flipped me over onto my back pressing his lips hard against mine

"Say it again" He said in-between kisses.

I giggled at his request "Edward I love you" Now chuckling as I said it

Edward jumped up from our position running around in circles on the sand "She said she loves me!" He hollered at the moon. "You hear that world Abby Stone is in love with me." Pointing at his chest like someone was actually watching.

I covered my face laughing hysterically at his child like reaction when his face appeared before mine again sand swirling around like some desert storm.

"I want to make love to you Abby; right here on the beach" I pulled him in close so that I could kiss him with excitement as he slid my bottoms off. My heart started to race at the very site of his manly hood; this time would be different from all the rest and I was excited to feel how much he truly loved me.

It didn't take Edward long to arouse me in fact he barley had to touch me and I was soaked. Placing his cock on my pussy he began rubbing the head along my clit grazing my hole as he lingered. Teasing me beyond belief Edward instructed me to insert his cock. Grabbing the beast in my hand I slid it along my wet folds and entered it into my hole.

Once Edward was inside he pushed himself in slowly allowing my pussy to adjust to him. Thrusting out and pushing only the head back in teasingly he gave me the greatest sensation by tickling my g-spot. We didn't go fast, but the slow, hard thrusting allowed me to feel every ridge on his cock. The more aroused he got the harder and thicker his knob became. The head of his cock was pulling and tugging at my walls making me scream out." I loveeee youuuu Eddwaard"

He reached his right hand down while he continued to thrust in and out rubbing the clit giving me two different sensations all at once. The knot in my abdomen sprang to life as I had my orgasm from my pussy first and then my clit giving me a double whammy.

"Oh goddddd Edwardd" I hummed.

Slowly Edward injected more of himself in to me deeper and deeper; dipping his head back in using the hole to my entrance to stimulate the knob of his cock, causing his cock to harden and pulse. It felt so good that I cummed again my back arching in the forceful orgasm I was having. "Ohhhhhhhhhh" I screamed out in pleasure. His balls slapped my ass when his thrusting became more dominant and god I was glade that he hadn't lost his dominance because of our newly declaration on love.

"Oh God Abby I'm gunnaaa Ahhhhhh oooooo" He let his seed escape filling me up and when his groaning stopped he took my hand in his pulling me up from the blanket; pulled me in close and wrapped my safety blanket around us.

Kissing me all over "I love you kiss I love you kiss I love you Kiss" "I love you too Edward" We strolled back to the house and to be honest I have no idea how we made it there because we never took our eyes off of each other the entire time.

**Edwards Point of View**

I slept all night peaceful as a baby. There was no greater feeling in the world; then knowing that my love had returned her love for me. I had no idea why I waited so long to tell her I loved her and I knew that I would make up for the time wasted and tell her every single day just how much I truly loved her.

Having the sound sleep that I had I was up a little early and just watched her sleep. Not wanting to wake her I stayed in my position allowing her to use my chest as her personal pillow. I looked over at the alarm clock on the bed side table and damn it was only six o'clock in the morning.

I was egger to start the new day with the woman I loved and before I could do anything about it Abby opened her beautiful green eyes. "Good morning Edward; what are you doing up so early?" She rolled off of my chest and stretched. "Good morning love" I smiled. "How did you sleep?" Abby turned on her side placing her head back onto my chest eyes closed as she rubbed her soft face up and down. "I slept okay" "Just okay?" I eyed her as she giggled.

"Oh you!" I tossed her over onto her back placing myself on top of her. "I love you Miss Stone." "I love you too Edward" I watched her features change on her face as she said the words. I had never seen such a beauty in all my life she was by fare the most perfect woman in the world.

Abby Stone had changed my tough exterior allowing me to live again. She had filled my life and heart to the point of no return and if it all crashed and burned tomorrow I would always love her for it.

I had lived so long walking through life in a fog, never stopping to enjoy the simple pleasures. I always thought that it was just who I was; until she came into my life. I now knew that it was just the love of a good woman that I needed to mend my cold heart.

My parents would have absolutely loved Abby and I wished that they would have been here so that I could watch as they welcomed her into the family. In that moment I decided that it was time for Abby to meet what little family I did have.

"Come on Abby" I tugged her from the bed down the small corridor and into the bathroom. Abby shrieked as she took in the old wash tub "Oh Edward it's stunning" I would have loved nothing more then to have a bath with her but the tub was just too small for the two of us. So I opted to allow her to go first; washing her of course and then taking my turn she bathed me.

When we were all done I told her to wear something nice as I had a surprise in store for her. I put on a suit and tie waiting for her in the small little kitchen. When she finally appeared before me in the kitchen she was wearing a sexy as hell blue mini dress. If I wasn't so eager to share her with my family I would have taken her right on the kitchen counter.

"Well where are you taking me Mr. Cullen" "You'll see" was the only answer I gave her picking her up in my arms as promised no women of mine would ever leave my strapping arms and carried her to the Benz.

My Nona's house was just an half hours drive from my parent's winery and I knew that Abby didn't have the slightest idea where we were going. Once we arrived pulling on to the long drive I watched out of the corner of my eye as Abby took in the old stone house.

"Edward it's absolutely beautiful." "Well I'll have to let my Nona know" I smirked. "You're Nona?" She questioned nervously as I nodded. "Edward this dress is inappropriate to be meeting your Nona" She screeched. "I happen to think its beautiful" I smirked.

Nona was waiting on the front steps as she saw the car approaching. I couldn't believe how she just didn't seem to age one bit. Standing there wiping her hands off on her apron she waved as I opened the passenger door taking Abby's hand in mine.

"Eddie what a nice surprise" Nona gave ma a huge hug but not before kissing me on both sides of my cheeks. "Nona this is my love Abby" Abby extended her hand to great Nona when Nona gave her a big huge as well as the chalet kisses.

Abby was taken off guard by Nona's behaviour. "It's so nice to finally have Edward bring home a woman." She cooed "And such a pretty girl" she smiled making Abby do a little turn so she could get a good look at her.

I stood there proud of my Abby watching as she blushed at the kind words my Nona gave her. "I apologize for my attire Mrs. Cullen if I would have been informed of our visit I would have worn something a little more appropriate." Abby gave me a stern look. "Nonsense dear child, I say if you got it flaunt it" She snapped her fingers in the air which made Abby giggle in delight.

"Now come on your Papi and Uncle Larenzo would love to see you. Have you two eaten?" "No Nona I know the rule; we came starving" I smirked giving her a little kiss taking Abby's hand in mine we entered into the kitchen.

Abby was nervous fidgeting with her dress when Papi noticed us jumping from the table to great me in an embrace. "My boy oh how I've missed you." "Papi Uncle Larenzo this is my Abby." I pushed her gently to the front of me while there eyes gaped out of there heads.

"Edward are you sure she's with you? She is much to pretty to be with you" My uncle teased taking Abby's hand he bent to kiss it. "How do you do?" Abby smiled. "Oh and polite too" My Papi cooed while my Nona smiled from the stove.

"Sit, Sit, Sit" Nona pushed. We ate our breakfast with my family telling embarrassing tails from my childhood. I sat back laughing at the story of me falling off the damn horse ten times in a row; when I noticed Abby smiling enjoying herself with my family. She caught my glance long enough for me to mouth I love you she mouthed back in return I love you too.

The family took Abby and I through the whole house giving her the grand tour. Papi had insisted to show her the grape vines; he was so proud of his work and was willing to share it with anyone who embraced his passion. Papi kept giving Abby grapes to taste, I could tell she was full but that she didn't want to insult him.

"Alright Papi; Abby and I must be going we have an interview to take care of today" We said our good byes driving back down the lain way when Abby spoke "Thank you Edward" "For what?" "For introducing me to you family; there such nice people." I smiled taking her hand in mine "They loved you" I exclaimed in excitement. "Do you think so?" She questioned. "What's not too love?" I shrugged. "You're a little biased you know?" "Well I think that my Uncle has a little thing for you. I saw the way he kissed your hand" I chuckled as her cheeks flushed red.

We arrived at the Pauly show and I could sense that Abby was getting a little nervous. "Are you alright love?" "Yes Edward I'm fine" She was far from fine she was shaking like a leaf. "What is it Abby? We don't have to do this." "I guess I just have a little stage fright." "Well just picture every one in there underwear's" I chuckled. "Yeah like that's going to help Edward." She huffed.

Sam opened Abby's door while Rick opened mine; we were spotted of course by the waiting fans. This time instead of going straight for the back door; Sam had insisted that I sign a few autographs as there wasn't that many people waiting on us. I did as I was instructed keeping Abby placed tight at my side.

I was signing away when one of the young ladies asked if she could have Lilly's signature. Abby was shocked I smiled said sure and placed the pen in her hand. Abby signed the ever so popular magazine cover *Shawn Fusion in love with a stripper* When the lady questioned "Hey your name is Lilly not Abby" Abby smiled at the young women and signed "guess the magazines don't get everything right. Abby Stone AKA Lilly Stone." The girl smiled and thanked her wanting to take her picture with Abby and then we strolled into the building to our dressing room.

Sam forced Abby out of her little blue dress against my wishes and put her in a more appropriate black pencil dress. I told Abby that I thought it would be more convincing to people that she wasn't a stripper in the blue dress.

I was given the death stare by both Abby and Sam. Laughing to myself I watched as these women played dress up with my girl. She was absolutely hating having people touch her all over and I can't say that I blamed her as I was a little upset that they were all touching her and I wasn't.

Once we were both successfully dressed and make up in place we were escorted to the stage. "Today on the Pauly Show we have the very talented actor Shawn Fusion and his fiancé Lilly Stone. There going to settle the rumors once and for all on the show today stay tuned you won't want to miss this."

I looked over at Abby to make sure she was alright "Are you ready?" "Ready when you are" she huffed.

"Please help me welcome Shawn Fusion and Lilly Stone. Pauly's voice chimed as we took a step toward the stage.

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed there confessions of love. Remember to review the chapter please ;) I'm am getting lots of updates that new people are starting to read for all of you new b's let me know what you think ;) **


	13. Chapter 13 I'm so sorry

**Chapter 13**

**I'm so sorry**

**So we all know by now that I don't own Edward Cullen. God I wish I did te he! I am really enjoying writing this story it has become a very serious addiction of mine. I am super excited to be getting as much attention as I am receiving; however emails are nice but please readers leave a review and let everyone else know how much you like it. So other readers may find there way here. I hope that I am not letting you down as the story develops and I pray that I have in fact hooked you all ;) p.s there are some new photo's posted for this chapter on my site you can simply just view my profile and click on home page Happy reading**

**Abby's Point of View**

Edward looked over at me to make sure I was alright "Are you ready?" "Ready when you are" I huffed.

"Please help me welcome Shawn Fusion and Lilly Stone." Pauly's voice chimed as we took a step toward the stage. My legs started to shake and I felt like I was going to throw the hell up. But there was no way shape or form that I was going to let them all win.

Smiling and waving hand in hand as the women and men screamed Edward's stage name. "Shawn. Shawn. Shawn" they chanted until we took our seats next to Pauly.

"Hello and welcome to the show" "Thank you its nice to be here" Edward greeted. It was always so serial watching Edward transform into Shawn Fusion, it was almost like watching Jackal and Hyde.

I was starting to clam down once the interview took a positive spin talking only about Edward's recent movie series. They Pauly had to go and addressed me in his questioning.

"So Lilly how are you liking Venice so far?" "I love its beautiful" not wanting to correct the man on his own T.V show in the mistake in my name; Edward intercepted. "Actually her name is Abby not Lilly" he confirmed. "Oh my apologies Miss Stone" Pauly called for a commercial break and during that break he was giving some intern shit on there lack of correct information. Then it was back too the show.

"Hello and welcome back to the Pauly Show; if you're just joining us now we have with us today Shawn Fusion and his Fiancé Abby Stone; which we just learned that her name is not Lilly it is in fact Abby." Turning to address me further "I'm so glade we could clear that all up for you Miss Stone." I laughed it off like it was no big deal "That's alright Pauly your not the only one" I chuckled.

"So you came on the show today to address the topic of Miss Stone being a stripper." He began Edward went to start the reveal when I interrupted. "That's right; I am not a stripper although with Shawn's recent addiction I wish I were." Everyone in the audience started laughing including Edward.

"So it's safe to say that you don't have a sex addiction then Shawn?" Pauly questioned. "Oh yes I do" He confessed shocked I looked over to Sam standing at the side of the stage as she continued to chuckle quietly. "Always the Joker Mr. Fusion" Pauly laughed. "So are the rumors true about how the two of you in fact met then." "Ill take this one Shawn" I wasn't about to let Edward shadow what he did for me like I knew he would.

"Yes I was attacked back in Texas. I happened to be near one of Mr. Fusion's appearances when a man held me at gun point." I took in a deep breath as I continued. "Mr. Fusion was my hero that day and has been every day since. He took me in and allowed me the privilege of living in his home when I couldn't remember who I was." "And do you remember now who you are?" Pauly questioned. "It comes in bits and pieces, but yes for the most part I remember a lot about my life."

Then he asked me one of the hardest questions he could have asked. "And when you do finally remember everything about your life before Mr. Fusion; will you go back to your previous life?" I wasn't sure how to answer the question properly when Edward intervened. "Abby and I are in love no matter where she is that's where I will be." "When is the wedding?" Pauly immediately threw out the next question; barley allowing us to finish with the last.

What the hell was this Pauly up to? I seriously doubted that he believed what we were telling him as I was sure that it would be hard to explain our love to most people. "There is no wedding date set as of right now" I practically spewed out of my mouth. "Well what she meant to say was it will be sometime this year but there is no official date yet." Edward chimed in saving me from my mouth vomit.

"Well thank you both for being here with us today, will go to the audience questions now." Pauly walked down from the stage and handed the microphone to a tall attractive female. "This question is for Abby"

I couldn't believe that anyone would have any damn questions for me; but I looked up at the women giving her my full attention before she started. "Is Shawn a good kisser?" the whole audience started to laugh and giggle. I had to laugh myself letting a snicker accompany my answer. "No Shawn is a great kisser" Edward took my hand in his and whispered in my ear "Your doing great love" I smiled at him when he pulled his lips from my earlobe.

The next question started "Yes Abby; I would like to know what Shawn just whispered in your ear?" Before I could get the words out Edward spoke for me "I just told her how much I loved her." They did there ews and aws and swooned before we continued.

The rest of the interview went as usual mostly questions for Edward and his movie series. I was glade that Sam had talked me into doing this interview. Not for my sake but for Edward's I wanted to clear his name and I hated the idea that it was my name that had tarnished his image.

I owed Edward Cullen more then just myself and my heart. I would give Edward what ever his heart desired. We were signing a few autographs when I happened to notice a strange looking man sitting in the far right corner of the show.

"Um Shawn, where is Rick?" Edward looked up from the photograph he was scribbling on "Why what's wrong?" "There is a strange looking man over there" I pointed. "Do you see him the one with the black hoody pulled up over his head and sunglasses. Now you tell me why anyone would need sunglasses inside?"

Edward finished with the lady and tugged me toward Rick; telling him to cheek the guy out. As Rick started toward the man; the man began to run. With Rick right on his tail I watched as the scene unfolded before me. Rick lunged at the guy sending the man in the black hoody to the ground.

Edward pushed passed me to get a good look at the guy; when the rest of the crowed started to push and shove there way out. I was being thrown around like a damn rag doll. Forcefully I was shoved to the ground. With all the ruckus taking place I managed to crawl getting trampled in the process to secure myself between two chairs.

I just sat there waiting for them to all leave before I even took the risk to get the hell up. Sitting with my head in my lap I suddenly got worried; I hadn't heard Edward or Rick and it wasn't like the two of them to leave me all alone like this. Taking my standing position looking out over the crowed of people to the right corner and nothing.

Pushing myself threw all the people and chairs until I had arrived at the very spot Rick had tackled the man bending I noticed something red on the floor; sticking my fingers in it so I could properly inspect the fluid. It was blood scared as hell that something had happened to Edward I screamed out. "Shawn…..Shawn…SHAWN" Rick came flying in the door and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"There you are" Rick took my hand and quickly pulled me out the side exit. "Where is Edward Rick?" He didn't answer me "Rick where is Edward?" I demanded trying to pull my arm from his firm embrace. Rick stopped taking his hand from my arm long enough to rub his temples. "Rick" I said in a nervous tone now; I didn't like the way he wasn't answering me and I was terrified to find out what happened.

"It was Ted Abby" "What was Ted?" I was totally lost. "Ted was the man in the black hoody, when I tackled him I was shocked and then…" "Then what Rick" I yelled. "When Mr. Cullen got there and saw that it was Ted he punched Ted in the face." "Alright so where is Edward now?"

I was beyond irritated and worried at this point. "Edward is at the police station; he was so preoccupied with Ted that he had forgotten about you. Abby he asked me to take you back to his parent's house." "Fuck that" I spat "Rick you will take me to the god damn police station" I wasn't going to take no for an answer so Rick took me to the station.

When I arrived Ted was sitting at a desk hand cuffed and head in his lap. Edwards back was to me yelling at a police officer and I decided to take my advantage of my being unnoticed and pulled a chair out sitting beside Ted.

Ted lifted his head up to address the person now sitting beside him and he was shocked that I was the one who taken the place next to him. "Abby" he smiled "maybe you could talk some sense into Edward." "Why Ted? What do you and Olivia want from me?" He eyed me in shock I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact I knew he and Olivia were working together or that we knew they were together as a couple. "I came here only out of concern for Edward; I wanted to make sure that he was protected Abby." "He had Rick." I confirmed "Ted listen to yourself your not making any damn sense." "Rick is not enough sometimes and you know it. When I found out that Edward was here in Venice I just couldn't sit back and watch as he got attacked by the paparazzi. It's my damn job to protect him." "But that's just it Ted it's not your job anymore." "What am I suppose to do then let him get himself killed?"

Ted was in agony there was no denying that and I truly believed what he was saying. There was a little blood on his lip no doubt from Edward's blow. I felt bad that he couldn't wipe at it due to his hand cuffs; I took a Kleenex from the desk and dabbed at it. "Thank you Abby" I was starting to wonder if we had jumped to conclusions were Ted was concerned when Edward turned and noticed my affectionate hands.

Edward was going to let me have it and give Ted another that I was sure of. Jumping from the seat before he reached us; Edward pulled me down a long hall and back to the Benz. The drive home was silent and I hated it. I didn't want to push Edward any further so I just sat there quietly in my shame.

Once the car pulled up to the house Edward got out of the car and stormed off leaving me alone in the car with Rick and Sam. I just sat there unable to move; Edward had never been angry with me before and I hated it. "It's going to be alright Miss Stone; Edward will get over it." Rick looked at me threw the review mirror. Sam didn't say anything she just stared out the passenger side window toward the house in concern for Edward.

"Rick I think I will go back to the hotel please."I ordered. I wanted to give Edward his time to cool off and I decided that this was the best way to do it. "No Abby that will only upset Edward more." Sam shouted. I knew that she was just protecting Edward but the anger came into full swing. She might have been able to control Edward however I was not going to allow her to control me. "Well if he didn't want me to leave he would have come back by now; to see what was taking me so damn long. Back to the hotel please." I crossed my arms.

As we started to pull out of the lane way I watched out the back window. Come on Edward I thought to myself. We got further down and still no Edward letting out a sigh I turned back into my seat. I couldn't control my emotions and I started to cry shouting out "He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself."

The car came to a jerking stop and when the dust settled Edward was in front of the Benz on a white horse yep always my knight and shinning armor. He climbed down from the fine-looking animal and approached the car. Edward stomped every foot with meaning until he reached my door; flinging it open as he breathed heavily making his chest move violently up and down.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" He huffed. I couldn't answer him I was both terrified and turned on by him. Edward's features changed from fury to misery as he took in my now declining tears. I took Edward's hand and exited the Benz waiting by the side of the road as he walked his horse toward me allowing Rick and Sam to leave.

I watched as Edward patted the horse on her side and then he pulled her toward me. "This is Misty" I walked toward Misty patting her on the side while Edward picked me up and placed me on her back towing us along. We arrived at the stables feeding Misty before we headed back toward the house.

"Edward I'm sorry" I had my head down in my shame when Edward stopped and turned around causing me to slam right into his chest face first. The impact made me dizzy and my legs wobbly and without warning I fell to the ground.

I was in my world of darkness all alone with my thoughts. Scared I started to search for Edward; I was running through some dark forest when he appeared to me through the trees. Edward I love you I tried to scream out but there was no voice escaping my lips. He reached for me but the land below our feet started to spread further apart making our attempt impossible. I started to run toward him but the harder I ran the further he got from me. I sat there crying reaching my arms toward him when he spoke.

"Abby Love wake up; can you hear me? Abby" I kept telling myself it was all just a dream just to wake up but my eyes wouldn't open. I was still sitting in the dark forest all by myself sobbing; when the ocean came down from the sky.

Coughing and gagging my eyes opened. "Abby are you alright?" Edward leaned in "I'm ccccooold" I chattered. Edward had thrown me in Misty's water trough to break me from my darkened trance. Edward took my hand as I carefully escaped my freezing cold bath.

**Edward's Point of View. **

I knew that I had over reacted where Ted and Abby where concerned but I just couldn't stop my jealous thoughts from implanting my damn head. I hadn't helped Abby out of the car because I was just simply being childish. When she didn't come into the house I stubbornly waited figuring she was doing the same where I was concerned. Then I heard the damn car start pulling out of the drive I waited in my own stubbornness to see just how truly far she would go when I couldn't hear the car anymore.

I ran to the door and I saw the Benz almost at the end of the lane. I ran to the stables grabbing Misty and rode as fast as I could to stop her. I had no idea what she was thinking and I couldn't bare the thought of her leaving me not before I had a chance to apologize for my childish ways.

I was completely frustrated with her that she would just leave me like that and I was about to give her a piece of my damn mind. When I flung the car door open I yelled at her "And just where the hell do you think you're going?" I couldn't even stop the words from spewing out of my mouth as I took in her tears. She was crying thinking that I had rejected her and I had forced those tears to fall from her astonishing eyes.

As we removed ourselves from the road; we walked silently toward the barn unsure of what to say to each other. It wasn't exactly like we had fought all the time; in fact this would be our first fight. This was hard as hell; I didn't know how to apologize and I was afraid to say something stupid and make it a hell of a lot worse.

After feeding Misty I headed for the house Abby following closely behind. "I'm sorry Edward." I had turned around so quick to tell her not to be sorry; that I was the damn stupid one when she smacked face first into my chest. The blow sent her falling back smacking her head off the ground. Now unconscious I ran to her cursing myself for not grabbing her quick enough and then Abby's legs started to twitch sending her into a convolution.

"Abby Love Wake Up! Can you hear me? Abby" She was non coherent and I was scared shitless searching around the yard I spotted Misty's water trough; lifting Abby I ran to it dunking her in the cold water.

To my very fucken relief she opened her eyes; my heart was racing but I still managed to find the words. "Abby are you alright?" "I'm cccooold" she chattered. I gave her my hand helping her from the cold water and carried her in my arms back to the house.

As we reached the kitchen I placed her on the counter sprinting off toward the hall closet to retrieve a blanket. I wrapped her shivering body up tight rubbing her arms to try and speed the process. "Wait here Abby I'll be right back" I removed my forehead from hers and took off toward the bathroom. After her hot bath was run I went back to the kitchen cradling her under my arm she followed me to the bathroom.

Once she was in the tub Abby hugged her knees into her chest while she placed her face onto her lap. Her eyes were closed as I squeezed the water out of the sponge onto her back. She started to shake again "Are you still cold love?" When she opened her eyes to look at me they were filled with tears. I stopped bathing her and jumped into the tub clothes and all to comfort her.

"It's all my fault Abby; I over reacted, I'm a jealous asshole." I couldn't bare her tears knowing that this was all my doing when she lifted her head. "Edward I was in darkness and I couldn't get to you" She began telling me about what she had visioned in her consciousness. "I'm here now love; I'm here now" I pulled her in closer rocking us back and forth until she pulled herself free from my embrace.

"Edward your suit?" I looked down at it and shrugged it off "I have lots" I got out of the tub taking off the wet clothes wrapping a towel around my waist and returned to the tub to help Abby out. When Abby left me to get dressed I went to the living room to start a fire. Sitting there throwing more wood on I felt Abby's arms wrap around my neck. I reached my arm up and softly rubbed hers with my hand.

"I'm sorry love" There was so much pain inside me for what I had done that I couldn't even open my eyes to look at her. "Edward it's just as much my fault as it is yours" Abby placed herself beside me on the floor as I pulled her in close to me. "I don't ever want to fight with you again. I could kill Ted for what he has put us through" I shock my head at the memory while Abby took in my bruised knuckles. "Edward we need to put some ice on that" She jumped up before I could refuse and was back beside me tending to my swollen fist.

Abby was still shaking beside me in her little night gown when I swiftly got up from the floor and grabbed the fur blanket off of the couch. Placing it around her shoulders she tilted her head and placed and tender kiss on my lips. I kissed back with a little more force and the harder I kissed she returned with an unbreakable kiss of her own.

Before I knew it our kissing had inclined becoming more demanding and needy. I grunted every time she would pull her mouth from mine for a breath. Abby started to bite at my bottom lip turning my cock into stone as she pulled back on it sending it snapping like a damn elastic. And just when I thought my dirty little girl was done assaulting my mouth she brought her sweet little tongue out and entrancingly licked my lips.

I immediately stuck out my tongue to graze hers in return; only to have her deny me. With my tongue still extracted she suck delicately on it; I tilted my head back as my tongue was released from her suction. "Edward let me show you haw much I love you" She whispered in my ear. Knowing that my Love wanted to take care of me and show her love for me all at the same damn time almost made me blow everything I had right where I fucken sat.

I mewed at her very delightful words and let her have her way with me. Abby tranquilly released her body from her night gown and if it was even possible the orange and red glow from the fire made her skin vibrantly dance. I was momentarily memorized by her beauty when she slowly slide down my body taking my cock in her hands. Applying pressure as she tugged up and down. Slow at first and then her movements became more aggressive "I'm going to suck your cock now Edward" She warned. "Ohhh godddd how I've missed your lips" I pured out.

As her luscious lips rapped around my knob I swear to god I was gunna blow all over her pretty face. Her tongue lingered down my shaft and then flicked my balls before she took them one by one into her mouth. I let an earsplitting groan escape as she let them lose. Smiling astonishingly with her success she placed her legs on ether side of my hips slowly inserting my cock between her folds and into her love tunnel.

My cock pulsed inside her at the fell of her wet, warm pussy. She started to maneuver herself up and down thrusting my cock in and out of her when she leaned down and kissed my neck. I had never in my life had a woman who was able to arise goose bumps to form on my skin; but dammit my girl knew what she was doing.

"Oh fuck Abby; you feel so good." "I want more of you Edward" She bagged.

I couldn't control myself when she talked like that to me. It was like all sense went right out the window and I knew that I should have been making love to her; but dammit baby wanted to get fucked so I would oblige.

Still in our ridding position I rolled my hips thrusting myself all the way into her. "Oh god Edward yes yes yes" The more she bagged the harder my thrusting became. I wanted her to fucken scream out my god damn name. I wanted to hear her moan in the pleasure I was giving her. I wanted her to cum on my god damn cock. Yes I was hungry of her moans for her body and for her love. I was lost in love and not being able to control myself any longer I tugged her hair forcing her head to fall back. With her neck now exposed to me I bite the flesh just above her collar bone and she screamed out "You naughty little vampire"

So my girl loved the vamp shit; playing my roll as a vampire would prove to be well worth it. Taking her harder now I sucked and bit at her neck leaving my love mark for the whole world to see and god I loved that everyone in the world would know that I owned her. "God I love the way you taste." I breathed. "Oh fuck Edward I'm gunna cummmmmmooooooo" "That's it baby let it goooooooo" I grunted pushing myself as far into her sweet little pussy as I could get and let myself blow.

Abby rested her head on mine as I placed my soaked face onto her breasts and listened to her heart beat for a while; until she pulled her face from my head and gently kissed my lips.

"Thank you Edward" I was shocked how could she thank me after what she had given me? I eyed her in complete and utter shock. "No Abby thank you" "Edward do you have any idea what you have done to me?" "Well listening to your screams I would say I just gave you a pretty good god damn organism" I teased. "Yes that too" She laughed. As I sat there with her in my arms she smiled "You have changed my whole life; I never thought that I would ever have the chance to meet a man and just simply fall in love." "What do you mean Abby; I'm sure that you were in love before me" "No Edward that I am sure of; you are a first for me"

I couldn't even fathom that such a beauty as Abby had never been in love before. But I was happy that I was her first as she was mine. "Neither have I Abby" I confirmed. Abby loved that we could share this first "something" with each other.

Once the morning spewed into the house I woke before Abby wanting to let her rest I decided that I would surprise her with breakfast. I wasn't much of a cook but I could sure make a mean French toast. Once I was done cooking I placed the masterpiece on the table and ran out side to fetch some fresh flowers.

I was smelling the flowers when I reached the kitchen only to see Abby sitting at the table in my dress shirt of all damn things. She had her right foot on the seat of the chair and her leg bent for comfort. "Edward it looks beautiful" I went around the table giving her a chalet kiss on the check lowering the flowers to her nose. "Pretty flowers for a pretty lady" I quoted before I took my place on the other side of the table.

"Ladies first" I teased in knowing that she would think that her breakfast would taste horrible. I watched as she took a small bite and teasingly I opened my mouth as if I were about to take the bite. I guess I looked like a mother trying to feed her baby.

Abby's eyes opened wide as she covered her mouth with her delicate little hand "Edward this is amazing" She pointed at the French toast on her plate with her fork. "Why thank you thank you very much" curling up my lip in imitation.

I had more plans for Abby and I today and I was excited to get them started. "Alright get dressed and meet me out back in one hour; one hour Abby" I scolded her pointing my finger and arching my brow for the dramatic affect.

I threw on my white flannel shirt and blue jeans; smiling at myself as I opened my shirt just the way Abby liked it. I messed my hair up tossing it all over before exiting the house and heading for the barn.

I pulled Misty out of the barn into the warm sun and brushed her fur waiting for Abby. Damn she was taking a long time and with my non existent patience I placed my foot in the stirrup and took my place on Misty's back. " Ya ya" I shouted as Misty took off into a gallop toward the house.

Abby appeared at the door way wearing a white sun dress and damn she was a vision in white. As we got near I pulled Misty to a stop and extended my arm to help Abby up onto the horse. She took her place behind me in more grace that I was expecting. "Have you been on a horse before" I questioned. "Nope never" she smiled. "How did you just…" "Other then you" she whispered into my ear. Yep my girl was a freak and I fucken loved it.

Abby placed her arms tightly around my waist as we jetted off. We rode the shore line down the beach for a while stopping to have a little lunch. "Edward despite all the drama this has been a fantastic vacation" "My Father always told me to take the good with the bad." I was staring out upon the water thinking of my father when Abby asked. "Edward what happened to your parents?"

Her hand shifted down my back comforting me as I spoke. I told her about my parents being gunned down by a mugger leaving me all alone. That Mrs. Reynolds had been my parent's helper when I was just a boy and that they loved her so much they made her my godmother. I explained that living in L.A was just part of my career but that when ever I could I came home to visit what little family I had left.

I knew that Abby took my experience as comfort that she wasn't alone in her loss. I had wanted to tell her about my parents the day she remembered the accident of her own; but I was scared that I would tarnish there memory. I now knew that I should have told her; by the contentment in her eyes I knew that she would have felt comfort in my sharing.

"Edward how did you cope with the loss of your parents?" "One day at a time Love. There isn't a day that goes by I don't think of them and I pray to god that they were here with me right now, but I guess that god had greater plans for them."

I turned just in time to catch her fallen drop on my thumb. "My parents were the greatest people Abby you would have loved them as they would have loved you. Tell me about your parents Abby what where they like?"

"I still don't remember everything Edward but they were smart and loving people. They adored my sister and I we didn't have much but we never wanted." She paused "I remember there embraces the way they smelled. My mother" A smile spread across her face in the remembrance of her mother.

"My mother loved to bake apple pies with us. We did it so often that she smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg. My father liked to sit by the fire reading while he smoked on a Cuban cigar so much so that he smelt sweet and musky all at the same time." I was smiling enjoying her remembrance when she continued. "My father had dark hair like me and a big bushy beard; that my mother just hated and threatened him all the time that she was going to shave it off when he slept." Then Abby's smile faded.

"I blame myself Edward for Izzy's death, if I would have just been brave enough to tell someone that our foster parents where beating us; then maybe she would still be here today." Her voiced crackled and her eyes closed while she spoke of her sister Isabelle's death. "Hush now love you cant blame yourself. You were just a child yourself." I pushed her tight into my chest until her tears had subsided.

"Are you ready to go?" I took her hand in mine as she mounted the horse "yah" Once we arrived back at the house we put Misty back in her stall feeding her an apple and headed back to the house. We appeared at the top of the hill able to view the house now we could see two officer's standing in the back yard.

"Officer Dual; Officer Willis" I shock there hand greeting them. "What brings you all the way out here?" "Well it seems that you two have been receiving some threatening letters" Officer Dual acknowledged. She informed us that Rick and Sam had called it in and due to the recent death of Mr. Blair she wasn't going to take any risks this time. I guessed that my ignorance to her the last time we spoke that this was her way to throw my own words back in my face.

"Did you not think that this kind of news should have been reported?" She was really laying it on thick now and I couldn't blame her. Here we where off gallivanting having the time of our lives when someone out there was killing people and trying to get to my Abby. There was no fucken way I was going to let them get to her, but all the same I knew that we should have reported the letters.

"Well we thought that it might be my body guard Ted. I recently fired him because of my suspicions of his current behavior and he followed us all they way up here. The police have him in custody here." "Uhm Shawn we haven't had the chance to speak about that" Abby chimed in "I don't believe that Ted is the one Officer Dual. In fact Ted and I had a little heart to heart yesterday and I believe that he is just lost without his job." She declared.

I had no idea why the hell she would stick up for the dick head after everything he had put us through. I was fuming when Officer Dual spoke again. "Well Miss Stone is there anything else you remember about your attacker that could be of some use to us then? Do you think that it could have been Mr. Blair considering you lived and worked with him in his residence?"

I turned to look at Abby when I did I was shocked her features were strange to me; she was a complete stranger.

**Abby's Point of View**

I was having such a great day with Edward until Officer Dual and Officer Willis had to go and show up. I knew that what ever they had to say was not going to be good. I was frozen in a trance when Officer Dual asked me if I could remember anything about my attacker. And then the bitch had to go and bring Blair up I couldn't believe that anyone would think he was my attacker; sure given he was a producer for porn and all but he was still a kind man.

Edward was staring at me like he had just seen me for the first time. I couldn't understand why he would look at me like this. I knew that trying to get Ted off the hook wasn't going to sit well in Edwards thoughts but I didn't deserve the who are you looks he was currently giving me.

Shaking my head I started to answer "No Officer Dual I don't know who my attacker was as I stated I couldn't exactly get a great look at the man when my damn face was shoved into the ground." I was beyond pissed if she came here just to ask me this she could have picked up a damn telephone. "What about Mr. Blair?" "No! it wasn't Mr. Blair" I screamed out. "Well how do you actually know Miss Stone if you didn't actually see the man who attacked you?"

I was tired of her round about questions "Alright why exactly did you come here?" I spat "Do you still have the letters? Maybe we could trace the hand writing." Edward nodded and escorted them toward the house.

Standing there watching as they all huddled in a circle reading the oh so famous words I suddenly felt like they had invaded my privacy. "All right you have the damn letters now go!" I was pointing at the front door when Officer Willis arrested Edward.

My eyes just about popped out of my head as I ran to him; Edward was in complete and utter shock cursing out "What the fuck is this?" They pinned him down on the kitchen floor as he continued to fight them off. I ran to Officer Dual pushing her off of Edward only to be arrested myself. "What the hell is going on?" I screamed as they read us our Miranda rights. "Shawn Fusion you are under arrest for assaulting your body guard Ted. Miss Stone you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"What the fuck?" Edward cursed as Officer Dual continued. "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" "Yes" Edward shouted. "I told you Ted wasn't to be trusted" Edward grunted at me.

"We have no way of giving you a lawyer, but one will be appointed for you, if you wish, if and when you go to court. If you are not a United States citizen, you may contact your country's consulate prior to any questioning. You can decide at any time from this moment on to terminate the interview and exercise these rights."

"Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?" "Yes" We both confirmed. "Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" "Yeah I will have your fucken badges for this" Edward spat. "Alright then lets get these two down to the station Willis"

It was utterly embarrassing as the media got wind of our little encounter with the police and were currently having a field day snapping pictures. I could almost see the damn magazine covers now *Shawn Fusion's and his new stripper love got arrested.*

I prayed that Edward got them back for what they had done to us and that Ted was going to get a damn piece of my mind the next god damn time I saw him. I was completely humiliated when they took my finger prints, mug shot and put me in a cell next to Edward. The damn assholes couldn't even put us in the same damn cell together.

Edward was sitting on the little cot with his head in his hands as they locked my cell. "Edward" I whispered only to be rejected. I tried again "Edward look at me are you all right?" "No Abby I'm not alright" He shot his head up to look at me. "I wanted to bring you here to get away from all of this." He waved his arms around his cell.

"And look were we sit, some damn vacation." Placing his head back into his lap. We sat in the cell for at least an hour until they let Edward call his lawyer and we were released from our cold restraints just in time to watch as Ted walked out the front door of the police station.

I saw the look in Edwards eyes he was about to pounce Ted again in the face and there was no god damn way I was going to let him have all the fun. Running at full speed I leaped onto Ted's back hoping that he would fall and split his god damn head open, only to be disappointed that my blow barley sent him to take a step.

Jumping down in defeat "What the hell was that all about?" Ted questioned as I slapped him as hard as I could in the face. The blow had my hand stinging but I didn't care the sting allowed me to know that he damn well felt it. "You gunna have me charged now for assault?" I spat as the paparazzi took there damn pictures. "No" He grunted. "And why not?" Ted didn't answer me as he saw Edward moving toward our direction through the glass doors.

Instead he jogged down the steps into a black car. "God damn cowered" I shouted before Edward appeared before me taking my hand in his. "Time to go back to the states Abby" I knew that even protesting wouldn't do me any good in this situation. They had in fact won Ted, My Attacker, Olivia, the damn people who wrote me those letters all of them they won.

Edward walked tall and proud never hiding his head in shame for the paparazzi. I was proud to be at his side I knew that this was not exactly the right way to be proud of my Edward but I was proud none the less.

Once we were back at the winery Edward was quite sighing here and there as he packed our things. I was rummaging through the closet when I took a childish fit slamming my fist into the wall. It hurt more then I thought it would it wasn't exactly dry wall it was solid stone; jumping up and down shaking my hand Edward started to laugh.

"What am I going to do with you?" "Oh I don't know tie me to a bed maybe?" I smirked batting my eye lashes. "I have to get you some ice" Edward came back still with his smile intact when he placed the cold cubes on my hand. "Edward do we really have to go?" He sighed a "Yes" "But we just got here" I pouted. "I know love but its best we get back"

Edward wanted to deal with everything back in the states where his contacts were close to him. I guess I understood it, but damn it I didn't have to like it. Just then the phone rang startling me I didn't even know that there was a damn phone in this house. This was the first time it had actually rang since we were here.

Edward looked at me in just as much surprise when he walked toward it picking it up in his hands.

"Hello; Yes who is this? Roxy slow down tell me what's wrong?" Edward handed me the phone "Here she want to talk with you Abby" I was shocked as hell how the hell did Roxy get this number?

"Roxy what is it?" "You can't go back home Abby" "I'm not going to Texas Roxy were going back to Shawn's" "Listen to me! I know everything" "What are you talking about?"

"I know that Shawn's real name is Edward Cullen and I know more about your attacker" She spoke in a panic tone. "Roxy tell me now" I shouted. "No I can't tell you on the phone" "And why the hell not?" "You just have to trust me" "Alright I trust you" I sighed.

The truth was I didn't have any girlfriends and Roxy had become the only women in my new life. "Abby My son and I are on the run were going to be in Venice tomorrow can you stay another night just until I get there?" "Sure Roxy I think we can handle that" I looked at Edwards confused face when Roxy hung the phone up on me.

"What's going on Abby?" Edward questioned. "It seems Roxy is on her way here, she said that it isn't safe for us to go back to your house and that her and her son were on there way here to talk to us about my attacker." I paused taking in a deep breath "Edward she called you Edward Cullen she knows stuff about the both of us. She said that her and her son where on the run. She asked us to stay one more night and then the phone went dead." "Oh Edward I hope nothing happens to them." I sobbed into his chest. "It will be alright love"

The phone started to ring again scaring the shit out of me as it vibrated off the counter.

"Hello; Hello; Hello" I screamed into the phone and to my surprise a man's voice answered. "Hello Lilly it's so nice to hear your voice; we hear that Roxy is on her way too you. You better hope we don't catch up to her and her son before she reaches you or…...Better yet it would be nice to find out where Edward has been hiding you." "Fuck you; you creep" I screamed as Edward took the phone from me. "Who the fuck is this?" "We'll see you soon Edward" the phone went dead as Edward stared at my frightened face.

"It's alright love we'll just call the police" As Edward walked back toward the phone the whole house went dark. "Edward what's going on?" clicking the phone a few times "There seems to be no power to the house." I was in a full on panic now when Edward grabbed a flashlight from under the kitchen sink and towed me to the bedroom. "My cell is dead" He demonstrated holding the black screen into the glow of the flash light.

"It's probably just a shortage or something; I'll go and check the breakers" "No Edward don't you watch scary movies? The man leaves the women he gets killed and then she's next" I summed up all the horror movies I had seen in my life time.

"Alright then you come with me" As we entered the hall back toward the kitchen there was a knock at the door. My heart was racing as Edward muffled my scream with his hand. "Shhh" Edward hushed me removing his hand from my mouth he headed towards the front door.

**I hope that you all liked it and I truly hope that I have your heads all spinning as to who is actually after Abby and why. For those of you who have emailed me telling me to stop ending the chapters in this way all I have to say is: I have to leave you wanting more and it seems I am doing a great job at it LOL. But seriously I love these characters and I love that you are all enjoying them with me. Remember to share Shawn Fusion with your friends if your liking it. And remember Reviews are Awesome and they make us writers feel good so leave me one te he, whether you are an author on the site or just simple a passer buyer all reviews are appreciated. Thanks guys for your encouraging words and for supporting me as I continue down my world of Shawn Fusion.**


	14. Chapter 14 Someone Help Me

**Chapter 14**

**Someone Help Me**

**Alright so we all know that I do not own the Character Edward Cullen and how much I wish I did. Now on to the chapter, I love these characters and I hope that you are all loving them right along with me. There are a few new characters that make an appearance in this chapter. However I haven't given them names as of right yet. As I am saving that for later.;) I just decided that it was time to start unraveling some things. Oh my what a tangled web Abby has weaved. Hope that you enjoy it. Also note that I have done a part in Rick's point of view. Happy reading**

**Edward's Point of view**

"It's probably just a shortage or something; I'll go and check the breakers" "No Edward don't you watch scary movies? The man leaves the women he gets killed and then she's next" Abby screeched tightly grabbing hold of my arm.

"Alright then you come with me" As we entered the hall back toward the kitchen there was a knock at the door scaring Abby half to death as she let a scream escape her lips. Quickly I muffled her screams with my hand. "Shhh" I hushed her as I headed toward the front door.

I knew that I was the man; the protector so to speak but truth be told I was scared shitless. Every damn step I took the floor boards began to creek beneath my feet. I stopped every step to check on Abby; when she finally disappeared in the darkness as I reached the front door. Placing the side of my face against the door I listen carefully to hear absolutely nothing.

Shrugging my shoulders toward the darkened coroner I knew Abby currently took up residence only to hear the damn knock again; sending me to jump back. "Lilly Open the door we've come to see you." The man's sinister voice called out making the fear fill my body. Damn it; get it together Edward you have to protect Abby.

I was trying to psyche myself up only to find myself curdled in the darkened coroner holding Abby. Her tears where soaking through my shirt and the more she cried the tighter I held on to her. We sat there in complete silence hoping that who ever it was would just go away as stupid as it may seem, I wanted nothing more then this wish.

The knocking got louder as the man shouted again "You owe me Lilly and you will pay up." Abby looked up from my chest. "Do you owe someone money love?" "No I don't think so" She stuttered her words as she shook in my arms. "Well if it's money they want I can give them that!" I declared getting up from my sitting position.

"No Edward don't; Stay with me!" She begged me as I walked to the door. "Listen if it's money she owes you I will pay it. Just leave us alone" I screamed at the solid wood door. We both sat there looking at each other waiting for the man to answer.

"Oh its not money she owes me. Is it Lilly? You know what you owe me and I damn well want it." I looked from the door back to Abby as she shrugged in confusion. "Alright asshole she doesn't know what you want so why don't you just tell us." I hollered and again we had to wait while he made up his damn mind to answer me.

"She very much remembers what she owes me, stop playing games Sweet Heart and give me what I want." Abby was now by my side digging her fingers into my damn arm. "Edward it's him I know it is" She whispered. "Listen the police are on there way; so I suggest you damn well leave if you know what's good for you" I shouted.

"Edward their coming in the back door." Abby screeched as I heard the banging. I ran towing Abby behind me down the hall sliding across the floor boards right passed the bed room. Grabbing hold of the door frame I pulled myself into the bedroom running for my dresser.

"What are you doing Edward?" "Well if there coming in were not going to be helpless Abby!" Grabbing my fathers hunting knife from the top dresser drawer I ran back to the living room smashing the coffee table I gave Abby the table leg.

She eyed it and nodded as she took her place across from me on the other side of the back door. I was so grateful that I had made the decision to keep these old wooden doors they were defiantly holding there own.

The man behind the door started to kick at it hard giving the wood a few good blows the door started to crack. A few more and the crack started to splinter upward readying myself I motioned to Abby to get herself ready. She placed the table leg over her head with both arms as her breathing inclined.

The wood cracked further and his foot appeared through the door there was no time to change our minds. Feeling really fucken stupid that I had decided to stand here and fight when we could have just hidden or ran.

Now it was do or die and I was tired of living my damn life this way; I was tired of my girl constantly being harassed and I was damn tired of having our relationship constantly in turmoil.

I was ready for the bastard he was going to get it; the door came crashing down hitting me sending me to fall to the floor and the knife to slide down the hall. I watched as the giant man entered into my damn house eyeing me all the while.

I couldn't see his face due to the fucken dark. The blow from the door sent me arse over tea kettle and my head was spinning as I struggled to get up. The man saw me sprawled out on the floor and headed in my direction. My unsteady body distracted him long enough that Abby went undetected.

"Now Abby" I screamed watching as she let out a menacing scream and hit the fucker in the head. God he was a heavy bastard; the blow that Abby had given him made his gigantic body fall on top of me. Pinned I moaned out in pain "Abby help me"

I knew that there was no way Abby could lift the guy but between both of us there just had to be a way that we could get him off of me. Abby ran to me pulling at him as she cried "Edward I cant he's just too damn heavy." I couldn't maneuverer myself out from under him ether.

"Alright Abby calm down; and let's just try this again." I nodded; damn it was getting hard to breathe when I noticed another dark figure in the door way heading into my house. "Abby Run!" I screamed.

Abby turned around and noted the dark figure in the door way as she turned and ran for the front door. I squirmed trying to get out of my human hold as I was forced to watch as the guy passed me.

I couldn't get a good look at this guy ether but I could tell even in the dark that he was a mammoth. Taking a shot in the dark "Ted you leave her the fuck alone or so help me" I screamed out only to distract the man long enough for him to turn around and laugh right in my face.

"Well what are we going to do about it Hero? Huh?" Painfully he kicked me in the ribs as I heard them break; although the break was painful the only pain that had truly entered me was when I heard Abby scream "Let me go!" Struggling to get to her and unable to move I watched them take her from me. It was worse then any god damn pain in the world.

"Please" I begged them "Take me instead" They both laughed at my plea "Please I will give you anything you want please don't hurt her. I have more money then I know what to do with." They just laughed me off like I was a piece of garbage.

"Your money isn't good in this situation Edward. Lilly has something better then money" He declared bending down just a little allowing me to see the Saint Christopher pendant that hung from his neck. "She has a sweet little pussy." Smacking his lips, he chuckled and started to walk out of my house.

"Don't you fucken touch her or I'll fucken kill you; do you HEAR ME!" I screamed at nothing but the damn darkness as they took her from me. Pushing and struggling to get this guy off of me was impossible.

My body was in some extreme pain, but I couldn't stop now; not when Abby needed me. Somewhere with in all the jerking I was doing I guessed that my jarring made the huge fucker; currently sleeping on my chest to wake. Not wanting to give him the chance to get me I laid there quietly hoping that he would think I was out cold.

I watched as he pushed himself off of me and sat against the wall rubbing his head. Turning to look back at the door he took in the room only to notice me lying on the floor. Here goes fucken nothing I thought to myself.

"Edward, can you hear me?" Rick screamed out. "Rick is that you?" "Yeah Man what the hell happened?" He was still rubbing his head when I got up grabbing at my ribs every single time I made a move.

I was having the hardest time breathing when Rick put my arm around his shoulder. "I was coming to check on the two of you." Rick started with his explanation "and then I noticed the two guys at the front door, not wanting to be noticed I went around back calling out your name and no one answered. I wasn't going to waist anytime wondering if the two of you were alright. So I busted up the door and then the next thing I know I woke up on top of you."

Rick ran off to fetch his car he had hidden down the lane. Pulling it up to the front door he helped me to his car and told me he was taking me to the hospital. "Rick we need to call Officer Dual and Officer Willis and tell them that they have taken Abby"

I felt like a total useless ass, I was no fucken hero I should have protected her, what if they where… no I couldn't think like that she would get away. She's a smart girl she would find a way to get away from them.

I couldn't control myself any longer the tears where streaming down my face now. "Rick we have to find her, we just have to" I cradled my lap bawling in my shameful display of being a hero when Rick rubbed my back trying to comfort me. "Don't fucken touch me Rick" I shifted his hand off my back.

I didn't want to be comforted, they only damn comfort I was going to have was when Abby was safely back in my arms. "We'll find her Edward. I swear." Taking my head out of my lap to look at him I noticed that we were at the hospital.

"No Rick I said Officer Dual and Officer Willis." "I'll call them while you are in the hospital Edward, you can barley breath." "I don't fucken care, I just want her home safe and sound Rick, they couldn't have gotten that far away." I screeched.

Now wasn't the time for Rick to grow balls and instruct me in what was best. I needed him to do his damn job not attend to me like some damn bitch. "No Edward you will get yourself looked after first do you hear me. You're in no condition to help me find Miss Stone like this."

I had to give it to him he knew just what to say so that I would do what I was told like a good fucken boy. "Alright Rick twenty minutes and your on the phone with the police the entire time. You got me?" I said sternly. We were in and out of the hospital the doctor telling me that I had three broken ribs on the left side of my body and one broken rib had actually punctured my left lung.

There was nothing that the hospital could really do for me other then wrap my mid section up as tight as they could get it and give me the ever so popular pain killers. I didn't want them I wanted to feel every bit of pain; Abby at least deserved that much from me.

I was sick to my stomach every time the man's words rang over and over in my head. "She has a sweet little pussy." Even the smacking of his lips was currently dominating my head.

I was starting to feel defeated when Sam arrived at the hospital keeping the damn Paparazzi at bay. Taking a stride toward the front door Sam begged me to go out the back door. I turned to hear and I simply just told her that I didn't give a fuck anymore. Walking out the front door I stood there on the top step while they took there pictures.

"Listen to me" I screamed trying to quite the ramblings down. "Someone has kidnapped my fiancé Abby Stone; please I beg you help me find her." The crowed started to chatter as I spoke again "You are the best detectives out there, you somehow find me where ever I am and I want you to use your skills and find my Abby."

No one was answering me as Sam pulled me down two steps toward the car. I pulled myself free from her tugging which caused me to grab at my side in pain. "Now you all fucken listen to me, you have all tormented me for the last four years of my life and you all owe me this much." "If that's not enough for you's then I will sweeten the deal and give whom ever brings my Abby back to me safe and sound a large cash reward."

No one was saying anything, so I decided to talk to the local news channel. I pushed my way through all the people "Listen if anyone out there has seen my Abby please call Officer Dual or Officer Willis at 555-9999. If you touch her I will deliver on my promise that you can count on. I love you Abby and I'm coming for you just hold on"

Camera's started to flash blinding me but I didn't care I had become a blind man walking through life without reason. Abby was my reason for life and without her I couldn't live. Getting back in the car I instructed Rick to dig up as much information on Abby as he could. I needed to know everything about her past so that I could try to figure out what these men wanted from her.

Looking out the window now "Abby I'm coming for you" I whispered into the dark.

**Abby's Point of View**

"Abby Run!" Edward screamed as I watched the dark figure enter the house. I took off as fast as I could slipping on the floor I struggled to unlock the front door only to be grabbed by some other man. I watched as Edward tried to free himself from his restraint.

I turned my head away as I heard Edward's bones breaking and closed my eyes as I heard him scream out and pain. Not being able to watch as he moaned in pain I screamed out "Let go of me" Kicking with everything I had in me until my legs became fatigued and then I kicked even more.

I had to help Edward but the man was so much stronger then me. I watched Edward disappear from my view when the man started to carry me out the front door. Throwing me into the back of a car I could hear Edward screaming "Don't you fucken touch her or I'll fucken kill you! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

I wasn't about to give up now one man held my arms forcing me to lay down on his lap; while the other went to get in the passenger side back door. I readied myself pulling my legs into my chest and kicked him right back out the door. Now that I was down to one I kicked and struggled trying to escape his strong hold only for the driver to hand the man a needle.

I fought with everything I had in me and I was just completely out numbered, I felt the needle enter my neck and then the lights went out. Lost in my nightmare once again the forest all around me darkened by the night as Edward tried to reach out to me. The only difference in this nightmare was that no matter how much I wanted to be with him my body turned and forced me to walk away from him.

I prayed for the ocean to fall from the sky again and wake me up from this nightmare but nothing came and I was all alone surrounded by shadows in the dark. Screaming in agony I woke my eyes still heavy with sleep and everything was foggy. As the drug wore off I felt an excruciating pain in my jaw, stretching it I heard it snap back into place. I lay still not sure where I was and not being able to see anything clearly yet.

When the sedative finally wore off I looked around the room. Sitting up I rubbed at my jaw and when I saw that I was alone I tried to stand on my wobbly legs. It took me a few tries holding the wall for balance I walked myself over to the door pulling at the handle and of course it was locked.

It was hard to see as there were no windows in this room; the ground was cold dirt and I knew I was defiantly in someone's cellar. Stumbling around the dark basement I managed to find a light hanging from the ceiling when I tugged at the rope the light bulb shone brightly blinding me. I welcomed the light by singing Hallelujah at the top of my lungs.

Searching the room there was no way I was getting out of here other then the locked door. I walked to it pulling on its handle kicking at it screaming "Help Me; someone please help me!" No one was answering me screaming "Help" I kicked the door in defeat; sliding down its wooden frame when a man answered my calls for help "Keep it down or you will be sorry." "Please I beg you tell me what you want from me and I will give it to you"

No one answered me "Please answer me" I begged.

**Rick's Point of View**

I called every damn contact I had; having them search for Miss Stone but there were no leads. I called in every favor asking them to send me any information about a Lilly Stone or an Abby Stone when they simply just told me that nothing was coming up.

Edward was a haunted man not sleeping or eating all he did was drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey. "Edward this isn't going to help anyone!" I shouted grabbing the bottle from his drunken ass. "I don't know how to live without her Rick!" He bellowed.

I could feel his heart breaking and it made me feel worse that I had nothing to give him. I had even phoned Ted hoping that he could help us. I did this privately of course I didn't want Edward to know that I was in contact with Ted.

I knew that this didn't exactly seem like the smart thing to do given that he could have possibly been the one who had kidnapped Miss Stone. But if he was I had to bargain with him to come to reason and bring her back home before this all went too far.

To my surprise Ted answered on the first ring concerned that something had happened to Edward I informed him of the situation; Edwards broken ribs right up to the point of Miss Stones kidnapping.

Ted was frantic begging to come and see Edward; when I asked if he had anything to do with it and if he did just to bring Miss Stone home safe and sound. That we would forget the whole thing; he was pissed that I would have even considered him.

Telling me that we had worked together for the last three years; that I should have known him better then that. Not wanting to push him further I asked if he could call his contacts to find out any information on Miss Stone. Making him feel useful I told him that he could help us in trying to find out what Miss Stone's attackers could have possibly wanted from her.

Ted hung up the phone telling me that he would see what he could do. Sam was trying all the leads she knew as Edward just sat there completely useless. "Edward; do you have any idea what they might have wanted from her?" "If I fucken knew that Rick I would have given them that!" He shot staggering across the room at me. Sam instructed Edward to lye down on the couch and sleep it off and he just simply refused.

When the morning light shone through the kitchen window's we were currently feeding Edward black coffee trying to sober his drunken ass when the phone rang. I went to reach it when Edward ran to it as fast as he could; grabbing the receiver right out of my hands.

**Edward's Point of View **

I opted to not take the pain killers so that I could feel the emptiness in my heart, body and soul. I didn't want anything to take that feeling from me; I needed it fuel my fire to find Abby. If I was drugged up on medication I would have just slept the inter time and I didn't have the time to waste sleeping.

I hadn't drank for a while and decided that I needed something to calm myself down. What I wasn't expecting was to get completely wasted. The more I drank the more my body started to feel numb and I wanted to wallow in my pain privately, but they had to go and treat me like I was some alcoholic who needed AA meetings.

I didn't have an alcohol problem I had a broken heart for fuck sakes and I was wallowing in my grief. I was sure that some people would have done a lot worse in my situation than have a few drinks.

What was worse was that they were trying to get me to go the hell to sleep. I didn't want to rest in case I missed any lead that might have come in. The moment I found out where they had taken her I was going in guns a blazing.

There was no way I was waiting on the damn police and with Rick not having any luck with his connections I felt like it was all over. I wanted to fucken die there was no way I could live without her.

Sam and Rick where practically drowning me in black coffee and slowly I started to sober up. The phone rang taking us all from our silent states and as Rick went to pick it up I grabbed it out of his hands.

"Yes Hello" Nothing "Hello! Who is this?" "Edward its Roxy I'm so sorry" She cried. I had completely forgotten about Roxy's visit. "Roxy are you here in Venice now?" I spoke franticly. "Yes Edward" She confirmed. "Well were can we pick you up?" "No Edward it's not safe for my son and I to come there right now" "Roxy you need to help us" I practically begged crying into the phone. She didn't answer me for a few minutes. I was waiting with my body slouched over the counter for support when she finally spoke.

"Edward you need have the police do a search on recent homes rented by a credit card in the last three days. I don't know where they are but I can tell you that they would likely be close to your home some where secluded. And Edward" she paused "They would have used Mr. Blair's credit card."

Just like that she hung up the phone on me but I wasn't wasting any damn time with the police. "Rick could you do a trace on Mr. Blair's credit card and see if there was any place rented in the area in the last few days." "Sure Edward that shouldn't be a problem."

Rick went out side to call his contacts on his cell while; Sam called the police to fill them in on Roxy's information. I stood there pacing the floors watching as they ran back and fourth from room to room as the calls started to pull in.

Rick and Sam had the power back up and running in no time, as soon as I plugged in my cell I had a text message. Scrolling through hitting the wrong damn buttons with my trembling fingers I finally managed to open it up. "Mr. Fusion this is Linda I am a reporter I spotted Abby in a black car lic# BT3 TY7" I ran out side screaming at Rick "Licence plate number BT3 TY7"

Rick told who ever he was talking to on the phone the licence plate number when I saw Ted walking up the front steps. He handed me a bunch of papers telling me that he hoped I found Abby that if there was anything he could do just to say so. "You could bring her back!" I screamed taking a lunge at him; as Rick and Sam held me back. "I don't know where she is Edward but I have given you all the information that I have found on Miss Stone."

I was pushed back into the kitchen held against my will until that fucker was gone. "Why Rick Why? He could have Abby we need to follow him now!" "No Edward he doesn't we know where they are, but we have to wait on the police." "Where are they?" I screamed. "There not more then a half hours drive from here. There taking up residence in the old Giuseppe place." "I took off out the door jumping into Rick's car, ready to pull out when Rick took his place beside me in the passenger seat.

"You're not going alone Edward" That was fine if Rick wanted to come the more the merrier, I wasn't waiting on the damn police and I definitely wasn't leaving the Giuseppe house without my love.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I had no idea what time it was or if it was even morning for that matter. I had stayed sitting with the door against my back the entire time begging them to let me go and still I got no response from my pleas.

I could here two men talking when the lock was released, pushing myself to stand up from the door I watched as a man entered my chambers. He was an enormous man long dark hair to his shoulders; he was wearing a black wife beater that exposed the tattoos all along his arms. I recognized his Saint Christopher Pendant that was hanging from his thick neck; he was the man who had kicked Edward in the ribs.

Smiling he entered handing me a plate of food. "How did you enjoy your little stay Lilly?" He took a few steps toward me allowing the light to pour in from behind his massive frame; turning he closed the door behind him telling a man to lock the door. Once my eyes finally adjusted back to the darkness I ran pushing myself against the cold rock wall.

Shivering I pleaded "What do you want from me? Please let me go I wont say anything" "Lilly you know what I want from you" He smirked. I remembered what he had said to Edward and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach knowing what was about to happen. I decided that there was no damn way I was going to let him touch me like that I would fight him with every breath I had in my body. "Please don't hurt me" I begged.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you I have much bigger plans for you Sweet Heart." "What damn plans?" "You will tell me where it is" he demanded from me. "I don't know who you are" I screamed "Please just let me go" "Stop playing games and tell me where it is" he shouted. "Please I don't know" I sobbed. "You will stay here starved to death until you tell me." He took the plate of food from me while he picked up a wooden chair in his massive hands.

Figuring I had nothing more to lose "Listen let me explain why I don't remember" He eyed me for a few minutes taking a backwards seat on the chair. "Please enlighten me" he waved. "When you attacked me it caused me to lose some of my memories they are slowing coming back to me but I don't remember you" I pleaded praying to god that he would believe me. "Are you lying to me Lilly?" He questioned. "No if I knew I would give you what ever it is you are looking for" I confirmed.

He sat there taking in my confession when he startled me throwing the chair across the room until it hit the rock wall shattering to pieces. "Fuck!" He screamed out as he stormed out the door leaving me alone once again.

I racked my brain trying to figure out who he was, but his features where simply just not familiar to me. I sobbed falling to the floor when I heard a bunch of ruckus going on out side. There was defiantly screeching of car tires being forcefully stopped and then I heard gun shots. People were running screaming all through the house.

I pulled my self from the floor pulling at the door handle and then I thought I heard Edward's voice. Shaking the dream like voice from my head I heard Edward screaming my name again "ABBY where are you? Speak to me love please!" It wasn't in my head Edward was here to save the mother fucken day. Hitting and kicking at the door I screamed "Edward in here; I'm in here"

**Edward's Point of View**

I swear the police were good. I had to have been doing at least 200 the whole way to the Giuseppe's estate; and they were now currently ridding my ass. Sam had phoned Officer Dual as Rick and I left the house so I figured that this was one of the reasons they had gotten here so fast. I speed up just a little bit more pushing the car to its max; I left the red and blue lights in my dust.

If Abby's kidnappers heard the sirens before we got there they might of fled and I wasn't about to let that happen when I was this close to having her back in my arms. Once I seen the dirt lane way I accelerated the engine even harder; slamming on the breaks when we reached the front door.

Rick jumped out of the car first, taking his gun from his inside hoister he let two rounds shoot out into the air. Rick pointed to the storm cellar doors as I nodded and ran for it; I could hear the sirens getting closer, taking a deep breath I entered the door.

Once inside I quietly walked around in the dark only to push my back against the wall as I took in the two men running toward the stairs. I knew that they must have had Abby down here because of the two men standing guard.

With no more time to waste I yelled "ABBY" and nothing trying again "ABBY where are you? Speak to me love please!" I was franticly searching when I heard her kick at the door next to me "Edward in here; I'm in here"

I smiled as I grabbed the key hanging off of a nail beside the door. "Someone was gunna get fired." How stupid were these people? I shook my momentarily monkey image that was going on in my head and unlocked the door.

When the door opened it took me a few minutes to find her standing still in the middle of the darkened room, "My fucken Hero!" She screamed running to me as she leaped onto me wrapping her legs around my waist. "Oh ! AH! Ribs Love Ribs" Abby jumped down from me holding my side in her hands. "I'm so sorry Edward!" She spoke through her teeth and bit on her bottom lip as if she was the one in pain.

I didn't care about the pain; pushing the excruciating sting in my side to the back of my mind. I grabbed her by the hand and drug her back up the stairs into the sun. She squinted and blindly ran trusting me to find the way. When we arrived back around to the front of the house; I watched as the police were just standing around there cars leisurely.

I pulled Abby out into the front yard "What the hell is going on? Why are you not arresting them?" I screamed pointing toward the house. "Calm down Shawn" Officer Dual started "They got away" "What do you mean they got away? How is that even possible when you had the whole police station following you?" "Shawn they heard the sirens and to our surprise they had a boat hidden. That's how they got away"

I was so completely frustrated that they got away with everything. All we knew was what one man looked like, other then that they had used a dead man's credit card to rent the house and there car. And the worst part; was knowing that we would most defiantly go through this again.

Our relationship was always in turmoil and we would always be in hiding. But I loved this woman and she would always be safe in my arms. Come hell or high waters I would always be her damn hero nothing in the world would ever take her from me again.

I tilted my head down to look at her beautiful face when I noticed what a complete mess she was. Her silky brown locks where now tattered and dull, her skin was pale as porcelain while the bags under her eyes told me she was dead tired.

Pulling her in tighter "Abby and I are going back to the winery with Rick if you need anything else; that's were we will be." I just wanted to get her home, feed her something and give her a hot bath to wash the filth of the night away. Hold on to her, kiss her and tell her just how much I loved her until she fell asleep safely in my arms.

Abby hadn't fought me about Rick coming back to the house; I guessed that she just took comfort in knowing that he would be close. Rick drove us home while Abby and I sat in silence kissing and breathing in each other.

I was beyond relived that she was in fact safe in my arms. Rick had delivered on his promise, the reporter and Roxy. I felt bad for Roxy and her son in that moment what if they caught up to her; I had to laugh at my own stupid thoughts.

Roxy was one tough women and I was sure that she got away. I hoped that I would be able to repay her someday. Or at the very least thank her for helping return my love back to me.

Rick held the front door for us and I told him that we were going to bed pointing at the room across from ours. Indicating that this was his room for the night; I watched as he headed toward the kitchen.

Reaching out I grabbed his arm forcing him to turned and look at me "Thank you Rick; you have no idea how much I owe you" "Your welcome Edward I was just doing my job and besides I kinda missed Abby"

Abby looked up from the ground at Rick smiled and said "You called me Abby" he smiled back "Sweet dreams Abby" I watched her look over her shoulder and smile at Rick as we made our way to the bathroom. I loved that even with all of this she could still some how manage to smile brilliantly.

Running the bath Abby got in closing her eyes welcoming the warm water. I allowed her to have her moment careful not to disturb her I sat quietly watching as she immersed herself into the water.

I waited for her to release herself from her water prison and the longer her face stayed immersed under water the more concerned I got. Slowly standing I peeked over the side of the tub to watch how beautiful she looked. It reminded me of that day in my pool she looked so angelic, smiling as I noted the little bubbles releasing from her mouth Abby reappeared before me.

"I love you so much Abby" "I love you too Edward" I washed her back unable to lift my arms to wash her hair for her and I was forced to just simply watch her finish bathing herself.

"Abby" I whispered as I gained her attention. "I'm so sorry love; I should have done something I'm a completely useless tool." I placed my forehead on the side of the tub in shame as she gently rubbed my hair. "Edward you look at me right now!" She ordered her words harsh as she tugged at my face removing it from the cold tub. I couldn't open my eyes ashamed of myself she yelled again.

"Edward; open your god damn eyes" I did as she instructed watching as the tears spilled out of her eyes. "You are so far from a useless tool; you saved my life Edward." "Yes but.." "No butts" She screamed. "You came after me Edward and you know why you did that?" I knew why I had done it but I wanted to hear her say it. "Because you love me; now stop this wallowing and show me how much." She smirked. "I haven't had your **very **useful tool in twenty four hours"

"Uhm love I would love nothing more then to give you your very desirable request but the ribs love." I pointed at the bandages. "The doctor said it will take at least four to eight weeks for them to heal."

I chuckled lightly causing me to gently grab at my ribs as I watched her eyes pop out in understanding that she wouldn't be receiving anything for some time. "No Edward" She smiled "You don't have to do anything; I will take care of you" and there it was that deviant little smile. This time I knew that she was both planning something and was going to pleasure me.

I took my place in the bath as Abby wrapped a towel around her wet body, and you all know what that did to my cock. She bathed me smiling playing with my love rod a little longer then was necessary and then I went limp. She started at me in disbelief.

"Edward did I do something wrong? Are you in pain?" I knew that my now lifeless cock wasn't due to pain or her doing something wrong; it was the memory that had implanted my brain over and over again. She has a sweet little pussy; with everything that had taken place no one had even thought to ask her if they done anything too her.

I was scared to ask the damn question but I had to know; I should have taken her to a damn doctor before bringing her home selfishly. "Abby did they touch you?" I choked on my words as the bile started to rise in my throat.

She pulled her hands from me and placed them on the side of the tub. "No Edward they didn't" She confirmed. I was so relived that I pulled her on top of me hurting my ribs in the process and kissed her all over her damn gorgeous face.

"I'm so fucken relieved I wouldn't have been able to live with myself." I sighed. "Although my dear Edward" She paused "I can't suck your cock tonight." "Why not?" I huffed in hopes that this was what she had in mind. "Because…" She paused again carefully thinking about how to word her reasoning to me. "My jaw got dislocated in what I guess must have been in the struggle."

I reached up and examined it "Are you in pain love? Do you want to go to the hospital?" "No Edward it's a little sore, but it popped back into place. I think I will live." Abby helped me out of the tub and dried me off. Truth be told I think that she was enjoying the drying a little too much; even giggling as she watched my cock sway back and forth.

Abby placed the bandages back onto my ribs and threw a towel over herself. Turing to grab another she began to wrap one around me. "We don't want to give Rick a heart attack" She smirked tugging me toward the bedroom.

**Abby's Point of View**

Edward was walking so slowly and I knew that he was in more pain then he was letting on. Getting him into bed was a very difficult task. He couldn't bend very well so I waited until he sat on the edge of the bed and very softly swung his legs around helping him lye down.

Opening the night stand beside the bed I picked up the lube and playfully put my hand underneath it like the women do on the price is right. I placed the lube beside him on the bed and locked the bedroom door.

Teasingly I allowed my towel to fall to the floor and seductively strutted toward him.

Now sitting beside him on the bed I played with my breasts causing my nipples to stand erect. Edward licked his lips as he watched me fondle myself; slowly I watched as his dick grew before me.

Wanting him to enjoy himself even more I pinched both nipples between my thumb and index fingers draping my head back. Bringing my head back up to face him I slide my hands down in-between my breasts, midsection and touched my pussy spreading the lips for him to have a better look.

Edward moaned out in approval as he watched me pleasure myself. Flicking my little clit and rubbing at it sent Edward to now moan out in protest. "Fuck I want to taste you" Carefully I positioned myself over Edwards face allowing him to have his request.

When his tongue connected with my sweet spot I mewed in delight. Edward Cullen was damn good at eating my pussy but I wanted to pleasure him. As I went to pull myself from his superb tongue he reached up grabbing hold of my hips and screamed out in pain.

"Fuck" he growled.

Quickly maneuvering myself from his face I tst him "Edward don't be so greedy" smiling I held the lube higher then was necessary from my hand and allowed him to watch as the liquid spilled all over my hand.

"I'm going to take care of you Edward in just a minute." Placing my hand in between my swollen lips I rubbed slowly up and down spreading my legs I watched as Edward leaned up onto his elbows to get the full view.

He was defiantly enjoying his little show. I was starting to get more aroused as he watched me licking his lips all the while. Inserting two of my fingers I watched never taking my eyes off of him as he hissed. "Bring that pussy over here and let me replace your finger with my own"

Removing my fingers from my throbbing pussy "If you want it say please Edward." I placed my wet fingers into my mouth and hummed. "Damn I taste good; do you want some Edward?" I smirked watching him tighten his eyes has his mouth gapped open. "Oh god yes" She growled. "Say please" I ran my fingers across my lips. "Please" he hissed.

I moved myself closer to him sitting up on my knees allowing him to insert his fingers. My walls tightened around his long fingers as he curled them rubbing my g-spot. "Oh Edward; how I've missed your touch" I moaned. "God you got yourself so wet for me" he huffed.

Even with his broken ribs Edward Cullen had a mean finger fuck and before I knew it I was releasing myself all over his damn hand. "Now for me to get my fill" He smirked licking and sucking at his fingers.

Pouring more lube onto my hand "Now it's your turn Edward" Taking his cock in my hands I gently tugged up and down allowing him to hear every squishing sound. Swirling my hand around his knob he whimpered. There was no fucken way I was going to let him just whimper. Taking both hands now I moved them up and down swirling them around in different directions.

"Oh my fucken god that's good" There we go that's what I wanted to hear. Now with my miraculous tugging taking place I opted to go slow. I was enjoying the feel of his cock in my hands and I wasn't about to stop any time soon.

Removing one hand I lightly stroked up and down with my right hand placing my left hand over his balls. Edward's breathing started to get deeper and I could tell that this in fact hurt him. "Take it easy Edward, I can go all night" I informed as his intense breathing leisurely declined.

Placing my thumb behind his knob I applied pressure at the crease. Rubbing my thumb up and down his legs started to tremble. I loved that my simple little movements were able to do that to him.

Watching as his pre cum surfaced I bent down pointed my tongue and licked at it. Closing my eyes in enjoyment I licked my lips and wrapped my hand around his head. Pulling and twirling his knob turned almost purple as he shot his warm cum all over my hand. "Ohhhhhh fuckkkkk" he shot out in pleasure.

I wanted to taste his sweet seed so I first licked it off of my hand and bent down licking it off of his chiseled stomach. "Fuck how I've missed you" I smirked while he pulled at my arm making me lye down beside him.

To my surprise it didn't take Edward long before he had fallen asleep. I was absolutely starving so I quietly threw on one of Edward's dress shirt something I felt both comfort and close to him in and headed through the dark hall into the kitchen.

I was rummaging around in the fridge when the kitchen light was turned on. Squinting and poking my head up above the fridge door I saw Rick standing in the door way with a brown envelope in his hands.

"Sorry Rick I didn't mean to wake you. Could I make you something to eat?" I offered poking my head back into the fridge. "No that's alright I'm not hungry" Grabbing some sliced roast beef, mustard and some bread I closed the fridge door and began making myself a sandwich on the island.

"Miss Stone" Rick started as I turned to him and asked "What happened to Abby" Smirking he said heading toward the other side of the island "I know" Throwing the envelop down on the counter.

I stood there frozen playing stupid "What do you know Rick" I waved the butter knife in the air. I knew what he was talking about but I needed to hear him say it. "I know about the porn Abby; you need to tell Edward."

I gently placed the butter knife down on the counter. "Rick listen this is not something that I am completely proud of" I pointed at the envelop currently mocking me on the counter. "It was such along time ago; I don't see why we should even upset Edward with it."

I was practically grabbing at straws when he huffed. "Abby this is not something that you should hide from Edward. He has a right to know" Rick had placed his hands on the counter while he eyed me in agony. "Listen Rick I just found out about this myself; I can't even be sure that I have actually done it." "You know that you have Abby" He whispered warning me to stop playing my little game with him.

I felt completely helpless and I knew that if I didn't tell Edward he would. "Alright Rick you win just give me some time to figure out how to tell him." Rick just stared at me un-answering. "Please" I begged. "Fine but don't take too long Abby. Don't make me be the one to drop that on him." He pointed to the envelope as he walked out of the kitchen.

I was completely screwed here there was no damn way that I could escape the inedible now. Quickly taking the envelope into my hands I ran to the shredder and started to shred the filthy truth when Edward walked in rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing love?"

**What a naughty girl Abby is LOL I hope that you thoroughly enjoyed it. Thanks Kim for all your wonderful reviews It makes me happy every time I read one ;) Please let me know what you all think. My husband tells me that no reviews means I must be doing a good job, but I want to hear it damn it LOL I'm a greedy little women ;) so please give me a shout out and put a smile on my face. Thanks again for supporting me with every thing I do. **


	15. Chapter 15 Doctor doctor give me the ne

**Chapter 15**

**Doctor; doctor give me the news**

**Alright so I want to start off by saying thank you to all you wonderful readers. You're kind words are always an inspiration to me. I have to state that I don't own the Character Edward Cullen as per usual but I fucken wish I did. Anyhow I have been on a role lately with getting these chapters out but I have to tell you writing chapter 16 is going to take me a little bit longer. It shouldn't be more then three to four days so I hope you all don't have too many withdrawals ;) Kim you always know just what to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I also would like to address Mag pie in this chapter and thank her for her kind words. Keep the reviews coming guys they add fuel to my fire. Happy ready **

**Abby's Point of View**

I felt completely helpless and I knew that if I didn't tell Edward; Rick would.

"Alright Rick you win just give me some time to figure out how to tell him." Rick just stared at me un-answering. "Please" I begged.

"Fine but don't take too long Abby. Don't make me be the one to drop that on him." He pointed to the envelope as he walked out of the kitchen.

I was completely screwed here there was no damn way that I could escape the inedible now. Quickly taking the envelope into my hands I ran to the shredder and started to shred the filthy truth when Edward walked in rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing love?"

"Edward you scared me" I huffed as he strolled toward me placing his arm on my shoulder eying the small strips of paper.

"Is that the information that Ted gathered about you?" He questioned. "Yes" I confirmed stuttering all the while.

"Well" he started running his hands threw his hair. "Why are you shredding it love?"

I couldn't turn to look at him scared that my lie would be written all over my face. "I'm just tired of my past coming back to haunt me Edward." I sighed "I don't want to know anymore" Closing my eyes taking a deep breath that I had some what told him the truth; when he stopped me taking the papers from my hands.

"Come love; lets go back to bed."

"No Edward I'm going to finish this; have that sandwich over there." I pointed to the half made beef sandwich on the island. "Before I go back to bed."

"That sandwich" He pointed walking toward it as he began finishing mine and making one for himself.

Edward placed the plate in front of me on the kitchen table as he took a set; continuing to watch me shred the papers.

"Aren't you gunna stop me Edward?" I questioned turning to look at him with my brow cocked; when he just simply took a bite of his sandwich. "You do what ever you got to do" He smacked in between bites.

Edward had no idea just how relieved I was that he was that blinded in love. I would have never said that before nor used it to my benefit but in this situation I still wasn't sure if Edward would be able to shrug it off like he did everything else.

I knew that at this point I should have had more confidence in Edward. He had shown me nothing but mercy and I owed him the truth. But I wasn't even ready to face it myself how could I share something this personal with Edward when I couldn't even allow myself to open up to remember it thoroughly?

I sat there in my daze watching as Edward swallowed his sandwich; he must have been hungry because I think that I could have counted to three and it was completely gone. The only remembrance of it was a little mustard on the side of his face.

"Are you going to eat that?" he pointed at the plate in front of me. There was no way I could eat now I was too worked up; so I slid the plate across the table.

"Edward how did you find me?"

"Roxy called and told me that they used Mr. Blair's credit card to rent somewhere close and Linda a reporter text me telling me that she had seen you in a car with the license plate number BT3 TY7." He smacked on his sandwich.

"How did that envelope show up here?" I questioned knowing that we had left it back in L.A. Edward put down his sandwich now with a livid look on his face. "Ted brought that by hoping that he could help." He spit.

I wasn't sure if Edward had read these documents so I asked. "Edward did you get a chance to look over these?"

"No I didn't have the time. Besides I figured they were the same as before" He shrugged "Are they?" He questioned.

"Yes there the same" I didn't exactly lie; they were the same except; there was the truth about the porn inside and Rick knew all about it.

It took me a few minutes before I asked the next question but I knew that if I wanted answers there was only one man that could give them too me.

"Edward do you really believe that Ted has a thing for me?"

Edward's eyes were now filling with rage as he answered. "Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"Calm down Edward, I just think that I can use this to my benefit to try and find out what the hell is going on"

"I will not allow you to talk to Ted." He huffed slamming his fist into the table.

I couldn't bare that this was causing him so much pain. Getting up off my chair I placed myself onto his lap. "Edward; listen to me. I have to do this for my own sanity."

"No" he whispered.

"Please Edward you need to understand. That man asked me to tell him where something was and I have no idea what the hell he was talking about. I need to know if Ted knows anything that might help trigger something in my memory."

I waited while he contemplated my request. "Ted is probably back in L.A by now" He let out an exasperated breath. I knew what had to happen now even though I didn't want it to.

"Can we leave in the morning Edward?" My demand had shocked Edward but he agreed that we would head home in the morning.

The plane ride home was both bitter and sweet, I would find out the whole truth or so help me god I would rip off Ted's testicalsals and wear them as earrings. And I hated heading back because that meant the chaos of our trip would be all over the news back home. Which would most likely mean; there would be lots of questions to drag it all back up again.

"Were home Abby are you ready?" Edward took my hand as we departed from the air plane and never left my side as we were bombarded by the media.

"Mr. Fusion what exactly happened in Venice?"

"How relieved are you to have Miss Stone home safe and sound?

"Miss Stone; can you tell us how you feel about what happened to you?"

"Mr. Fusion can you please tell your fans what will happen with Miss Stones Kidnappers?"

I held my head down in shame; shielding my face with my hand when Edward abruptly stopped almost sending me to smack into him.

"Miss Stone and I are happy to be home and to leave this horrible incident behind us." He pulled me into his side.

"I can't tell you how I feel other then if this has happened to any of you then you know just how useless you felt in that moment. And if you have been lucky enough to have your loved one's returned to you. He paused then you know how completely relieved I feel."

"Miss Stone could you tell use a little bit about what happened to you?" I went to speak when Edward just simply did all the talking.

"Please can we just give Abby some time to adjust to her situation before we ask those kinds of questions?"

"Yes of course Mr. Fusion. Could you tell us if Officer Dual has any leads on the kidnappers?"

"No none at this time." He confirmed. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get Abby home. Thank you all for your concerns" as Edward went to walk away he stopped again turning to address the reporters.

"Linda, I don't know who you are but I would like to thank you for your help in returning my love and Roxy where ever you are thank you."

I can't say that I was totally shocked with his appreciation and acknowledgment. I too was grateful for there help and spoke.

"Yes thank you so much I owe you both my life." Edward smiled at me as I took my recognition of them.

The drive home was more difficult then the first time we had arrived in L.A. We had to drive around a bit trying to lose the paparazzi. Edward didn't want them to know where he lived because his home was his sanctuary. Once we did finally arrive back at the house secured behind his metal gates I let all the nervousness escape my body and cuddled up to him as we drove up the long lane way.

Edward's home was the one place in the world that I felt safe and I couldn't wait to sleep sound in his bed. Mrs. Reynolds was waiting at the door for us and it reminded me of the first time I had arrived here. This time was a little different; oh how I had missed her. Getting out of the car I ran for her almost suffocating her with my strong embrace.

"Abby are you alright dear?" She pulled me from her taking my face in her hands as I nodded letting the tears fall from my eyes. This was the first time I was able to really let myself cry since the kidnapping. Mrs. Reynolds was warm and kind like my mother had been and in some ways being around her I felt like my mother was the one holding me in her embrace.

Edward came up the stairs slowly trying to take me from Mrs. Reynolds when she just simply took Edward's hand placing me into her other side.

"I'm so glade that the two of you are home safe and sound." She said kissing Edward on the cheek as she walked us into the house.

"Come now let's get you both something to eat"

**Edward's Point of View**

Once we returned to L.A I was able to persuade Abby to see a doctor regarding her Jaw and with all the sex we were having I wanted to make sure that she got on the pill. I wasn't ready to be a father just yet; so this step was absolutely necessary. We were careless in the last month and very fucken lucky that she didn't get pregnant.

I knew that she was just humoring me but I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I waited in the waiting room for her and to my surprise she had reappeared to me with a jaw bandage and a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Fusion Abby must wear this for three to six weeks. We had to reset her jaw joint and she must use an ice pack for the first twelve to twenty four hours; to reduce the swelling and for her own comfort." I knew that this was serious but I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. She reminded me of a thirteen year old girl who had one of those out side contraptions for braces.

"Mr. Fusion "The doctor coughed getting my attention and as I saw the fuming look Abby was giving me I wiped the grin off of my face.

"A heat pack after twenty four hours; for pain relief she is not to eat any solid foods and she is to avoid opening her mouth wide."

That damn well got my attention as Abby smiled slightly through her bandage.

"Miss Stone take care when yawning, eating and or any other jaw movements. I want to see you in the next three weeks. And these Mr. Fusion should help her with the pain." He handed me a prescription for pain killers.

After thanking the doctor we headed home. The next few weeks were the hardest damn weeks of my life. And yet I still had at least one more week to go before I could get a report on my ribs. Abby's face had swollen a lot when she first came home from having her jaw reset but within the three weeks her swelling had subsided. She didn't complain a lot like I did about my ribs but she hated eating everything out of a straw.

Waiting very impatiently for the doctor and Abby to return to me; they finally came out and Abby was out of her jaw bandages. I practically skipped to her fucken side.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" I smirked he damn well knew what I wanted to know.

"Her Jaw has completely healed" he smiled.

"Thank you so much" I smiled shaking his hand and tugging her out the door.

"Well what would you like to do first?" I chuckled opening the car door for her.

"Uhm I would like a **huge**…. **Sloppy**…** burger**" she teased.

I couldn't believe that this was the first thing she wanted. Well at least I was hoping that she wanted to suck me off; the hand jobs she was giving were amazing but I was missing her damn mouth.

I knew that being excited that Abby could suck my cock again; was wrong. I should have been excited that we hadn't been attacked by the paparazzi, the media, Ted or the damn attackers since the air port. But damn you have no idea just how great this women's mouth was and I was greedy as hell.

I took her for her damn burger and she punished me for taking her to the doctor by telling me that I had to wait for anything until I got a clean bill of health from the doctor. Giving me a lame excuse that she didn't want to excite me too much making me jolt and re-break them.

I had one more week to wait for my report and damn the days were long. I knew that Abby loved torturing me but if I had gotten the go ahead from the doc I was going to give her some punishment of my own.

Finally the day was here and Abby wanted to come with me. I opted to go with Rick thinking that maybe I could lie better about the ribs to her if the doc told me a few more weeks. She eyed me in warning; she definitely knew what I was up to and told Rick that he would tell her the truth. And wouldn't you know it he promised her that he would. Just who the hell did he think he was working for? What a trader.

Sitting on the little bed in the doctor's office I contemplated bribing him; when he walked in holding my x-rays. "Well what's the verdict doc?"

"Well Mr. Fusion I can say that you are one lucky man." He spoke as he took a seat in his chair looking up from his glasses.

"Yes this I know" I chuckled "But how is it looking?"

"You are completely healed Mr. Fusion" I was ecstatic but I just had to ask.

"But what about movements?" The doctor looked at me confused. "I mean can I give the Miss's the old one two" I winked.

He coughed clearing his throat as a crooked little smirk appeared on his face. "Well yes Mr. Fusion you may go back to your everyday routine. Including sexual intercourse."

I hated the way all doctors called sex, fucking or love making sexual intercourse. But I now had to get him to tell Rick which was the most embarrassing thing in the world. I felt like a little kid having the doctor give a full report to his father. But damn it if this was the only way I was getting laid so fucken be it.

"Uhm Doctor would you mind telling my body guard standing outside the door to come in." Once Rick was inside he watched as the doc removed my bandages.

"Rick there all healed." I confirmed in front of the doctor. "He even tells me that I can get laid tonight" I smirked as the doctor let out a chuckle.

The whole car ride home I just kept telling Rick to drive faster. Laughing he told me to just relax he would get me there soon enough and that he didn't want to get a speeding ticket. The speed limit was eighty and he was doing forty.

"Come on Rick" I tapped at the speedometer. "If you don't speed up I will run the fuck home" I warned.

The bastard chuckled and pulled over to let me out.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well there's the road Mr. Fusion." He laughed even harder now.

"Fine" I huffed and jumped out of the car running down the side of the highway as Rick stayed at a slow steady pace beside me with his four ways on.

People were taking my picture as I ran but I didn't give a fuck it actually felt nice to run. I hadn't been able to do that in a while; running and smiling a news van pulled up beside me video taping me live.

"Mr. Fusion why are you running? Are you supporting a cause?"

Great they think that I'm Terry Fox. "No!" I shouted "I am no Terry Fox; that man was so selfless please don't even consider grouping me in with him. I don't deserve it."

"Well why are you running Mr. Fusion?"

I didn't care that the whole world was watching "Because the doctor said that I can get laid" I confirmed running a little faster.

"Well there you have it folks Mr. Fusion just confirmed that he is indeed a sex addict." The women reported as I turned and gave the camera a little wink hoping that Abby was back at home watching.

"Um excuse me" I yelled grabbing her attention. "Abby I'm coming home you better be ready" I laughed as the reporter blushed and reported.

"Well Miss Stone this reporter thinks that you are one lucky woman."

When the van disappeared Rick pulled the car ahead of me stopping so that I could get in. I ran right passed him knowing that I was so close now there was no way I was going to let him drive like an old lady.

"Edward; get in" he drove slowly along side me talking out the passenger window.

"Are you at least going to do the speed limit?" I asked breathless.

"Yes get in" He chuckled.

I got into the car when Rick simply stated that Abby asked him to take his time coming back home. When I asked why he said

"I don't know I figure she has some sort of surprise in store for you"

That didn't make sense because she wouldn't have know about my ribs until I got home.

When we arrived at the house; I watched as Ted pulled past us in the lane way.

"Fuck" I screamed "Why would she do this without me?"

Running up the steps Abby was sitting on the bottom step of the C stair case with her head in her hands. I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and up the stairs to my bedroom.

**Abby's Point of View**

I knew that Edward had his doctor visit today I was glade that Edward didn't want me to go with him to the hospital which I knew he only wanted me to stay behind so that he could lie to me about his ribs. So I was glade that Rick went with him and promised to report to me on his condition.

The decision to talk with Ted was last minute. When I had realized that both Edward and Rick would be leaving me alone with Mrs. Reynolds I informed Mrs. Reynolds of my plan having her call Ted for me and asked Rick to take his time with Edward as I had something special in store for him.

I knew that involving Mrs. Reynolds and doing this all behind Edward's back wasn't going to sit well with Edward. But Mrs. Reynolds agreed that it was a good idea to find out what exactly Ted knew.

Ted arrived to the house not long after Edward had left. Mrs. Reynolds greeted him at the door telling him that I was waiting in the living room. When Ted arrived in the living room Mrs. Reynolds left us alone closing the door behind her as she exited.

I wasn't afraid of Ted and if his feeling for me where indeed true then I knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"I have to admit Abby I was kind of shocked that you wanted to speak with me." Ted was rubbing at his hair like Edward did all the time. I realized that Edward was only partly right where Ted was concerned.

Ted indeed wanted to have Edward's women and he indeed loved Edward, but not in the way he should have. He didn't even envy Edward he idolized Edward to the point that he wanted to be EDWARD CULLEN.

"Ted I know that you had these documents well before my kidnapping. In fact Officer Dual told me that she gave you these documents when I first arrived here."

"I want to know why you didn't show these papers to Edward sooner." I tossed them into his lap.

"Abby this was all Olivia's doing" He spoke franticly. "Olivia and I fell in love a while back and when you came into the picture she was furious. Not that she loved Edward just that Edward leaving her for you would ruin her reputation." He sighed.

"Alright so what does Olivia know of my attackers then?"

"No maim she doesn't know anything about that; I swear we weren't involved in that this was as far as we went." He pointed at the envelope.

"You still haven't answered my question Ted" I paused as he looked up from his lap. "Why didn't you tell Edward the moment you found those?"

He wasn't answering me and I wasn't going to have that. I didn't have much more time before I knew that Edward would be arriving back at the house. I stood and walked toward him placing myself beside him on the red satin couch. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There is no turning back now Ted you need to tell me the truth."

Ted looked at me as he closed the space between us he went to plant a kiss on me. Swiftly maneuvering myself from his confession he grabbed my wrist.

"Because I love you Abby"

"No you don't Ted you just think you do" I huffed in disbelief

"No Abby I truly do love you"

"What about Olivia I thought you loved her?"

"No; that's why I couldn't do it. I have fallen in love with you."

"Ted you don't even know me?"

"Yes Abby I do" he grunted.

I didn't know how to get through to him so I simply told him that I was flattered but that he deserved better then Olivia and me.

"No Abby you don't understand"

"What don't I understand Ted?"

"I worked for Mr. Blair before Edward. I protected the girls." I stood there in shock as he confided in me.

"I knew who you were from the very beginning; but I didn't want to frighten you so I prayed that you would remember me on your own."

I had always felt close to Ted from the moment that I woke in Edward dressing room, but I never understood the closeness between us until now. Now I remembered Ted he and I had a few dates when I was working for Mr. Blair he was a sweet man and always looked after me.

I had ended things with Ted because I was so busy with Mr. Blair and school. I swallowed hard as I remembered our short lived relationship. We had never been intimate but our relationship ending was very hard on Ted so he left Mr. Blair for another job. Which I now knew was for Edward.

Backing myself away from Ted as he walked toward me my back hit the book shelf.

"Abby I have always loved you; seeing you that day just made me admit my feelings for you. There have been women since you Olivia included but you were always the one who owned my heart." He breathed on me as I turned my face to the side to avoid his look of lust.

"Ted I love Edward" I whispered

"But do you remember me Abby? Please tell me that you do" I turned long enough to look him the eyes

"Yes Ted I remember everything. I am sorry that I hurt you I was just so busy. And I am sorry that I have to hurt you now." I eyed him praying to god that he understood.

Ted backed away from me long enough to clear a whole shelf of books only to punch the wall.

"Don't you understand Ted; I love Edward and I always will."

"I gave up everything for you Abby, Olivia, my job what more do you want from me?" He screamed so loud that it startled me.

"Ted I want my friend back that's what I want. The man who protected me all those times when I worked for Mr. Blair and I want my friend back who protected me that day on the street."

"I can't just be your friend Abby; don't you understand that?"

I do understand your hurt Ted and I wish that I could change how you feel for me. In time you will move on"

He was in so much agony that my heart broke along with him.

"Ted there is just one more thing I need to know before you leave?" I swallowed as he turned to face me

"What?" he grunted in agony.

"Did I do the porn?"

Ted walked from the book shelf and grabbed my hands in his.

"Yes you did but you didn't want to! You told me that you needed the money for school. I told you that I would help you the best way I could but you insisted that you need more money then I could give you."

"That's right I needed money for a lawyer I wanted to take my adopted parents to court and prove that they had killed my sister."

Ted nodded as it all came back.

"I only did the one and I never received enough money to continue with school so I used the money for a lawyer."

"Yeah I never understood why you would go to Mr. Blair to star in an adult film."

Mrs. Reynolds flew in the door eying the two of us and startling me in the process. "Abby you need to come and see this"

Ted and I followed Mrs. Reynolds into the wreck room only to watch Edward on the news channel running down the highway.

"Because the doctor said that I can get laid" Edward shouted as he ran a little faster.

"Well there you have it folks Mr. Fusion just confirmed that he is indeed a sex addict." The women reported as Edward turned giving the camera a little wink.

"Um excuse me" Edward hollered "Abby I'm coming home you better be ready"

I smiled knowing that he was better and that I was about to get some much needed release.

The reporter blushed "Well Miss Stone this reporter thinks that you are one lucky woman."

"Yes I am" I screamed at the T.V "Get you ass home Edward."

"Ahum" Mrs. Reynolds coughed as I took a look at her "Edward is on his way home Abby"

My smile was wiped off of my face as I came to realize that Edward would find Ted in his house and he wouldn't be happy about that.

I knew that telling Edward about my past relationship with Ted would piss him off enough; that I didn't need him getting more pissed off that Ted was still in his house when he got home. Quickly I pushed Ted out of Edward's house and when I saw Ted leave I watched as Edward and Rick pulled onto the lane way passing Ted.

Unable to control my fear I sat sobbing on the bottom of the steps in the Fourier. Edward opened the front door heaving his chest up and down like a crazed man; when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

**Edward's Point of View **

It took Abby a few minutes to calm down; before she spoke telling me that she was sorry about Ted. I was angry but I needed to know what Ted had said to upset her this badly.

"Abby what happened? I'll kill him for hurting you?" I shouted slamming my fist into the wall. Abby was sitting on the bed covering her ears sobbing.

"Fuck I didn't mean to scare you; just tell me please" I begged.

"Edward Ted is in love with me" she cried.

"So? We all ready knew this"

"No Edward you don't understand"

"Well fucken tell me! I'm going crazy over here" I waved to grab her attention but she wouldn't look up at me.

I was on fire and I couldn't control the rage "Fucken say it!"

Abby shook on the bed as my voice sent her into a trembling state.

"He knew me before I came here Edward" She bawled holding onto her sides rocking back and fourth.

"What do you mean?" I hissed.

"He worked for Mr. Blair when I did." She paused. "Edward we dated."

My heart broke as I fell to the floor holding onto her knees.

"Do you remember this love?" I spoke softly now

"Yes Edward"

"Are you in love with Ted?"

"No Edward, Ted and I never even got intimate. I ended things because I just didn't have the time with school and work."

I couldn't look up from her lap.

"Edward he didn't say anything because I didn't remember him."

I stayed in my frozen state afraid to face the unknown.

"Edward I love you" She whispered.

It took me a few minutes to find the will power to lift my head but when I did I searched her eyes for conformation. Her beautiful green eyes were swollen and glistening. Searching them franticly I saw that her heart was breaking just as much as my own. She was afraid to tell me thinking that I was going to leave her; just as I was afraid that she was going to leave me for Ted.

"I love you too Abby; so fucken much."

Quickly I took her mouth and claimed it as my own, pressing my lips against hers with so much force and to my surprise she kissed me back just as hard.

We needed to give each other some sort of sentiment to prove our love.

"What about the attackers Abby did he know about that?"

I managed to pull myself from her embrace.

"No Edward he doesn't know anything about that."

I knew that Abby was hiding something else from me but Abby started to kiss me like only she could; which pushed my next question to the back of my mind.

"Abby I am going to take you" I warned.

Abby pulled at her clothes as I stopped her.

"Stop taking you clothes off"

"Why Edward? Do you want to do that part?"

"Yes but not right now"

She eyed me as I took her hand; taking her to the bathroom with me. I was so sweaty from the run and I didn't want my entire manly odor to ruin what I was about to do to her.

I tested the water and pulled Abby into the shower with me. My cock was ready and willing for her in a matter of seconds. These last few weeks had been the hardest weeks of my life almost as hard as the day Abby was taken from me. I needed her sweet pussy wrapped around my cock and I needed it now.

Grunting I pulled her wet body into mine like a mad man; kissing and biting her neck with force. Leaning backwards I reached out, quite without lascivious intent now. Startled, she froze for an instant, as I weighed her breast in one hand, kneading it thoughtfully, as though it were a grapefruit I meant to buy at a market.

Abby bent her head back wordless allowing me to have my way with her. Her breathing inclined and her body shook with every touch I gave. I wanted to caress every part of her damn luscious body before I gave her what she wanted.

"Edward; don't tease me" She whined Leaning into her ear I spoke softly

"Oh but love it's your turn to be punished."

I walked out of the shower drying myself off smiling that I had indeed succeeded in the first plot of my plan.

Abby removed herself from the shower wrapping her small frame up in a towel as she walked out of the bathroom. I knew that she was pissed and that was the exact reaction I needed.

"Abby love care for a swim?"

She shook her head in disbelieve before going to the dresser to retrieve her bathing suit.

I had instructed Rick to take Mrs. Reynolds shopping for a few hours so that Abby and I could be completely alone. When we arrived back down stairs Abby looked around the house eying me with every room she entered. I waited in the Fourier for her to finish with her little investigation.

"Edward where is everyone?" She pondered.

"I gave them the day off" I shrugged taking her hand I towed her out the back door. We swam for a while and I allowed her to enjoy herself before I took my swimming trunks off and threw them up onto the side of the pool.

I figured that she would just simply give me the stink eye again but she removed her bottoms first and then her top. I was in a dream like state watching as her naked body glistened from the suns rays as she swam to me.

"Do you like to play games Edward?" She whispered into my ear as I nodded pulling her body into mine.

Once our skin touched her mouth parted bagging to be kissed. Placing my tongue in and out of her mouth as I hungrily griped her love handles. Abby pulled herself in closer to me as she lingered her hand up and down caressing my back.

She turned her head away, cheeks burning, but the morbid fascination she was acknowledging compelled her to glance back. As I took in the lust in her eyes I remembered the rush of warmth from her loins.

With no more self control I placed her onto my firm pussy plunger and began our dance of thrusting. Her pussy was so well lubricated that the water hadn't even affected my hard thrusting.

Slipping and sliding as I tried to hang on to the side of the pool; Abby elegantly hauled me to the pool steps. She stood balancing on her toes, squatting slightly to accommodate my girth, she thrusted and grunted sending my body to quiver.

With one hand holding the railing; the other stroked my shoulders in a practiced way. Oh god how I loved this women. I watched her intimately as her longing for my cock took over; her eyes had become almost animalistic when I broke the silence.

"Fuck I love your eyes" I mewed

"Why is that Edward" She groaned

"Because you have bedroom eyes love"

She fucken loved it as her chin slightly pulled into her chest; eyes starting me down like I was a fucken Chinese buffet.

"Oh god fucken take it" I screamed

"Oh Fuck" she hollered moving her body faster and faster.

"Oh god Edward you knob"

"I'm gunna pop Abby" I grunted

"Give it to me Edward; let me have it; I want it now!" She moaned and I fucken blew every last drop of my pent up seed into her tight fucken pussy. To my surprise we had released together both turned on by our climaxes.

"Oh Yes yes yes Edward"

"Ohhhhhhhh Fuck Abby" We both chimed together.

Abby lowered her exhausted head onto my right shoulder.

"That was amazing Edward" She breathed.

In all my sexual rendezvous I had never cummed at the exact same time before and I wanted to do it again.

"Love Rick and Mrs. Reynolds will be back soon; I suggest that we take this somewhere a little more private?"

I watched as her eyes became filled with lust again and damn I was a happy boy. Not wanting to waist any time I jumped out of the pool draping a towel around Abby first of course I'm a damn gentleman and then myself.

Abby was biting on her bottom lip in anticipation of yet another session of unbelievable sex; yeah I was that good. When out of no where Ted was standing on the porch waiting for us.

"Shit do you think he saw Edward" Abby shrieked.

"I don't know but I hope he got his damn eyes full" I spat pulling her faster as she clutched her towel closed.

"Ted" I hissed through my teeth "What are you doing here?"

"Edward I came to speak with Abby"

"Like hell" I shot "Get the fuck out of my house now" I shot out with so much rage that my body trembled were I stood.

"Edward I will not give up on Abby and when she fully remembers me she will come back to me."

"Ted; there is no one here to stop me from giving you a good ass kicking. So I will give you the opportunity to fucken leave"

I planted my feet so hard into the ground wishing that it was cement because I didn't want to upset Abby.

"Edward calm down" Abby hushed me as she spoke directly to Ted.

"Ted I remember everything about you and I. There is nothing more to say. I already told you that I am in love with Edward"

"Abby is this really the life you want? Do you really want to be fighting off all the women in the world who want him? Or what about when he leaves to do a movie for months or years huh? Could you trust him not to be with another women? I have seen a lot in my three years of working for Edward and you deserve so much more then him Abby"

I stood there grinding my teeth if he had said one more word I would have shut him the fuck up with my fist.

"Ted I trust Edward with my whole heart and your right I don't deserve Edward."

I turned my head abruptly toward her as the pain of her words stung my heart.

"Edward is too good for me, but for some reason he keeps me around" She smiled placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright Abby I will leave; but I will never give up on us and you need to hear this one more time."

Oh fuck no he wasn't about to pull this shit in front of me.

"I love you Abby and I always will"

As I went to turn and look at Ted Abby grabbed my face not allowing me to look anywhere else other then her.

"I'm sorry Ted but my heart belongs to Edward."

Ted removed himself from my property before Abby allowed me to look up at the porch.

"Now where were we Mr. Cullen" She smirked tugging me into the house.

As mad as I was at Ted all I could think about was how much I wanted to take this woman in every single room of my house.

"The kitchen" I huffed yanking her along with me.

I placed her onto my counter spreading her thighs with one hand on either side; kissing her mouth before I lowered my head. I had flicked her little bean with my tongue just once when Mrs. Reynolds and Rick strolled in with a bunch of begs.

Grunting I helped Abby of the counter and was forced to watch her hide her body in her towel. Abby slapped me playfully on the ass.

"Later love" She giggled strolling backwards to the Fourier and right up the fucken stairs to get dressed.

Rick was eying her ass as she swayed her hips up the stairs. I couldn't blame him he was a man after all, but he had his little peep show and I wasn't allowing him to eye fuck her.

"Rick; Mrs. Reynolds back so soon"

"Yes well" Rick coughed in his awkwardness. "Mrs. Reynolds insisted that she only buy things for the house"

"Mrs. Reynolds I asked you to buy something for yourself"

I took her chin in my hand as I addressed her.

"I don't want for anything Edward; you make sure of that" She spoke tenderly as she entered the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Ahum if you will both excuse me I am going to take a much needed shower."

I took off for the stairs when Mrs. Reynolds spoke.

"Edward my dear boy" I stopped holding onto the banister.

"Would you and Miss Abby mind keeping it down a bit. We don't want to hear what goes on in your bedroom" she gave me a stern warning just like my mother would have given and I let a chuckle escape as I ran up the stairs.

When I opened the door Abby's knees were sprawled out on my bed in nothing but a fucken white tank top. She smirked motioning her index finger for me to join her; slamming the door behind me I lunged for her when she playfully removed herself from the bed.

"Are you a jealous little boy Eddie" She chuckled.

"Fuck yes!" I screamed out as she bit and licked at her lips

"I love that" she walked back to the bed propping herself up and crawled the rest of the way to me on all fours.

I didn't even fuck blink as I watched her crawl towards me her hips forcing her ass to sway left and right.

"I want you to make good on your promise Eddie" She breathed into my neck.

"And what promise is that?" I spoke eyes close.

"That you're going to take me" she whispered as she took my ear lob into her mouth.

Grabbing her legs I flopped her down on her back.

"I fucken love you in that; but I hate that it's covering your body"

I grabbed both sides of the cotton shirt and pulled with all my might ripping it all the way down until she was released to me.

My ruthless movements both startled and pleased her. I took her pert little nipple into my mouth sucking and licking at the soft like velvet skin. Taking my attention to the other I gave it the same amount of affection. Kissing down her voluptuous breasts I kissed and licked at her navel allowing the Goosebumps to rise on her delicate skin.

"Now where was I" I hummed above her swollen lips as I flicked her little bean again.

"Yes that's right mmm" I moaned as she jerked her pelvis into my face.

"No Abby I want you to just relax your body and feel the sensations I am giving you"

She listened to my instructions laying herself back down onto the bed. Slowly I placed my tongue flat liking her from bottom to top a few times and then gave my undivided attention to her clit. Flicking my tongue eagerly like it was the last ice cream on a hot summer's day.

She couldn't control her twitching legs but for the most part she took what I gave her. Inserting my middle finger I moved it around her walls twelve o'clock to three o'clock down to six and then moved my hand back around to twelve and then started with eight o'clock back down to six before I removed my finger from her pulsing pussy.

Abby moaned in protest before I gently grabbed her left fold in between my thumb and index fingers on both hands and gently pulled and messaged her until I reached the bottom and then gave the right the same.

Placing myself on top of her I inserted myself in to her rigid little pussy taking my time with her I kissed her lips with all the passion I had in me. Placing my hand behind her neck I pulled her into me as she took in a sharp breath.

"I love you" I whispered as her eyes opened greeting my own.

With every slow motion I could hear her wetness between her legs. She was eager to cum gabbing onto my ass thrusting me hard into her.

"Just enjoy it with me love" I seethed. I wanted her to feel how much I loved every part of her but her needy hands wouldn't allow it. Rubbing at her own clit made my dick harder and she damn well knew it.

"Stop love; I don't want to cum yet" I groaned.

"Well I do Edward" She hummed. I both loved and cherished this women and with no more restraint left in her she let herself spill all over my cock moaning.

"ohhhhhhhhh" she moaned.

"Say my name Abby" I grunted as my thrusting took over.

"Oooooh Fuck Edward your cock f f f feellllsss soooo fucken good" she shrieked.

"That's it baby; oOOOOOOOOhh fuck here it comes" I grunted pushing myself as far as I could into her; my dick hitting her cervix as I spilled what ever seed I had left.

We were lying in bed enjoying each other when Mrs. Reynolds knocked at the door.

"What is it?" I huffed bringing my lips from Abby's

"Edward Officer Dual is here it speak with Abby"

Abby eyed me in concern as she sprinted off to throw something on. I pulled some pants on leaving my chest bare when she came out of the bathroom throwing her hair up into a lose pony tail.

Taking her hand in mine we walked out of the bedroom.

**Well what did you all think? I hope that you enjoyed it remember to show me some love. p.s there is a new photo posted for this chapter on my site check it out ;) **


	16. Chapter 16 This is my life

**Chapter 16**

**This is my life**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long, but with everything coming to an end I wanted to go back through and make sure that I cover everything. I don't own the character Edward Cullen as per usual. This chapter was a little harder to write as I am still not ready to give everything away just yet. I hope that you all enjoy it and I am almost saddened that Shawn Fusion is coming to an end. However I am now working on another story that has more of the Cullen family members in it. I hope that you will continue to support me and check it out once I post it. As always happy reading :)**

**Abby's Point of view**

We were lying in bed enjoying each other when Mrs. Reynolds knocked at the door.

"What is it?" Edward huffed, taking his lips from mine.

"Edward Officer Dual is here to speak with Abby"

I eyed Edward in concern as I sprinted off to throw on my white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Not having the time to do my hair properly I just opted to throw it up in a lose pony tail.

Edward had thrown on a pair of joggers leaving his chest bare and took my hand in his as we strolled out of the bedroom. Officer Dual was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her back to us arguing with Rick.

"Officer Dual" Edward greeted.

I never liked seeing this woman she never came baring good news and every time she came to give us an update something tragic had happened or was about to happen.

"Shawn; I told her not to bother the two of you with this right now" Rick talked low into Edward's ear as Edward nodded closing his eyes confirming that it was alright.

"What seems to be the problem Officer Dual?" Edward sighed in knowing as well as I did that this information wasn't going to be good.

"Actually I just have a few questions for Abby"

Edward took us into his office telling Officer Dual that it would be more private.

"Abby are you sure that you would like Shawn to be present when I ask you these questions; its just protocol to ask?" She eyed me.

"Yes that's fine." I confirmed; if she was going to reveal the porn then at least I could play it off like I didn't know about it. It might work out to my benefit and if not then there was no reason to make Edward suspicious.

Taking our seats Officer Dual began. "Abby How much do you remember about Mr. Blair?"

"Not a lot but I do remember that he was kind to me. Taking me under his wing so to speak"

"I see" she said taping her chin.

"What is it Officer Dual" Edward interrupted her thoughts.

Well during our investigation regarding Mr. Roger Blair's death we came across this"

I was ready for it but what she simply gave me was a piece of paper. "What is this?" I asked confused as Edward took the paper in the little plastic beg and read it aloud.

**_"I Roger Blair leave my production rights; my entire estate and its contents to Abigail Lillian Benoit. This is only one of my will and testaments the other that contains my estate ownership is safely stored away. Miss Benoit knows where it is and this is my final wish."_**

I just sat there eyes bulging as Edward read the words from the paper and handed it back to Officer Dual.

"Miss Stone we missed this the first time as we didn't recognize Benoit."

I couldn't fucken breath as the conversation between myself and Mr. Blair came back to me now. With in that remembrance I remembered his son Anthony.

"Anthony Blair" I stuttered never looking from the floor.

"What was that Miss Stone?" I couldn't even look up at her as Edward bent down beside me.

"Who is Anthony Blair Abby?" Edward spoke tenderly trying to comfort me.

I turned my face now to look at Edward. "He is the man who attacked me." I paused. "Mr. Blair's son"

I knew now that he was the one as the image of him came back. I had only seen him a few times enter Roger's home all he and his son ever did was argue. Anthony always wanted money from his father and Roger was a strong believer that you had to earn your money, even if it was from porn.

"Are you sure Miss Stone?"

I couldn't answer I just nodded as his face burned into my mind.

"There is one more thing I need to show you" Officer Dual reached into the her front of her blue jacket pocket.

I lifted my head long enough to see that Edward was is agony and took the envelope from Officer Dual. It had already been opened and she informed me that she had a search warrant if I wanted to read it. I assured her that it was fine but I asked if Edward and Officer Dual would give me some privacy as I read it.

Edward didn't argue with me he understood that it would be hard for me to read and walked Officer Dual out.

I couldn't control the tears as I remembered how much I indeed loved Roger. It was like losing my father all over again. I knew that for the average person it would have been hard to understand our relationship but that man did more for me in my life then most people and I loved him for it.

Taking a few minutes to steady myself I took the paper from the envelope; rubbed my nose, wiped my tears and began reading it.

**My dearest Abby:**

**If you are reading this then my time has come to leave this world. **

**The day I saw you outside the restaurant bagging for change; I knew that you were better then that. **

**Do you remember what I told you? I'm sure that you do but I am going to write it again anyways. **

**I said that you were meant to do big things and you thought I was crazy, but I knew that you were special and all you needed was someone to show you the way.**

**I was glade that you listened to me that day and trusted me enough to allow yourself to finally live your life. **

**Abby I know that I was never perfect where you were concerned in fact I have made mistake after mistake with you.**

**I hate that I allowed you to do Sweet Smelling Flowers.**

**I shouldn't have allowed that and I hope that some day you will find a way to forgive me for my shameful display of being a so called friend.**

**I know that you told me that this was something you needed to do for yourself and that you didn't want me to just hand you the money. You wanted to earn it. **

**Abby I couldn't allow myself to ever publish it. I hope that this will at least some how make up for the damage I allowed to happen.**

**The day I told you that I wanted to give you my estate you laughed at me and shrugged me off. **

**I hope that you were truly listening to me; as I fear that you will have forgotten the instructions I have given to you and it will sit there rotting. **

**Better to rote I suppose then to be in my son's greedy hands.**

**Abby; I want you to sell the company; keep the money and finish school. This company is not something I want you to be running. It will only tarnish your name and I don't want this life style for you.**

**I hope that you meet a good man someday get married and have lots of children. **

**All I want is to see you happy because you have a kind and kindred spirit which is extremely hard to come by in a person.**

**You told me once that I have blessed your life. **

**This may be true to you but you have brought me more happiness then you could ever know. **

**You were not just a friend to me you have become a women who I am proud to call my daughter.**

**I know that I am not your father and I am the furthest thing from a father figure but I hope that at least you will have fond memories of me. **

**If you choose not to keep the money from the estate then please I beg you give the money to a charity of your choice. I would rather see it burn to the ground then to have my son run it.**

**Abby my darling I wish that I could have explained to you why I felt the urge to look after you in person, but my words will have to speak for me so here it is.**

**Your birth father Logan Benoit and I were best friends in College we parted ways because he didn't approve of my life style.**

**Logan was a good man and I cared for him deeply. I was present the day you were born and watched how happy your mother and father where when they first saw you. You were the most beautiful little girl that I had ever seen. **

**Abby never forget that they loved you and your sister with there whole hearts.**

**When your father and mother died I saw you and your sister Isabelle at the funeral.**

**I felt horrible all those years that I didn't take you both under my wing and provide for you they way your father would have wanted me to. **

**Selfishly I chose my company over the two of you and considering my profession I felt that it was no place for children to be raised.**

**Abby I watched my son grow in this environment and I wish that I could go back and change what I have done to my son but it was just simply too late. **

**Anthony never needed anything in his life and because of that his life will never know true value.**

**I recognized you right away that day and I knew that this was my chance to make it all up to you and your father. **

**I know that your father would be disappointed in me and he probably would have kicked my ass for allowing you to do the porn but I owed it to him to at least try and do right by you.**

**Abby I know that you tell me not to blame myself; that it was your choice but I will never forgive myself for it and I know that my company will never be enough to make up for it. **

**I can only hope that this doesn't haunt you for the rest of your life.**

**Remember my dear to always be true to yourself and love with your whole heart. **

**I will say hello to your mother and father if I am lucky enough to graze the gates of heaven. **

**I have faith in you Abby because I simply see the beauty in your soul.**

**Love Always Roger**

I sat there as my tears left stains on the paper and crumbled the paper holding it as close to my heart as I could get it.

My heart broke and shattered as the love I had for Roger filled my heart. Remembering him was like reuniting with an old friend who you hadn't seen in ten years only to have to say good bye to them once again.

My tears wouldn't stop coming as I remembered everything this man had done for me. When my school bills started to pile up and I couldn't make one damn payment I had to leave the dorm to save money. I would sleep on the city bus or subway panhandling money just so that I could feed myself.

Working three jobs just wasn't enough and the more I worked the further school got from me.

Now what was supposed to become a career had become a financial burden. I was panhandling outside a fancy restaurant when Roger spotted me offering me a place to stay telling me that I was meant to do big things. I thought that he was crazy as hell but baggers couldn't be choosers and he promised me the world.

As crazy as that seems I trusted him and I believed that he could give me the world. I never saw the porns being filmed Roger never wanted me to see that, but I loved to decorate the stage.

Roger allowed me to paint the back grounds when ever it was called for and I remembered how much I loved it. Painting was somewhat of a hobby for me but Roger always thought that I would be the next Vincent van Gogh; going as far as setting up volunteer hours for me to show children the basic skills to paint and draw. I loved working with those kids it gave my life purpose. These kids where troubled youth and I guess that I felt like I was helping them see the beauty in there broken worlds.

I could almost smell the potent acrylic paints and the soft bristles of the brushes as the reminiscence came flooding back. Roger was the one person in the world that made me feel special since my parent's death. He paid me well but I was tired of always being in debt. Roger was never the type of man to just hand over money he believed in strong work ethics.

Being a producer for porn was surprisingly a tough business you always had to have something new and different then all the rest; if you wanted to make it. Roger instilled work ethics into my life and this is why I refused to take Ted's offer to pay for school.

I had heard one of the girl's mention that she got thirty thousand dollars just to do one porn and that's when the wheels started to turn. I went to Roger asking permission to do the porn, when he sternly said no. We had gotten into a fight and he had told me that he would pay for my debt with no strings attached.

Roger's plea was not what I had come accustomed too living with him and I told him no. Roger had given me more then I deserved and I at least wanted to work for it. Ted and I had been on three dates at this point and he hated the idea of the porn of course; begging me not to do it.

Yes Ted was a good man and he cared for me deeply. He would always walk me to and from school; when I got the chance to go. He had asked me one day on our way back to Roger's if I would like to go out to dinner sometime. I felt like the luckiest women in the world to have someone like Ted wanting to be apart of my life.

I had known Ted for about a year before he finally asked me out and I knew that I would always be safe with Ted but I simply didn't feel the same way for him as he did me. Roger was thrilled that we were dating he had told me once that Ted was perfect for me. I Knew that I would have had a great life with Ted but I wanted more out of life then this lifestyle and Ted never showed any signs of moving on from his profession.

I ended things with him hoping that we could still be friends but that simply didn't happen. What shocked me the most was that we hadn't even been intimate with one another and he was in love with me. I hated hurting him that way and it killed me the day he quit. He had told Roger that he got a better job offer, but I knew that it was because of his love for me.

I begged him to stay but he wouldn't. He told me that no matter what happened in my life that he would always be waiting for me. I believed his words then as I do now, but I never imagined in a million years that I would have meet someone like Edward. In my eyes back then Ted was as good as it gets and I had let him go. I regretted my choice as soon as he left that day and selfishly I wanted to take it all back.

Roger and I had finally came to a compromise that I would pick the guy I did it with and how far I would go. Roger told me that if I did do it he would pay off all my debt. I told him no that I wanted thirty thousand dollars like the rest of the women.

I didn't want to be treated any differently and when that day had come; I picked one of the guys out of a line up not even bothering to look him in the face. I was terrified when I came out in my little teddy; this was the most revealing thing I had ever worn and all eyes were on me.

I watched as Roger eyed me from his office to see if I was going to go through with it and when we got started he walked away from the window. I knew that this wasn't something he wanted me to do, but I pushed myself to continue anyways. I was jumping on a bed with Lilly's flopping all around as the guy approached me. I had given him a blow job and nothing more; as my scared body wouldn't allow me to have sex with the guy.

When it was all said and done the shame that washed over my body was unbearable. I was trying to collect myself when the man asked me what it felt like to know that I was nothing but a common horror. His words stung but I knew that they were true non the less. I had been down and out before but never had I stooped this low. Ashamed of myself for what I had just done I took off running to Roger's office seeking comfort.

Roger held on to me tightly telling me that he would never publish it and I was pissed. I told him that after what I had went through I at least wanted to get paid. Even though he didn't like it he promised me that it would be more of a work of art and he made good on his promise giving me the thirty thousand dollars. The only problem was that I had forty thousand dollars of tuition fees and with the interest, books and dorm room fees. I was about ninety thousand dollars in debt.

I used half of the money towards my school debt and tried to find a good lawyer with the rest so that I could finally have my adopted parents punished for there hand in killing my sister. Roger told me that he would call the porn Sweet Smelling Flowers coming up with the idea that we would use my middle name so no one would ever know who I truly was.

"Well Roger" I looked up at the sky "what good was that?"

That day on the bus bench I was coming from school, and was on my way back to Roger's. I remembered how I felt when Edward had looked at me how hard I blushed in embarrassment and when Anthony attacked me. How in that moment I wished that Ted was there walking me home from school. I began smiling in knowing that Ted was there protecting me without my knowledge.

I remembered Roger and Anthony fighting that morning over me receiving the estate. I had told Roger that I didn't want it nor did I deserve it. Anthony must have followed me from school figuring I would have some sort of information on me about where Rogers will was located. I couldn't believe that he would think I would be carrying around something like that in my purse. Anthony was always running with the wrong crowed and Roger was always trying to save him from himself.

But Anthony just believed that his father owed him the world and was jealous of mine and Rogers relationship. I never wanted to take his place beside his father, I was just simply grateful. When I first arrived at Rogers, Anthony had a little thing for me. I remember one night he had come into my room trying to persuade me to fuck him and when I refused he forced himself on me. Ted had heard all the commotion and stopped Anthony from rapping me that night. When Ted told Roger what had happened; Roger threw Anthony out telling him how ashamed he was of him.

I sat there in Edward's chair trying to hold myself together. No matter how bad my life was I finally felt whole as it was now no longer a mystery to me. The problem was that I wouldn't be a solid whole until Edward knew about my past and was able to accept my faults. But how the hell was I going to do that? All the family I had was gone. Edward, Mrs. Reynolds and Rick were the only family I had left.

If I told Edward the truth I knew that I would lose the only family I had. But could I risk it? It was only a matter of time before ether Rick, Officer Dual or Ted told Edward and I knew that Edward could never forgive me for keeping it from him.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and feeling defeated Edward knocked at the door.

**Edward's Point of View**

I knew that Abby wanted to read the letter in privacy so I walked Officer Dual to the front door.

"Mr. Fusion I promise that I will find Anthony and give Abby the justice that she dissevers.

" "Thank you Officer Dual we would both like to put this all behind us."

"Mr. Fusion" Officer Dual spoke her voice was calm and kind which shocked me because she was always so hard and too the point.

"I am truly sorry for all of this and I hope that Abby finds her way"

Her eyes were filling with tears as she left me standing alone in my Fourier. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about and why she would be so compassionate towards what ever was in that letter I knew wasn't going to be good and I felt like a fucken idiot for leaving her alone now. I should have stayed by her side even if she didn't want me to. I should have been there for her and with that acknowledgment I sprinted off toward my office.

I knocked first and when she didn't answer I entered only to find her in a fetal position clutching the letter to her heart. I ran to her bending beside the chair and just placed my arms around her for comfort.

"Love lets just put that away for a minute" I lowered my hand for her to give me the letter when she clutched to it that much harder.

I didn't know what to do or what to say to make her heart stop breaking. I would have given everything I had to see her smile again.

"Love is there anything I can do?" I whispered placing my chin on the top of her head.

"Edward" She whispered "I need to be alone tonight" she spoke softly never looking at me.

"Abby just let me comfort you" I begged.

"Edward I just need sometime with my thoughts"

Abby got up from me keeping her head down as she walked out of my office. I followed her back into the Fourier and watched as she walked up the stairs and back into her old room.

When she closed the door I just stood there feeling helpless when Mrs. Reynolds placed a loving hand on my shoulder gently tugging me into the kitchen.

"Edward she will be fine; she just needs some time." I gave Mrs. Reynolds a knowing nod and took a seat at the kitchen table.

The clock was taunting me as it ticked by, the sound was almost maddening I just wanted Abby to tell me that she needed me but she never came. There was no way that I could sleep knowing that Abby was in pain. One by one everyone had gone to bed leaving me alone in the kitchen with my misery. I wanted to make sure that if Abby woke and needed me that I would be ready with my arms open.

I just sat there watching the clock tick when I started to think about the first time I saw Abby. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I wondered if she hadn't been attacked that day if I would have had the balls to just simply go over and talk to her. I smiled in knowing that she would have probably ignored me and politely sent me on my way but I would have persisted until she promised to at least go out on a date with me.

I was blessed that she had become a part of my life no matter how she got there. It was as if fate had finally taken notice of me and blessed me with more love then I deserved. I didn't know what was going through Abby's mind and it was driving me insane. I needed her to need me and this small separation was eating me alive.

Mr. Blair had obviously loved Abby enough to give her his estate so at least I knew he was a good man because anyone that was smart enough to love Abby must have become a good man when she entered there life. That's what Abby did she took a soiled man and taught them how to love.

She was the most loving person I knew and I was blessed to have her love in return. In that moment every thing was clear to me and I knew what I had to do now. I had to ask Abby to marry me for real; claim her as my own. Getting up from the chair I ran hoping steps and as I arrived at the bedroom door I hesitated.

My palms where sweaty and my heart was now taking up occupancy in my throat, but I still managed to turn the door handle with my shaky hand. When the door opened the light from the hall shone all around Abby sleeping sound on the bed fully clothed.

I stood there for a moment just appreciating the beautiful vision before me before I walked quietly toward the bed. Not wanting to disturb her I placed myself beside her in the bed quietly tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She moved her body lifting and placing her head onto my chest. I smiled in knowing that even in her sleep she had come accustomed to using my chest as her own personal pillow.

"When morning comes Love. When morning comes" I whispered running my hands threw her hair. I watched as she slept and when she called out Rogers name a few times I just pulled her in close holding onto her tightly.

My Abby had been through so much loss in her life and I knew how alone you could feel when you were the last legacy of your family. I would for the rest of her life make her happy and she would never feel alone again.

**Abby's Point of view **

I truly didn't want to be alone and I hoped that Edward would be my hero once again and not listen to me. All I needed was a few minutes to tuck away the letter from Roger with the other documents under the sink.

I had a dream that night of Anthony being the one to shoot his father and I faintly remembered Edward's voice telling me when morning comes love. I thought it was all just a nightmare when I woke to see Edward sleeping underneath me.

I pulled him in tighter to me breathing him in when he started to stir.

"Good morning Love" He smiled stretching.

"Good Morning Edward" I hummed with my face still positioned on his chest.

"I don't want to ever get up Edward" I smiled.

"That's fine I don't mind staying in bed with you all day" He smiled with his sleepy eyes.

"Are you mad love that I disobeyed your orders of being alone?"

"No Edward I needed my hero" I smiled looking up from his chest as he gave me his million dollar smile. God I loved this man mind body and soul. But with the week slowly coming to an end I knew that it was just a matter of time before Rick told Edward.

My body went tense with the thoughts I was having when Edward tucked me under his arm.

"It's alright love. I'm here now and I am never going to leave your side." A smile spread across my face that he always knew just what to say.

"You loved Mr. Blair; it's alright to grieve love"

I was grieving for Roger but I was also grieving in knowing that I wouldn't be able to hold Edward like this again soon enough.

"Edward I know one hundred percent who I am now" I whispered into the crook of his neck.

"Well do tell. I want to know everything about you" he beamed.

"Well I remember the painting now; I'm really good at it too" I confirmed with a little smile.

"Roger took me in off the street Edward" trying that out for size.

"What do you mean off the street Abby?"

Yep he definitely wasn't going to like the porn. Not that being a prostitute was even close to being a porn star but I knew that the similarities were close enough to answer my question.

I reassured Edward that I wasn't a prostitute and informed him about when I had to sleep on the street; panhandling money when Roger came along and saved my life.

"I would have liked to meet this Roger so that I could have thanked him" he smiled.

"Edward in my letter Roger informed me that he and my father were friends and when he saw me that day he knew he had to help me.

"Then he is a great man for sure" he confirmed.

"Abby I wish that I would have been the one to find you and save you from your darkened life."

"OH but Edward you have saved me from that life in more ways then you can possibly know."

I reached up giving him a little kiss when he held on to me for dear life.

"Abby I have to ask you something?"

Edward had become sweaty and nervous and I was terrified that the next thing that was coming out of his mouth was going to regard the porn.

I pushed myself into him; using my lips to distract him. I kissed with every bit of passion I had in my body and I waited for him to remove his lips from mine in protest, but he pressed back with just as much force. I dug at his chest as if I was trying to pull his heart out of it and I promptly tugged at his joggers.

Edward sprang free with one swift jerk.

"It seems Eddie wants to come out and play" I giggled taking his cock in between my hands; I knew that this was wrong but I needed to distract Edward from saying that he knew about the porn. I didn't have it in me to lie to him anymore and this was the best way I knew how to shut him up.

I curved my body at just the right angle taking in as much of his girth as I could; propping my ass in the air as I moved my head up and down. Edward gave fourth a low moaning sound as I took him even further into my mouth. With Edwards cock currently playing tonsil hockey with my throat I moved my head back and fourth allowing Edward to feel just how far he was in my mouth.

Reaching I took Edward's hand and placed it on my chest.

"I can feel how fast your heart is beating" he purred forcing me to let go of his cock. Edward sat there feeling my heart race below the palm of his hand. Slowly he lowered his face taking the place of his hand and pulled me in to him.

"Abby your heart is beating so fast"

Duh I was about to be given the best pleasure in the world. I thought to myself when Edward swiftly pulled me into his lap

"Are you alright love?"

"I will be better once you give me that" I pointed at little Eddie.

"So it's this that makes your heart pitter patter?" He gave me a crocked little smirk flapping it from thigh to thigh.

Edward Cullen's cock was a vision and when he moved it around like that there was no damn turning back for me. I bit my lip nodded and tackled him to the bed.

"Edward Cullen you better put out" I groaned.

"Why Miss Stone; I do believe you are about to rape me"

"You can bet that sweet fucken ass I am" I growled pulling my t-shirt off and while I struggled with the button on my jeans.

Edward took the place of my hands and with one pop he had them unbuttoned.

Moaning "It seems you remembered our little deal Miss Stone" he smacked his lips while his hands continued to slide my jeans down my thighs.

"I love it when your commando" he hummed. It seemed that Edward was just as needy as I was and he didn't want to waist anymore time.

I was lying on my back now as Edward planted kisses all along my neck down to my navel and then between my lower lips. Edward used his whole hand to stimulate my pussy grazing up and down my lips before he spread my folds introducing his tongue.

Oh God his tongue was something that should have been celebrated.

Edward's tongue was always smooth as silk, wet as a rain fall and warm as a mid summers day. This man did things to me that I had never known before in my life. All he had to do was give me his smoldering look and I was slipping on my own wetness on the floor.

But his tongue it was as if god himself made this tongue just to fit my pussy. Flicking, licking and sucking at my clit my breathing had declined so much in pleasure that I had almost forgotten how to breathe. Until Edward inserted two of his fingers allowing me to feel his presence causing me to bellow out "Oh Edward"

I leaned up wanting to watch Edward devour my pussy; there was nothing in the world like it. When Edward's baby blues eyed me under those long lashes my face curled up as if I was in pain. I really was he was so breathtakingly beautiful and having this man between my thighs was better then Birthdays, Easter and dare I say Christmas. Yes Edward was all that and a bag of potato chips.

I didn't want to have my release just yet and as much as it was painful to force Edward to remove himself from my pussy; it just had to be done. Edward slithered up my body sliding his silky skin against mine allowing me to feel every ripple of his muscular body. I closed my eyes trying to soak up as much of him as I could. I wanted to remember every single part of Edward Cullen both inside and out.

Edward's face lingered above mine as I placed my hand tenderly on his face. He closed his eyes at the feel of my touch turning his face slightly he gently kissed the palm of my hand. With our movements becoming unheralded he opened his eyes "Edward I want you to make love to me"

Edward lowered his lips entering his tongue into my mouth while he delicately caressed my right breast. My heart had defiantly picked up pace when he inserted himself slowly until his whole cock impaled me. Edward lingered himself deep inside allowing the head to graze my cervix. When he finally withdrew stopping half way this time reapplying more force into his thrust Edward motions turned into a rhythm of slow and hard thrusting.

Reaching around; he cupped my ass lifting my hips into an elevated position. In this position it allowed Edward to reach my g-spot sending waves of pleasure over my body. As Edward's pace slightly quickened I looked into his eyes and grabbed hold of his bronzy hair. His eyes half closed in complete and utter ecstasy and knowing that my warm pussy was what was satisfying his waking desire forced my toes to curl.

Quickly the overwhelming sensation spread to my knees then all the way up my body passing my breasts. My nipples hardened pressing against Edward's defined chest as I began whimpering and moaning "Edward I'm gunna cum" He leaned in and whispered into my ear "I know love I can feel you tighten" he paused. "Go ahead; love release"

My sensations started to intensify and build into my chest as Edward sighed out "I love you Abby" Releasing his seed into my womb the warm sensation of Edward's cum shot the feeling out of my chest and up my throat escaping through my mouth.

My body turned numb when the spring in my abdomen was finally released.

"Oh Edwardddddddd"

**Edward's point of View**

Abby told me all about herself from the painting to her parents and yes even Ted. I hated hearing about him but I wasn't insecure about her love anymore. She had told me about when she lived with her parents.

She loved her home a yellow Victorian house with a white rap around porch on both bottom and top floors. How her favorite part was the tower on the left hand side that happened to be her room. But what stuck out the most for me was when she said that she would sit at that window and dream that her prince would come and wisp her away.

That was the moment that I decided that I would wait to ask her to marry me. I wanted to fulfill her childhood wish and be her prince. I wanted my proposal of love to be more then just popping the question, I wanted her to know just how much I loved her.

I had a few interviews to deal with today and I knew that if I didn't get ready soon Sam would not be happy. Untangling my limbs from Abby I had a shower and when I came back out Abby was still sleeping sound. I didn't want to disturb her so I left her a note on the pillow.

_**Love:**_

_**I had to take care of some business with Sam.**_

_**I will be home to you soon enough.**_

_**Take care of that heart of yours because It belongs to me.**_

_**You are my princess love and I will always sweep you off your feet.**_

_**You can count on that.**_

_**I love you **_

_**Edward**_

I kissed her softly on the head before pulling the covers over her and telling her that I loved her. Sam was waiting tapping her writs in an aggravated manner but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Were a little late Edward"

"Live a little Sam; Jesus" I rolled my eyes grabbing my dress coat and skipped down the front steps. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Sam pointed at me and Mrs. Reynolds shrugged smiling.

"Edward" Sam yelled running down the stairs after me. "What has gotten into you I have never seen you act this way? Usually you are giving me grief for being late."

"I told you Sam I am in love"

Sam didn't say much the entire time on our drive to the interviews. "Who am I talking with today Sam" I asked fixing my tie."

"You've got to be kidding me; you didn't even look at the schedule did you?" She huffed.

"Not even you can ruin my day Sam." I smirked as she took my tie from my hands and straighten it out for me.

"You're going to be interviewed by Rita, Gail and Joshua." She confirmed going over her papers.

The interviews were practically the same as all the others.

What was your favorite part of the movie?

What was it like playing a vampire?

How do you feel about being the sexiest man of the year?

It was all so superficial and I hated answering the damn questions over and over again.

Until I spoke with Joshua. "Mr. Fusion how is Miss Stone adjusting?"

"She is coming along well. I love you Abby see you soon" I blew a kiss to the camera.

"Mr. Fusion is it safe to say that you and Miss Stone haven't been together more then a month give or take."

"Yes that's right" Where the hell was he going with this?

"Well I guess what your fans are wondering is how could you possibly not only be in love in such a short amount of time but to be engaged as well?"

"I understand how people are feeling, but if you have been lucky enough to find someone as special as Abby then you all know that it doesn't matter about the time."

"I guess what I am trying to get at is the recent coverage of Miss Stone being a stripper and you being a sex addict."

"No Abby is not a stripper nor am I a sex addict" I confirmed.

"Can you please address the current issue Mr. Fusion?"

Joshua handed me a magazine, and right there in front of my eyes was a picture of Ted walking with Abby.

The catchy title was: **Shawn Fusion's former body guard talks about his love affair with Abby. **

"They knew one another years ago" I hissed through my teeth.

"I see well thank you Mr. Fusion for doing this interview with me today"

"Your welcome" I grunted in irritation.

I was going to fucken kill Ted just what the hell did he think he was doing?

"Edward remember your good mood" Sam warned as she took in my angry state.

"Take me home now" I grunted.

As we started to pull out of the studio when we were bombarded by paparazzi. They were taking there pictures as I shielded myself placing my head in my lap. They wanted to see me in agony and no doubt this would be smeared on the front page by morning.

On the ride home I was able to calm myself down enough that I even let a chuckle escape my lips.

"Well I can't blame him for not giving up" I huffed. "But he will have a damn good fight on his hands because I'm not giving up that easy."

I had started off the day wanting to be Abby's Prince charming and damn it I was going to finish it off that way.

"Sam do you know any good realastate companies in the area?"

"Yes Edward a few"

"Good you need to contact them for me tell them that I am looking for a yellow Victorian house. White porch on both floors and a tower on the left side; you got all that?"

"Yes Edward" Sam confirmed scribbling down in her little organizer.

"And where would you like this house to be located?"

"I don't care as long as it is what I want." I looked out the window as Sam called every realastate company she knew.

I was tired of living locked up in my home behind metal gates and if Abby and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together I wanted to do it right but my life style wouldn't allow us to just simply be normal.

"It will need to be secluded and kept quite" I raised my voice over Sam's questioning on the phone.

"Shhh, yes thank you"

"Well?" I was bouncing in my seat like a little boy waiting on his first puppy"

"They have a place in London England."

**I hope that you all liked it and I cant wait to read all your reviews :) **


	17. Chapter 17 Dirty Laundry

**Chapter 17**

**Dirty laundry**

**First off I am going to state that I don't own the character Edward Cullen. Stephanie Meyers is the shit. I love how this womens mind works. I can honestly say that I have enjoyed finding, reading and writing on this site. As well as receiving all your inspirational and kind words. You people make my heart pitter patter lol. Every single day I am thinking about how I can throw you all and make this story fu** with your minds LMAO. I hope that I am doing just that as I hope that you are enjoying it. I would like to take a minute and address some e-mail's I have been receiving regarding how many chapters. I can honestly say that I don't know how many chapters Shawn Fusion will be at this point but I would at least like to have 23. As always thanks so much for your continued support and Happy reading ;)**

**Edward's Point of View**

I was tired of living locked up in my home and if Abby and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together I wanted to do it right.

"It will need to be secluded and kept quite" I raised my voice over Sam's questioning on the phone.

"Shhh, yes thank you"

"Well?" I was bouncing in my seat like a little boy waiting on his first puppy"

"They have a place in London England."

I was thrilled, in knowing that I could finally do something right by Abby. If I could have given this woman the world I would have. I explained to Sam that it was a surprise and I didn't want Abby to know about it just yet.

When I had arrived back at home there was a police car parked in my drive way. Panic stricken I ran up the front steps forgetting to close the car door. Franticly I ran threw the house searching every room for my love when I simply came up empty.

"Where the fuck is every one?" I screamed out only to go unanswered.

Thinking maybe that Abby was up stairs I took off skipping steps in a rush checking both rooms and again coming up empty. "Fuck!" I hollered jogging back down the stairs. Sam met me in the Fourier and handed me a note that was left on the kitchen table.

**_Edward_**

**_Officer Dual and Officer Willis stopped by to inform me that they have arrested Anthony. _**

**_Rick and Mrs. Reynolds refused to let me go alone with the police so we have left the cruiser here and taken the Benz. _**

**_Rick felt that you didn't need the publicity of me showing up at the police station in a police car._**

**_I know that you wouldn't have let me go but I need to see him Edward._**

**_Please don't worry I am with Rick and Mrs. Reynolds._**

**_I love you_**

**_Abby_**

I had a wave of emotions sweep over me as I finished reading the note. First I was relieved that they had arrested the bastard, and then I was happy that Rick and Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't allow her to go by herself and then... I was angry that she would go at all.

Throwing the letter across the hall I barked at Sam telling her to take me to the damn police station. We didn't waist any damn time Sam even jogged along side me, I wasn't sure if she was concerned for Abby's well being or just the publicity that this would all create.

"I can go by myself Sam" I confirmed.

"Like hell Edward" She snapped back "You may want to be the hero but I want to make sure she is alright just as much as you"

Sam was right I had wanted to be the hero so god damn much that I had lost focus on the real issue. Sighing "They got him Sam, Abby has nothing more to fear"

Sam smiled "Maybe just Maybe Edward you and Abby can live happily ever after"

I had to admit that I loved the sound of that. Happily ever after can you imagine me having the happy ever after? I shook my head and smiled not in a million years did I think that this would happen to me.

I mean sure I had everything that everyone could ever want, but the stories are true with out love in your life.

All the money in the world is insignificant.

To my surprise there were no paparazzi at the police station waiting for us and I was thrilled.

I started to sprint in the direction of the front doors when Sam stopped me.

"Now just hold on a god damn minute" She ordered causing me to stop dead in my tracks in confusion.

"I don't know much about relationships Edward, but I can tell you the last thing that Abby will want from you right now; is for you to go storming in there. You need to stay calm and allow her to handle this one on her own."

"Sam I don't know if I can?"

I was so filled with hate toward this man and all I wanted was for them to give me a few minutes with him in a locked cell.

"Listen to me Edward" She placed her hand on my arm "Abby will need you to support her when it is all said and done. Just love her and hold her Edward that's all she will need from you. Trust me"

I knew that Sam was right and I was grateful that she was there to calm me down. The police station was in utter ciaos, they were all running around answering phones and every damn time I started to talk to one of them I was sent to another police officer.

I was starting to get impatient when Officer Willis spotted me.

"Hello Mr. Fusion" I didn't waist anytime greeting him

"Where is she?" He knew that I was concerned

"She is out back with Officer Dual; talking with Mr. Blair." He confirmed.

Mrs. Reynolds was by my side in a flash as she took notice of me.

"Edward" she placed a loving hand on my back. "Abby is alright she is in there with Rick too"

I didn't give to shits about her being protected by Rick and Officer Dual. I should have been in there because there presence alone wasn't enough.

"May I go in Officer Willis?" I begged.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Fusion Abby has asked to be alone with Anthony."

"Alone what do you mean alone? You just said that she was in there with Officer Dual and Rick." I hollered.

"Calm down Mr. Fusion they are watching from a two way glass."

"You're fucken telling me that she is in a room completely alone with that asshole."

"Mr. Fusion you need to understand that we needed Miss. Stones help."

"What do you mean that you need her help?" I questioned.

"Well we believe that Mr. Blair was the one who killed his father, but we have no proof."

I couldn't believe it "You're using her as bait" I shrieked, my throat was dry and I felt like I was going to pass out. I sat down in a chair trying to calm myself when Sam took over.

"Just what the hell is going on? What does Edward mean by your using her as bait?" Sam shot.

"What he means is that Miss Stone is the only person who knows where Mr. Roger Blair's will is. If we can use that to our advantage then we have to do what is necessary." Officer Willis confirmed.

"That's outrageous who authorized this?" She demanded.

"Actually it was Miss Stone's idea" he confirmed before leaving us to all sit here and wait.

"I can't believe that she would go and put herself in that much danger. Stupid girl" Sam spoke shaking her head.

"I can" I whispered as they all looked at me

"Abby is the most selfless person I know and she loved Mr. Blair." I paused to allow myself to breath.

"She will want to see justice served and if that means she has to put herself in danger she will."

The hours ticked by when I finally felt her take my hung head into her hands. The moment I felt her soft touch I jumped wrapping my arms around her. I didn't speak I just held on to her.

"Edward I have to go back to Texas"

"Alright well leave right away"

"Edward I have to do this by myself, I need to go back to Mr. Blair's apartment and get things in order."

"No Abby you are not going alone, I can't bare it"

I waited watching as she pulled her head from my chest contemplating. Sighing she placed her head back onto my chest.

"Alright Edward"

I was relieved that she finally understood that I loved her too much to allow her to go on her own.

"Thank you Miss Stone" Officer Dual broke us from our embrace.

"You can sleep well knowing that he will be going away for along time."

"Officer Dual" I grabbed her attention before she had completely walked away.

"Yes Mr. Fusion"

"I want to press charges as well for break in entry and assault; Oh hell and for emotional damage too."

"Sure thing Mr. Fusion" she smiled.

"Alright love we have to get going, we have a plane to catch."

**Abby's Point of View**

When I woke I noticed Edward's letter lying on his pillow. Smiling I took it into my hands lying on my back I extended it in the air.

_**Love:**_

_**I had to take care of some business with Sam.**_

_**I will be home to you soon enough.**_

_**Take care of that heart of yours because it belongs to me.**_

_**You are my princess love and I will always sweep you off your feet.**_

_**You can count on that.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Edward**_

My heart swelled as I read Edward's beautiful words. Fallowing the cresses he had left in the paper I refolded it and placed it with the other documents under the sink in the bathroom. I didn't want to ever lose this letter it was the first of many I was sure of that but I wanted to hang on to it sort of like a keep sake.

I hid it with the rest of the documents because I didn't want to leave something so intimate in a drawer so it could get lost. If Edward did leave me when he found out the truth then at least I would have it as a reminder that someone like him had actually loved me.

I had my shower only to return to the bedroom hearing Mrs. Reynolds vice chiming threw the intercom. I wasn't exactly sure how to use the damn thing. I had only used it once before so pushing some buttons I managed to speak back.

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds"

"Miss Stone Officer Dual and Officer Willis are her to see you"

I pressed the bridge of my nose like Edward always did eyes squinted in annoyance. "Alright I'll be right down" I sighed.

When would Edward and I have even the slightest bit of normalcy? Planting my feet at the top of the stairs like I weighed a ton I stomped down heavily with every step.

"Officer Dual; Officer Willis to what do I owe the privilege?" I asked sarcastically.

"We have Anthony in custody and we might need your help Miss Stone."

"My help? For what?"

Officer Dual informed me that they didn't have any real evidence that Anthony had in fact killed his father. That they were hoping with my knowledge of the whereabouts of Roger's will might cause Anthony to slip and say something."

I wanted to help in any way that I could. Mr. Blair had been so kind to me and I owed him. I wanted to see Anthony get what was coming but not for my sake for Roger's, he deserved justice. I told Officer Dual that I would do it but that I wanted to be alone with Anthony; I knew that he wouldn't open up to me unless we were alone.

Officer Dual hated the idea and bagged me to allow an Officer in the room. I couldn't have that; I knew Anthony well enough to know that we wouldn't get any answers from him with an Officer in the room.

After some much extensive bagging she granted me my wish. With no more time to waist I grabbed my shoes

"Alright let's go." Mrs. Reynolds told me that I wasn't going alone that she would be coming along. I was happy that she had offered I knew that this would make Edward a little less crazy.

As we began to leave Rick stopped us asking us what was going on. Officer Dual quickly informed him of the situation and Rick put forth a big hissy fit. He didn't think that it would be a great idea us arriving at the police station in a cruiser; opting to take the Benz.

I had to admit I agreed with him and when he informed Officer Dual that he would be coming along I knew that this would please Edward even more. Before we left I wrote Edward a letter leaving it on the kitchen table. I needed him to know where we were because I knew that if he came home to an empty house all hell would break lose.

I was nervous as we approached the police station but I was glade that the media hadn't caught wind of it yet because that would have made everything so much worse. Officer Dual wasted no time telling me of her plans and planted my shaky ass in a room alone with Anthony.

When the door was locked behind me I felt some relief in knowing that we were being watched behind a two way mirror. I knew that Rick and Officer Dual knew about the porn and I was glade that they wouldn't allow Mrs. Reynolds to accompany them. Too many people knew about it already and I didn't want to explain nor bag for Mrs. Reynolds not to tell Edward.

Taking a deep breath I sat directly across from Anthony. He was gleaming in such a menacing way that my legs trembled out of control. I had to tell myself to get it together and not allow him to see that I was scared.

Collecting myself I began "Why Anthony? Why did you do this to your father?" He just shrugged my question off. I couldn't believe the smug bastard he had just killed his own father and could have cared less.

"Alright; why did you do this to me then? Was it because of the will?" That triggered it he was pissed.

"It belongs to me Lilly; not you" He spat lifting his hand cuffed hand from the table leg in an attempt to grab at me.

As much as it scared me I sat there with a little smirk on my face. "Well what can I say Anthony; I guess that I meant more to your father then you" I chuckled.

"You little bitch; I should kill you for that" He huffed trying to grab at me again as I laughed in his face.

"Well it seems you tried that many times but I am not your father Anthony and I give two shits about you. You might have been able to kill your father, because of his small sympathy for you but you will have a hard time trying to kill me."

I leaned over the table so that my face was now inches from his.

"Does it make you feel good in knowing that your father in buried six feet under and you are the reason for it?"

He just sat there staring at me like it wasn't bothering him. And I suppose that he really didn't have any love for his father but I knew what he loved and damn it I was going to use it.

"Alright then Anthony does it piss you off in knowing that I will sell the company bit by bit and give the money away so that you can never have it?" I watched as his eyes squinted no doubt contemplating how he could kill me.

"That's right your father wanted me to sell it so that you couldn't get your greedy little fucken hands on it." I shot sitting back on the chair.

He was just sitting there trembling with anger so I pushed him a little further taking a different route. "Your father was a good man; I hope that you're happy with yourself." I said removing myself from the chair walking toward the door. "Were done here Officer Dual" I spoke to the camera.

"My father never cared about anyone but himself" He yelled.

"Oh that's where your wrong Anthony he was ashamed of himself and wished that he could change what he had done to you. But you just simply wouldn't allow him to help you. You were selfish and because of that your father lays cold in the ground."

"He fucken deserved what I did to him. Do you know what he said to me right before he died?"

I looked at him in rage as he continued. "As I pointed the gun to his head he said go ahead I deserve it and when I cocked the gun he smiled and said I love you Abby. It's because of you my father lays cold in the ground. I hope you're happy with your yourself." he shot.

The door flew open as I flung myself over the table at him and feed him everything I had in me. It was different from what I had given Olivia it was pure adrenaline and rage. I couldn't stop myself from beating on him.

Officer Dual and Rick removed me from Anthony as I was forced to watch his smug face get his rights read to him. Officer Willis came in and informed us that Edward was waiting for me. I knew that I had to go back to Texas and retrieve the will to make sure that Roger's will was seen through and I also knew that Edward wasn't going to like it.

The police station was in complete ciaos police were running in every direction but I could still see Edward far off in a corner with his head in his lap. I was impressed with his current state I thought for sure that if he got home before I was done with my little interrogation he would have came here and forced me out of it.

To stand there and watch as he just sat there allowing me to do what I had to; made me love him even more. Edward knew why I had to do it, this I was sure of. Because if he didn't I wouldn't be standing here looking at him in pain from across the room.

I strolled over to him almost in slow motion bobbing and weaving in and out of the sea of police. When I took his face in my hands he jumped up holding on to me as tight as he could.

Edward didn't say anything for a while when I told him what had to be done.

"Edward I have to go back to Texas"

"Alright well leave right away"

I knew that Edward was going to want to come but I was scared that when I had to go back to the company that Edward wouldn't understand.

"Edward I have to do this by myself, I need to go back to Mr. Blair's apartment and get things in order."

"No Abby you are not going alone, I can't bare it"

I placed my face into his chest knowing that once he saw everything with his own eyes it would be all over.

"Alright Edward" I gave up knowing that he wouldn't have taken no for an answer. It was time for Edward to know the truth and I wanted to know if we would make it after all of this.

Officer Dual had interrupted our embrace telling me that Anthony was going to be going away for along time that I could rest easy. I wouldn't be able to rest easy until all the dirty laundry was all aired out.

I cant say that I was surprised when Edward told Officer Dual that he wanted to press charges against Anthony, but I did laugh when he throw in emotional damage.

"Alright love we have to get going, we have a plane to catch."

**Edward's Point of View**

When we landed in Texas Abby insisted that we go to the National Bank of Texas right away so that she could retrieve Mr. Blair's will. They wouldn't allow Rick or me to enter the room when she viewed the contents in the lock box.

Abby had told me in private that she planned to open a new safety box, to secure its contents. I told her that I thought it was a great idea considering what we had just gone through. What I didn't expect was that Ted would be waiting out side when we had finished.

He was leaning against his car arms and legs crossed waiting and when he spotted Abby a smile lit his face. I couldn't control the annoyance that was going threw my body nor could I stop the damn questions from entering my brain. How the hell did he know that we were here? Was he living back in Texas? What the hell did he want? and what the fuck did he think he was going to prove?

Abby saw the look in my face when she asked me to play nice. I didn't want to make this any harder on her so I forced myself to stand back and watch as they talked, but what I didn't like was the embrace he gave her looking over her. The bastard even had the nerve to smile at me as he held her tightly into his chest.

I could only hear some of there conversation taking place and what I had heard of it I didn't fucken like it. Ted didn't want Abby to go into Mr. Blair's alone and felt that he should accompany her. I hated the idea considering what he had just done telling the media about his so called feelings for Abby but I wanted to give her the chance to make up her own mind.

As Abby approached me she told me that Ted was in fact coming along. I hated that he had history with her but I played along like a good boy. At least I would be there right by her side. He wouldn't get the fucken chance to touch her again.

When we pulled up to the company I was shocked.

"Mr. Blair was the owner of Interpersonal Xfinity" I spoke in awe as Abby looked at me in shock.

"This doesn't bother you Edward?"

"Hell no he's the king" I smiled but what I didn't expect was the relieved look on her face.

"Love I don't care that you worked here"

She jumped into my lap before I even had a chance to finish my sentence.

"It wasn't like you did a porn" I smiled giving her Eskimo kisses. Her body went limp and when I asked her what was wrong she just said nothing.

I was about to force her to spill when she hopped out of the car, keys in hand.

"Edward it's been a while" she spoke extending her hand for me to grab it.

In understanding that this would be hard for her I took her hand in mine as Ted took the keys from Abby's trembling hand and opened the door.

When we arrived upstairs I looked out of Mr. Blair's office window to see a white bed with wilted lily's tossed all around it. Abby had told me that she remembered jumping up and down on a bed with lily's and feathers and I prayed to god that this wasn't were she slept.

Pointing to the bed "That's not where you slept is it?" she looked over my shoulder and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"No Edward that's not where I slept" I shock the improper images from my head as we left his office; down a flight of stairs that entered into the room where the bed was.

Abby didn't even look up as we made our way down a hall and stopped before a door.

"This is my room Edward" she lingered her hand on the door knob before she hesitantly opened it.

We were both shocked as we saw that it was in a total mess. Someone had defiantly rummaged through everything and we knew that it was most likely Anthony. Abby started to cry as she took in her ruined belongings. I was shocked when she let go of my hand and jolted across the room propping up a floor board and pulling out an old shoe box. She sat there on the floor holding the box to her heart in relief.

"What is it love?" I spoke taking a seat beside her

"This is all I have left of my family Edward" She sobbed showing me pictures of her mother, father and sister Isabelle. I smiled as I held the old photograph in my hands.

"You look like your mother" I said wrapping my arm around her.

We sat there for a while before I noted the beautiful paintings on the wall. Standing I looked them over.

"These are stunning where did you ever find them?" She smiled taking her stand next to me

"I told you that I was good at painting"

I knew that she said she was good, but I didn't think that she was this good.

"Why the hell were you going to school for nursing when you should have been taking art?" I questioned.

"I don't know Edward, I guess that I wanted to help people and I thought that painting would get me nowhere in life." She shrugged.

I wasn't kidding or trying to make her feel better; these were fantastic. I pulled them one by one off the wall as she eyed me.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"Well something this beautiful shouldn't stay here."

Abby and I packed the rest of her belongings and headed back toward the room with the bed. I couldn't understand for the life of me why Abby stopped and picked one of the wilted flowers up from the bed and placed it in her shoe box. But I didn't question it I just let her do what she needed to do.

I had made arrangements at a hotel for the evening and planned to head back to L.A by morning when Abby asked me if we could stay for a little while. Ted begged Abby to let him stay across the hall from our room until we headed back home. He wanted to do a protection detail with Rick and felt that this was very necessary.

I knew that they had some unfinished business to attend to and I wanted her to finally have her peace so I allowed it even going as far as to pay for the damn room. What I didn't like was that Ted had asked Abby to go for a walk with him that he wanted to just talk.

Abby refused not doubt for my benefit but I told her that she needed to talk with Ted. I knew that it was stupid but I wanted her to finally put her past to rest so that we could continue with our future. I had to sit there and watch as she left with Ted.

This had been the most selfless thing I had ever done in my life and I knew that it was going to hurt like hell but I didn't think that it would hurt as much as it did. I waited until they were finally gone when I ordered Rick to come and get me.

I wanted to hit up every jewelry store here so that I could find the right ring but every store that I hit up just simply didn't cut it. Feeling frustrated I ended up going back to the hotel. I knew that I shouldn't have looked in Abby's shoe box without her there. But I just wanted to look at the contents of her life stored away in that little box.

I couldn't believe that her life just simply fit into this small box. What I found there was absolutely astonishing. Abby had saved her mothers wedding set, and I knew that I should have asked permission but I simply took the ring and put it in my pocket.

I knew that once I altered it just a little and used it to propose she would love it. At least I damn well hoped that she would. If she hated it not only would I feel like an ass but I would have tarnished her mother's engagement ring.

**Abby's Point Of View**

For the life of me I couldn't understand why Edward would allowed me to go. I knew that I wouldn't have allowed him to talk with Olivia, but I guessed that I would have come to the same conclusion of wanting him to make peace with it. There was one place that I wanted to go to first and Ted hated the idea but I wanted to do it none the less.

We walked back to the bus station as I took my place sitting on the back rest and tapped my feet on the seat as I did that day I looked up toward the theater. I could picture the beautiful man running his hands threw his hair smiling at me. I had to laugh as the remembrance of me thinking that he thought I was some damn stocker. I took myself off the bench and sat down on the ground where Anthony had held the gun to my head less then two months ago.

Taking my hand out of my coat pocket I grazed the pavement and looked up at Ted. His eyes were in agony as he began to talk.

"Abby when Edward told me that he was going to do an interview here, I was hoping that I would catch a glimpse of you. I wanted to tell you how much I had missed you, how much I loved you." He paused taking my hand in his.

"When Edward pointed at you in concern my first instinct was to leave Edward standing there with Rick."

Ted had tears running down his face as he continued to reminisce

"I ran pushing myself past Edward and when I heard the gun shot my heart almost exploded out of my chest. I ran faster thinking that he was going to get away and he did. I hated that Edward's face was the first face that you saw, I hated that he was your hero and I often wonder if I would have been the one you saw if you wouldn't have remembered what we shared."

I took his hand in mine "Ted you and I had our chance and although it was short lived; it would have been nothing more then a friendship and you deserve so much more then that."

He nodded pulling me into his chest. "I hated that you didn't remember who I was and when you fell to the ground in the dressing room in complete frustration I wanted nothing more then to tell you but I was afraid that you would think I was crazy."

"I know Ted I don't blame you and as much as you don't want to hear this I need to tell you. That day was horrible but it also blessed me bringing Edward into my life" I watched as his eyes closed tight in agony "It also brought my best friend back and for that I should actually thank Anthony"

Ted and I had walked down to the boulevard taking a seat on a park bench. He told me about going to the media with our story, telling them that he loved me. I didn't know what to say to him. I was furious with what he had done, but I understood it. If it were Edward I would have fought with everything I had in me.

I finally convinced Ted that I was happy with Edward and to my surprise the conversation took on a whole new direction. Ted started to reminisce about the old days telling me how much he missed Roger.

It was nice to actually have a friend to talk to that understood what I was going through. And it was nice that we were able to share in our own private good bye for Roger. Ted had asked me what I planned to do with the money and I told him that I hadn't made up my mind yet.

He wanted me to go back to school and finish my nursing just as Roger did but I knew now that nursing no longer played a huge roll in my life. I wasn't sure what I would do next but I knew that what ever it was it would involve Edward.

In my thoughts of my life with Edward I jumped up from the park bench

"What time is it Ted?" I spoke franticly

"It's just about one in the morning" He confirmed yawning.

"One in the morning? Fuck I have to get back to Edward before he has a conniption fit." I screeched.

"Well if it will help; you can tell him that you were with me the whole time" he smirked as I slapped him hard on the shoulder

"Yeah like that's going to help" I rolled my eyes.

I was relieved that Ted got us back to the hotel in less the twenty minutes. I was waiting for Edward to come flying around the corner when I opened the door. I was happy to have found him sound asleep in the bed fully clothed of course.

He was so cute poor guy got all tuckered out trying to wait up for me to come home. I had this strange desire to pinch his little cheeks and pucker. Strolling toward the bed I started to shut all the lights off when Edward opened his eyes.

"Did you have a nice time" he breathed.

"Actually Edward I did have a nice time. Thank you for understanding." He smiled as I placed my head onto his chest.

"Did you let Ted down easy I would hate to think he was in any sort of pain" he smirked.

"Actually Edward he took it well and we had our moment of good bye together for Roger. It was nice"

"That's nice; so now does the good little puppy get his treat" he smirked.

"Edward you hardly want sex at this hour?" I questioned.

"Well Miss. Stone I'm a sex addict" he shrugged. "Puh puh puh pwease"

"Why Edward Cullen are we feeling a little insecure?"

I knew that he was very much insecure but I never thought that the day would come when I would here him admit it.

"Damn straight I want to know that you're all mine" he huffed cupping my arms and hastily reeled me into him.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had waited up for hours on Abby and I was starting to get impatient when the clock rolled around to midnight. To say that I was worried about her and Ted's lost love would be an understatement.

I was petrified that they would rekindle what ever it was they had started. But I knew that I couldn't have lived with myself if I stopped her from being happy. I paced the floors watched some T.V and then the next thing I know Abby is shutting off lights.

I had fallen asleep somewhere in my paranoid state but all I cared about was that she was back beside me in bed. I asked her how her night went and she told me that she had a nice time. I was bleeding inside praying to god that she had chosen me and slyly I asked if she let Ted down easily.

When she told me that he took it well I was thrilled but I didn't like that they shared an intimate moment saying good bye to Roger. I understood it of course but I hated that they had history and there was just some things that I couldn't help her with. I hated knowing that these were the things that only Ted understood.

But when she asked me if I was insecure I told her the truth. I knew that this little detail had shocked her but I was damn it and I wanted to know that she was all mine. I needed her to show me so to speak.

"Why Edward Cullen are we feeling a little insecure?" She smirked

"Damn straight I want to know that you're all mine" I huffed grabbing hold of her shoulders I tugged her into my chest and devoured her lips. Abby didn't take long before she kissed back and tugged at her clothes.

I loved that we always knew what each others wants and needs where. But I also loved that she was so spontaneous and was up for anything.

"Abby, love I have an idea" I eyed her

"What kind of idea?" she breathed.

I gave her my million dollar smile when I rouse from the bed, placing my house coat around her frame. I pulled my jeans back on and left my chest bare as I peeked out of our hotel door.

"The coast is clear" I chuckled taking her hand and towing her out into the hall.

"Edward where are we going?" She giggled trying to keep up to me as I jogged lightly down the hall.

Once we arrived down stairs in the lobby I tugged her out the side door into a little garden.

"Edward we cant do it out here" She was completely shocked and shy as she tightly closed her house coat around her chest.

"And why not? There is no one here."

She shook her head and said no I wasn't going to have that. I walked toward her pressing myself against her

"Abby I have never made love in a public place, I just thought that we could have another first together, but if you don't want to that's alright" I smirked pulling her back toward the door.

"That's not fare Edward you know that I love having firsts with you and you know that I can't turn down a dare." She tugged me back into the little garden.

I knew that it wasn't nice but I wanted to have her in public the idea of getting caught excited me probably more then it should have.

Wasting no time Abby went to work, sitting me down on a bench as she tugged the sides of the house coat so that her knees were protected. Her eyes were always focused on me as she made her movements. When she did her introduction with her mouth my cock pulsed hitting the back of her throat.

I was just starting to like it when Abby abruptly jumped up into my lap shielding her self.

"What? What is it?" I spun my head around only to see a newly married couple and there drunken wedding party taking pictures.

"Oh my god Edward I'm so embarrassed."

Well I knew that I wasn't getting any tonight now but I wasn't going to let her away with it that easy. My pervish thoughts took over as I placed my hand under the house coat.

"Edward what are you doing?" she hissed threw her teeth.

Our backs were to them so they couldn't see what was really going on.

"Love you will just have to keep your moaning down; if you don't want them to know what were doing" I hummed as I licked my lips.

I brought my fingers up to my mouth as she watched me part my lips, licking and sucking on them. Her eyes told me that she was scared but they also gave away how turned on she was.

Slowly I placed my hands back between her thighs lingering them slowly until I reached her tender lips. Abby quickly turned her head around looking at our current intruders to see if they were paying attention when I started to rub up and down her wet slits.

She breathed into my ear as my fingers finally inserted into her, giving her the sensation she was craving. A drunken man came and stood only inches away from us as I continued to assault her pussy. Abby didn't deny my needy hands she wanted more rubbing her pelvis into me.

"Abby he might see" I whispered only to send her head into my neck. She was loving the thrill of getting caught as much as I but I wanted her to whimper just a little. I thrusted my fingers in deeper and harder and when that didn't do it I put in three.

With the third finger inserted her she finally whimpered. "mmmmmm Edwarddd" She whispered into my ear as she let her self go. She was shaking and trembling all over my damn lap when I brought my hand back up to my mouth to taste her sweet juices.

Abby loved watching me enjoy her and I loved how she bit on her lip in ecstasy when I did it. With the wedding reception currently taking place I scooped Abby up into my arms bridal style and headed back to our room.

I enjoyed the next day shopping and taking my girl out on a real date; dinner and a show without being detected. I was finally starting to feel like everything was behind us and we could just simply live our lives now; when Abby told me that she wasn't coming home with me to L.A.

I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What do you mean your not coming home with me Love?"

"Edward I just have somethings that I need to take care of here first. I won't be more then a month or two and then I'll be back home to you."

I wasn't having that "Then I will stay here too"

Abby was thrilled that I wanted to stay; she told me that she didn't want to bag me to stay. I laughed at the very thought of her begging me for my presence and then hushed her.

"I told you love; where ever you are that's where I will fit in"

***Remember leave me a review; let me know what you all think ;)* P.S posted a new picture on the sight check it out. **


	18. Chapter 18 Absence makes the heart grow

**Chapter 18**

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**

**I would first like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I have become ill and I am glade to report that I am starting to feel a hell of a lot better. More dirty thoughts to come te he ;) so this chapter Jasper and Alice are mentioned as my little ode to Twilight. So I have to mention that I don't own Edward Cullen ew theres a dirty thought ;) or Jasper and Alice. I also just wanted to remind you that Abby and Edward met in September via the first Chapter so with Christmas currently on its way I thought it would be a nice touch to have there first Christmas together. Also I have a new follower on Twitter if you would like to follow me for updates you can find me using parsonsapril there is also a direct link to mythoughtsonrobertpattinson from there. I hope that you like this chapter there is a new secret revealed and I hope that you didn't see it coming ;) As Always Happy reading**

**Abby's Point of View**

I was thrilled that Edward wanted to stay with me in Texas. I didn't want him to change his life style for me but slowly I was beginning to notice that my life was Edward's and Edward's had become mine.

When the day had come for me to sell Roger's company it was harder then I thought it was going to be. It was as though I was selling a piece of myself. I had lost what little life I had when my parents died and the company was all that I had left of myself. I knew that in some ways I wouldn't miss it, it was always a constant reminder of Sweet Smelling Flowers but it was also where my life started to change for the better.

When Roger had entered my life I had finally had a chance to feel what a family was again. I sold the company to a man who wanted to turn it into a day care for children. I knew that Roger would have liked that. He was never a great father and at least in his death his company would do some good for other children.

I had received a quarter of a million dollars for use of the companies trade mark and for all production rights. With the sale of the building I had received more then three million dollars total. Never in all my life did I think that I would have become a millionaire and it should have made me scream like I had just won the lottery but the money just didn't faze me one bit.

Edward had helped me with the sale contacting me with people that he had dealt with in this line of business before. I knew that he wanted to make sure that I didn't get ripped off and I was grateful that I had someone like Edward by my side. I didn't even know where to begin and I knew that I probably wouldn't have paned out as well on my own.

I opened a savings account and stored away the money after I finished paying off my school debt. I didn't want to use this money to have my adopted parents punished for there hands in Isabelle's death. I felt that using this money would defiantly tarnish her memory.

Edward had offered to pay for a good lawyer but this was something that I needed to do on my own. I wouldn't be able to feel the kind of justice I wanted if someone else had done it all for me. I guess in a sense I wanted to know that they were punished by my hand and no one else's.

Almost every night Ted and I would spend some time together and I loved it. Edward was always kind and more generous then I deserved but he understood that Ted and I had a long history. In some sense I felt like Ted was the only family I had left. I knew that Edward, Rick and Mrs. Reynolds had become my new family but Ted was apart of my past and I was glade that I still had someone to share that part of my life with.

I loved sharing my past with Edward but he would never be able to share in my love for Roger where Ted could. We had spent more then a month in Texas and with Christmas coming up I had to get Edward something. I had no idea what the hell to get someone of his stature for Christmas. Edward had told me just having me was enough in his life but I wanted to get him something regardless.

It didn't feel like Christmas living in a hotel room and I wanted our first Christmas together to be special. Edward had told me that he hadn't had a Christmas since his parent's death and I couldn't believe that he never put up a Christmas tree in all these years.

It was two weeks before Christmas when Ted and I went out and bought a Christmas tree with all the trimmings. We took them back to the hotel without any problems from the manager; I guessed that he just wanted to make sure that Edward was pleased with his hotel.

Edward seemed to be busy most of the time so it was easy to keep it a secret from him. Ted wanted to help decorate but I knew that wouldn't be a great idea. If Edward knew that Ted and I had decorated it together I wouldn't exactly get the kind of reaction from Edward that I wanted. I also didn't want to see the tree out on the street when Edward took his Ted aggressions out on it.

Edward had told me this morning that he would be gone until eight o'clock tonight so I took this advantage to get all the decorations up before he got home. I hadn't had a Christmas myself in a few years and I wanted the decorations to be spectacular.

The decorating took me at least four hours to get right. I had gone a little over board even decorating the fire place. Red candles where every where garland and white lights. I was completely exhausted when I had finished I picked up Edward's copy of Breaking Sun and started to read it only to fall asleep on the couch.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was so tired of interviews; Texas had become a serious work load for me. I was barley at home with Abby any more and I hated that she was spending most of her days with Ted. The only thing that kept me going was coming home to her and knowing that she was spending her nights in my bed.

I was glade that she was starting to tie up lose ends with her past and I couldn't wait to get her home to L.A. I had purchased the house in London but it was a very old house and needed a lot of renovations. I was hoping to have it completed by Christmas but it just didn't seem like that was going to happen.

Dragging my tired feet behind me in the lobby I waited on the elevator to take me back to our room. Sam had become a living nightmare; pushing me until I could barley stand to stay awake. Black coffee had become my new best friend and I was seriously going through Abby withdrawals.

We were still making love every night but I was missing spending all day with her. I needed to spend some time with her so I told Sam that I was taking the weekend off and for the hell of it I added Monday too.

I had no idea what to get Abby for Christmas with the house still needing renovations I had to come up with something else. She told me that she all ready had every thing that she could ask for and I told her all I wanted for Christmas was her, but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I got her nothing?

With all the time spent on interviews I didn't have much time to shop and with Christmas being Two weeks away I was starting to worry that I wouldn't find the right gift. Mrs. Reynolds was calling and checking in every two days and when I asked her for advice on Abby's gift she was simply no help.

I opened the door to our hotel room and I was shocked; it was as if I had walked into a winter wonderland. Abby had out done herself, I couldn't remember the last time I had a Christmas tree or a Christmas for that matter. What upset me the most was that I knew I had to tell her about having to do more interviews back in L.A and that I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stay in Texas for Christmas. I knew that she would feel her efforts where wasted.

Smiling I walked toward and stood in front of the tree grinning only to turn around and note Abby sleeping sound on the couch. I hovered over her watching her sleep she always looked so peaceful. She had been through so much in her life that when she slept like this it was hard to wake her. Taking a seat beside her on the couch I noticed something shoved between her and the back of the couch.

I was shocked when I pulled out the book my movie series was based on. I couldn't believe that she would want to read this; closing it I noticed that she had a picture of the two of us saving the current page she was on. I held it between my fingers examining it; it was a picture of us at my Nona's house.

I didn't know that she had this picture and when I turned it around she had dated it and labeled it **my one true love Edward Cullen**. I sat there reading her words when she woke "Edward" she said with sleep in her voice. I placed the picture back in the book and set it on the coffee table. "Come love lets go to bed" She was so tired that she fell back to sleep, smiling both inside and out I picked her up and carried her to bed.

When the morning came I had room service bring breakfast and let Abby sleep. She was so tired lately trying to please everyone but herself. I wanted to spoil her until she begged me to stop. Rick had showed up with five dozen red roses like I had instructed the same time room service showed.

I instructed Rick to make sure that we weren't bothered today. Nope today was about Abby and I and I wasn't going to allow and disruptions. I placed four red roses on the bed beside her one on the pillow with a note and then used the rest to make a path to the kitchen.

It didn't take long before she was standing in the door way of the kitchen in my dress shirt with one single rose pressed to her delicate little nose.

"Good morning Edward" "Good morning Love"

**Abby's Point of View**

When I first opened my eyes I didn't know how the hell I was in the bedroom; until I saw the roses and note.

_**Good morning Love**_

_**Four roses for the four most wonderful months of my life.**_

_**So for four days I am all yours; do to me what you will.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Edward**_

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could and grabbed Edward's dress shirt lying on the floor. As I buttoned I took the collar and inhaled Edward's sweet fragrance and grabbed a red rose off the bed.

I couldn't believe how many roses there where and I can tell you that I was truly never a flowers kind of girl but Edward was starting to change all that. I had never known romance or love in my life and Edward Cullen not only literally swept me off my feet but he was making my heart melt as well.

When I entered the kitchen Edward was working away franticly trying to get everything just right.

"Good morning Edward" I smiled taking an inhale of the sweet rose.

"Good morning Love" Edward pulled out the kitchen chair for me to sit down.

Taking my seat Edward kissed me on the check and lifted the silver lid to reveal my breakfast to me. It was not exactly what I was expecting.

"Edward what is this?" Edward's laugh was hearty as he called it Eggs Benedict.

I eyed the eggs unsure where to begin when Edward told me that I would love it. I took a bite closing my eyes at the slimy feel, allowing my pallet to taste and to my surprise it was delicious.

"Edward it's really good" "I'm glade you like it"

Edward was always thrilled when he had brought some new experience into my life. He had told me that I had to start living my life and that there was so much beauty in this world that I had missed out on. He promised me that he would never allow me to ever just simply pass on something like Eggs Benedict again for the rest of my life.

Edward's life style was extravagant and it was defiantly something that I had to get use to. I had come from Kraft dinner and hot dogs as a child and he had come from Eggs Benedict and French bread.

"So I see that you were reading Breaking Sun last night, what did you think?"

"Well, I can see why you wanted to play the character, he's very romantic." I confirmed.

"Yes, Yes, but what did you truly think" He questioned.

Edward knew that I had much more to say about Breaking Sun and that I was just holding back.

"The story is phenomenal so far. I feel like I know the characters personally and to come up with the idea that Vampires are vegetarians only drinking the blood of animals truly genius."

Edward smiled as I continued to tell him how much I love the lead Vampire Jasper and the fact that he fell in love with a human girl named Alice. I told him that I hadn't read that far yet but from what I gathered Jasper was created to be the ideal man in a world that has lost all shivery.

I told him that I could tell the similarities between him and Jasper and how I now realize why he fit the part so well. Edward couldn't understand why women went crazy for him after playing this role and I simply told him that he was unlike most actors; he cared about his fans and he was more generous then most.

I knew that Edward valued his career more then most would, he never had it handed to him he worked from the bottom to the top and he deserved every single dollar he had received. Although his profession had taken a toll on him physically and emotionally, I knew that he love it and would never give it up. But what I didn't understand was why acting ? When he was simply born to play music.

"Edward why acting, why not music?" I asked in between bites as Edward rejoiced in watching me enjoy my eggs.

"My father was a big movie buff and in love with Theatre and my mother was big on music. I guess that it didn't matter which field I took I just wanted to make them proud. I actually did think about doing music when my acting career wasn't going so well, but Breaking Sun came along and the rest was history."

"Well I think that you should share your music with the world" I confirmed nodding and closing my eyes in a huff.

Edward loved when I talked about his music and he loved sharing his love for it with me. I loved when he talked about it his face would light up and it truly gave his life happiness. Finished with our breakfast Edward towed me into the bathroom setting up the Jacuzzi.

He promised to spoil me for four days and he delivered on that promise. Edward had taken me shopping and gave me nothing but romance every single day. What I wasn't expecting was at the end of our four days Edward told me that he had to leave Texas for one week and that he wasn't sure if he would be back in time for Christmas.

He wanted me to go with him of course but I still wasn't ready to leave just yet. It was hard to see him walk out the door with his suit cases as it was hard to let go of our embrace.

"Love if you don't let go I will miss my flight and then it will be even longer before I make it back to you." He spoke the last few words in a whisper as he ran his fingers threw my hair."

"Alright Edward but hurry back to me; please" The tears started to trickle out of my eyes as he kissed me goodbye. I knew that he hated the idea of taking Rick with him and leaving me here with Ted, but he had no other options. I assured him that I would be fine and not to worry that my heart was already taken.

We had never been apart for more then a few hours and this absence would surely test our love.

**Edward's Point Of View**

The moment I left Abby alone in the hotel I regretted it. I hated having to leave her; unable to control my absence from her I called her before I even left the lobby. When she answered the phone I could tell that she was crying and it pained me that much more.

I told her that I would stay and reschedule my publicity tour when she told me not to. I called her every chance I got and she filled me in on what she had been up to. I was thrilled that she had gone back to the University and talked with some of her professors. She was happy to have seen them and a few old classmates as well.

I loved that she was finally taking sometime for herself and that she was finding things to do in my absence. I also loved that she was missing my cock badly and she even went as far as going out and buying a vibrator.

Taking this new found information I asked her if she wanted to have some phone sex. She giggled a lot but shyly said that she would give it a go.

"What are you wearing Love"

"Your dress shirt" She giggled.

"Are you following my rules" I spoke deeply sending her to speak back in a whisper

"Yes Edward no panties"

"MMMM I love that now; place your hand over your breast first and describe what it feels like to me"

I wasn't sure if she was doing what I had asked of her until her breathing started to incline. "It's soft as silk; it feels good in my hand and my nipples are hard as hell" She moaned.

I had never had phone sex before but I was fucken loving it. My cock had grown as soon as she told me that her nipples were hard from her touching them. I placed my hand on it slowly rubbing up and down as my breathing started to slant.

"Do you know what I'm doing Love?" "No Edward; tell me" she breathed.

"I'm pleasuring myself thinking of you Abby, My cock is so hard I wish that it was your mouth that was sucking on it." I hummed.

"It's so hard and smooth; my knob Abby it's pulsing for you" "Oh god Edward" She moaned.

"Now take your hand and separate those sweet little folds of yours, is it wet for me?"

"Yes Edward its soaking wet" she confirmed. "MMM I fucken love how you taste" I moaned pulling and tugging at myself I continued.

"Place two fingers into your tight pussy for me Love" I knew that she was following my instructions to a tea when I heard her moan out my fucken name. "Oh fuck Edward, I'm so wet" I started to tug faster at the thought of her pleasuring herself thinking of me. "Those are my fingers pleasuring you love; Mine" I grunted tugging faster.

"Now love where is that vibrator?" She took the phone with her from the bedroom and rummaged around until she confirmed that she indeed had it in her hands.

"I don't know Edward I have never used one of these before." She was reluctant and I knew that I had to talk her into it.

"It's alright Love; you will love it" I waited for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"Edward I don't even know how to use one?" She was starting to feel embarrassed so I needed to turn it up a notch.

"Well Abby it seems that tonight will be many firsts for us." Waiting to see if she would bite.

"What do you mean firsts Edward?" I could hear the smile reaching her face.

"This will be both of our first times doing phone sex and this will be the first time you will use a vibrator and the first time I will instruct a women on how to use one." I confirmed feeling a little smug in knowing that she couldn't turn down a first.

"Where are you now Love?" I questioned.

"I'm in the living room sitting on the couch." Oh fuck if she answered the next questioned right I was sure that I was going to pop.

"Is there a fire lit Abby?" "Yes Edward" She giggled. My whole cock was throbbing now as I allowed the vision of her glowing skin from Venice to flood back to me. Licking my lips I continued.

"Lie back on the couch Love and get your self comfortable. That's it now turn that vibrator on." I waited until I heard it hum to life, as soon as I heard the sound I took my cock into my hands knowing that it wouldn't take her long to cum when she felt its sensation.

"Now place it on your little clit" "Oh my god Edward it feels so good"

I couldn't believe how turned on I was by her moaning. I was gripping and stroking myself when she had finally had her released. "Ohhhh Edddwarddd"

"Stay with me Love" I grunted almost at my climax. "Oh fuck Edward I want you to use this on me when you get home to me"

"Yeah"

"My god I soaked right threw the couch."

"Ohhhhh fuckkkkkkk"

I was lying down on the bed waiting to catch my breath when Abby got another call.

"Hold on Edward"

I was waiting impatiently for her voice to ring on the other end of the receiver when I got another call myself.

"Hello"

"Hello Edward" Olivia's voice sent my once hard dick to go limp

"And just what the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to check in with you. Is that so bad?"

"I don't have time for your little games" First thing in the morning I was changing my cell phone number.

"Edward I want to apologize for telling everyone that you were a sex addict."

"Oh really and what about the Ted part? Just how long were you and Ted fucking behind my back" I spat

"Edward I….." I knew what she was up too

"What's the matter Olivia Ted doesn't want you any more?"

"Say what you will Edward but you know as well as I that he wants Abby" She confirmed.

"Well he cant fucken have her." I slammed the phone in a huff before it rang again.

"FUCK OFF!" I screamed only to hear Abby on the other end

"Well fuck you too Edward"

I had forgotten that Abby was on the other line and then I remembered that she had me on hold as well.

"I'm sorry Abby that wasn't meant for you"

"I know Edward, bad night?"

"The fucken worst, who was on the other end?" I questioned.

She was reluctant to answer so I knew who the fuck it was. "It was Ted wasn't it?"

"Yes Edward he was just checking in to see if I was alright" I hated that he was doing the checking in and decided that I was going to change things up a bit.

"Well Abby that** fuck off** was for Olivia she called me the same time Ted called you. I don't like the coincidence and I am sending Mrs. Reynolds to the hotel first thing in the morning. I don't want you going anywhere with Ted alone."

"Edward really it's not like that"

"I am not taking any more risks with you. Do you understand me?"

"Does this mean you won't be home for Christmas?"

I had forgotten that Christmas Eve was tomorrow night with my very busy schedule. I wanted nothing more then to be there on our first Christmas but it didn't seem like this was going to happen.

"No love I don't think that I will make it home in time, but I promise that I will be there for New Years Eve. I'll make it up to you I promise and we'll ring in the New Year together."

"Alright Edward have a good night. I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" I waited until she hung up the phone. I hated the way she whispered her good bye to me and I knew that she was upset about Christmas as she should have been. I was a horrible boyfriend.

I couldn't sleep all night in my guilt and decided that I was going to call Mrs. Reynolds. I had woken her up of course, god I was an inconsiderate bastard. I told her that there was a plane ticket waiting for her and that I would like it if she would keep Abby company in Texas until I was able to make it back to her.

She understood my concern where Ted was involved and didn't for one second question my reasoning. She told me that she would pack a few things right away. She didn't want to take any risks as well if there was a chance that anything could happen to Abby.

I was grateful that Mrs. Reynolds had learned to love Abby and considered her apart of this family, so much so that she understood my crazy bantering. I hung up the phone feeling a little less guilty in knowing that she wouldn't be spending the holidays alone when Sam knocked at my door.

"What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Edward we have an interview to get ready for." She confirmed.

I turned to the clock "Its three o'clock in the morning" I huffed.

"Yep and you have to be in your chair for make up by five o'clock"

I hated how perky she was in the damn morning bouncing around like she was on cloud nine. I was never the morning person and I wanted to push her right back out the damn door.

"Edward did you even sleep? The bags under your eyes are horrible" She noted

"Thanks for noticing, you sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself" I chuckled shaking my head.

After the interview Sam told me that we had just one more to do tomorrow. I was thrilled that it would be done by noon. I ran to the phone booking the first flight out of L.A heading to Texas when they told me that the flight was full.

I tired several different airports but because of the holiday there was nothing available. I was ready to kick myself in the ass for allowing this to even take place. I should have refused to do the interviews with Christmas coming.

"Edward there is another way but your not going to like it" Sam had caught my attention in knowing that there was another way.

"I don't care what it takes to get to her Sam, just make it happen" I moaned.

"Well we could call Ted you know how good he is with his connections" She eyed me.

She was right I didn't like this fucken idea. I knew that Ted would jump all over it knowing that he could give Abby the best Christmas present in the world and she would have been very grateful toward him.

"No fucken way" I screamed.

"Edward do you want to see Abby or not?"

"There has to be another way Sam; there just has to be" I hated knowing that I would hurt Abby if I didn't go because of my feelings for Ted and I knew that I would hate that I owed him one. Not to mention how she would thank Ted for helping me.

I called every private jet in the area hoping that I could catch a ride or at least find one that I could rent for the evening. I didn't care how god damn much it cost me; I just didn't want it to be Ted who got me home to my love.

"Edward would you please just hang up the damn phone and call Ted?" Sam huffed with her hand on her hip.

"No damn it; I wont do it. I cant" I knew no matter how much my presence would make Abby happy I just couldn't let that be by Ted. I was so damn frustrated when an envelope was pushed under my door.

Sam went and retrieved it and brought it to me. I eyed the envelope that currently had my name on it and opened it up.

_**Edward**_

_**I am here in L.A and was headed to see Abby in Texas.**_

_**When I found out that you were here. **_

_**Please pardon my ease dropping I thought that maybe Abby was here with you. I hope that these get you to her.**_

_**Give Abby all my love and Edward **_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Roxy**_

I flung open the door in a hurry and to my surprise Roxy and her son were still standing at the door.

"Roxy come in please" I gave her the biggest hug that I could muster. Not only had this woman helped bring my love back but she was now giving me the best Christmas present in the world. Roxy was becoming one of my new favorite people.

"We can't stay long Edward, I just wanted to talk with Abby and when I heard that you were here I thought that I would have the chance to do just that. But I couldn't help myself in being your secrete Santa for the night." She laughed.

I pulled myself from our embrace and eyed her "Is there something wrong Roxy?"

"No Edward with Anthony finally behind bars Abby will have nothing more to fear, but I did want to talk with her about my part in all of this."

"Which was?" I questioned.

"Abby knows about it Edward and I would rather talk with her face to face. I don't mean anything by it but I owe her an apology and I would like to do that in person."

I understood why Roxy would rather apologize in person given the fact that she was involved but what I didn't understand was that she had already apologized for her part in all of this. Why would she feel it necessary to do it again? She was hiding something from me but I knew that it was only a matter of time before Abby would find out and then so would I.

At this point all I cared about was that I was going to be home for Christmas and I had Roxy to thank for that.

"Roxy I don't even know how to begin to thank you for everything you have done for Abby and I but I would like to start by paying for your hotel room and giving you some money to pay for the plan tickets."

"Now come on Edward there coach and knowing that you will be hassled on the plane is enough thanks for me" She chuckled.

I knew that I would damn well be bombarded on the plane but I didn't care how many damn autographs I would have to sign in order to get to her. I didn't even care that I would most likely get carpel tunnel.

"Who is this?" I leaned down to address Roxy's son when she said

"This is my Son Anthony" I eyed her

"Anthony?" I questioned.

"Yes Edward Anthony is Anthony Juniors father."

**Abby's Point of View **

Here it was Christmas Eve and I was all alone. To say that I wasn't wallowing in feeling sorry for myself would be an understatement. I should have went with Edward to L.A instead of being selfish, not only was I sitting alone on Christmas yet again but so was Edward.

I had read all of Breaking Sun and loved it but what it did was make me miss Edward that much more. So stupidly I went out and rented the first three movies and watched them back to back. If Edward Cullen couldn't be here with me on Christmas then at least his Character Jasper could be.

What I was shocked most about was how good these movies where. I had never watched any of Edward's movies and I was blown away with how good he was at acting. Ted had called every damn hour offering to come and sit with me. I told him that I was watching Edward's movies and he even said that he would sit through them with me.

I knew that even without Edward here that he would be pissed that I spent more time alone with Ted. There was a knock at the door and irritated I paused the damn movie yet again. I was going to give Ted a piece of my mind if he was the one standing at the door.

"Ted I said no" I screamed before I opened the door to find Mrs. Reynolds standing there with her luggage and a smile.

"Merry Christmas Dear" I was thrilled that she was here with me shrieking and giving her a hug.

"Mrs. Reynolds I am so happy that you are here. Come in please" I waved at her excitedly. "I was just watching Breaking Sun would you like to watch it with me?"

"Oh yes dear I love that movie" Mrs. Reynolds popped some pop corn and got in her pajamas returning with a blanket to throw over us.

"Oh all get the lights" I jumped from the couch smacking on a piece of pop corn.

I had never had a girl slumber party and I was excited that I got to have one with Mrs. Reynolds. When I returned back to the couch she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said

"That was from Edward, he says Merry Christmas and that he is sorry that he couldn't be here but that he sent me instead because he didn't want you to be alone on Christmas. Oh and that he loves you of course."

I smiled in knowing that Edward wanted me to have a great Christmas but I was saddened in knowing that he was still all alone. Mrs. Reynolds assured me that he would be just fine that he had Sam and he was use to being alone. Not that this made me feel any better but at least I knew that he would be busy and home to me soon enough.

"Mrs. Reynolds did Edward say anything else?"

"No dear he didn't I'm afraid although he was concerned with Ted." She eyed me

"Yeah I gathered that much" I chuckled and turn the movie back on.

Mrs. Reynolds cell phone rang and when I offered to pause the movie she told me to go ahead that she had seen it a hundred times. She took off into the kitchen and then after a few minutes she returned to me with a smile on her face.

"Everything alright?" I questioned.

"Oh yes dear just some family members wishing me a Merry Christmas."

"Oh that was nice"

"Yes indeed"

I started to dose off when I offered Mrs. Reynolds the bed for the night. What I was surprised about was that she didn't refuse normally she would have said no and taken the couch, but I was glade that she allowed me to be hospitable.

It took me a while to fall asleep but I did only to be woken up by Mrs. Reynolds stumbling around in the dark. I sat up on the couch and saw her fumbling around by the door way.

"Mrs. Reynolds are you alright?"

She didn't answer me and I was annoyed as hell, Jesus it had taken me almost the entire night to fall asleep and she had to go and wake me the hell up. The least she could do was answer me.

"The light switch is right beside the door" I huffed dropping myself back onto the couch.

Now don't get me wrong I loved the women but I was fucken tired as hell. When the light shone brightly it blinded me so badly that I had to cover my face with a pillow.

"You mean this light switch?"

"Yeah that one" I huffed.

"Good night Abby"

I heard the front door to the hotel close and lock behind her, what the hell? I sat up quickly squinting at the god damn white lights when I saw Edward standing in the door.

"Merry Christmas Love"

He dropped his suit cases down on the floor. I jumped right over the back of the couch catching my leg only to have smoothly fall on the damn floor. I watched as Edward chuckled but I didn't give two shits.

My powerful jump onto his waist sent him to fall to the ground. I was in my favourite position of riding him when I kissed him all over. Looking at the hall clock it was one in the morning smiling.

"Merry Christmas Edward."

**Alright so I hope that you all enjoyed it and I want to let you all know that I have in fact read all the Twilight books three times to be exact lol I just couldn't have Edward as the lead character in Breaking Sun which I named not wanting to use Breaking Dawn. And with the fact that I already used Isabella I thought it would be better if I used Jasper and Alice. I hope that you all like the little Christmas special lol And remember Reviews are better then Christmas so leave me one LMAO. As always you people make me blush I love all of your emails, reviews and comments on my blog so keep them coming. Thanks April **


	19. Chapter 19 Santa Baby

**Chapter 19**

**Santa Baby**

**I think at this point I shouldn't have to mention that I don't own the Character Edward Cullen but as per usual I wish I damn well did. **

**I love that I am getting more followers on Twitter and thanks for the new comments on the site as well. **

**Now back to Shawn Fusion, I just had to take some time with this one because I was starting to feel like I wasn't giving you all everything I had. **

**I felt like I hit a sex scene block but I was thrilled that you all liked the phone sex and I wanted to push myself just a little bit more. **

**And I feel like I have done just that. **

**I am very proud of this chapters sex scene and I would love for you too all give me a review on what you thought about it. **

**Remember that reviews add fuel to my fire; they keep me going. **

**I didn't come on this site looking for awards or anything like that just your feed back and support was all I was looking for. **

**I just felt like I needed to address this because I just recently got an email from someone asking me what I wanted to get out of this site. **

**I just do it for the fun of it and to make you all laugh, cry, smile and swoon. **

**There is a new photo posted on my site for this chapter very hot ;) **

**check it out if you dare lol. **

**Happy reading **

**Edward's Point of View**

"Roxy; Anthony is his father?" I was with out a doubt stuttering my words in my newly found information.

"Yes Edward, We've been running for a while. Like I said I would like to talk with Abby about all of this." Roxy spoke in a nervous tone as she continued.

"I won't ruin her Christmas with this Edward but I would like to speak with her soon." It should have been strange to hear her call me by that name, but it was just simply a welcomed notification.

If I had a choice in the matter I would have had her tell me everything she knew and probably would have never told Abby. But I knew that Roxy would find away to tell her someday and I would be up shit creak without a paddle.

"Roxy why don't you let me buy you two plane tickets to replace these one's" I waved them in the air.

"No; no Edward I will wait; those" she pointed at the tickets in my hand. "Are the least I could do."

I told Roxy that her and her son Anthony could have my room for how ever long she needed it. She countered with "I only need it until New Years" I nodded and made arrangements for them to take up occupancy in my room.

Knowing that Anthony wouldn't have had much of a Christmas I called a local toy store and had them deliver a bunch of gifts for him; making sure they labeled them from Santa. I couldn't have her son go without a Christmas and then I called the manager to make sure that they would bring up a Turkey dinner for them as well.

When everything was settled I called Mrs. Reynolds as I packed making sure that she had arrived.

"Hello" Mrs. Reynolds voice chimed

I spoke in a rush "Don't say anything its Edward; are you with Abby?"

"Yes" She confirmed

"Good now go into the kitchen so that we can talk in private" I could hear Abby asking if Mrs. Reynolds wanted her to pause the movie when she told Abby to go ahead that she had seen it a hundred times.

"Alright dear go ahead." Mrs. Reynolds instructed.

"I will be in Texas around midnight"

"Oh that's wonderful Edward" she cooed

"Now I have rented you a suite just down the hall; room two hundred and six. I want you to make sure that Abby doesn't find this out. I would like to surprise her."

"Sure thing dear"

"Mrs. Reynolds you will have to open the door for me and let me in alright? Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes dear I can manage. What time should I be expecting you?"

"Should be around one am." I confirmed.

"All right dear. I'll see you in the morning. Good bye"

Mrs. Reynolds hung up the phone and with my hands franticly busy with packing I just continued to hold on to it between my chin and shoulder. Roxy came over and took it from me placing it on to the bed that I hadn't made yet.

"All get room service up here right away" I pointed to the unmade bed.

"That's alright Edward I can do that" She confirmed taking the phone into her hands to call room service.

I liked Roxy she was a lot like Abby in wanting to do things for her self. I had never in my life lifted a finger on my own until Abby had entered it. I knew that I needed to surround myself with more genuine people like this.

"Roxy why don't you join us for New Year's we should be back in L.A by that time and I know that Abby would love it." I smiled. "Please it would make her day"

"Are you sure Edward that she would want to see me?"

"I'm sure" I confirmed.

I knew that even though Abby had remembered her life now that she never really had too many friends. Her friend list consisted of Ted, so I knew that she would love spending time with Roxy as I would love that she was spending time with someone other then Ted.

"Please we wouldn't have it any other way. There's lots of room and I know that little Anthony would have a great time. Please"

Roxy smiled and told me that she would take me up on my offer. I immediately called the air port and booked two tickets for New Years Eve. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Roxy as it did for me regarding Christmas.

I said my good byes to Roxy and Anthony telling Rick and Sam they had to decide who would come back to Texas with me. Sam told Rick that it was better for him to come along with me. Rick hated it, he wanted to stay behind and spend sometime with Roxy but Sam was a pushy little woman and always got her way.

I could have cared less; I just wanted to get the hell out of here already. When the decision was made I grabbed hold of Rick and yelled at him to hurry the hell up.

I was bombarded on the plane and I loved it even going as far as to ask if everyone had gotten a signature. I felt like Santa himself giving them all this for Christmas, but what they didn't understand was that they had helped make this Christmas just as special.

I couldn't remember the last time I had simply just lived like everyone else doing simple things like riding in coach, shopping at a grocery store or even buying my own damn underwear. No matter what I did I was always photographed and it drove me crazy; who the hell would want to know what brand of underwear I wore? I just couldn't understand it.

The flight was awesome not only did people tell me how much they loved me but I met some amazing fans who told me that I had just made there Christmas. I had taken at least a hundred or more photographs when the announcement came on that we would be arriving in just a few minutes to take our seats and fasten our seat belts.

I was like a big kid in a candy store; I couldn't wait until I saw the look on Abby's face when I walked in the door. We touched down and when I finally made my way off of the plane I ran for it with everything I had in me.

I was jet legged and tired as hell but I just needed her more then food, more then sleep, more then anyone would simply need anything. Rick was right at my side and I was shocked that he could keep up with me. I didn't want to brag or anything but I ran almost everyday for the last ten years of my life, so for Rick to keep up with me it was impressive.

People were taking there pictures but as fast as I ran I was sure that most of them didn't even get there camera's ready in enough time to catch one. All I cared about was getting in to that fucken car and finally driving home to my love.

Rick was already doing well over the speed limit when I told him to go faster; I wish that I had a jet that took me right to the damn hotel. This having to wait was driving me absolutely fucken nuts.

My foot was tapping anxiously on the floor sending my leg to shake up and down nervously. "Cullen would you PLEASE STOP THAT! You're rocking the whole damn car" Rick shot out in annoyance.

I stopped vibrating off the seat long enough to start cracking my knuckles which in turn had Rick grinding his teeth. I had never in my life had a nervous twitch or habits of any sort but I was very damn anxious to be reunited with my love. I wanted to make all her hopes, her wishes, and her damn dreams come true, no matter what the cost; so I welcomed these nervous habits.

"Finally" I huffed grabbing the suit cases from the car not waiting on Rick and ran for the elevator. I was impatiently waiting on the elevators slow rise listening to the Christmas music they were currently playing when the doors swung open allowing me to view the hall. Dashing with whatever steam I had left I made it to our hotel room door at the other end of the hall in no time.

Taking my stand I tapped lightly hoping to god that Abby didn't hear it. The lock started to turn and I was relieved that Mrs. Reynolds was the one who had answered it. What I wasn't expecting was Mrs. Reynolds things to be lined up all along the door. I tripped over them stupidly in the dark only to hear Abby speak.

"Mrs. Reynolds; are you alright?" Mrs. Reynolds eyed me unsure what to do when I simply held up my index finger to my mouth to hush her.

"The light switch is right beside the door" Abby huffed I almost let a giggle escape my lips in the sound of annoyance that had rang threw her words.

I nodded to Mrs. Reynolds to turn on the light "You mean this light switch?" Mrs. Reynolds let out a chuckle as Abby answered with the same annoying tone to her voice

"Yeah that one"

"Good night Abby" Mrs. Reynolds spoke touching her hand to the side of my face as she closed the door behind her. I waited for a few seconds to see if it would register with Abby that she had left her alone in the hotel.

"What the hell?" Abby sat up squinting at the light toward me trying to figure out what was going on. I had to smile when I saw her tattered hair; she was defiantly having a hard time sleeping without me just as I was without her.

"Merry Christmas Love" I whispered dropping my suit cases down on the floor. I was shocked and thrilled that Abby jumped right over the back of the couch but in her urgency to get to me she caught her foot on the back and fell to the floor.

It took everything in me not to go and pick her up. I knew that she was already embarrassed that I didn't want to ruin the moment by laughing and helping her up. But I just simply couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my chest.

I knew that she was happy when this little slip didn't bother her and within seconds she was tackling me wrapping my waist in-between her thighs. I was prepared for her to jump into my arms but I wasn't prepared for the kind of force she had put into it.

She sure had missed me more then I had ever imagined and I loved it. Her forceful blow sent me backwards to the ground her on top of me of course, which at the very sight of her riding me sent my dick to harden. She was kissing me all over like a puppy that was grateful that there owner was home to take them out for a piss when she eyed the clock in the hall.

I turned to look at it with her and it was one o'clock Christmas morning, when I turned back to look at her she was smiling.

"Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas Love" I delicately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she bent and gave me another kiss with tears streaming down her face.

**Abby's Point Of View**

Words couldn't begin to express how I felt that Edward was laying beneath me in the hall way so I just allowed my kissing to speak for me.

I felt like I was dreaming and this was a dream I never wanted to wake up from. Edward had just given me the best Christmas present in the inter world and I was acting like a giddy little child.

"Love are we going to sleep in the hall way?" I grunted at him that he had taken me from my moment.

"Damn you Edward; just lay there and take it" I smirked.

"Well; have at it" he gave me his crocked little smile while placing his hands behind his head.

I continued kissing him when he fell asleep on me. "Edward" I whispered "Edward" I got louder this time sitting erect, "EDWARD I screamed smacking him hard in the chest. "What?" he mumbled.

I started to laugh and told him to get the hell up from the floor and go to bed. "Some damn good you are" I huffed allowing him to use my shoulder to walk his tired ass to the bed. It didn't take Edward long to fall back to sleep. However I couldn't sleep I was way to excited to have him home with me.

I just laid there holding him in my arms and rubbing his bronzy locks, how I had missed him. He was snoring but it sounded more like a kitten purring, the fact that I was rubbing his head made me chuckle lightly. Only to have him rub his face up and down on my shoulder, yep he was my little kitten; sex kitten that was.

At six o'clock I gently got out of bed slowly holding on to the mattress as I pulled myself from the bed in hopes that I wouldn't wake Edward. I was rummaging around the kitchen pulling out the Turkey from the fridge that Mrs. Reynolds had brought and started the preparations for a turkey dinner.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing and I had no damn idea where the hell Mrs. Reynolds had gone; when I decided to throw on Edward's house coat and knock on Ted's door.

Ted opened the door rubbing his sleepy eyes "What is it Abby?"

"Sorry Ted but do you know where Mrs. Reynolds room is?"

"Yeah right next door" he pointed to the right of him "in two hundred and six."

Thanking and apologizing for waking him up; I waited until he re closed his door. I couldn't help but laugh in his annoyance and I couldn't blame him I was just as annoyed a few hours ago.

I knocked on Mrs. Reynolds door and when she opened it she was fully dressed with her apron in her hands.

"I was waiting for you dear" Smiling from ear to ear I took her arm in mine as we skipped back to Edward's and my hotel room.

I hushed her as we entered into the hall and ventured into the kitchen. To my surprise there Edward stood in nothing but his boxers and an apron. He was a quite a vision for sore eyes, wearing a kiss the Christmas cook hat and flour from head to toe as he entered the bird into the oven.

"Edward dear just what do you think you are doing?" Mrs. Reynolds shrieked

"I can cook too" he smiled sending his hands into the "oh so famous raise the roof" signal.

"Oh no you don't; get out Edward! Right now; this is my Christmas" Mrs. Reynolds waved around the room and shooed Edward out and to my surprise me as well; telling me that it would be easier if I distracted Edward long enough to keep him out of her kitchen.

Putting my hands up in defeat I quickly grabbed the white kitchen towel off the counter and waved it around in surrender. Laughing as Mrs. Reynolds whipped Edward in the ass with another towel we left her too it.

I was beyond happy watching as Edward shook presents like a little kid under the tree. Mrs. Reynolds cooking our Christmas dinner in the kitchen and with no holds bar I let my self go. Edward took notice of my tears currently drowning my face and with three long strides he was standing right beside me holding me in his arms.

"What' wrong love?" He had such a piercing ring in his tone that I knew he had gotten the wrong idea.

"I'm alright Edward I'm just so happy" I whimpered whipping the tears away rolling my eyes. "Damn my stupid emotions" I bellowed.

"That's alright love you just wear your heart on your sleeve." He bent in pushing my right shoulder into his side and pointed at the tree.

"Look at that love; look at the beauty you created for us all." Turning his head to the side he lowered his face and kissed me gently.

"You love; you are everything I have ever wanted and some."

"Edward you will always be my hero" I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm so happy that you're here Edward" I mumbled into his chest.

"Me too love" he kissed me on the top of my head.

Sitting at the table beside Edward and across from Ted was very surreal and I was shocked that Edward even invited Ted to dinner. Rick and Mrs. Reynolds sat beside Ted waiting impatiently on Edward to carve the turkey.

I sat there watching, smiling and joining in on the conversations; taking in my new family as well as the old. I now believed that things would work out for Edward and me and that I would have the large family I always wanted after all; no matter how dysfunctional it was.

We all took our deserts into the living room to exchange gifts. Mrs. Reynolds loved the necklace and earrings set I had bought for her. Ted had given me a photo album he created full of pictures of Roger him and I. It was unbelievable but I could hear Edward cracking his knuckles as I began to show him the pictures. So I placed it aside not wanting to upset Ted nor Edward. Edward spoiled Rick giving him a two weeks vacation in Florida and Mrs. Reynolds a two week vacation in Venice so that she could visit with the rest of Edward's family.

When we had all finished with our gifts and the clean up, Rick, Ted and Mrs. Reynolds left Edward and me alone in our room. I was tired as hell but I smiled in knowing that I hadn't given Edward his Christmas gift yet.

"Edward would you mind starting a fire; all be right back"

"Where are you going love?"

"I'm just going to get more comfortable."

I jetted off toward the bed room; turning to make sure that Edward wasn't following me and closed the bedroom door behind me.

"Why are you closing the door Abby?" Edward had opened the door to catch me in the act.

"What's that?" He pointed at what I had in my hand smiling.

"Well Edward you just ruined your Christmas gift" I huffed with my arm on my hip.

Edward let out a larger then life laugh when he realized what it was. I had bought a little skanky Mrs. Clause out fit; compete with all the bells and whistles.

"Well great minds think alike" He chuckled walking toward his suit case only to retrieve a pair of Santa boxers.

Giggling that we both had come up with the same idea in knowing that all we wanted for Christmas was each other.

"Well put it on Santa" I teased "And I'll put mine on; no peeking Edward" I warned taking my out fit into the bathroom with me.

"Edward are you gunna start that fire" I spoke threw the bathroom door as I heard him grunt.

"Don't be too long Mrs. Clause"

Laughing to myself in his impatience I finished and walked out into the living room. I thought that I was going to knock his sox's off but what happened was that he simply took my breath away.

There he was in nothing but his Santa boxers with one leg perched on the fire place a piece of mistletoe hung from his hand; extended above his head. His chest was glistening from the roar of the fire; the lights from the tree were shimmering off of his skin like a beautiful starry night.

I just wanted him to stand there like that for the rest of my damn life.

"Come here love" he shot me that million dollar smile and my body reacted moving toward him like he was pulling the damn rope because he owned me like that.

Edward dangled the mistletoe above his head motioning that I indeed had to give him a kiss, extending onto my toes he placed one hand around my lower back and pulled me hard into him pressing his lips rough and tenderly at the same time against mine.

My mouth parted bagging for his tongue and when it had finally entered my taste buds did a little happy dance reaction to his flavor.

Taking my hand he spun me around to get the full view "Wow; you look phenomenal" He gleamed.

I had waited for far too long for his beast, reaching out I grabbed hold of him like I was sampling the firmness of a new mattress.

My cock; that's right it was my cock, was hard as hell even throbbing in my hand.

"Mmuhm Mr. Happy missed me" I cooed, gradually running my frame down his rippled miraculous god like body, kneeling before him I began lowering his shorts.

"Love why do you call my cock Mr. Happy" Edward Questioned me with a sly little smirk.

"Because he is always happy to see me" I chuckled.

Edward reached down and placed his right hand over his cock holding on to it as it was released in front of me. I eyed his beast licking my lips, my whole body was trembling in eagerness to touch, lick, suck and fuck him but before I could do anything; Edward tapped his cock lightly off the side of my face.

My mouth opened as the shock arrived and then the dirty little thoughts entered.

"You liked that didn't you?" Edward acknowledged. I smirked and nodded licking the underside of his shaft watching him eye my tongue as it leisurely stimulated him.

"Oh god Abby; you looks so fucken good sucking my cock."

It was always hard for me to completely immerge all of Edward's girth into my mouth, but when he said shit like that I pushed him as far back as I could ignoring the gagging reflexes.

"Oh god love" He moaned "If you keep that up I'm gunna pop" his head fell back, his eyes closed and then reappeared before me retracting himself gently from my strong suction.

Edward took my hand and helped me from the floor only to delightfully stock toward me placing his hand behind my head, whipping me to the side, bending and kissed me like I had never been kissed before.

Needing some much needed air, he finally released his firm lips, stood me up and chuckled lightly that I had lost all balance.

That smug little bastard, I thought to myself I was going to give him a damn taste of his own medicine. Removing myself from his personal space I smirked removing my left glove little by little tastefully.

"What are you doing Love?" Edward's voice came out in a deep husky whisper when I turned the surround sound on allowing music to fill the room.

"Sit down on the couch Edward" I smirked turning over my shoulder to look at him, watching as the hungry eyes reached his smug little grin.

Edward followed my directions and when he had finally taken a seat on the couch I spun around resting my back along the fire place. When he finally realized what I was about to give him his eyes squinted in anticipation.

Taking hold of the mantel seductively I started swaying my hips, bending my knees and unhurriedly lowered myself up and down the rugged rocks. Grinding the shit out of the fire place I gracefully walked across the living room toward him like I was a damn runway model.

Edward's eyes were filled with complete ecstasy when I reached him; positioning his left leg in-between my thighs.

"Your gunna pay for this" He hissed threw his teeth as I continued to pulverize his lean thigh with my pussy.

Leaning into him I whispered into his ear "I'm counting on that."

My awareness of his desire sent me back into a standing position so that he could watch me dance some more.

"Oh fuck Abby" He mewled as I turned around allowing him to view my back side.

Edward's firm hands grasped my hips, pulling me closer to him as he stood swaying his hips along with my rhythm. I reached up draping my left arm up over his shoulder and gently tangled my hand in his hair as he lowered his luscious lips, leaving his little love marks all along my delicate neck.

My eyes closed as the sensation of his soft silky lips grazed up and down. The shivers started when the goose bumps rose forcing my knees to buckle. This man could always make me feel like this was the first damn time, forcing the butter flies to flutter violently all along my stomach.

I felt Edward's hands unzip the back of my little out fit never taking his lips from my neck as it fell to the floor. His hands started to softly graze my shoulders and down along my back until he reached my tail bone replacing his hands with his lips retracing his path.

My wetness was dripping down my legs as his pleasuring lips continued to assault my body. His body slithered down until he was kneeling behind me kissing and licking the flesh above each of my curvy ass cheeks.

I jumped in excitement when Edward lightly bit my ass, slapping it and hissing "Turn around."

I loved it when he was this demanding because I knew that he was going to take his aggressions out on me. I refused to turn around holding my stand just so I could hear him say it again.

"I said Turn Around" He slapped me again on the ass as I let out a moan.

"Oh fuck Edward; just fucken take me"

My damn baby let out an enormous snarl as he hastily rose from his kneeling position grabbing hold of my hips and swiftly spun me around so that I was opposite him. Taking his seat back onto the couch he pulled me close flicking my clit with his triangle pointed tongue; sending me to place a hand on each one of his strong shoulders for balance.

"Ohhh my god Edward" I screamed out

"You think your fucken smart dancing around like that" He huffed.

"Yes" I giggled

"Oh yeah" he eyed me his left brow furrowed flattening his tongue, placing it hard back onto my wet pussy and began vibrating it back and forth off of my folds.

He was eating me like my pussy was the last drop of water in the damn desert.

"Eddddwarrrd" I squealed trying to pull myself from his extremely sensational pussy eating session.

"No you fucken don't; you'll stay there and take it. Oh fuck you taste so god damn good" His hot breath was making my nether regions vibrate, tingle and scream out for more.

Edward's sweet little mouth swallowed my clit hole as he sucked at it letting his tongue slip out licking up and down my wet folds every now and then; teasing me beyond no return, until the coil in my lower abdomen sprang free spewing my juices into his mouth.

"Ohh yes yes yes Edwarddd ohhhh" My moaning was glass shattering.

"Fuck I love the way you taste" He hummed pulling me onto the couch, for yet another round.

"I want you to ride me Love" He groaned. I placed my hand onto his thick throbbing manly hood rubbing it all along my walls teasing him before finding and inserting him into me.

We both gasped at the very feel "Fuck Love your pussy is so WET, So Tight" he hissed.

"Your Cock is so fucken hard Edward, it almost hurts." I wasn't lying he was gigantic and he was only half way into me.

Lowering myself gradually further down onto him, I got into my rhythm of unhurried and rapid thrusts.

I propped myself up from my knees onto my toes. "Oh Fuck Abbbbyyy" he screamed.

"I'm going to cum again Edward" I warned as his breathing started to dispose

"Do it love; Cum all over my damn cock"

I was right in the middle of my climax when Edward flipped me over into a doggie style position, over the arm rest of the couch; sending his cock deeper into my canal.

"I can feel your walls contracting love" He grunted "Cum; fuck please cum" he bellowed slapping my ass as I gave him what he was desperately craving.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Fuckkkkk" I screamed.

"Yeah that's it"he echoed.

Edward's thrusting quickened as my chest was being slammed into the couch only to hear him scream out "Fuck, Fuck,Yeahhhh Ohhhh fuckkk Abby here it comes Ohhhhhhhhh"

Edward let himself go completely; wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his head onto my back for a few minutes kissing my shoulders he flopped himself back on to the couch pulling me down next to him.

I watched as his chest heaved up and down; running his hand threw his soaked hair.

"That was fucken amazing Love"

"It was" I concurred.

"Could you hand me my cigarettes" I leaned over retrieving his smokes from the coffee table and handed them to him, watching as he balanced it between his lips.

"It was smoke worthy?" I chuckled.

"Absofuckenlutly" He grinned passing me his smoke.

We were laying there completely naked as the day we were born when he spoke.

"I guess now's as good a time as any"

Edward rose from the couch kissing me tenderly on the lips and dashed off toward the bedroom. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about but the way his damn muscular ass tightened as he strutted away with his cigarette dangling from his mouth, was simply fucken orgasmic.

"Here you go love; Merry Christmas"

Edward handed me a small little box wrapped in shinny green wrapping paper. He had given me the best Christmas present already with him just being here with me. He had given me a turkey dinner, a family and the best damn orgasm in the world. And yet his love meant more to me then all of it, so for him to hand me yet another gift sent my emotions into over drive.

"Edward you shouldn't have" I cried tears streaming down my face for him to do what he dose best; wipe them away.

"It's alright love I just wanted to bring some more beauty back into your life."

When I opened it; I cried even harder sniffling and trying damn hard to catch my breath. I held in my hand ten different sized paint brushed rapped in red ribbon.

"The rest of the stuff will be delivered to the house before we make it home. I just wanted you to start getting your life back and I know how much you love painting. I thought maybe you would start doing it again."

"Oh Edward its perfect" I cooed standing and pressing myself into his chest.

"I'm glade you like it love"

"Edward I love it; what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I could say the same thing" He smiled placing a gentle kiss upon my trembling lips.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was ecstatic that Abby loved the paint brushes and couldn't wait to get her back home and watch her get to work making her beautiful master pieces. I hadn't told her about spending New Years with Roxy and her son yet. Nor had I told her about Anthony being Roxy's son's father.

I wanted Abby to have a Christmas that she would never forget but I didn't want it to be full of misery. I knew that I had done the right thing in waiting to tell her but the problem was when would be the right time?

Mrs. Reynolds left on Boxing Day; something that I had planned so that she could be there when the rest of Abby's Christmas present showed up. We had left for L.A the day after that but what I wasn't looking forward to was that Abby wanted to say good bye to Ted.

Yes I was an insecure asshole and I wanted to say no, but I just couldn't deny her; her far well.

"You're leaving already?" Ted questioned and the way his agonizing voice came out sent the blood to boil in my body.

"Yes Ted it is time for Edward and I to start living our lives" I let a wicked little smile reach my mug at her very words and it pleased me just a little; to watch as his features twisted up at the very thought of us having a life together.

I wanted to scream out that's right she's mine asshole and I'm tapping that, but I stood there with a grin, forced to watch as they held a longer then necessary embrace.

"I wish you didn't have to go Abby. Promise that you will come and visit." My teeth started to chatter as she answered.

"I will as soon as possible Ted" Her vice always rang out so adoringly toward him and it sickened me beyond control.

"WELL come back just as soon as we can" I exaggerated the WELL part for him but mostly for myself. I wanted him to know that there was a WE and not an Abby and Ted scenario taking place.

Abby removed herself from Ted's arms and planted herself back into my arms; knowing that I needed it. In good spirits that she was showing him exactly what I needed him to know we headed off for the air port.

I was so use to planes in my line of business and jet leg was just a part of my life, but Abby was completely worn out when we landed. Rick told me that he would carry her to the limo but I couldn't handle someone else being her hero so I did it myself.

People were watching as I walked with her in my arms; bridal style through the air port and took there pictures of course. What I wasn't expecting was that Olivia would be there waiting outside the limo.

"Get her out of my way Rick" I ordered.

I stayed in-between the air port doors praying to god that Abby didn't wake the hell up when I watched as Olivia slapped Rick in the face. I felt bad for him she gave him a good one too, but I wasn't worried I knew that Rick could handle his own.

"Alright Sir the cost is clear" He chuckled rubbing the sting out of the side of his face.

As we were strolling toward the car I asked Rick what the hell he said to Olivia.

"I just told her that we don't want Ted's sloppy seconds standing around and she said well what the hell is Abby doing here then."

Rick shrugged his shoulders and continued

"I told her that she must like the men that Abby has because Abby had Ted first. That's when she pelted me saying that she had you first and I simply told her you never had Edward in the sack. I guess Abby is just better then you at everything."

I high fived Rick, I was impressed with his sly remarks and quick come backs. I wasn't sure if Abby had heard all of that; until I saw the corners of her mouth tilt up into a little grin.

Lowering my head I whispered into her ear "You're a big faker" she nestled her head deeper into my chest, puckered her lips and said "I love it when you're my hero"

She slept most of the way back to the estate but to my surprise she sprang herself up once we hit the lane way. It was as if she had memorized the feel and sound of the long drive toward the house.

"Home Sweet Home" She sang out as the metal gates closed and locked behind us.

**Remember the reviews people :) as always thanks for supporting me in everything I do : April **


	20. Chapter 20 Who the hell do I trust

**Chapter 20**

**Who the hell do I trust**

**Alright so Edward Cullen isn't mine boo hoo right? But I love writing about his sexy ass lol. **

**I realize that my chapters are taking a little longer to post, but to put it simply life gets in the way sometimes. **

**Damn I just want to stay in my Edward Cullen dream world LOL. **

**Anyhow people I hope that you enjoy this chapter more is revealed and I am sure that your all going to say what the hell is she up to now. LMAO.**

** I know that I have thrown you all quit a bit and I loved it lol, but with everything winding down I have to start revealing somethings, so that I can finally finish this story. **

**I know I don't want to but it has to end some time. Lol I think that Shawn Fusion is going to end up being around 27 Chapters as there is still so many loose ends I have to tie up. **

**I have also created several new pictures and posted them onto my site. I worked really hard at these ones and I hope that you all enjoy the eye candy as much as I do. **

**I'm going to try and update my site on Rob tomorrow sometime and get at Chapter 21 as well. So busy lol Anyhow I also have someone editing Shawn Fusion so I am re-reading as well and will re-post the chapters as there edited. Happy reading and as always thanks for your support**

**Abby's Point Of View**

I was tired as hell getting off the plane, so I welcomed Edward carrying me. I was in and out of conciseness when I heard the ruckus over Olivia. Every part of me wanted to jump down from Edward's arms to give her a damn piece of my mind, but Edward had been so kind and generous where Ted was concerned that I wanted to do the same for him.

When Rick revealed to Edward his banter back and fourth with Olivia I couldn't hide the smile that had appeared on my face. Edward had caught me and called me a little faker and I just simply told him that I loved it when he was my Hero.

I was loving Rick more and more every day and I loved my newly found knowledge that Edward and Olivia hadn't slept together, not that it truly bothered me when I thought that they did; I guess that it was just the smug women in me that wanted to shout out from the roof tops that I had his cock and not her.

I felt Edward place me inside the limo long enough for me to fall asleep, but the moment I felt the car come to a stop and head up the familiar feel of the lane-way I shot up like an arrow in excitement.

"Home Sweet; Home" I sang out only to note Edward smiling from ear to ear. "What?" I shrugged. "I love that you called it home" Edward smiled tugging me to his side.

I was surprised that Mrs. Reynolds wasn't taking her usual stand on the front porch to greet us; when Edward took my hand in his and started to sprint up the front steps.

"Edward slow down" I huffed winded.

"I just want to show you the rest of your Christmas gift"

Edward ran right past the Fourier not even bothering to stop or take his shoes off. We ran down the long hall and right to the room that Olivia had once owned.

"Now; I know that this was Olivia's room and if you don't like it we will move it. I just thought that this room had the best view for painting and that you might appreciate it." He smiled nervously with his hand on the door handle.

He was right at guessing that I didn't like the idea of having her room as my new studio but I knew that he put a lot of effort into it and so; I smiled and told him not to stress out about it.

Edward smiled and opened the door to reveal the room to me. What I saw before me was no longer Olivia's room. Everything had changed right down to the color of paint on the walls. It was absolutely stunning an easel was placed in front of a gigantic bay window currently taking up the place where the bed once was. Every different kind of paints you could ever imagine organized along a black book shelf, the walls painted in my favorite color blue and the most spectacular part in the whole room. My paintings from Mr. Blair's apartment were framed and hung up all around the room.

I turned around looking at Edward his head was tilted off to the side in a shy stance when I smiled and ran to him.

"Edward it's absolutely beautiful"

"I'm glade you like it love" He smiled kissing me softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I want you to feel like this is your home too, Abby" he confessed.

I loved that he wanted to make sure that I acknowledged that he wanted to make me apart of his life. I loved this man more then I had loved anyone in my entire life. My heart was almost bleeding in love and I welcomed the pain because it allowed me to feel the power of love we shared between each other.

"I have another surprise Abby" he spoke breaking me from my inner thoughts

"I saw Roxy when I was doing my press tour. She is the reason I got home to you for Christmas and I sort of invited her and her son to join us for New Years"

Edward was talking in a nervous tone as he, reveled his New Years plans to me. "That's wonderful Edward how is she?" I questioned knowing that he was holding something back from me.

"She is doing well" He confirmed hiding what ever it was from me.

"Edward; what are you hiding from me?" I huffed with a knowing standpoint; my hand on my hip as he smiled in knowing that he couldn't hide something from me.

"My; my aren't we observant" He chuckled

"Edward just say it" I warned

"I can't; I promised love. Roxy will tell you when she gets here" He told me with a serious look on his face, so I knew what ever it was I wasn't going to like it.

"Is it that bad Edward?" I questioned raising my brow

"Its not as bad as you may think it is. But its not great news ether"

I was tired of drama and decided that I would wait until Roxy told me what ever the damn news was. I didn't want to ruin our return home so I just nodded while he stood there shocked.

"That's it; you're not going to push?" He smirked.

"No Edward I won't push" I confirmed smiling and taking his hand we headed out of my new studio.

The rest of the day we just relaxed together with no paparazzi or drama. It was unbelievably quite all around the home front and it was absolutely amazing to just unwind and kick back. I was secretly waiting for the ball to drop or the flashes to start blinding me threw the windows, but nothing happened.

I wondered how long it would be until there was some sort of ruckus to take us from our silence when I heard Rick enter the wreck room.

"Excuse me Sir but could I please borrow Miss Stone for a minute" Rick asked permission and when Edward said yes I suddenly got nervous knowing what he most likely wanted to talk to me about.

So much for our quite evening I thought to myself taking Rick's lead and entering out into the back yard.

"Rick I will get to it; I'm just not ready yet" I shot out before he had a chance to bombard me with his questioning.

"That's not exactly why I needed to talk to you but yes I want to make sure that you haven't forgotten our agreement about the little movie" He shot out.

"No Rick I haven't forgotten" I nodded.

"Good; now has Edward told you anything regarding Roxy?"

I had to smile knowing that he was nervous about Roxy's stay at the house.

"Yes Rick she will be staying with us for New Years" I confirmed.

"Right; right well I want to make a good impression on her so I would like to go and pick her up at the air port"

"I can't see that being a problem rick" I smiled placing a loving hand on his gigantic shoulder.

"Well; the problem is that Edward never told me what air port she will be arriving at." He nervously ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I'll talk to him right away Rick"

After talking with Edward about Roxy's whereabouts and the reasoning as to why Rick wanted to go by himself Edward was extremely helpful and understanding. Assuring Rick of the air port she would arrive and that he could in fact go alone.

I felt like one of those couples who had been in love for a while, setting up there friends. I was happy for Rick to find love and even happier for Roxy to find someone like Rick. He would treat her right and she deserved that kind of happiness in her life just as I did.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had stood at the back door watching threw the glass in the door as Rick and Abby had there conversation. I knew that I was being overly protective but I couldn't pull myself from the door when I saw the agony on her face.

I was relieved when she smiled touching Rick's shoulder and even more so when she revealed that all Rick wanted was to pick Roxy up at the air port alone. I was starting to realize that Rick had a little thing for Roxy and I welcomed it. I hoped that she would bring him the kind of happiness that Abby had brought to my life.

When Mrs. Reynolds had returned from the shopping I had sent her on, Abby threw herself on to her. Here I was the luckiest man in the whole world, I observed as Mrs. Reynolds apologized for not being here when we had returned home, telling her that I had sent her on a wild goose chase for a specific present from me to her.

Abby eyed me in curiosity when I told her that all would be revealed to her soon enough. We had our dinner and carried on our dinner conversation through most of the night, when Abby started to yawn. We stood saying our good nights heading for the stairs, she barley had enough steam to make it up the C stairs so I knew that there was no way in hell I was getting any tonight.

As she placed herself into the bed I pulled the covers over her frame. I stood there watching as she gracefully sent herself off into dream land. I bent down onto my knees, taking her hand in mine I gave it a innocent kiss

"I love you Miss Stone" I whispered "And I always will"

I woke up in the middle of the night to find I was all alone in the bed. Shaking the sleep from my eyes I tossed the silk sheet aside and ventured down stairs. Checking the kitchen, living room and wreak room to come up empty handed.

Heading toward Abby's new studio I had a huge grin on my face hoping that she was in fact using it. The door was opened just a crack allowing a soft light to spew out and when I peeked in. I watched as she stood in front of her easel painting with her head phones on listening to her ipod.

Realizing that she couldn't hear me and that her current attention was on her painting, I pulled out a stool and took a seat placing my elbow on the desk top so that I could rest my chin in my hand.

Abby only had one table lamp lit beside her but the rays of the moon shone all around her sending a beautiful blue and yellow glow all around her frame. She was such a beauty; she should have been a piece of art herself, hung up on the wall for me to view every damn day of my life, she was spectacular and she was all mine.

I loved how she smiled when something she was painting had turned out better then she had wanted it. I also loved how her fore head would crease when she was frustrated when it didn't work out.

I studied every little bit of movement she made from how she bit her lip in concentration down to her toes bending as she tried to take the tingle from them; from sitting too long in the same position.

I was pleased with my self that I had brought this back into her life. She was happy doing it and I loved how happy it made her. My head shot up from my hand when I saw her silk house coat slide down revealing her left shoulder to me. Her skin glistened from the moon and if that wasn't enough in making my cock hard she pulled the hair elastic currently keeping her hair up in a bun, free allowing her long locks to fall loosely.

"Well; are you going to come and see my painting Edward" She spoke in a whisper as she turned her head in my direction.

I stood from the stool leisurely and unhurried walk to her. "I'm sorry love I didn't want to disturb you" I place my hand at the small of her back as she turned revealing her painting to me.

I was in complete shock as I viewed a portrait of myself; my mouth hung open as she giggled "You said that you wanted to bring the beauty back into my life. Well you are that beauty Edward"

I stood observing my portrait when she whispered shyly from my chest.

"Edward; I have always had this fantasy and I was kind of wondering if you would help me fulfill it?" Abby started lingering her hands up and down my chest when I answered her.

"What fantasy Love?" I smirked as she grabbed a paint brush, dipped it in some red paint and delicately stimulated it up and down my chest.

The feel of the cold wet paint should have sent me to jump back in shock, but I knew that my girl was a sexoholic and I growled in anticipation, taking a brush of my own.

Abby removed her house coat leisurely enlightening her voluptuous body to me. Every time I saw her body my cock woke screaming out her name. My breathing increased as the salvia filled my mouth in remembrance of her sweet juices.

I scooped her up into my arms swiftly, taking and laying her down on the desk top. If my baby wanted me to fill her fantasy I would fulfill it more then she could have ever dreamed it.

Retrieving some paints I placed them all around her on the desk. I was completely excited and found her fantasy extremely erotic as I began to paint her breast.

I was so caught up in the moment eying her erect nipples that I hadn't realized her breathing. "Love; are you alright?" I whispered

"Yes Edward, keep going" she hummed.

Normally when I touched her like this her breathing would incline this time her breathing was shallow and it made me nervous. When she told me she was fine I was relieved and smiled that this time it would be different.

She had this excited calm to her and I loved that there was always something new and fresh with this women. She would forever keep me on my toes and drive me fucken wild, but I was missing her husky breaths and powerful screams.

Her legs where erect and parted for me and I couldn't help but notice her wetness descending down her legs like she was the dessert, I parted her folds only to hear her moan out.

"Oh Edward"

Yeah; I'm a selfish bastard, I needed her to call out my name. Her screams, her moans and the way she damn well said my name was my addiction and I damn well wanted it.

"I love how you taste Love" I breathed watching as her body arced in eagerness for the feel of my wet tongue. I grabbed hold of her thighs and pulled her closer to me so that her ass cheeks where resting at the edge of the table.

Introducing my tongue, licking her from her base to apex gradually so that she could feel every single layer I licked, forced her knees to clamp around my head. Reaching up I tisst her smirked and re-parted her legs continuing with my long wet licks.

When I finally had my fill of her divine little pussy I reappeared blissful that her breathing had inclined.

"Your turn Edward" She hissed out sitting at the edge of the desk, reaching for a paint brush.

I could have cared less about the paint in that moment; the starving look of pleasure that was reaching her face was all that I needed. I loved how this women's addiction was myself and how I craved her to devour me.

With no more will power in me I threw the entire jar of paint all over my chest and growled "You're done" running my cock all along her walls I inserted myself into her.

My legs trembled as I took in her warm wet pussy, bearing down I held onto the desk top for some much needed support as I plunged into her.

"OhhhhEdward" She let out; as I continued my dance of deliberate and sudden thrusting. I owned her sweet pussy and no other cock would ever impale her again, she was all mine as I was hers. "Harder Edward; Harder" she screamed as I hard-pressed my cock into her sending her painted up body to glide all over the table top.

With paint splashing every where I grabbed her hand in mine hearing the squishing sound of paint between our fingers as they interlocked. Taking her other hand in mine I pulled her down hard onto me allowing her to feel all of my girth.

Thrusting and pulling with everything I had in me forced her to arc her back and sent her hair to fall into the paint. Her hair was wet and colorful, as she sat up and reached out tugging at my hair.

Paint was dripping from her delicate little hands down my face but I didn't give two shits. The more paint the more turned on I got, grabbing hold of another jar of paint I poured the blue bucket all over her chest watching as it trickled down her stomach, her thighs and off her toes onto the floor.

Growling as I watched the paint camouflage her frame she ran her fingers all along her abdomen leaving finger marks. She took hold of a jar of orange paint and spilled it all over my chest growling in return as she was pleasured by the very sight.

Pulling her closer to me I wrapped her legs all around me, grabbing on to her ass I placed her onto the floor. We were rolling around covering our entire bodies in paint on a white draw sheet when she giggled.

"Edward; were making art" The white draw sheet had our bodies imprinted on it; hand prints and smudges of course. I didn't think it look much like a master piece but I had to admit that us being the only one's to ever know what it was, was hot as hell.

"Then lets make it the best fucken painting in the world" I wasn't lying I was sure this would be literally the only FUCKEN painting there ever was. Running my painted hands down her currently blue neck down over her hip and placed myself back into her.

This time easing in and out taking in the vision before me made my emotions known as she watched back in return. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she eyed me in desire. We made love staring deep into each others souls and as crazy as it may seem I could feel just how much she loved me just by the look in her eyes.

"I fucken love you women" I bellowed as she reached her right hand up gently caressing the side of my face

"I fucken love you too" Abby flipped me over taking her stance and inserted my cock into her. I grabbed hold of the sheet fisting my hands up in it as her wetness and tightness of her pussy devoured me. She was my miracle sent from god himself and I would forever be grateful; find me a church because I was about to become the holiest motherfucker in the world.

There is nothing wrong with appreciating what he had created for me. My cock was hardening as she continued to rape me, and I loved her fast and controlled movements. She knew what she was doing she was greedy wanting her release and I wasn't going to allow her to have it just yet.

"I'm not done with that little pussy just yet" I warned placing her into a doggie position.

I smacked her hard on the ass taking a hand full of meat in the process before I reinserted myself. Grunting and huffing in pleasure I gave her a hard rump, skin smacking skin at my hard movements sent paint to sprinkle all over the damn place.

"Oh fuck Edward; Harder" I grunted smacking harder into her as she continued to tell me harder. I gave that women every damn thing I had in me until she finally screamed out

"Oh fuck Edward I'm Gunna Cummmmmmmmmmmmmmohhhhhhhh"

"That's it baby fucken blow it all" Her body was trembling as she tried to force herself to stay on all fours for me to finish up.

"Abby I'm gunna cum, do you want me to fill you up" I moaned.

"oh god Edward yesssss" She cried out as I let her have it all

"Ohhhh Fuckkkkkkk" I grunted spilling my seed into her.

We laid there in our mess, when I realized that the sun was shinning into the room.

"Love we have to clean this up; Mrs. Reynolds wont be to happy to wake up to this" I waved around the room propping myself up onto my elbows.

"Alright Edward but the draw sheet stays, I want to hang it up on the wall"

I chuckled lightly that she actually wanted to keep it. She told me that it would give her some inspiration and then thanked me for fulfilling out her fantasy.

"It was nothing" I gave her a teasing grin "got any more?" I questioned.

"You'd be surprised Mr. Cullen at how many I actually have" I can't say that I was shocked but I was eager to learn them all so that I could fulfill them of course.

"Well do tell Love" I flashed her that smile I knew she couldn't handle, when she simply got up from the floor

"We have to clean up Edward; besides a girl has to keep some secrets" she giggled as I took her extended hand to help me up and started to help her with the clean up.

We managed to clean it all up and sneak up for a shower before anyone else even got up. I was tired as hell, but the loss of sleep was well worth it. Abby loved it when I hung the draw sheet on the Fourier wall for everyone to see and even signed it Edward and Abby in the right corner.

When Mrs. Reynolds woke she stood there eying it, asking what we were trying to address, when we both giggled like we were fifteen years old and told her it represented our love for one another. Mrs. Reynolds smiled and told us that is was beautiful and that it should be framed.

I loved that we shared this little secret and that our little session was documented.

**Abby's Point Of View **

Edward and I were anxiously waiting for Rick, Roxy and her son to arrive when I noted the nervousness in Edward's stance. I knew that Roxy had something bad to reveal to me, but Edward had said that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. So I calmed myself and just tried to be happy that I could personally thank her for everything she had done for Edward and I.

I watched as Rick retrieved her luggage from the trunk and this little dark haired boy jumped out in excitement running toward Edward's opened arms on the front porch. Edward spun him around in a circle as he entered his arms, I was smiling watching in enjoyment how much Edward and this little boy cared for each other, when Roxy stepped out of the car all smiles.

"Edward thank you for the Christmas gifts" She smiled

"No problem did you like them Anthony?" He questioned as the little boy answered with an

"I looooooveddd them thank you Edward, Santa brought me some too"

"Your welcome Anthony I'm glade you liked them. See I told you Santa would find you at the hotel" Edward chuckled when it hit me.

"Anthony?" I questioned eying Roxy as Edward walked into the house with the little boy and closed the door behind him allowing Roxy and I to have some privacy.

"Anthony is his father?" I questioned pointing to the front door.

"Yes; Abby" I was beyond pissed I had trusted this women with my life, was she the reason they always knew where I was? I could barley stand as I felt the wind being knocked out of me.

Trying desperately to catch my breath, I strolled toward the back yard.

"Abby wait; please let me explain" Roxy called out after me as I started off into a sprint. Edward had told me that it was bad but not as bad as I thought it was going to be, well he was wrong this information was as bad as it gets. I just couldn't look at Roxy the same way nor could I trust her.

Taking a seat on the side of the pool I placed my toes into the water, combing through all the little details of everything that had happened. Ted had offered Roxy fifty thousand dollars to pretend that she knew me, he had given her the information in that damn envelope that continuously came back to haunt me. She knew that Anthony and his pal's had used Roger's credit card and she knew that they were in Venice and that they wouldn't be too far from Edward' parents home.

She made Edward and I feel sorry for her and her son, so she had the sympathy vote. What if it was Roxy all along? No; that couldn't be it, what would her motive be? I knew that it wasn't Ted who wanted to hurt me, so what the hell was her part in all of this?

My head was spinning with all the information when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, turning I squinted at the bright sun cupping my eyes with my hand, only to see Edward.

"Love, just give her a chance to explain"

"I cant Edward, knowing that Anthony is his father changes things"

"How so Love?" He questioned.

"Well obviously she knew Anthony" I shouted "What if she was planning along side him to hurt me Edward?"

Edward took a seat behind me wrapping his legs and arms around me, placing my head against his chest.

"What ever it is Abby; she wants to explain her part to you and I owe her that and sum"

"Edward; we don't owe her shit" I spat

"Yes; Love we do, she brought you back to me safe and sound"

Edward was right and I at least deserved an explanation "Alright Edward, but if I want her gone she's gone"

"Deal" he shook my hand which made me chuckle lightly as he left me by the pool telling me that he would send Roxy out.

I watched as Roxy moved leisurely across the yard toward me until she took a seat next to me fallowing my lead and placing her feet into the water. We were both silent sitting next to each other both unsure of how to start the conversation when I spoke breaking the silence.

"Alright I'll give you one chance to explain yourself to me, but you only get one so you better think carefully before you speak and you better tell me the damn truth." I warned

Roxy nodded in agreement before she began. "I worked for Mr. Blair well before you came into the picture doing movies of my own. That's where I met Anthony and I thought that he was the one, we even got married."

She never once looked up from the water in the pool as she continued with her little confession.

"Everything was wonderful Abby; he even loved that I was doing the porn and even got off on men wanting me and he was the one who had me. When I got pregnant with Anthony I was thrilled and decided to hang up my whip so to speak" She let out a little exaggerated sigh.

"When I told Anthony; first he told me that Anthony Junior wasn't his and then he told me that I couldn't work being pregnant that he didn't want me anymore. I tried to make it work Abby staying and putting up with his physical and mental abuse every damn day when I just woke up one day and took off."

"He found us of course telling me that he wanted to be a family again, promising me the world and telling me how much he wanted to get to know his son. I went back to Texas and even introduced my son to his grandfather. Things were going exceptionally well until Anthony started to push for me to do the porn again."

Her eyes started to fill with tears as she told me what hand Roger played in all of this.

"Roger helped us escape, giving us money when ever it was safe to get into contact with him. I knew that if Anthony found us that he would kill us."

I knew with out a doubt that she was telling me the truth the fear in her eyes spoke more for her then her own words.

"I met Ted at Roger's he was always kind protecting us. I started stripping because we needed the money and at that time it was too risky to get in contact with Roger. I wasn't expecting Ted but I was excited to see him. Even more so when he offered me fifty thousand dollars to pretend that I knew you."

"Ted told me that he and Olivia did that. Do you have any idea what roll Olivia plays in all of this?" I questioned.

"All I know is that she was having a relationship with Ted and she wanted you out of the picture were Edward was concerned. I knew that Ted was doing it for her, but that's all the two of them did."

"And Anthony?" I could barley let his name escape my lips.

"All I know is that he wanted the will, I don't believe the two of them are connected."

"How did you know where they were all the damn time?"

"I got good at my hiding and I know Anthony's ins and outs better then anyone. I know that me telling you this doesn't excuse me keeping this all from you, but you have to understand Abby that I had to protect my son. And thanks to you he is behind bars for along time. I can finally stop running and my son and I can finally live our lives."

The tears started to spill out of her eyes and I watched her body finally relax in relief. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders a little reluctantly. "Roxy, I forgive you and I understand why you did what you did."

"Do you really?" She eyed me

"Yes" I confirmed. "Thank you for helping me and Edward, saving my life and for telling me the truth. So you knew Roger" I smiled in knowing that there was just one more person I was going to have to add to my dysfunctional little family.

We spent the rest of the time at the pool side talking about Roger when Edward and Anthony came running out playfully squirting each other with water guns, when Anthony walked over to me wrapping his arms around my legs.

"Thank you Abby for letting me and my mom stay here" I almost melted at his very words until I realized that it was a damn set up. Edward came out of nowhere spraying me as Anthony sprayed his mother. Running for it we both jumped into the pool grabbing a set of our own water guns and entered the fight.

After putting Anthony to bed Rick, Roxy, Mrs. Reynolds, Edward and I walked into the wreak room taking a glass of champagne and watched as the infamous ball dropped on the TV. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was good company, great friends and the love of my life standing beside me ringing in the New Year and what a New Year it was going to be.

"Happy New Year Love"

"Happy New Year Edward" We gave each other a loving kiss and walked around the room kissing everyone else. I was thrilled that this year was over and a new one was beginning.

Roxy and her son had stayed with us for about a week. Edward offered to let them stay longer but she simply told him that they had to get there life back on track, but that they would check in once in a while. I gave her a hug good bye and told her that she was apart of this family now that she better damn well better come back and visit.

Her son Anthony had become such a big part of my life now and truth be told I loved that little bugger. He pulled at my damn heart strings and he knew how to use that to his advantage. He made my heart melt when he said his good byes calling me his Aunt Abby and Edward his Uncle Edward.

I loved watching Edward play with Anthony; it gave me some insight on what type of father he would be in the future. What surprised me most was that Roxy place a note into my pocket as she hugged me.

I knew that nothing good came out of Roxy's secrecies, but Mrs. Reynolds had distracted me telling me to wear something nice we had some place to go. I eyed Edward as he told me it was yet another gift and as he had promised all would be revealed to me soon enough.

"Well Edward you have to give me a hint as to where we are going so that I can wear the proper attire, we don't want what happened at your Nona's to happen again" I warned.

"And why the hell not! I loved that dress" he smirked

"Edward!" I huffed

"Alright; alright" he chuckled "Wear something nice and a little sexy is always good."

I put on a little red halter dress matching it with a pair of satin red pumps and headed down the stairs. I was shocked when I noticed that Rick and Edward were both in suites and even Mrs. Reynolds was wearing a nice purple dress.

"Alright Edward now I'm curious. Where are we all going?"

"You'll see love" He smirked helping me into my dress coat. Everyone was so quite as we drove down the streets of L.A only to stop in front of some busy place were the people were lined up eight blocks down the road.

"Where are we Edward?" He said nothing as he took my hand and placed it onto his arm towing me passed all the people and right to the front of the building.

I was shocked when I read the sign **Shawn Fusion presents the artistic abilities of Abby Stone. **

"Edward you hardly rented this place to sell my paintings" I let out a profound breath as the crowd started to cheer when we entered the building.

All of my paintings were hung in beautiful frames as they were auctioned off one by one sold to the highest bidder. I was shocked that one of my painting of Lilly's no less went for ten thousand dollars.

People were taking my picture and asking me questions about my artistic abilities when I looked around for Edward. He was smiling at me off in a corner, when I excused myself from the interview to find out why he wasn't beside me.

"I just wanted to watch you have your moment in the lime light" He chuckled "It's all about you tonight Love, I want you to enjoy it." "I will if you're by my side Edward" I took his hand in mine and continued with all the interviews.

When the last person finally left I sighed in relief that it was all over, it had been along night and I was tired as hell. I took off my shoes and rubbed my sore feet when I felt Edward strong hands rub my shoulders.

"You did good Love; not a painting left" He gave me his observation.

"No Edward; you did good" I acknowledged.

"This Abby; this is what you should be doing with your life" he waved around the room.

"No Edward; you are exactly what I should be doing with my life."

Edward told Rick and Mrs. Reynolds to take the limo back to the house and to bring us back the Benz. I was curious about what else he had in store for us when he became the gentlemen that I knew he was opening the front door for me and then sweeping my off my sore feet and carried me to the Benz.

"Where are you taking me Edward?" I yawned.

"You'll see Love" he smiled at my tired yawn. I watched as we entered a park where there was a fair currently taking place.

"Edward we can't go in there we'll be swamped with fans and paparazzi" I yelled out in shock.

"Don't worry Love" He smiled parking the car and taking my hand helping me out. I looked around and saw no one but a man at a gate.

"Good evening Mr. Fusion" he smiled at us as Edward nodded tugging me along.

"Edward where is everyone?"

"I rented the place out for an hour Abby there is just the men and women who run the games and rides here. I wanted you to feel like you can have a little bit of normalcy again."

"Edward; this is hardly normalcy" I waved around at the empty lot.

"I knew that you were going to say that" he smirked "Open the gates" he instructed the man that had let us in.

When the gates where opened a funnel of kids ran in racing for the rides. "Where did all these children come from Edward?" I questioned.

"An orphanage" he shrugged.

Edward told me that he had paid for all these children to go on as many rides and play as many games as they wanted for one hour. This man was forever knocking my sox's off in his forever giving love.

We took our turn on the fairest wheel, kissing every time we reached the top only to have the kids yell out ewww and grossss. When it was all said and done Edward made sure that every kid had his autograph and even won me a big pink stuffed elephant.

When we finally arrived home from my fairy tail day we stumbled our tired asses up the stairs to bed. Edward and I had a shower and after wards he opened the French doors to the balcony taking out a smoke he checked his pockets for his lighter.

I told him that it was in my pants pocket and that I would go and get it. When I placed my hand in my jeans I felt the note that Roxy had placed in there earlier today. I had forgotten all about it with the days events and opened it only to scream out for Edward.

Edward ran to me and took the paper in his hands

_**Abby**_

_**I will explain all of this later.**_

_**Trust me when I tell you not to trust Rick**_

**I hope that you all like the little curve ball and I hope that you all liked the chapter remember to leave me a review there all most better then sex, almost te he Remember the pictures on the site too. **


	21. Chapter 21 When Lies reach the surface

**Chapter 21**

**When Lies reach the surface.**

**Alright yeah yeah, I don't own Edward Cullen ;( This chapter just poured out of me, and I was thrilled that it is just flowing the way that I want it to. I am thrilled so far with all of your reviews and I hope that you will all continue to send some to me. Brace yourselves because I don't think you will like the ending, not exactly a happy one, but I threw in some hot drunken sex. Happy reading guys;) **

**Edward's Point Of View**

Saying good bye to Roxy and Anthony was harder then I could have ever imagined. I had become attached to Anthony and I hated that they had to leave, but I was happy that they could finally stop running and live their lives.

I knew that they would visit from time to time, but I hoped that they would visit more often then some relatives that live across the country. If I had it my way we would be all spending every damn weekend together.

My plans for Abby went off better then I could have ever hoped for. I thought that she would have hated the idea of selling her paintings, but she was thrilled and excited to share her work with other people.

I was proud of her, watching as she smiled and talked about her passion to all the reporters. She was defiantly cut out for this and I was happy as hell that I had brought this into her life.

Planning the fair was a little harder though but I was pleased how it all turned out in the end. I knew that Abby would have hated the idea of being alone on the fair grounds and considering her past, being adopted and all I thought that bringing the kids from the orphanage would bring that beautiful smile to her face.

When we finally arrived home we drug our tired asses up stairs to bed. We had showered up, slipping our house coats on when I opened the French doors to the balcony taking out a smoke. I was searching for my lighter and with no luck; Abby told me that it was in her pants pocket.

I was waiting for her to return to me on the balcony, balancing the cig in-between my fingers, elbows placed on the banister in a slouching position when I heard her scream out my name.

"Edddwarrrd"

I spun around dropping the cigarette on the ground and made it to her beside the bed within seconds. She was holding a note in her trembling hands, shock ridden eyes while pools of water started to fill them.

I took the damn piece of paper that had ruined our perfect night into my hand, reading its contents.

**Abby **

**I will explain all of this later.**

**Trust me when I tell you **

**not to trust Rick**

**Roxy**

"Edward; why can't we trust Rick?" She questioned.

"Love: I'm sure that this doesn't have anything to do with you, maybe he's stealing my money or something. Maybe it's a lover's coral" I shrugged

"Really; Edward, you don't think this is serious?" She huffed rolling her tear filled eyes.

"No Love; Now stop thinking that everything is a damn conspiracy. Anthony is behind bars, Ted and you are good, Olivia won't be bothering us anymore and Roxy told you about her part in all of this." I sighed placing my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into my chest.

"Its over now love, please just relax until Roxy calls. If it was that bad she would have told you when she was here"

"You don't know that Edward, she could have been too scared to tell us. Rick lives here" She shot out flailing her arms all around in the air.

"Well; we will just keep an eye on him, come on Abby this is Rick were talking about" I chuckled.

"What and you don't think he is capable of doing something dangerous or stupid?"

"No love I don't" I confirmed "Please don't let this ruin our night"

"Alright Edward, I'll let it go for now, but mark my words, nothing ever good comes out of Roxy's secrecies. And just to inform you Roxy has always informed us too damn late." She huffed.

_**March**_

_**April**_

_**May**_

Three months had past and things between Abby and I where going great. We were even attending red carpet events together and she was still selling her paintings and donating all the money to random orphanages.

When I had addressed her in why she was giving all that money away, she told me that she didn't need any of it, that these kids needed it more then her. She was an angle and the beauty that shone all around her was breathtakingly memorizing. She was the most selfless person I knew.

If it were me I couldn't say that I would have done the same thing. I wanted Abby to take the money and open her own studio, when she countered saying that I had given her the most beautiful studio in the world. That she didn't want it to go to waist.

I was also working on the second part of Breaking Sun, the best part was that it was being filmed in L.A and I was home to her every night. The days were long but I knew that she was hard at work creating her master pieces, so she was finding something to bid her time until I came home.

Today I had a ruff day on set; some fans broke into the set and tried to tackle me. I only had Rick now and as much as it pained me to do it, I needed Ted. So I had to set my pride aside and ask him to work for me again. Of course he didn't refuse, and I damn well knew that it wasn't the money.

I had told him that he couldn't stay with us and that I would pay for a hotel room. The damn ass hole told me not to waist my money that if he was going to work for me again he wanted to stay in my damn pool house. Giving me an excuse that he needed to be close to his work, in order to do his job properly.

We argued over this for quite a while, when he told me that if I didn't need him that bad to find someone else to do the job. He damn well knew that he was the best in this line of profession; he could do the job of four body guards. He had my balls in a vice and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, so I gave in and allowed him to stay with us.

Ted met me on set smiling in all his smugness, which sent me into a fit of rage.

"There are a few rules that you will obey or it's all over" I shot out as he nodded trying to hide his little fucken grin behind his beast of a hand.

"You will knock before you enter, if no one answers; you don't come in. Got that?" I poked my index finger into his chest.

"Yes Sir" he gave me a military salute. What a fucken smart ass

"Abby may have feelings for you, but I don't. You would do well to remember that!" I rolled my eyes as he stood there still as stone like one of the Queens Guards in London.

"Also, Abby is mine this is something else that you should keep reminding yourself." I smirked as I watched the rage fill his eyes in awareness.

"Good; now that we have that all out in the open, get me back to my love" I smirked.

I knew that Abby would be thrilled to see Ted and this was the very reason I was dreading coming home, hands down this was one of the worst days of my life.

When I opened the front door and entered the Fourier my heart was pounding. This was damn stupid, we did this little song and dance every day, but factor in Ted and this wasn't going to be the smile I was anticipating all day.

"Honey; I'm Home" I shot out hanging my coat up as I turned with my arms extended and watched as Ted rolled his eyes and Rick just got the hell out of my way.

Abby came running down the hall sliding across the floor, leaped into my arms and kissed me all over. "Welcome home baby" she coed. So far so good she hadn't even noticed Ted yet….. and there it is.

Her smile got larger as she took in Ted's massive frame standing in the doorway, looking back at me she took herself from my arms only to squeal out his name like a little girl. I was forced to place a smile on my face as I watched her hug him tightly in excitement.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned Ted slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Its seems Edward needed me darling" he smirked as she turned and walked back toward me giving me a soft kiss

"Thank you Edward" she whispered.

"As much as I would like to say I did it for you Love, I didn't I truly did need him." I confirmed.

My teeth were practicality grinded away to dust as I was forced to listen to their conversation of what Ted had been up to at the dinner table. It almost made me puke up everything I had already eaten.

Mrs. Reynolds was huffing and puffing at Ted's remarks to Abby and I was in utter bliss that I wasn't the only damn one who didn't miss him. But the look in Abby's eyes of pure happiness in his presence made me melt. I was sure that he felt it too, but I couldn't hate him for bringing her that kind of happiness.

There relationship was something that would truly take me some time to get use to, but she was happy none the less and that's all I wanted for her. However I hated him just the same.

"So Ted did you have a relationship with Roxy too" I shot out before I could swallow my inner thoughts, catching him off guard.

"Edward; that's hardly dinner talk" Abby shot me a deathly stare.

I had defiantly had too much wine and it gave me my liquid courage.

"Have you not told him love; what Roxy said?" I questioned as Abby gave me another stern look.

"No Edward he just got here" She hissed threw her teeth.

"Well let me do the honors" I snickered holding my glass in the air, imitating a toast.

"Roxy told us that she worked for Mr. Blair and that Anthony is her son's father." I tapped my chin in ponder

"Oh that's right you knew Roxy before Abby, so tell us why exactly did you pay her fifty thousand to pretend she knew Abby" I said huskily with reason wrapping my arm around Abby's shoulders.

"I already told Abby; that Olivia wanted me to do it"

"Right; right, but why did Olivia want you to do it? Please refresh my memory" I waved my glass around spilling wine all over the table cloth, giving him the floor.

"She wanted you and Abby separated." He huffed slouching in his chair.

"Right; now tell me do you always try to break up a couple so that your girl friend could have another man?" I chuckled pissing him off further.

"Yes Edward, I did what she wanted because I didn't want you with Abby ether."

I couldn't believe that fucker he was smiling right in my face like it was no fucken big deal and I wanted to slap that smug grin off his damn face.

"Can you tell us please; why Roxy?"

"Sure Edward; I knew Roxy and her current situation. I had ran into her and offered her the deal. That's right I set it all up, thinking that her occupation alone would ruin you where the media was concerned and I was hoping that Abby would remember me. I didn't want to be the one to force her to choose between you and me"

"Fuck you Ted, she will always be mine!" I screamed quickly standing from my chair sending it to fall back as Abby grabbed hold of my arm.

"Edward; calm down" Abby whispered.

I turned to look at her frightened eyes, and turned back to note Ted slouching and smirking as I looked like the total ass hole.

"You see this" I pulled Abby into me "Only in your fucken dreams" I chuckled

Rick was sitting there with a smug little grin of his own when I lashed out at him next.

"And just what the fuck are you smirking about, we know all about you too" I pointed as Rick eyed me in curiosity.

"I got my fucken eye on you too" I shook my fist at him as Abby led the way to the stairs.

I defiantly needed to get some new help ASAP. Abby was trying her best to help me up the stairs but I was just too much for her to handle. I gave up the fight and let my heavy legs win.

"Fuck Edward" she screeched stomping her foot on the step having a little tantrum. "Get the hell up" she huffed out in frustration.

"Just leave me here" I waved at her.

"Fine Edward: I'll just go back to the Dinning room and keep Ted company" She hummed, grabbing my attention.

"Fuck you, you will" I slurred reaching for the banister, using it to balance my drunken ass up the rest of the stairs.

**Abby's Point Of View**

I had been waiting for Edward to return home counting down the minutes when I heard him finally yell out "honey I'm home." I was always very excited to hear him chime out those very words but to my surprise Edward had brought Ted home with him.

He told me that he didn't do it for me that he needed Ted himself, for work. What ever his reasoning's where I was grateful. Edward had more will power then I could have ever mustard. If it were Olivia I couldn't say that I would have been as generous.

When we where all having dinner I was thrilled that Ted and I could catch up, I had missed him so much. I was shocked that Edward flew off the handle like that but I guess I knew that it was just a matter of time before he blew. I shouldn't have pushed him so damn hard, but as much as I felt sorry for him I still couldn't get over how rude he was being.

I knew that he was drunk as hell and that in his normal every day life he would have never acted like this, so I welcomed the drunkenness, it allowed his true feelings known where Ted and I were concerned.

With my newly found knowledge, I knew that I would never push Edward again. What had shocked me the most was when Edward started to reveal Roxy's secrets to everyone. We were trying to be so careful with Rick and his part in all of this, keeping a close eye on him and never telling him about Roxy's note.

The more Edward spewed out the truth, with his damn liquid truth serum, the more I tried to get him the hell out of that dinning room. I thought Edward was going to punch Ted in the face, when he finally gave in and allowed me to take him to bed.

Of course I had to get stern with him, yelling and huffing until I got my own damn way. I was having the hardest time trying to get him up the fucken stairs when he just flopped himself down on the step and told me to leave him there.

I was beyond frustrated and felt like I was dealing with a child, when I simply put a little fire under his ass; telling him that I would just have to go and keep Ted company. He shot up slurring his words shouting; "Fuck you, you will."

I should have been pissed that he said fuck you to me, but I couldn't help myself in his jealousness. He had this cute little puckered up face that only a mother could love, when I took his hand in mine and placed his ass into bed.

I removed his clothes, copping a feel and to my surprise Edward's cock hardened right before my very own eyes.

"You're hardly going to take advantage of a drunken man" he whispered catching me off guard.

"I was thinking about it; but if you don't want to" I chuckled

He leaned forward and reached out, quite with intent now, startled I froze for an instant as he reached out and placed my hand on his throbbing hard cock.

I shook my head wordless as my face flushed. I took in how hard he was for me turning my head away, cheeks burning, but the morbid fascination compelled me to glance down.

"Like what you see?" he breathed, the scent of wine was dancing around my nose in a beautiful fragrant dance, begging to be savored, just one taste that couldn't hurt anyone?

I leaned toward him with famished desire, wanting nothing more then to taste his delicate flavor, when he pressed his lips hard against mine, with greedy yearning, and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I could barley breath as he had his way with my mouth. His kissing was sloppy and eager to please, when I pulled my lips from his.

I thought that my actions would slow him down, but what it did was make him growl in insatiable anticipation.

Edward's reaction sent me to fly back onto the bed and within seconds he was on top of me tearing at my clothes.

"Edward, slow down" I whispered as he continued to physically molest my neck with kisses.

He was fumbling around with the buttons on my shirt, so I tried to help him along. I tugged at my shirt, towing it only half way up my chest, when Edward grabbed my shirt trying to rip it off of me.

I let out a scream as it got tangled in my hair "Ouch, stop Edward" Edward giggled and slowly helped me removed my shirt the rest of the way. Once I was free from the tangled material, Edward leaned down and kissed me softly on my nose, slurring out.

"I'm so surry Louve" I couldn't help but smile slightly, I had never seen him intoxicated and he was sexy as hell.

"Oh the possibilities" I hummed as he eyed me snickering to himself and he let out an

"Pfft, like you have the balls to take advantage *hiccup* of me"

Edward was in no condition to be having sex, but the idea of me being in control sent the dominatrics in me to growl and attack him back onto the bed.

With both of his arms pinned beneath my hands, I smirked knowing that he was too damn drunk to stop me from doing anything I wanted to.

"Edward; I need to hear you give your consent" I chuckled.

"Do what you want to me" He hissed, in eagerness as I lowered myself, reaching down cupping his balls in my right palm, forcing a moan out of his delicious lips.

I wanted him to regret his words, so I slowly slid down his body placing myself between his lean legs probing at his shaft, rubbing my hand up and downward in a gentle motion

"Do you want me to suck on it Edward?" I teased as he answered in a moaning hiss

"Oh god yes"

Slowly lowering myself I positioned my lips just above his knob, lightly applying pressure, swirling my tongue all around while my salvia trickled down his throbbing shaft.

Edward's breathing had become husky and needy as I continued to have my way with my favorite cream cycle. His cock was hardening in my mouth and I was anticipating his hot warm cum, only for him to deny me, swiftly removing himself forcing my hard suction to make a popping sound as he was released.

I wasn't very happy that he had taken control of the situation that was my damn job. I growled, tugging my pants off and threw them to the floor. As I seductively stalked toward him in slow motion his eyes bulged out of his head.

I was pleased that I got this reaction from him. When I had finally reached him in this gigantic bed I slithered up his chest biting and nipping all the way up until I reached his neck.

"Edward; your gunna lay there and take it" I ordered "And if you stop me; you wont get anymore" I hissed in his ear as I watched his eyes roll into the back of his head.

I took my standing balance, squatting slightly to accommodate his girth and inserted him into me. We both moaned out in synchronization as we felt each other, Edward was pulsing inside me sending my juices to flow down his shaft.

My walls started to clamp all around his girth, giving me the most desirable tightness you could have ever imagined. Trying to control the urge to cum, I leisurely brought my hips up and down, allowing his head to pop in and out entirely, stimulating his knob.

"Oh fuck Abby, Let me take you" I barley got out my words when he flipped me over into our favorite position, placing his cock at my opening teasing me before entering it.

Edward's thrusting became harder as his eagerness to cum increased, turning me on further, forcing me to cum.

"Ohhhh, yes….. yes. …yes… Edwwwwarddd" I bellowed sending my juices to leak out of me.

He heaved and grunted for a minute or two, then gave a loud groan, his movements suddenly jerky and uncoordinated.

"Ooh, yes..oh, YES! That's good, love, so good..."

He relaxed his grip when his body went limp, leaning heavily against me, I supported his weight for a minute or two until his arms locked around my waist and he flipped me over onto him.

"I love you" He whispered leisurely caressing the side of my face with his thumb.

"I love you too Edward" I closed my eyes as he continued to glide his thumb down the side of my face.

I woke the next morning feeling a little sick, my stomach was turning like crazy, I felt like I was going to be sick, correction I was going to be sick. I darted for the bathroom, just making it to the porcelain bowl.

Edward came running into the bathroom seconds later holding my hair as I violently threw up. "Are you all right Love?" he questioned in a nervous tone. "I think so" I confirmed leaning against the wall.

"Should I call the doctor?" he asked. "No Edward, I'll be fine I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something like that" I waved like it was no big deal.

"You could have also been food poisoned." He noted.

"If that was the case Edward you would be using the bowl right beside me" I whispered out in annoyance. I figured that it must have been the wine, I hadn't drank in a really long time, it must have upset my stomach.

Edward took off down stairs to get me a drink of water, when I spotted my un-opened box of tampons. "That can't be right" I whispered. "When was the last time I had my period?" I knew that I had taken my birth control pills every damn day religiously so there was no way that I could be pregnant.

I shook the crazy thoughts from my head, just in time for Edward to return to me holding a glass of water. "Here Love take a sip" Edward placed the glass into my hand and took a seat beside me on the bathroom floor.

"Maybe I should stay home today" he acknowledged in concern.

"No Edward please don't do that, I don't want you to get into shit." I ordered.

I sat on the floor as Edward had his shower, when he was finished he wrapped his towel around his waist and bent down in front of me. "Maybe you'll feel better if you have some eggs; I'll make them and bring them up so that you can have breakfast in bed."

I nodded figuring that it couldn't hurt to try and eat something. Edward picked me up and placed me back into bed throwing a heavier blanket then the silk sheet over me. Fluffing up the pillows and turning the TV on before he left me alone with my inner thoughts.

I was flipping threw the channels when Edward re-appeared before me with a tray of food and a single Lilly placed in a vase. "Always my hero" I chuckled taking in his suit and tie "And what a dashing hero you are" I hooted cat calls waving my index finger around indicating that I wanted to get the whole view.

Edward smirked, rolled his eyes and turned around, while I continued "Damn Boy, Hoot, Hoot, nice ass" Edward giggled hopping backwards toward me stopping in front of me so that I could slap his ass.

I waved my hand like it was on fire after the slap. "Damn Boy" I hissed as he chuckled "You can't be that sick" he huffed.

Edward leaned in to give me a kiss good bye, when all of a sudden I got a whiff of the eggs sending my stomach to turn, covering my mouth I darted back to the bathroom knocking the eggs all over the bed.

My head was buried in the toilet when I heard Edward's concerned voice whisper out "Love; please let me take you to the doctor, it wont take a minute." He begged.

"No Edward; I'm sure that I will be fine by the time you get home" I waved as he reluctantly left telling me that he was going to be calling to check in on me.

_**I woke on a bed of white lilies in a white lace night gown; my hair was curled loosely bouncing over my shoulders, in the middle of a forest when I turned my body to the side placing my bare feet on the grass.**_

_**I took my stance twirling around in circles when I noticed Edward running toward me in all white. I turned and ran to him taking his hand in mine while we ran through a little creak splashing and playing in the water. **_

_**The sky started to darken as Edward slowly moved away from me like someone was rewinding a movie. I looked up at the sky as the rain started to spill, falling upon my face only to have Edward returned to me. **_

_**My body started to shake as I took in the agonizing pain on his face. "What's wrong Edward" I whispered touching the side of his face to comfort him, when he scooped me up into his arms and started to carry me through the woods.**_

"_**Where are we going?" I questioned without a reply from him. **_

_**The light from the sky blinded me that it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust. When they did I was in a hospital bed in a white gown. Edward was wearing a gown from head to toe, with a matching face mask covering his face.**_

"_**What's going on Edward?" I whispered in shock, as he brought a baby boy toward me placing him into my arms.**_

"_**This is our son; Roger" He smiled **_

_**Tears started to fill my eyes as I pulled at the blanket currently hiding his precious face from me.**_

"Abby; Are you alright" Mrs. Reynolds voice woke me from my dream.

"Yes" I choked out as she placed the phone into my hand

"Edward is on the phone" She confirmed heading back out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Hello" My voice crackled.

"How are you feeling?" Edward's soft voice rang out

"Better, but really Edward you have been gone for like an hour and you're calling already?" I chuckled.

"Actually Abby; I've called six times; you've been sleeping for four hours." He confirmed as I turned to look at the clock.

"Christ; one o'clock, I better get up and get something done" I sang out in shock.

"No; love just stay there and rest. Dr. Cullen's orders" He chuckled.

I laughed telling him that I would see him when he got home. Hanging up the phone, I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. Damn that was a messed up dream.

After my shower I felt a lot better and now I was starving. I skipped down the steps and raided the fridge, when Mrs. Reynolds came into the kitchen and asked if she could make me something to eat.

I told her that I was fine with the jar of dill pickles I was currently snaking on, when she took my hand in hers.

"Abby dear; are you pregnant?"

"No; I don't think so" I laughed as she eyed me

"Well I could pick you up a pregnancy test when I do my shopping today?" she indicated.

"I don't think that's necessary, I take my birth control every day" I confirmed, more or less trying to convince myself.

"Well it couldn't hurt, to be sure" she smirked grabbing the car keys and headed out the door. Shit I didn't want her to tell anyone this; I jumped up from the stool carrying my pickles with me.

"Mrs. Reynolds" I screamed trying to get her attention

"Yes Dear" she smiled from the front door.

"Can we keep this just between you and me" I whispered as she nodded in understanding and took her exit.

**Edward's Point Of View**

Shawn we need you and Olivia to take your spot in the meadow, in five minutes. The intern shouted out as I reluctantly placed my cell phone back into my pocket. I hated doing these damn love scenes with Olivia.

It was hard for me to look at her face, kiss her lips and try to act like I was in love with her. I couldn't believe that Abby watched these movies and never once got angry as I kissed this woman.

But this was my damn job and I had to get it right the first time so that I didn't have to do it a second time. The moment we kissed I closed my eyes picturing Abby's face and when the director yelled cut I threw Olivia down on the bed. I had gotten carried away thinking that it was my love, when I heard Olivia's voice chime out in contentment.

Opening my eyes and seeing her face practically sent me to spew all over her. She was smirking pleased with herself when I huffed, laughing at her. "Don't flatter yourself; I just pictured Abby, while I was kissing you"

Her face tightened allowing her little wrinkles to show as I strutted away. I was eager to get back home to Abby and see how she was feeling; when Rick stopped me telling me that he had to talk to me about something important.

Figuring this had to do with Roxy, I told Ted to go and get the car ready, for our departure.

"What is it Rick?" I questioned in irritation "I would like to get home to Abby, as soon as possible."

"I understand Sir" He was hesitant.

"Well; are you going to tell me what it is, or are we going to leave?" I moved my hands up and down weighing up his odds when he finally spoke.

"I wanted to discuses Roxy with you" He reluctantly spewed out.

"Well what would you like to discuses?" I raised my brow in curiosity as he continued.

"Well what exactly did she tell you?"

I huffed like I was going to tell him that. "Why don't you just tell me what she knows about you and get it out of the way" giving him the chance to clear the air before what ever he was up to went any further.

"Really Edward I don't know what she is talking about" He shrugged.

"Rick this is your one chance to get a get out of jail free card" I warned as he just shrugged.

"That's it then, we can go home now?" I questioned him waiting to see if he was going to tell me what ever it was that was on his mind.

"Sure Edward we can go home now. I just didn't know what she was telling you and I didn't want you to think that I was up to something. Roxy and I were having a little side relationship that I am sort of embarrassed to report. When I ended things with her because I didn't think that it was very professional of me, she was really up set. So you could imagine what I thought she might have said to you." He sighed

I placed my hand onto his shoulder, telling him that I understand his desire to be truthful to me and that I even appreciated it. But that I didn't want him to end his relationship with Roxy, on my account.

I liked Roxy and thought that she was good for Rick; I hoped that they would figure this all out. I knew that something must have happened to their relationship when I read Roxy's words.

The next time I saw Roxy I was going to tell her to be more specific in her writing. It was cold for a spring night and I pulled my leather coat up close to my neck as we dodged the flashes of light.

Sam had told me that I was going to have to go to Brazil in the next few weeks to finish up the movie and I knew that Abby wouldn't be too thrilled about it. I knew that she wouldn't come along and watch me kiss Olivia all day long, but I was holding out hope.

Reaching into my coat pocket, I retrieved my cell phone and dialed Abby.

"Hello" Her sleepy voice answered.

"Did I wake you love?"

"No" she yawned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mush better now, just a little tired" she confirmed.

Her sleepy voice sounded so cute "I'm just about home" I shot out in glee as we rounded the bend and the gates swung open.

"Really; where are you?" Her voice went up an octave in excitement

"Actually; I'm just coming up the lane way now"

I could hear her running threw the house and I watched as she pulled the curtain back in the living room. I got out of the car slamming the phone into my pocket and ran for the front door.

Abby opened the door before I had even reached the porch, running down the steps and into my arms.

"God I missed you Edward" She said in-between kisses as I strolled into the house with her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"I missed you too love"

Mrs. Reynolds had out done herself with dinner, as always and I was full as hell still stuffing a piece of homemade coconut cream pie into my mouth, when I noticed Abby's plate was still full.

"You're not hungry?" I questioned.

"No Edward, I finished off a bottle of pickles today" she confirmed.

"Pickles?"

"Yeah, I had a craving for them" She giggled

"What ever floats your boat" I shrugged finishing up my pie.

We were headed to bed when Rick reached out and roughly grabbed hold of Abby's arm. At first I had no idea what the hell had just happened until I turned around and noted the scared look in her eyes.

My body started to shake in tremors as I grabbed his hand that was currently locked onto my Love's arms and ripped him from her.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I screamed as Ted now entered the Fourier to find out what the entire ruckus was all about.

"It's been too long Abby, its time to tell Edward the truth" Rick shot out as I looked at him in shock and then tilted my head in the direction of Abby.

Her face was hung in shame and tears where spiraling down her face. "What is he talking about Love?" I removed my firm grip on Rick's arm as I approached her taking her chin in my hands forcing her to look up from the ground.

My eyes were wondering her face in confusion, pushing for her to answer me, when she cried out "I'm so sorry Edward"

"What are you sorry for Love?" I was completely confused, what could she have possibly done that would make her feel that she needed to hide something from me.

"I think you need to take a look at this Edward" Rick spoke up as Abby screamed out

"Where the hell did you get that?" I went to turn around to see what the hell it was when Abby grabbed me by the face forcing me to keep looking at her.

"Edward; please listen to me" I stared at her as she continued. "This was a long time ago, please remember that I love you" She sighed in defeat as I turned to address Rick.

"What is this?" I questioned grabbing a DVD from his hands. There she was my beautiful angle on the front of a porn labeled Sweet Smelling Flowers. My hands shook barley able to hold onto the damn thing as I turned to look at her.

"You told me that you never did a porn, while you lived with Roger" I hissed out trying to control the rage that was boiling in my veins.

"No Edward, I never answered you that day. You just assumed that I never did one" She confirmed.

"Why did you lie to me about this?" I screamed throwing the damn thing down the hall.

"I was scared that you wouldn't understand" She cried out

"Well your right I don't fucken understand" I bellowed out as Ted got in-between us.

"Calm down Edward, it was along time ago" Ted came to her defense which sent me completely mad.

"You knew about this Ted and you allowed her to do it, I thought you said that you loved her?" I screamed

"I do love her Edward, and I tried to stop her from doing it back then." He confirmed.

"Edward, please listen to me." Abby cried out.

"Roger didn't want me to do it….."

"Well this is what you wanted Ted, so now you can have her, get her the fuck out of my house. I don't want to look at ether of you." I screamed, stomping up the stairs.

I was sitting on my bed going over everything in my head. I thought that Abby was all mine only find out that she did this porn and shared her whole body with the world.

"Edward, please let me in, so that we can talk about this" she whispered.

I couldn't open the door and see her face when she continued "I'm sorry Edward, I should have told you about it. Rick was pressuring me to tell you and….."

"Wait just a god damn minute, every one fucken knew about this all along and no one informed me? No wonder you didn't need the money from selling your paintings, you had all this lucrative money from the porn industry" I huffed only to hear her gasp out and storm down the steps.

I waited a few minutes trying to calm myself down before I went down stairs to talk to her calmly and rationally.

When I had arrived down stairs the front door was wide open and Mrs. Reynolds was standing on the front porch with her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Reynolds what's wrong?" I questioned pulling her into my chest, only for her to slap me hard.

"You damn stupid boy" She yelled

"What?" I rubbed at the sore spot

"She's gone Edward; Ted has taken her back to Texas"

**Alright so stay tuned, is Abby really pregnant? what will happen to Edward's and Abby's relationship now that all is revealed. And do I still have a twist up my sleeve? Will they get back together? oh my I cant wait LOL Remember to leave me a review I should start bargaining chapters for reviews te he *give me review or I wont post a new one * lol just kidding or am I LMAO anyhow thanks in advance and check out the new Christmas banner I posted on my site hot steamy hot lol. You people are the fucken best, god I have a potty mouth, ah well you all love it Apri**l


	22. Chapter 22 I would always hold out hope

**Chapter 22**

_**I would always hold out hope**_

**Alright I dont own Edward Cullen, there I said it are you happy? :)**

**This chapter is a little different as I went back to Abby's perspective. **

**I thought it was important to explain what she was feeling and what she was doing with her life without Edward. **

**Chapter 23 will be in Edward's perspective so that you can all get his side of things. **

**I hope that you all like it and I hope that you all love the end of the chapter ;) **

**I also posted a new picture on the site to go along with this chapter, check it out ;) **

**Happy reading **

**Abby's Point of view**

I ran up the stairs behind Edward, only for him to slam the door in my face. I need him to understand and now more then ever I needed to hear him confess his love for me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should have told you about it. Rick was pressuring me to tell you and….." he cut me off.

"Wait just a god damn minute, every one fucken knew about this all along and no one informed me? No wonder you didn't need the money from selling your paintings, you had all this lucrative money from the porn industry," he huffed.

His words had come out in a menacing way, stinging as they sunk in. Edward had always been so understanding where everything else was concerned, me being accused of being a stripper, the kidnappers, Roger and even my relationship with Ted; that I couldn't bare the hurt and pain filled words that were coming out of his mouth.

But even his lucrative money remark didn't hurt as much as him telling Ted to get me the fuck out of his house, that he couldn't even bare to look at me. As much as I wanted to wait for him patiently, I knew that Edward was through with me.

Edward meant everything to me and so he deserved better then me, it took everything in me to leave his bedroom door way and head back down the stairs.

"Abby, just give him a few minutes," Ted cradled me in his arms as I turned to Rick

"Well, I hope that you happy with yourself," I whispered taking in his smug little grin.

"I gave you long enough to tell him the truth," he declared.

Taking my gaze from Rick long enough to notice Mrs. Reynolds fidgeting with her apron, sent my emotions to spiral out of control.

I ran to her wrapping her up into my arms and told her that I loved her, thanked her for everything that she had done for me and informed her that I was going to head back to Texas.

"Please; dear, just wait until Edward calms down, I know that he will do right by you. He just needs some time," She begged forcing the tears to stream down my face.

"Mrs. Reynolds, this is what Edward wants and I can't deny him this, after everything he has done for me," I sulked.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Ted asked as I confirmed that this is what I wanted.

Mrs. Reynolds insisted that I take some of my belongings with me, when I told her no that I had come here with the clothes on my back, I would leave with the clothes on my back.

She asked me where she could send my things, and I told her that I didn't know, to give them to good will or something like that. Where I was going I wouldn't need fancy ass clothes like the ones that Edward had bought me and even the regular wardrobe would be a constant reminder of what I had with Edward.

I turned one last time looking up the stairs praying to god that he would appear before me begging me to stay. I wanted nothing more then my hero, in that moment, but he simply just didn't appear.

"Alright Ted; its time to go," I confirmed taking a step toward the front door, when Mrs. Reynolds stopped me.

"Please; just wait a little longer," she begged holding onto my arm.

"If Edward wants me; he will find me," I whispered "I will always be holding out hope,"

Mrs. Reynolds handed me Edward's dress shirt, with the remark. "If you miss him, maybe this will send you back home to us,"

As the car started to pull out of the laneway I watched out the back window as I had done in Venice praying to god that he would stop me. It wasn't until we had actually made it to the airport and took our seats on the plane that I had come to terms with the ending of our relationship.

I was silent the whole plane ride back to Texas, going over what I should and could have done, when the announcement came on that we would be arriving in just a few minutes. I couldn't blame Rick for telling Edward, just as I couldn't blame Edward for being disgusted in me.

I sighed in knowing that it would probably be easier for him to forget all about me if he hated me. As Ted and I were walking through the airport I was franticly looking around, secretly hoping that Edward would have been there waiting for me, but alas my night and shinning armor had hung up his sword.

When we arrived outside the airport I started to cry as my inner thoughts took over. Where the hell was I going to stay, what would I do with the rest of my life, when all I ever wanted was Edward?

The pain I was feeling was unbearable, sending my legs to wobble, me chest to feel hallow and the gut wrenching throb in my stomach that just wouldn't go the hell away. The pain took over me as I heard Ted shout out.

"Oh my god Abby; look at all the blood," I looked down to see what he was talking about when I noticed the little pool of blood at the crotch of my pants.

Ted whipped out his cell and called an ambulance and within minutes I was at the hospital, starring down the same damn doctor that had told me I was having my anxiety attack.

"Well Miss Stone. I can say that you are one lucky lady," he confirmed

"I would hardly say that I'm lucky," I huffed.

The doctor eyed me in concern when he asked me if I knew that I was pregnant. I stood still, silent and unmoving this was all I damn well needed to hear right now. I knew that in this moment I shouldn't have welcomed the miscarriage but I just didn't have it in me to go crawling back to Edward and make him feel obligated to do right by us.

I didn't want to ruin his life anymore then I had already, when the doctor spoke telling me that I was still pregnant and that I hadn't lost the baby after all. There where so many emotions that had went threw me in that moment, first I was relieved that I was still pregnant, then I was scared to raise it on my own and then it was the fear of whether or not I was going to tell Edward.

The doctor told me that he wanted me to relax, that the current stress I was under was the very reason I had almost had a miscarriage. I didn't tell Ted that I was pregnant, I didn't want anyone to know right away, I could barley grasp it myself, let alone explain it to someone else.

I made my decision that I wouldn't tell Edward about the baby, I didn't want to force him to be with a whore, and I didn't want our baby born out of wedlock to be smeared across the front cover of some damn magazine, nor did I want this to all ruin his profession.

But I would always hold out hope that my hero would come back to me and wisp me off my feet. Ted had set up a hotel room for us and I told him that this was just temporary until, I found a place of my own.

Living with Ted was very uncomfortable and I was glade that we did it because it proved not only to Ted but to myself; that our relationship would have never worked out. He was the dirtiest person in the world, leaving his shavings in the sink, tooth paste globs and towels in one big pile on the bathroom floor.

I knew that he had lived like a bachelor for so long, but my god no matter what I did I couldn't break him of his habits. He knew that he was driving me nuts and I knew that my constant nit picking was driving him right up the wall.

I had lived with Ted for more then a month and with my belly starting to show, I knew that it was time I found a job and an apartment of my own, before it got to hard to hide my bump. Ted tried to pressure me into finding a job that would put my artistic abilities to work, when I told him that I just couldn't paint anymore, it reminded me too much of Edward.

It was bad enough that Mrs. Reynolds had put Edward's dress shirt in my hands before I walked out of his life. When I missed him I would go to my closet where it was currently hanging and inhale as much of him as I could. I missed him more then I need to breathe.

I would call Edward and hang up when I heard him answer on the other line. I wanted to know that he was happy, know that he was alright, that he was continuing to live his life without me, but no matter how much I needed to know, I knew that calling him would force him to remember me.

Ted brought me the local news paper this morning so that I could check the local listings, for an apartment and a job. There really wasn't much listed, but I didn't care I needed something cheep and quick.

I found a listing for a waitress at a little local dinner, full time hours, and five days a week. It was good enough for me; I didn't feel like I deserved anything extravagant after what I had done to Edward.

Ted drove me there telling me that he would wait on me until my interview was done, when I told him that I would walk back to the hotel. It was only a few blocks down the road and I needed sometime to myself.

The interview went well; they even took me knowing that I was pregnant. Which was something I was concerned about; here I was a month pregnant a single mother who needed a job desperately and they took me in under their wing.

Ted had wanted me to keep Rogers money but I just couldn't do it. I gave it all away to the orphanages that I was donating all the money from my paintings to. I was no longer in debt with school as I had already paid it all off with some of the money I used from Rogers estate.

After the interview a lady name Becky showed me around the kitchen and how the tables where numbered. I thanked them all, waving and told them that I would see them all in the morning.

Ted was waiting outside as he had insisted, when I leaned into the passenger side window and told him that I really just wanted to walk home. He didn't like the idea but agreed to let me walk alone, but that if I wasn't back at the hotel within the next hour he would be coming out looking for me.

I stood there on the side walk with my hands in my coat pocket watching as he drove away and when he was completely out of my sight I started heading down the street. It was dark now and the sky was full of stars.

I started to cry as it reminded me of the starry night in Venice, when Edward had taken me on the gondola ride. I stopped at a phone booth fidgeting with the numbers as I pounded in his cell number.

The phone was ringing off the wall and when I was just about to hang up I heard his sleepy voice answer.

"Hello…..Hello…." I was just about to hang up when he said "Abby, is that you?"

I couldn't answer back I just sat there savoring the sound of my name escaping his lips, when he spoke again.

"Please just say something," His voice was in complete agony when I hung up the phone.

I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, how much I missed him and how sorry I was, but I just couldn't. I needed to stop calling him and torturing him and myself further, but I craved the sound of his voice and I needed to hear it.

I took a step out of the phone booth when it started to ring, startling me in the process. I took a slow step back in closed the glass doors and picked the phone back up to hear nothing but breathing on the other end.

I waited for a few minutes and when no one said anything I broke the silence

"Hello," I whispered.

"Abby," Edward screeched out in shock as I hung the damn phone up. I felt like a complete stocker and I was sure that he was pissed off that I had been the one calling three times a day.

The damn phone rang again startling me, and I had to force myself to walk down the street. The sound of the phone ringing in the distance drove me mad. It was as if it was mocking me in all my ignorance, when I was caught off guard by Roxy.

We had practically smacked into one another, when she screeched out my name.

"Abby; what are you doing in Texas?" She questioned as she took in my sad expression.

"Oh no Rick told Edward," She acknowledged. "I didn't make it back to you in enough time, I'm so sorry Abby," Roxy comforted me in her arms, when she told me to come and grab a cup of coffee with her.

"Sure Roxy, I just have to call Ted first," I confirmed only to take in her slanted eyeing.

"You're here with Ted?"

"No, I mean yes, but it's not like that,"

Ted wasn't completely thrilled that I had run into Roxy on my travels home, but he understood that there were just something's I needed to hear from a women's perspective. I mean Ted was a great listener but I had to hold back, I didn't want to hurt his feeling in the process.

It was bad enough that he had to hear me scream out Edward's name from my dreams. Ted put up a good front of being a tough guy but I knew that he was very fragile under that entire tough exterior. I knew that I had to be careful not to damage the only damn friendship that I had left in this world.

Roxy and I walked around for a bit, stopping in at a coffee shop and decided that we would take our coffee's to go.

"Roxy; where are you taking me?" I huffed as she towed me by my arm down the street in silence. I was starting to get a little impatient when we stopped in front of Rogers old building that was now an up and running day care.

"Well look at that," Roxy pointed "Roger would be ecstatic that you did this," She smiled pointing at the sign that said _**Roger's Day Care Center**_.

I thought it was nice that the people who had bought it named it after him. That wasn't something that we had discussed, but I was grateful none the less.

"One more stop," Roxy squealed out as she tugged at my arm "Come on; Jezz," She rolled her eyes at my unwilling stance.

When we rounded the bend I knew where she was taking me, reluctantly I planted my feet into the ground as she pulled at my arms hard.

"Come on," She huffed.

"I cant it," I bellowed.

"It's just a building Abby," She gave up and let go of my arms.

"Yeah the very building I first saw Edward," I spewed "Why would you bring me here?" I shot out in annoyance.

"To remind you that you still love him," She shrugged.

"That's why you shouldn't have brought me here," I stormed across the street, picking up the pace into a light jog, as the bus started to come down the street.

I wanted to get on the bus and get the hell away from Roxy, this theater, and this very bus stop with all its agonizing memories, but I couldn't. The lady driver opened the doors and asked if I was getting on, I just shook my head no while she re-closed the doors and drove off.

When the bus pulled away revealing me to Roxy she ran across the street to stand next to me. "Abby I'm sorry, I just wanted to remind you that we only have one life and most of us never find love and when we do there is nothing more in this world that is worth fighting for,"

"But he doesn't want me anymore," I confirmed "So its time for me to start living my life without Edward Cullen,"

Roxy walked me back to the hotel telling me that she was leaving in the morning, that she had just stopped in Texas, but that she would be back to check in on me from time to time. I gave her a tight hug thanking her for trying to help me, and waved good bye as she got into a taxi.

Ted was waiting up of course, almost as if he was my own father and I was just arriving home from my first date. He was concerned about what Roxy was doing here because he knew as well as I that most of the time nothing good ever came from her presence. I reassured him that it was just a run in and nothing more, that she was in fact leaving in the morning.

After working at the dinner for a month, and helping with my share of the hotel costs I finally had enough money to put a down deposit on an apartment. When that day had come, Ted came with me to view them to make sure that I wasn't getting ripped off. I wanted something around J.J's Restaurant, so that I wouldn't have too far of a walk, when I spotted an advertisement in the paper for a one bedroom apartment two blocks from the restaurant.

The outside didn't look no hell, but when the nice landlord opened the door, I was taken away by the potential of it. It was a studio apartment no less with one gigantic room, the kitchen and living room where together and a bedroom/bathroom off to the left of the kitchen. Big bay windows that I knew there was no way possible I could ever Curtin, and that they were meant to let the light shine in.

I was sold the moment I saw those window's, telling him that I would take it. Ted tried to talk me out of it, saying that it needed more work then it was worth, but I loved that, it would keep my mind occupied on something else other then Edward.

The whole place came already furnished, which was great in my current situation. Ted promised that he would check in on me from time to time, but the hardest part of his confession was when he told me that Edward wanted him to come back to work for him.

I made Ted promise that he wouldn't tell Edward anything about me or where I was, but that he was to report to me on how Edward was doing when ever he could. I had drove Ted to the air port the day he left me to return to Edward, I was a little nervous when we entered the airport thinking that maybe Edward would have been there waiting on Ted.

I took a quick scan around, thanked Ted for leaving me his car to use, wished him a safe trip and handed him a letter that I instructed him to give to Mrs. Reynolds and not let anyone else read it. When he promised that he would do just that I gave him a chaste kiss on the side of the check and headed back toward Ted's car.

I had gotten in my car and started to pull away, when to my surprise I saw Edward run into the airport, and grabbed Ted's arm. I sat there in shock as I took in how utterly beautiful he was. I had almost forgotten how amazingly breathtaking he was when I watched Edward and Ted go threw security.

The tears started to spill out of my eyes as I pulled away from the curb, "I should have never gone in there, I should have just dropped Ted off on the side walk. I should have known better," I screamed at myself slapping at the steering wheel.

The very next morning I woke tired as hell, that I didn't get any sleep thinking and picturing Edward all damn night. Seeing Edward yesterday was sure taking a toll on my emotions, I needed to get him off of my mind and fast or I was sure to go mad.

I didn't want to sit on my couch watching sappy romantic movies eating a pint of ice cream, sulking in my misery, so I decided that I was going to go to work fixing up the apartment. I cleaned every little crook and cranny when I simply ran out of things to do. It was so damn clean I could see my face on every surface of the aprtment.

I had no idea what the hell I was going to do now, when I decided that I would go into work a little early.

"Good Morning Abby; Can I get you some breakfast?" Becky asked.

"Sure sounds good," I confirmed when she told me that today's special was French toast.

"No that's alright I think I'll pass, just some decaf coffee please," I smiled not wanting to insult her, but I couldn't eat Edward's special breakfast. Becky brought me back my coffee asking me if I was alright, when I noticed the TV in the corner with Edward beautiful mug smeared all over it.

"Can you turn that up Becky?"

"Oh you like Shawn too, god he's hot," She chuckled

"Yeah he's a looker," I smirked as I listened to the interview.

"It seems that Shawn Fusion is now single, his girlfriend Lilly, Abby what ever they call her these days," The man chuckled heavily "Seems to be too good for Mr. Fusion, he gave us this interview today,"

My eyes were about to fall onto the floor as I watched Edward start with his explanation of what happened to us. "Abby and I parted ways because I was simply too busy and she deserves better then me," "So there you have it ladies, this women just turned down the most eligible bachelor,"

I was shocked as hell that he had said I was too good for him, making me look like I was this goddess, when I was nothing but a common whore. I knew that even though Edward was glade to be rid of me, he was still a gentleman always trying to put others first.

"Wow Abby; you kinda look like her," Becky pointed out as I took in the picture of Edward and I at our very first appearance on the red carpet event. There was no way that I was that woman now, I wasn't glamorous, or extravagant, nope I was plane Jane and I welcomed it.

"Are you kidding me; she's gorgeous, I hardly look like that women," I chuckled trying hard not to give myself away, as Becky eyed me and walked back toward the kitchen to get her next table.

I watched as Edward talked about the second part of Breaking Sun, watched as his lips puckered, his hair fell over his forehead, how he twitched nervously, but what had upset me was that even though he was smiling it didn't reach his eyes; it wasn't my million dollar smile.

I guess that I was hoping he would give it just so that I could have my fix. I was pissed that the interview was over, stopping me from seeing his beautiful face. I stormed out of the restaurant, walked next door and bought every damn magazine that had his picture on the cover and walked back into J.J's with them, storing them into my locker.

I still had an hour before I started work when I decided to call Ted. I needed to know that Edward was alright and I couldn't wait any damn more. When Ted had answered the phone he told me that he would call me right back. I figured that he was with Edward and didn't want to explain my call to him.

Waiting impatiently my phone started to ring.

"Hello,"

"Abby, is everything alright?" Ted whispered.

"I don't know you tell me? I've been waiting for your call; did you give Mrs. Reynolds the note?" I spat out quickly when he told me to slow down.

"Yes; I gave Mrs. Reynolds the note and instructed her not to let anyone else see it. She asked me how you were, she seems really concerned about you Abby, and she wants to know where you are so that she can talk you into coming home,"

"Ted you have to convince her that I am doing well, that I'm fine I don't care what you have to do, just don't tell her where I am," I huffed.

"No problem," He confirmed as he spoke to Edward "Yes Edward; I'll be right there,"

"How is he?" I breathed as I heard Edward's sweet voice chime out.

"He's hard at work Abby," Ted said reluctantly.

"I know that he's busy, but is he alright?" I shot out in annoyance.

"Abby, all he keeps asking is how you are doing and you're doing the same thing with me. I hate being the third party here, why don't you just talk to each other?"

"I cant Ted," I whispered to hear Edward ask Ted to give him the phone, as soon as I heard Edward's voice say "Abby," I hung up. I couldn't bare another screaming match, no matter how sweet his voice sounded.

I shouldn't have been checking in on him, and I knew that talking with him would have sent me back the month that I had been trying to get over him. With my head in my hands bawling uncontrollably I felt a hand place gently on to my shoulder.

"Are you alright, honey?" Becky's voice was full of concern as I stood nodding that I was fine and wrapped my apron around my waist. My night was busy, as hell, my feet hurt and felt like they were on fire.

Becky locked the door behind her as she said her good byes. Your love is my drug started to play on the radio, when I smiled in remembrance of Venice, turning it up. I danced around the tables cleaning them off when I heard the restaurant phone ringing.

"J.J's," I answered.

"Abby; its Ted, Edward has demanded that I let you talk to him," he sounded winded on the other end of the phone.

"Why are you winded?" I questioned.

"Edward is chasing me around the house trying to take my phone from me," He huffed.

"Put me on speaker Ted," I ordered.

"Alright the floor is yours Abby," Ted instructed.

"Edward, listen to me, you need to go on with your life. Please make this easy on both of us, I won't call anymore and I promise to leave you alone from now on," I paused before I spoke the next words which would prove to be the hardest.

"Just one more thing before I go, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. Thank you for bringing that kind of love into my life. I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope that no one ever hurts you like that ever again,"

"Good bye Edward, I love you,"

As much as it hurt to say good bye to Edward, I was relieved that I was able to do just that. The last time I had talked to him our conversation was so heated and I hated the way we ended things. At least I could give Edward closure, with this good bye.

The months ticked by slowly and no matter what I did with my life Edward was always on my mind. You have no idea how incredibly hard it was to get over someone who's face was every where you went. His face was on the front of every magazine cover on every channel on the TV and his sweet voice was all over the radio.

When the second part of Breaking Sun had come out, I tortured myself a little further going to see it. I bought my popcorn and took my seat, as the lights dimmed.

"I love you Alice; I don't want you to keep that thing; its killing you"

"Jasper, I love her and I want to keep her."

"Please just let my father take care of it, you won't survive the birth"

"I will if you change me"

I sat there watching as Jasper saved Alice's life and how they all lived happily ever after with there marriage, baby and family. I knew that I shouldn't have done this to myself, but sitting here for two hours listening to the sound of his voice was like heaven its self.

It was hard to watch him act like he loved, Alice and there new baby. I couldn't help but picture myself standing next to him holing our little daughter and in that moment our little one kicked me. I rubbed at my gigantic swollen belly as I left the theater, whispering to her "I know I loved daddy's voice too,"

Lately every time she would hear Edward's voice on the radio and TV she would nudge me. I started to call her my little nudgger. It had been months since I had seen Ted and I was glade for it, this meant that I wouldn't have to beg him not to tell Edward. I was hoping that I would be able to tell him that I had been with someone else, sort of like a one night stand and I hoped that he would buy it.

It was now November and the first snow fall started to fall, as I was on my way to work. The snow here never lasted too long so I took a moment and allowed the big flakes to fall upon my face; even going as far as sticking my tongue out so a few could fall onto it, looking around first to see if anyone was watching.

Edward had taught me to enjoy the beauty of the world, and this was something that I wanted to share with our daughter. I had started to get into a routine, with work, befriending Becky and getting the baby's stuff ready. Just another two months and she would be arriving; I hoped that she looked just like her father.

My day had started out normal, but it would soon prove to be the start of something new.

"Good morning Becky," I was practically whistling as I wrapped the apron around my belly.

"Good morning Abby," She rushed around the tables.

Today was an extremely busy day; there wasn't a dry seat in the house and the streets were slowly starting to fill with people.

"Abby honey, I don't mean to be pushy, but can you stop day dreaming and help me here?" Becky spoke in a panic as I took my eyes from the window.

"What's going on?" I questioned as she turned handing me a plate.

"Table five please; it seems that Shawn Fusion is going to be in town, people are going crazy." She was giggling in excitement as she informed me of Edward's arrival.

"I guess, his girlfriend lives somewhere here and he's coming to get her. It's so romantic if you ask me, just like a real night and shinning armor,"

I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me the moment she said he was coming to get me. "Well, I hardly think that's why he's coming to town," I tired to convince myself.

The whole day all I did was look out the window anticipating his arrival, and nothing was happening, so I just calmed my nerves in knowing that this restaurant would be the last place in the world he would look for me.

"Oh my god, turn that up," Becky screamed at the cook to turn up the TV

There he was sitting on the back of the bus bench tapping his feet waiting on me.

"Mr. Fusion, could you tell us please, what you're going to do if Lilly doesn't show up?" The reporter asked as I watched Edward look into the camera.

"Abby, if you're watching this I will be sitting here until ten o'clock,"

I wasn't going to go and see him, besides my shift didn't end until five. What was I going to do when I showed up with an enormous belly, _**"Oh Edward, it's your baby; sorry I forgot to tell you? Pfft yeah right."**_

I was in the back of the restaurant getting my next order ready when, Becky came in franticly wailing her arms around, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh; my God, Oh my Goooooddd," She screamed out, hyperventilating.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Shawn Fusion is in our restaurant," She screeched forcing me to run toward the window and peer out. There he was, sitting in a booth with Ted on the other side of him. "What a damn trader," I huffed.

"Abby, you are that Abby aren't you?" She screamed.

"Shhh, quiet down, I don't want him to know that I'm here," I whispered as she gave me an I already told him you were look.

"Awe; for fuck sakes Becky," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well; Come on it's Shawn Fusion, what are you waiting for?" She spewed out pushing me out the door, only for Edward to give me that million dollar smile.

The counter was currently hiding my belly from him as my face flushed. I knew that I had to get this over with fast, taking in some much needed air I exposed my swollen belly walking toward him.

Ted was in just as much shock as Edward, I stood there in front of there table, beginning to take there order. "What can I get you?"

"Abby," Ted stared at my belly, as I worked up enough courage to look at him and then at Edward taking in my belly.

"What you never seen a pregnant women before?" I stood there in defense trying not to cry.

"Yes; I mean, but when? Who?" Ted spoke in a stutter as Edward eyed him, probably thinking that it was Ted's.

"That doesn't matter, now what can I get the two of you?" I started again trying to ready myself for Edward's sweet voice to chime out, but nothing in the world could have ever prepared me for it.

"Uhm; Just some coffee for me please," Edward whispered.

"Suree," I stuttered as I took in his voice, turning for the coffee when he placed his hand onto my arm.

"That's alright Love; well just be getting going," My eyes closed as I felt his soft touch on my arm. But what made the tears fall was when he called me Love.

"Alright; Mr. Fusion, have a great day," I spoke tenderly as I started to strut away only to notice, Roxy at the front door of the restaurant stopping Edward. She was yelling something at him and pointing at me when he turned around and walked back toward me.

"Abby; I just want to say that I still love you, I'm sorry for everything that I said and did. There hasn't been a day that has went by that I haven't thought of you. I see that you have moved on," He pointed at my belly before he continued.

"I just want to say that I hope who ever he is, he treats you better then I did,"

I couldn't control my tears anymore; they flooded out of me as he walked toward the front door. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at me waiting for me to do something. I couldn't stop the truth from spewing out of my lips.

"Edward; it's your baby" I cried out watching as he turned around in slow motion, shock filling his face.

"My baby?"

**I hope that you all liked it, if you did or hated it let me know ;) remember chapter 23 will be in Edward's perspective. **


	23. Chapter 23 My Baby

**Chapter 23**

**My Baby**

**I don't own the character Edward Cullen and it almost makes me want to cry. **

**Alright so on with the chapter, I had to go back to chapter 21 and 22 to make sure that I got Edward and Abby's points of view correct. **

** If you cant remember the conversations between Ted and Abby, or the phone calls Abby made I suggest that you go back and read chapter 22 first **

**so that you have a better understanding of what is going on. **

**Here is where I reveal who is behind everything. **

**I hope that you all like it and again as I stated in Chapter 22 this chapter is all done in Edward's point of view. **

**I thought that doing two chapters in each point of view was very important, so that you can understand what there both going through. **

**Anyhow I hope that you all like it and it was worth the wait. **

**Happy reading )**

**Edward's Point of View**

I waited a few minutes trying to calm myself down before I went down stairs to talk to her calmly and rationally.

When I had arrived down stairs the front door was wide open and Mrs. Reynolds was standing on the front porch with her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Reynolds what's wrong?" I questioned pulling her into my chest, only for her to slap me hard.

"You damn stupid boy," She yelled

"What?" I rubbed at the sore spot

"She's gone Edward; Ted has taken her back to Texas,"

I raced down the steps, fidgeting with my car keys and accelerated the engine. I needed to get to her so I could stop her from leaving before it was too late. I was beyond stupid, selfish; I was just an all around ass hole. I needed to apologize to her let her explain why she had done the porn and why she had lied to me about it.

I knew that this was how I should have reacted but instead I flew off the handle, possibly losing the one thing in the world that was most important. My thoughts where running wild when I reached the air port; Ted and Abby were already boarded and they wouldn't let me on so that I could talk to her. I begged them to go in there and tell them that I was waiting in the air port for them.

But no one was listening to me, and I was completely useless. When I had arrived back home I asked Mrs. Reynolds if she knew where they would be staying that maybe I could get a hold of her, and explain myself. All she knew was that she was going home to Texas; I fell to my knees holding onto my chest as this hollowness ache replaced were my heart once was.

I couldn't live without Abby and I damn well knew it. I was pissed as hell that she had lied to me about the porn, but I knew no matter how bad it seemed nothing in the world could even compare to the loss of her love.

I couldn't bare that she hated me, I couldn't bare that I would never see her precious face again, that I would never kiss her lips, taste her, feel her skin on mine, feel the love she gave me, the twinkle in her eyes as she woke, her laugh or the sound of her voice, her smell or her smile when I came home to her.

"It's alright dear; we'll track her down,"

Mrs. Reynolds helped me up from the ground and walked me into the living room, calling Ted on the phone. Mrs. Reynolds did the entire talking, telling Ted to bring Abby home. When she had hung up the phone her eyes were filled with tears, I knew what was coming next.

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Reynolds sobbed.

"She won't even talk to me?" I cried out.

I spent most of my nights tossing and turning, in my empty bed, searching for her and my day's drug on without meaning. I couldn't get rid of her things, in hope that she would return to me someday.

When I started getting the phone call's I preyed that it was my Love, but I couldn't know for sure because she would never answer me but somewhere in the back of my mind I just knew that it was her.

Mrs. Reynolds had told me that it was wishful thinking, but even though she didn't answer, I took comfort in knowing that she must still have feelings for me or she wouldn't have bothered calling.

Every time I would start to talk she would hang up on me. I couldn't explain how I knew it was her, but I knew none the less. I was lying in my bed one night when I heard my phone vibrating off my night stand. It was late, but I wasn't t sleeping, wondering what she was doing.

When I answered it hoping that it was her calling.

"Hello…..Hello…." I waited for an answer "Abby, is that you?"

When there was no response I started again, figuring that she hadn't hung up just yet I would push my luck.

"Please just say something,"

She paused for quite a while before she hung up. I was franticly looking at my caller ID I was terrified that something was wrong and she was just to proud to ask for help. I was relived that the number was staring me in the face and dialed it back, letting the phone ring off of the hook.

"Pick up Abby, pick up, pick up," I screamed at the phone in anticipation when she finally answered.

I just sat there breathing into the phone hoping that she would say something, to prove to me that it was her calling me three times a day.

"Hello," She whispered as I smiled and screeched "Abby," in excitement only for her to hang up the phone on me again. She wasn't getting away with it that easy, I called the damn number back letting it ring for a half hour before a man's voice answered the phone.

"Hello," His husky voice rang out

"Sorry sir, but do you happen to see a pretty brunette wondering around somewhere?"

"No but one just walked around the corner with a smoken red head," He declared

"Thank you," I hung up the phone smiling in knowing that the only red head that Abby knew was Roxy, all I had to do was get in touch with Roxy and she would tell me where Abby was.

A whole month had passed, and I was having no damn luck getting in contact with Roxy, and every time I called Ted he would just tell me that Abby didn't want to talk to me. Ted and I had several arguments about what we each felt that Abby needed. He felt that she needed time away from me and I felt that now more then ever did we need each other.

Ted was of no use to me, but I continued to call and harass him every chance I got in hopes that maybe one day Abby would answer his phone. I knew that she was spending lots of time with him and as much as that should have pissed me off I took comfort in it, knowing that she wasn't there on her own.

Today I was feeling a little frustrated with myself, in not being able to track her down, so I decided to go into her old room. I walked around the bed grazing my hand across the comforters, peered out the window, and then opened her closet, running my hand across her clothes.

Walking in there was probably the worst thing in the world for me to do. As soon as the doors opened I could smell her sweet fragrance swirling all around me. My forehead started to get sweaty and I felt a little dizzy so I went into the washroom to splash some water on my face. As I started to pat myself off with a towel the pipe under the bathroom sink busted spewing water every where.

Frantically I opened the doors under the sink and turned off the shut off valves. I was sitting on the floor wet as a dog, when I noticed that a board was loose, I went to fix it only to find papers, stuffed inside.

When I pulled them out, I was shocked at what I was holding in my hand. Abby had hid all these documents from me. I ran for a dry towel and patted them dry closing and locking the bathroom door so I could have some privacy.

As I began to read, I realized that Abby couldn't have read some of these documents herself, or she would have known the truth. Shocked as I flipped page after page of information about my love, when I got to the letter from Roger, stating that he hadn't published the porn and explained why she had wanted to do it in the first place.

When all was reviled to me I felt ashamed of myself, but I was a little smug in knowing that I could be her night and shinning amour once again, revealing this new bit of information to her. I was just about finished reading when I noticed a small folded up note, I unfolded it and read its contents.

_Love: _

_I had to take care of some business with Sam. _

_I will be home to you soon enough._

_Take care of that heart of yours because I own it._

_You are my princess love and I will always sweep you off your feet. _

_You can count on that. _

_I love you Edward_

It was a letter I had left her the day I searched for her dream home, but she left her little chicken scratching on the left hand corner.

_Just a reminder that someone like Edward Cullen loved me_

She knew that I was going to react like this, that's why she had hid everything from me. I ran down stairs searching franticly over the bookshelf for Breaking Sun, when Mrs. Reynolds asked me what I was doing.

I didn't answer her I just kept throwing books onto the floor, until I found it opening it up, to find the picture of us that was marking her current page. I sighed in relief that it was still here; I hadn't seen her face in so long that I craved it.

Mrs. Reynolds was shocked that I was even in the living room, I hadn't stepped foot in here since Abby's departure. It reminded me too much of her, that I couldn't bare it. I knew that the only way I was going to get to Abby was through Ted, so I called Ted and offered him his job back, hoping that he would expose there current location.

It worked out better then I thought it would, when I told him that I would pay for the plane tickets, but that I needed to know what air port I was going to be leaving them for him to pick them up. For a former FBI agent, he wasn't that bright; he gave me all the information without even blinking.

I booked the tickets right away, and packed a few things hoping that I could catch a glimpse of her at the air port. I knew her well enough to know that she was scared of flying so she would most likely want to say her good byes, just in case something happened to him.

Mrs. Reynolds wished me luck when I left with Rick for the air port to retrieve Ted. I didn't need him at all, but I thought that his presence at the estate would push Abby to come home, if I didn't get a chance to talk with her at the air port.

The entire plane ride back to Texas, I was twitching and bouncing in my seat. I knew that I would arrive a few hours before Ted had to be at the air port, so I decided that I would go to the hotel he was staying at and see if I could catch her there with him. When I had arrived at the hotel the hotel manager informed me that Abby had moved out as of today into her own apartment.

When I asked him where it was of course he told me that he couldn't give out that kind of information. He also informed me that Ted had already checked out. Running back to the car, I told rick to floor it back to the air port, before we missed them.

The traffic was horrible, so when we hit our seventh red light I jumped out and told Rick that I would meet him there. The air port was only two blocks down the road and I knew that I could get there faster by running.

I ran with everything in me like the day the Doctor told me I could have sex again for the first time in eight weeks after my ribs. I smiled in remembrance of how excited I was to get back to her that day, and gunned it even harder now down the street.

I was completely winded when I ran up the front steps; Ted was standing right in front of me when I breathlessly asked him where the hell Abby was. He told me that I had just missed her. I couldn't let go of his arm, I needed something to hold my good for nothing legs up.

"Ted, please; I need to see her," I begged as we entered security.

"Really Edward, you need to get a hold of yourself," He warned looking around the air port at all the wondering eyes, now watching us.

"I don't give two shits, let them watch," I screamed out "Where is she?" I demanded.

Ted stood there eying me for a few minutes when he let out a profound breath "If you hurry you might catch her,"

I started to run toward the front doors when he yelled out over the crowed "She's driving my car," Once I reached the front entrance I stood on the front step, my chest heaving up and down, when I spotted Ted's car driving down the street. I ran for it skipping steps, pushing people out of my way, yelling "Abby" Only to watch as she disappeared down the street.

It was like my nightmare all over again, the one where I was pushing threw the sea of people back at the theater trying to get to her. But only this time it was real, people were swarming me, pulling at my arms, hair, and clothing, when Rick and Ted came to the rescue.

I could have cared less if these people had tarred me from limb to limb, I would have welcomed that pain it was better then what I was feeling inside.

"I was that close, and I just let her slip through my fingers," I whispered as Ted wrapped his gigantic arm around my shoulders protecting me from all the fans.

"It's time to go home Edward" Rick shot out in annoyance.

As we took our seats my interrogation started. "How is she Ted?"

"What do you want me to say here Edward?" Ted huffed.

"Just tell me the truth, if she's moved on, if she misses me, if she's happy, what she's been doing….does she still love me?" I spewed out.

Ted eyed me for a few minutes before he started to talk "You really do love her don't you?" He questioned

"Yes" I confirmed in an agonizing whisper.

"Then No to the first two questions, Yes and working to the third and yes to your last although I wish she didn't" he confirmed as I went over in my head trying to remember what order I had asked my questions in.

"Jesus; Edward," Ted rolled his eyes "She hasn't moved on, Yes she misses you, No she isn't happy, she's been working at a dinner although I wish she would have chosen something more to do with art, but she said that painting reminds her too much of you and Yes she still loves you." He moved around uncomfortably in his seat.

"I know that this is hard for you Ted, but I am glade that she has someone like you to watch out for her." I reassured him.

"Yeah; some good I am, she told me not to tell you anything about her and here I am spewing out how she feel's for you, when all I want is for her to love me that way." He sighed.

"But what am I to do? I love her too much to see her suffer without the likes of you," He chuckled.

"Thank you Ted," I chuckled along side him.

"But Edward, I wont tell you where she is until she wants you to know," He informed.

"I just need to talk to her Ted, I just need you to convince her to talk to me, just one time," I questioned.

Ted sat there for a few minutes weighing up the odds, "Alright I'll do it, but if she says no that's it," He pointed his finger at me in warning.

"One time that's all I need; to make it right,"

Ted refused to call Abby when we got home telling me

"Not at this hour Edward, she would be sleeping; we will call her in the morning,"

I couldn't sleep all night in anticipation of hearing her soft voice, I was lying on top of the covers fully clothed all night watching as the darkness turned into light. I had no idea what time it was, but I knew that Ted was up at the crack of dawn there was no way he was going to call her without me.

I jogged down the stairs lightly, entering the kitchen when the first thing I saw was Ted having breakfast a smile on his face and his cell phone sitting in front of him.

"Well, don't we look like shit," he chuckled taking in my tired looking features.

"Yeah; Yeah, call her already," I huffed.

When out of nowhere his cell rang out startling me

"Hello; Abby, is everything alright?" Ted whispered as I stood there with the biggest shit eaten grin on my face, until he spoke his next few words.

"Yes; I gave Mrs. Reynolds the note and instructed her not to let anyone else see it. She asked me how you were, she seems really concerned about you Abby, and she wants to know where you are so that she can talk you into coming home,"

"No problem," He confirmed as he turned to me "Yes Edward; I'll be right there,"

"What the hell are you doing?" I mouthed as he waved me off telling me to be quiet.

"He's hard at work Abby," Ted said reluctantly

"Abby, all he keeps asking is how you are doing and you're doing the same thing with me. I hate being the third party here, why don't you just talk to each other?" I gave Ted the thumbs up when he turned his down toward the floor.

"Give me the phone Ted," I whispered as he passed his cell to me

"Abby," was all I got out before she hung up on me, I begged Ted to call her back when he told me that she has caller ID and that she wouldn't answer his call ether. He had another plan up his sleeve and promised that we would try again later tonight.

I hated the idea, I wanted to call her while the iron was hot, but I knew that I had messed up royally and if I wanted her back then I would have to do it right and be patient. The entire day I walked around the house without purpose. I over heard Rick and Ted talking about how I looked like a lost puppy searching for his owner.

In reality, I guess that there analogy was as close as it gets, Abby owned every part of me and I felt lost without her. I didn't even know what time a day it was, all I knew was that the sun was gone and I felt like a whole week had went by before Ted entered the wreak room and told me that it was time, dialing the number.

I reached out trying to take the phone from him when he started to run away from me. I chased that big burley bastard all over the damn house listening as he talked with Abby on the other end of the phone.

"Abby; its Ted, Edward has demanded that I let you talk to him," he shot out winded as I continued to jump up and down at the phone like a puppy bagging for a bone.

"Edward is chasing me around the house trying to take my phone from me," He huffed.

Ted put his hand up to stop me pressed a button to put her on speaker as he spoke.

"Alright the floor is yours Abby," Ted instructed.

"Edward, listen to me, you need to go on with your life. Please make this easy on both of us, I won't call anymore and I promise to leave you alone from now on," she paused for only a second as I took in the sting of her words.

"Just one more thing before I go, I want you to know that I love you and I always will. Thank you for bringing that kind of love into my life. I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope that no one ever hurts you like that ever again,"

"Good bye Edward, I love you,"

"Love, wait," I screamed at nothing falling to my knees and begged Ted to call her back.

"Edward, I can't you know that I promised," I knew that Ted felt bad for me, and that he was just trying to be a good friend to Abby as well. He was in a tuff spot and I understood why he couldn't do it.

"Edward; why don't we go out for a few beers, get this off of your mind," Ted asked as I stocked up the stairs.

"Sorry Ted, but I would rather be alone," I sobbed.

When I entered my room, I stormed around like a mad man, pacing the floors when the rage and hurt shot through me. I tore the bed apart flinging the sheets and pillows all over the room. Tossed a lamp, pictures and then grabbed the telephone throwing it and smashing my flat screen.

I was standing there chest heaving uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face in my fit of fury and took a smoke from my chest pocket walking out onto the balcony. I stood there having my smoke, thinking about how I could make this all just go away, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Edward," Mrs. Reynolds whispered

"Go away; I don't want to talk to anyone right now," I shot out as she entered onto the balcony against my wishes.

"Here Edward," She placed a piece of paper into my hand "I know that Abby didn't want me to show you this, but I think you should read her words," and just like that she walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

I looked down at this little piece of paper wondering whether or not I should read it, when the nosy fucken bastard in me took over. I needed to know what she didn't want me to know; I craved it I wanted to believe that there was something in there that would have proved to me that she still loved me. But I was scared shitless that this letter would prove that she in fact didn't love me anymore.

Giving up the fight I walked back into my room, sat on the bed opened it and began to read.

_Mrs. Reynolds,_

_I know that this letter may be an odd way of doing this, but I have to know if Edward is truly alright. I know that Ted will tell me he is whether he is or not, but I know that you will tell me the truth. I want him to be happy and move on with his life, but I also know that he is hurting. I can't be the one to console him any longer and all he has in this world is you now. _

_Please Mrs. Reynolds I beg you, hold Edward when he needs to be held, tell him how much you love him each and every day. Make sure that he eats and gets lots of rest; I know that this sometimes doesn't happen while he's working. _

_I am truly sorry for what I have done to Edward, I wish that I could take it all back, but I just can't. What Edward and I had was a beautiful dream, which I had to wake up from someday. He is too good for me, and he deserves better then me. Please just make sure that what ever woman comes into his life next treats him the way he deserves to be treated._

_I will always cherish the time I spent with my new family, and I will always have fond memories, but that's all they can be now, just memories. It has been hard trying to get over Edward, I don't know if that kind of love is something anyone can get over, but I am trying none the less. _

_There are a few things stored away under the bathroom sink in my old room. You may have to lift a board to find them, but when you do please burn them I don't want them to remind Edward, what I have done to him. _

_One last thing before I end this letter, Roxy was here in Texas and she said a few things about Rick that didn't sit right with me. I want you to keep a close eye on him where Edward is concerned, I don't want something to happen to him._

_Thank you Mrs. Reynolds; for always being there for Edward and myself. _

_I love you_

_Abby _

_P.S give your response to Ted he will make sure that it is sent off to me._

I sat there reading her words over and over again, she was trying to get over me but I knew that she was hurting just as I was. There was still hope left to hang on to, she still loved me and that's all I needed to know.

I re-read the part about Rick several times wondering what the hell Roxy had told Abby to make her this concern. But I knew Roxy and she was always too late at giving the news so for Abby, to be this concerned to send Mrs. Reynolds a letter to watch out of him, meant that whatever it was it wasn't good.

The months slowly and agonizingly passed by, with still no conformation from Ted as to the whereabouts of Abby. The phone calls stopped, but I always held out hope that she would call again. Work was even harder to get through, but today would prove to be the hardest test I had been through these past few months.

It was now September eighteenth, a year had past since that first day I met Abby on that park bench. The whole day all I kept thinking about was her first words to me, _"My name is Abby,"_ The first time I saw her across the street, the first time I held her in my arms, the first time I had seen her beautiful green eyes.

Today was a day of torture as well as happiness, we should have been celebrating our first year together, but instead we were both alone in our miseries. I was in Brazil for the past four months finishing up my movie, and today I had the agonizing task to take a long flight back to L.A, alone with my thoughts. I welcomed work it allowed me to pretend I was someone else for hours at a time, but now I would have to deal with my denial once and for all.

I called Mrs. Reynolds when we landed telling her that we were on our way home and that we should be there within the next hour or so, when she told me that we had company. My smile spread across my face thinking that she had returned home; when it was wiped off of my face the moment Mrs. Reynolds told me that Roxy had stopped by.

"Is she there now?" I asked

"No, Edward; I told her that you would be arriving sometime today and she told me that she would return back tomorrow afternoon," Mrs. Reynolds declared.

"Did she say what she had stopped by for?" I questioned

"No, Dear; but she did say that it was regarding Abby,"

"Is she alright?" My voice got higher as I anticipated the worst.

"Yes, Dear; Abby is fine"

I was relived that she was alright and was curious to know what Roxy's visit had to do with Abby. Once we arrived back at the house I ordered Mrs. Reynolds to call Roxy and ask her to come by now.

"Dear, it's a little late; what about the little one?" Mrs. Reynolds chimed out.

I gave in and walked up the stairs to try and get some damn sleep, when all I did was toss and turn the entire night. The last time I looked at the clock it was three o'clock in the morning and now it was only three fifteen. I huffed at the clock mocking me with its little neon red numbers and threw the blankets off of myself.

I was never one for baths until Abby had come into my life. Now the warm water was sort of a comfort and helped me sleep. I ran the water and immerged myself in, when there was a light rap on the door.

"Just a second," I hollered out wrapping myself in my house coat and walking back into my bed room to see Roxy sitting on the bed.

Pulling the house coat tighter I began to speak "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Shh; Edward, you'll wake everyone. I thought it would be better that we talk in private, that way I can tell you the truth about Rick," She whispered

"Alright; you have my attention, Roxy," I didn't want to sit down on the bed with her in nothing but my house coat, it just didn't seem right so I just opted to stand by the bed as she told her tail.

"Edward; everything started with Rick,"

"What do you mean Roxy?" I was completely confused as to what she was talking about.

"Edward Rick and Olivia had a relationship, when Rick caught Ted and Olivia he was pissed as hell,"

"Rick and Olivia had a thing too?"

"Yes,"

"What a horror," I shook my head in disbelief

"Stay with me here Edward," she huffed

"Rick was beyond pissed, he wanted you and Ted out of the picture. He knew that you had a soft spot for women being mugged, just like your parents. He was in cahoots with Anthony, because he wanted to use me first, instead of Abby. He knew about Anthony from what Ted told him, after talking with Anthony he found out that Abby knew where the will was and they agreed to help each other out,"

I could barley keep up and breath at the same damn time, my legs where getting wobbly and hard to control the shaking when she continued to reveal everything to me.

"Ted, told Rick that he and Olivia were having an affair; I guess he felt guilty and didn't know who to talk to, lucky for Rick that Ted really didn't have anyone else to turn to because this worked out better for Rick then he could have planned out,"

"How so?," I managed to whisper out.

"Well he was the one who told Ted to hire someone to pretend that they new Abby and get rid of you once and for all. Ted ran into me and I guess my involvement made Rick even happier because he was able to report to Anthony where I was. Don't you see Edward, Rick has been using Ted as an escape goat,"

"Olivia, pushing Ted to do it, was the incising on a three layered cake for Rick,"

My eyes widened as I let it all sink in, Ted wasn't the bad guy it was Rick.

"How could I have been so stupid?" I cried out placing my tired ass head into my hands as I felt Roxy place her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you see Edward; this whole situation revolves around you,"

"What do you mean?" I bellowed.

"Rick orchestrated it all, because he wanted your girlfriend. Abby only did what she had to do back then to survive; you have no idea what its like to have nothing. She was drug into all of this Edward," She waved her hand around my bedroom like it was a damn dungeon.

"She still loves you Edward, you need to go and get her and bring her back home," she demanded.

"How am I going to do that when I don't even know where she is?" I huffed rolling my tired eyes.

"Well, we'll just have to get it out of Ted," she acknowledged.

"First things first we have to deal with Rick," I spat out.

I ran to the bathroom, throwing my joggers on, preparing for a fight when Roxy suggested that we fill Ted in on what was going on so that there would be no mistakes. I guess that Roxy's plan made the most sense because if I went in there by myself, Rick wouldn't be able to walk by the time I was done with him.

We woke Ted up, Roxy placed her hand over Ted's mouth and filled him in as I sat there wordless and watched as his face got redder and redder.

"I'm going to fucken kill him," Ted howled out like a damn wolf.

There was no damn time like the present and I wanted that no good for nothing bastard out of my house. Ted instructed Mrs. Reynolds to call Officer Dual and Officer Willis to come and get him, when we all entered his bed room.

I stood there for a moment taking in his peaceful sleeping, when Ted grabbed him and shook the shit out of him.

"You think your fucken smart, trying to pin this shit all on me?"

Rick was shocked at first but once he took us all in he smiled right in my face. The rage shot through me uncontrollably and before I knew it I had lunged at him and Ted, knocking us all to the ground. There where loud cracking sounds as my knuckles connected with his face over and over again.

After a while I felt like I was hammering a steak with a meat cleaver, I could barley make out Ted and Roxy's screams for me to stop hitting him, when the police and Ted managed to tare us apart. Officer Dual checked to see if Rick was still breathing checking the side of his neck for a pulse.

"He's still got a pulse; we have to get him to a hospital ASAP," She confirmed taking a step toward me. "Edward; he may press charges," She spoke in a professional tone.

"I don't care; lock him up and throw away the fucken key, before I take another round out of him," I screamed as they took him out on a stretcher. I had to take care of all this Rick shit before I went on my hands and knees begging for Abby to come home.

It was now November and everything was finally fucken dealt with. Rick had charged me with assault causing bodily harm, but with everything he had done he was now locked away somewhere with Anthony, I even chuckled hoping that they would be cell mates.

I wanted to sweep Abby off her feet and since we didn't have our one year, I thought that going back to that bus bench, with the media watching that she would see it and come to me on her own. When that didn't happen Ted told me where she was working, people were going crazy asking me what I would do if she didn't show up, and I truly didn't have an answer for them, because I refused to give up, I was going home with my Love and that was that.

Ted had told me that he didn't think Abby would bite and that I should just give up and go home. I told him that I wasn't leaving Texas without her, even if I had to carry her back to L.A on my shoulders kicking and screaming the whole way.

Finally Roxy told him that we were just going to see if she was at home. When we pulled up outside of her apartment building, I couldn't believe that she would live in a place like this. I told Ted and Roxy to wait in the car that this was something I wanted to do on my own. Ted had told me that she was on the top floor apartment twenty.

There was no elevator in this building so I had to run up the damn stairs, when I had arrived before her door, I rapped lightly getting no response I rapped harder yelling "Open the door Abby its Edward," Still nothing.

This little old man opened his apartment door and told me that Abby wasn't there that she was at work. I thanked him and ran back down the stairs hopped in the car and told Ted to take me to her job.

I knew that Ted had told me she was working at a restaurant, but when we had arrived it wasn't a five star restaurant it was just a small local dinner. "Of course she would work here," I chuckled stepping out onto the side walk.

When we walked inside everyone was staring at Ted and I, I looked around and spotted a nice blond lady "Excuse me I was wondering if you might help me," I started

"Oh my god, Mr. Fusion how are you?" She blushed

"I would do much better, if you could help me find someone?" I started again

"Who?" She questioned

"I was looking for a waitress that happens to work here her name is Abby,"

"Oh well; your in luck, she's in the back," she smiled

"Great; well just take a seat and get something to eat then," I smiled at her taking the next available booth.

"I'm Becky," She smiled showing us to our seat.

"It's nice to meet you Becky," I smiled back as she took off toward the kitchen.

Ted was telling me to stay calm and be patient that Abby might not give me the time or day, but I was just too excited. I was watching the door when I saw her little green eyes peak out. I had to smile that they were full of shock and excitement, I loved that I could do that to her.

The moment she stepped out from the door and revealed herself to me, I shot her my million dollar smile. I was so happy to see her, but she reluctantly stayed behind the counter. When I went to get up from my seat to talk to her she finally revealed herself to me.

My smile faded when I took in her swollen belly, I couldn't help but feel like I had lost once and for all. She had moved on her belly proved that to me, and in that moment I wanted nothing more then that to be my baby growing inside of her.

I took a second and looked over at Ted, he was in just as much shock as I was. When she had finally reached us her voice sent my body to shiver.

"What can I get you?"

"Abby," Ted stared at her belly, right along side me.

"What you never seen a pregnant women before?" She huffed out in defense.

"Yes; I mean, but when? Who?" Ted spoke in a stutter as I eyed him _"You bastard you're_ _probably the one who knocked her up,"_ I thought to myself.

"That doesn't matter, now what can I get the two of you?" She sounded irritated and this wasn't my intention.

"Uhm; Just some coffee for me please," I whispered out.

"Suree," she stuttered, turning for the coffee when I placed my hand onto her arm.

"That's alright Love; well just be getting going," I didn't want to push her any further, she was no longer mine and I had to deal with it. I should have at least stayed and had the coffee, but I couldn't bare watching her knowing that she was with someone else.

"Alright; Mr. Fusion, have a great day," she spoke tenderly

As I approached the front door Roxy stopped me telling me to get the hell back in there and fight for her.

"She's pregnant Roxy," I managed to whisper out when she pointed back into the restaurant toward Abby and shouted

"You don't know that her and the father are together, so go in there and find out," She pushed me back into the restaurant, where to my surprise Abby was waiting for me to return.

"Abby; I just want to say that I still love you, I'm sorry for everything that I said and did. There hasn't been a day that has went by that I haven't thought of you. I see that you have moved on," I pointed at her belly before I continued.

"I just want to say that I hope who ever he is, he treats you better then I did,"

I turned walking toward the front door, tears starting to well up in my eyes when I heard her sob out

"Edward; it's your baby" I turned around in shock taking in her tears. I couldn't believe that she had just said that. I shook my head thinking I must have heard her wrong; it had to be wishful thinking on my part.

"My baby?"

**If you haven't already there are a few new pictures that I added to the site, check them out. Stay tuned as I still have a little something to reveal remember, Edward found something out in the documents and wants to reveal it to Abby, so that he can be her night in shinning armor once again. Will Abby and Edward get back together now that everything is revealed? Let me know what you think of the chapter please, getting lots of new readers and I love it but I want to hear from you, leave me a review ;) as always thanks for reading and stay tuned. April **


	24. Chapter24 Baby Fusion is officially born

**Chapter 24**

_**Baby Fusion is officially born**_

**Disclaimer, I don't own the characters Edward Cullen or Bella Cullen. **

**I can honestly say that as I am wrapping up I am finding Shawn Fusion extremely difficult to write.**

** I know where its going, it's just that I get ahead of myself sometimes and want to keep writing. **

**I have to tell myself to stop or otherwise it would have been finished as of this Chapter. **

**I'm just so excited to see what you all think about it when it is completed. **

**You should hear me "Slow down April, not yet," lol my husband thinks I'm crazy. **

**Anyhow people this chapter reveals what Edward has found in the documents and what part Roxy plays in all of it. **

**I hope that you like it and just a little heads up there is a hot sex scene in chapter 25 te he had to go out with a Bang lol so fitting. **

**One more thing that I wanted to address is the questions I am receiving about my new story. **

**My plan is to have the first chapter posted when the last chapter for Shawn Fusion is posted, so that you can all get an idea of what it is about. **

**The summary for the story will be posted on my site the same day. **

**I will let you all know and yes it will be rated M of course, we cant have my little perverted mind being rated pg lol **

**anyhow I hope that you all like this chapter and as always happy reading ;)**

**Abby's Point of View**

"My Baby," Edward shot out in shock as the restaurant took in the soap opera currently taking place,

"It's rather difficult to explain," I started only for Edward to react very differently then I thought he was going to. His eyes welled up, tears started to spill and he started to shake before he scooped my big ass up into his arms, spinning me all around,

"It's my baby," he shot out at the big man sitting in the booth next us,

"Edward, can you put me down now," I whispered a little embarrassed, when he placed me down onto my feet and shouted "She's having my baby,"

I looked around the room, Ted and Roxy were smiling, customers where cheering and Edward was just completely something else entirely. He looked as though he had won the best prize this world had to offer. I was in bliss that he was thrilled and welcomed the news, but wait for it, wait for it…

Nothing happened,

I was standing there puzzled as to why he wasn't currently giving me hell that I hadn't told him about the baby, when he ripped my apron off tossed it to Becky and said,

"Consider this her resignation," He was gleaming from ear to ear, it was different from his million dollar smile, and we'll just call it his billion dollar smile because his smile lit up his entire face.

"Edward, I can't just up and quit, this doesn't change anything," I whispered a little saddened when he hollered out,

"Like hell it doesn't," I eyed him wondering what had changed, when he got down on one knee in front of everyone in the restaurant,

"I know that I have messed up, and that it will take me along time to make that up to you. I don't care about what you did in your past; all that matters to me now is our future together,"

I couldn't help but let a smile reach my face as he begged for forgiveness.

"Love; I came here today so that I could bring you home, when I saw your belly I thought you had moved on, that it was all over for us. I preyed that this was my baby, growing inside your belly and my prayers were answered,"

My tears started to fall from my eyes as I bent down on my own knees,

"I was holding out hope that you would be my hero again Edward. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you; I wish that I can take it all back. But I promise from here on in, to never keep anything from you again. I promise to love you more then you know what to do with," I gave my vow,

"As I promise to not only love you but to show you how much each and every day. I promise to always remain calm and listen to you, and Abby I promise to be the best father there ever was to that little boy or girl were about to have,"

Edward reached down and caressed my belly tenderly, when the baby started to kick,

"She's loves the sound of your voice," I declared,

"She?" He looked at me with red swollen eyes,

"Yes; Edward, were having a little girl, she's due New Years Day," I smiled as I watched his nervous face; Edward Cullen was going to be a great Daddy.

As we left the restaurant cameras were flashing, video cameras were in our faces and people were cheering from inside the restaurant as well as out. I felt like we had just gotten married, I'll we needed was some damn rice.

We even waved as we drove away in the limo, I was on such a high already when Edward turned my head in his hand, looked me adoringly in the eye, lowered his face, parted his mouth sending his sweet breath to dance around in the air, and placed his tender lips on mine.

I felt like this was the first time I had ever kissed Edward, I knew in that moment that Edward Cullen would have been always on my mind, I would have never let him go. I don't know if it was the pregnancy hormones, or just the last seven months of wanting nothing but him, but I need him closer then what he currently was,

"Edward," I broke his passionate kissing "Do we have to go back to L.A right away?" I never opened my eyes as I spoke,

"What do you have in mind?" He breathed,

"My apartment,"

Before I knew it the limo was turning around and I was back in Edward's arms kissing each other with an intense passion. When we arrived Edward instructed the limo driver to come back in the morning at nine o'clock sharp.

I was a little nervous to show Edward my apartment; it certainly wasn't what he was accustomed to. He seemed a little reluctant when we reached the door way,

"It's not much," I started only for him to place his finger upon my lips, smiled and kissed me softly. God I had missed him, craved him, needed him and with no more shyness in me I opened the door, pushed him in franticly kissing him when he stopped me,

"Wow; Love its beautiful,"

"I'm glade you like it," I smiled when he had noticed the baby's corner. I had painted a portrait of Edward and myself, leaving just enough space to add her precious face after she was born.

He was currently standing in front of the big bay window's eying the wall when I asked him if he wanted a beer.

"Beer? I hope your not drinking," He gave this smiling warning as he took the beer into his hand.

"It's mostly for Ted," I smirked watching as he took a sip.

"So hum; what do you want to do now?" I questioned a little nervously, the tiger in me was now a little kitten, scared shitless when he started to rub the back of his head with his hand just as nervous as I was,

"I'm not sure really, I mean can we?" he smirked pointing at my belly,

I wanted Edward buried in me more then anything and my hormones were crying out for it but I just didn't feel comfortable with it and by his stance nether was he. We both agreed that we would wait, and opted to just sit and talk for a while.

It was getting late but I loved the sound of his voice, I was currently tucked into his side, my head resting on his chest when I feel asleep on him. I woke sometime in the middle of the night finding his hand pressed up against my bare belly, off in dream land.

I just sat there for a moment taking in his peaceful sleeping when the baby kicked and woke him up,

"I call her my little nudger," I declared as he placed his knees onto the ground and pressed the side of his face onto my belly. "Hum Edward, could you do me the biggest favor?" I bit my bottom lip in anticipation,

"Anything; Love just name it," He propped his head up allowing me to view his beautiful crystal blue eyes,

"The baby and I got a sudden craving, actually we've been having it for a while," I giggled as he eyed me,

"For what?"

"You're French Toast,"

I watched as he gave me his crooked, "_yeah I'm the man look_" and headed for the kitchen. He was talking in a French accent while he cooked, making a damn mess of the place, but I loved that he was laughing and I was finally at peace knowing that he still loved me. It was as if nothing had ever happened between us, sort of like it was all swept under the rug.

"Here you go Mon Cheri,"

I giggled that he was speaking French to me but I couldn't mind my manners not with the smell of his wonderful French toast lingering all around me. If Edward wasn't here I probably wouldn't have even use a damn fork. I ate them like it was the last meal on the planet and watched as he chuckled lightly and told me to chew.

"Love; I hate to be the one to drag you from your breakfast but we have to get packing,"

I was a little saddened that we had to leave this all behind, I was proud of my little studio apartment but don't get me all twisted I was leaving with Edward whether we lived in a shack or a mansion.

"You really love this apartment," He acknowledged,

"Not as much as I love you," I declared,

"We'll keep it and stay here when ever were in town," he determined,

I didn't have much of a say in the matter, I had told him no and he just countered with

"If you love it then I love it, besides think of all the money we'll save on hotels,"

On our way back to the Estate I was both excited and nervous to see Mrs. Reynolds. Edward told her that he had two surprises for her; she had yelled so loud in excitement on the phone that I knew she knew it was me and that I was pregnant.

I never really understood older women how the hell did they know. Just one look at you and they knew everything. Mrs. Reynolds had known I was pregnant before I could even believe it myself, offering to buy me a pregnancy test that day.

That day…... I had never really thought about it before. I had wished and even dreamed that Edward would come and wisp me off my feet, but how could I face the very house that had created so much drama. The very house were Olivia and I had gotten into a fight, were all was revealed to me about Ted and where Edward had more or less called me a horror.

But it was also the very house were I fell in love with Edward, were my memories came back and where I had built my new family. I wasn't sure how I was going to react to the memories of this house and my body tensed as I felt the familiar feel of the lane way beneath us.

Edward stiffened as he took in my tense posture.

"Are you alright Love?"

"Yes Edward, it's good to be home," **What don't judge me**, I was happy to be home, I was just a little nervous that's all.

When the car pulled to a stop I spotted Mrs. Reynolds running onto the front porch eager to see me when Edward stopped my hand from opening the car door. I turned to him a little taken off guard,

"Love; there are a few things that have changed around here since you've been gone,"

"Like what Edward?"

"Well for starters Rick doesn't work here anymore,"

He had a little bit of bitterness in his voice as he spoke about Rick. Roxy had said a few things about Rick when she was visiting me in Texas, that's why I was concerned enough to write Mrs. Reynolds the note, which by the way I was going to be giving her hell about.

For not only showing Edward the letter but that she hadn't responded to it. But none the less I knew that for what ever reason Rick wasn't here that the truth was; it wasn't a good story and I wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"That's alright Edward; you can tell me tomorrow. Today I just want to enjoy being home,"

"This is your home Love," He whispered "It hasn't been a home without you. Welcome home Love,"

Edward got out of the car first, walked around and opened my door like the gentleman he was, took my hand and helped me out of the car. At this size something as simple as getting in and out of a car was a difficult task.

I had my left hand placed on the small of my back as my right hand was in Edward's between the two of us my enormous pregnant body was reveled to Mrs. Reynolds. It didn't take her long to reach us, squealing in excitement and take my hand from Edward's to swoon over me.

I rather liked all the attention; these past seven months I had done everything on my own. I hadn't let anyone other then myself so much as touch my belly. I knew that it was silly but I didn't want everyone at the restaurant to think that I couldn't do my job. So I now welcomed being taken care of.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I couldn't begin to explain to you how happy I was that Abby was home and having my child. I had dreamed about this day for so long and just when I thought my dream was over I was blessed with that little thing called fate all over again.

Someone was sure watching out for me up there and who ever it was I owed them everything. My life had no meaning before I met Abby, now not only did I have her love but she was giving me one of the most precious gifts in the world the gift of becoming a father.

The month ticked by faster then I wanted it, I was trying to make up for the last seven months. I wanted to feel every kick, know every craving I even took her back to the Doctor here so that I could see the baby in the ultra sound.

I tell you when I did; nothing in the world could have prepared me for it. She was the most beautiful baby in the world. I know every parent says that about their baby but I'm not kidding she was spectacular.

I stood there as the lady talked to Abby and watched as our little one sucked on her thumb in the monitor. I just couldn't believe that very soon I would see her precious face and hold her little body in my arms. She would be a daddy's girl that I was sure of.

But what broke me out of my dream state was when the Doctor came in and revealed that Abby had almost miscarried due to the stress she was under at the time. I was ashamed of myself, my heart was in my throat as I realized that if she would have lost our little girl it would have been all my fault.

I rushed to her side took her hand in mine and placed my other on her swollen belly. She looked at me smiled in understanding of my guilt and told me that everything was alright. The doctor revealed that because this was our first baby that she could come early and by the size of her he figured the next week or so.

"But Doctor she'll be almost two weeks early," Abby screeched in a panicked tone,

"She will come when she is ready and she looks as though she is ready," he declared,

"She'll arrive just before Christmas," I smiled.

The Doctor reassured us that the baby would be fine and I took comfort in knowing that she was like her old man, no patience what's so ever. She was ready to meet us all and start her life, yep defiantly a daddy's little girl.

Abby had a few false labors before today, it was eleven o'clock at night when I rolled over to place my arms around her and felt nothing. I sat up in the bed for a few minutes and realized that she was in the bathroom.

"Love; are you all right?" I hollered out,

"Edward; I think it's time,"

Her words had barley hit my sleepy brain but when they finally sunk in, I darted for the bathroom to find her sitting on the toilet.

"What are you doing?" I screamed out in nervous and panicked tone,

"Well my water broke and I didn't want to make a mess," She shrugged.

I scooped her up in my arms taking my time with the stairs and hollered out,

"Everyone its time," Pausing as I didn't hear anything,

"Hurry your asses up," I screamed to finally hear them all shuffling around the house,

"We'll be in the car," I hollered as Mrs. Reynolds took off up the stairs to retrieve Abby's suit case.

The birth it's self was twelve pain filled hours. I wasn't sure what my part was in all of it, but I held her hand, told her I loved her and watched as our daughter was born right before my very own eyes.

Abby fell asleep after she held our daughter for a few minutes. Our little girl was born on December twentieth at one o'clock in the afternoon. She weight eight pounds, seven ounces and we named her Bella after Abby's sister Isabelle.

I was sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair when Bella started to cry, I ran to her scoped her up into my arms, sat down in a rocking chair and hummed Abby's lullaby to her. I was so lost in her eyes when I heard Abby whisper,

"I hate to break the two of you up, but I have to feed her," She smiled.

I walked as slow as I could to her in fear that I would drop Bella and placed her tiny body into Abby's arms. I had always felt like I had to protect Abby, but the protectiveness that I felt for our daughter was overwhelming. She was just so tiny and fragile, that I feared one small jerk and she would be broken.

After we got home and figured out Bella's routine things were looking up. I had told Abby about Rick's part in all of this but I still hadn't revealed what I had found out in the documents. I wanted to wait until Roxy was present and with our new tradition she would be here for New Years, this involved her as much as it did Abby.

Our Christmas was spectacular, I went all out of course it was little Bella's first Christmas. I had changed Abby's old room across the hall from ours into Bella's new nursery. Abby was thrilled when I took her in there and revealed it to her. The best part was that I had hung up her painting from the apartment of the two of us so that she could add Bella's portrait to it, like she had wanted.

It was so nice to have all of this love in my life now; I was the richest man in the world. Abby was thrilled that Roxy was on here way to the estate, she went overboard cooking with Mrs. Reynolds in preparation for her and Anthony's arrival.

I was nervous as hell to reveal everything to everyone, but I was excited to be the one to expose the truth. When I had asked Ted why he didn't tell Abby and Roxy he was just as shocked as I. Telling me that he never truly went through all of the documents to reveal this to himself, that he never felt the need to because he thought he knew everything about Abby.

I didn't understand why Roxy didn't know the truth until Ted explained that he had only given Roxy the basics, that this envelope I held in my hands had come from Officer Dual, that it wasn't the one he had given Roxy.

I had to make him swear to god that he wouldn't tell anyone, he promised and was just as thrilled that this would make both Roxy and Abby happy. Currently Abby was in the back yard playing with Bella as I watched from the window. She was breathtakingly beautiful in her white gown it made me smile picturing her in a wedding dress.

"Someday," I whispered as the door bell rang taking my attention from the back yard,

"Edward; where is that little baby of yours?" Roxy cooed as Anthony jumped into my arms.

"Hewwo Edword," Anthony smiled as I greeted him and told him that he was getting so big. I walked them both out the back door as I watched Roxy run to Abby and embrace her into her arms, then bend down and pick Bella up.

"Oh; my guy's she is so beautiful," Roxy cooed as Bella wrapped her little fingers around Roxy's index finger.

When the kiddies were in bed sound asleep and we had all said Happy New Year, I looked over at Ted and Roxy flirting with each other. They were like two little high school kids at prom.

I let out a sigh and tapped the side of my glass to get everyone's attention. Ted Smiled in knowing what I was about to reveal. Mrs. Reynolds was almost asleep in her chair when I tapped at the glass and Abby was looking at me adoringly.

"I would first like to say Happy New Year to my new family, you are all so important to me. I never thought that I would have much of a family but here you all stand,"

I turned to Abby and asked Roxy to come and join her for a minute. Roxy pulled herself away from Ted reluctantly as she ventured over to Abby. I pulled the documents out of a book on the book shelf that was currently hiding them.

"Abby; I found these after you left, before Mrs. Reynolds had received her letter from you with the instructions to burn them,"

Abby had a look of regret in her eyes as I held her past in my hands,

"I'm glade that I did because of what I found out. I apologize for not telling the two of you sooner, but I thought that this would be a great start to a new year,"

Roxy and Abby were looking at one another when Roxy asked me what this all had to do with her,

"We'll according to these documents; you are Abby's half sister,"

"What; no that's not possible," Roxy gasped,

"How?" Abby asked as they both ran over to me and peered over my shoulder to read the documents,

"We'll its all there in black in white. Roger's wife couldn't have any children so they adopted Anthony and raised him as there own. Never telling anyone any differently not even Anthony himself. Roger had an affair with your mother Claire Abby, this was the reason your father Logan and Roger stopped being friends, not because of his life style choices. Roxy was given up for adoption but Roger found her and gave her a job, never revealing his true identity to her,"

They were both franticly going over the papers when I continued,

"Roger was never the greatest parent, he had stated that himself. That's why he was so eager to get you away from Anthony and protect his grandson. In his own messed up way he loved you both, he gave Abby the estate because he left you a trust found that would look after you and Anthony for the rest of your lives,"

After they read the documents and all was revealed to them, they looked at one another in shock. Roxy took a seat trying to catch her breath when Abby bent down beside her,

"Are you alright Roxy?" Abby whispered placing her hand on Roxy's knee trying to console her,

"Yes; I mean at first I was panicked thinking that I had a baby to my brother," She chuckled,

"It's still a lot to take in," she shook her head,

"I know; I feel the same way, but I thought that all of my family was gone and now here your sit," Abby was smiling from ear to ear as Roxy took in the meaning of her words,

"I have a sister who knew?" she snickered when Ted spoke up,

"I never noticed before but you sort of look alike,"

We all had a little laugh shared a few tears and got caught up on what they had both been doing within their lives.

I stood there watching as Abby's family grew, my family grew and I was thrilled that Abby still had a blood line left. She was in complete bliss and I was the reason for it, but it was the least I could do for her as she was my everything.

After six weeks Roxy and Anthony said there good byes, Ted and Roxy had started this new relationship. When they had kissed good bye Abby and I left them too it, the way they kissed like no one else was in the room was a little awkward.

Roxy had promised to move to L.A just as soon as she could, so that her and Ted could move in together and she could be close to her new sister and niece. Abby was thrilled that she would be spending more time with her sister and nephew and that Ted and Roxy were together.

**Abby's Point of View**

Finding out that Roxy was my half sister was phenomenal I loved that Edward saved this until New Years it was so fitting. I was glade that we could start another year off on a different foot and prayed that nothing bad would happen this time around.

Edward kept reassuring me that this year was going to be the best year of both of our lives, but I was still waiting for the ball to drop. I need to learn how to calm down but considering the past year's events I was never going to allow myself to be caught off guard again.

I was happy for Roxy and Ted, Ted was a great guy despite his really bad taste in woman. It was about time he found himself a good one to look after him. The day that Bella was born Mrs. Reynolds had went out and bought every damn magazine she could get her hands on with her little face on it.

My favorite one was **_"Baby Fusion is officially born and looks just like her Dad"_** Edward had told me that they were all crazy that she looked just like me. She had my green eyes, little chin and nose, but she had her daddy's bronzy locks, crystal blue eyes and of all things his million dollar smile.

Life was simply put; good, our relationship was blossoming we were enjoying being new parents and getting use to our new family at the same time. Edward had kept all of my things including my art studio; he had told me that he was holding out hope that I would return home to him one day.

I hadn't been in my art studio since I had arrived back at the estate, not that the memory of it was bad just that I didn't have the time with Bella's arrival and getting to know my half sister.

When I opened it up it was as I had left it, so much so that there was still a paint brush in a container of red paint, which had dried up. But what had caught my eye was the drop sheet of Edward full filling my painting fantasy, was framed and now hanging on the wall in my art studio.

He had never mentioned that he had done that, but I smiled as the remembrance came back to me. I went to grab some things to get started on the portrait when Mrs. Reynolds came strolling in reminding me that it had been over six weeks since the birth of Bella and that I had a Doctor's appointment today.

I had forgotten all about it and franticly ran up the stairs to Edward. When I had finally found him he was laying on our bed with little Bella making funny face's. I stood there for a moment taking in his silly features,

"I was going to ask you if you would be alright with Bella well I went to the Doctor's but you just answered my question," I chuckled,

"What Doctors appointment? Are you all right?" He sounded worried when I reminded him that he had promised he would always stay calm,

"Everything is just fine just a simple check up from the doctor, to make sure everything is healing as it should be I assured him.

Edward waved me over gave me a soft kiss and told me to hurry home, but not before he patted me in the ass forcing me to blush. It had been way too long since I had been with Edward intimately; he would tease me like this all the damn time.

I was so sexually frustrated that I had almost bitten off Ted's head when he didn't wash the baby bottles right. At least that was my explanation of my behavior, Mrs. Reynolds said that it was natural that I was just being over protective of my child, but I knew that it was the fact that I hadn't had Edward's beast in over a year.

When I was leaving the estate there were paparazzi all over the gates trying to take my picture. I was caught of guard by there presence and ran back into the house yelling for Edward,

"What is it Love?" Edward appeared before me with Bella in his arms,

"The paparazzi are all out side taking my picture," I declared as Edward walked into the Fourier and took a look at the security monitors. Edward placed his hand in mine and passed the baby to Mrs. Reynolds as we entered the wreak room and turned on the T.V,

"Shawn Fusion or Edward Cullen? That's what where trying to find out, we have this live footage of Mr. Fusion at a local restaurant in Texas asking Abby Stone to come back to him. If you all remember this is where she revealed that she was pregnant with his child, Bella…. Listen to this,"

They showed the clip of me saying "Edward it's your baby", then the man on the TV revealed that according to the Birth certificate that Bella was named Bella Clair Cullen. Then he continued to say something like "Facts will be facts, Shawn Fusion is a stage name which means that Mr. Fusion is gone and Edward Cullen has made his appearance,"

Now we would never be able to just have a normal life, they would find us, stock us and completely ruin our lives. Edward didn't seem worried in fact he even chuckled,

"Well; I'm glade that's out in the open it was hard to remember who I was on a daily basis,"

"Edward what about our privacy?" I questioned his easy going persona,

"That's what the gates are for Love," He smirked,

Fuckin hell what happened to my over protective hero? Who took me sexually where ever I was, I wanted him back. And there I went again turning this into a sex situation when all it was, was that Edward was just happy and could give two shits about the outside world,

"Don't you have a Doctor's appointment to attend?" he shot out a profound breath and I gave him the old stink eye,

"You would like that wouldn't you Edward, see me swamped by all the damn paparazzi?" I huffed with my hand on my hip,

"I would," He declared,

"If your going to be a Cullen you better start living like a Cullen, besides I would like to spend some alone time with my daughter, you've been hogging her all to yourself," He chuckled as I took in his words. I was sure that he didn't understand what he had just said but the sound escaping his lips with me becoming a Cullen was music to my ears,

"Alright; I'm going," I put my hands up in surrender as I turned for the door only for Edward to stop me and hand me a pair of sunglasses. I looked at him confused,

"Your scarf, leather coat and gloves are still in the closet up stairs," he chuckled,

"Fuck you Edward Cullen," Is shot out as I watched him cover the baby's ears,

"Such a potty mouth your mother has," I smacked him hard on the shoulder kissed him and Bella good bye, put the sun glasses on, as I opened the door turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

Mrs. Reynolds came with me to my appointment and Edward insisted that I take Ted with me as well. Once the gates were opened flashes of lights started to blind me, people were yelling but Ted managed to drown them all out by turning up the car radio.

I was glade he did because I think I was about to lose it, if one more person asked why Edward lied about his name. I couldn't believe that people were so upset about all of this, why the hell do you think he lied about his name? Was what I wanted to yell back at them.

The appointment went alright, other then the media and paparazzi waiting outside for us. Some nurses had to tell them to leave the hospital that they were disrupting the patients. But in the end the best news that I had received all day was that I could have sexual relations with Edward again.

I couldn't wait to get home to him and take him the way I had wanted for so damn long, but I was still nervous as to whether or not I knew what I was doing. I was worried about whether or not he would still find me attractive after I had the baby and if I was still the wild sexual person I had become when we were first together.

The entire drive back home felt like it only took seconds when I wanted it to take hours. Edward met us on the porch as we pulled up helping Bella wave at us,

"We missed you mommy," I couldn't help but smile at his baby talk; I kissed him softly and took Bella from his arms, into my own and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"How was the Doctor's appointment?" Edward questioned as I shrugged him off,

"It was alright," I smirked at him and headed into the kitchen to find Roxy and Ted sitting at the dinning room table.

"Roxy; when did you arrive?" I screeched out,

"Today; I just stopped by to help Ted with his things. We found a house and he is moving in with Anthony and me. Its not to far, practically walking distance, we can catch up every day,"

"That's wonderful," I was happy for them but happier that we would have this whole house to ourselves, with the exception of Mrs. Reynolds. Edward helped Ted move his things out into the moving truck, while Roxy and I looked after the kids.

We were still trying to find out everything that we had in common and shared our memories with each other about Roger. We had started out being friends, practically became enemies and now we were sisters. It was amazing how something so insignificant as a small piece of paper could change your whole life.

I was glade that Edward had found them before Mrs. Reynolds had and followed through with my plans of burning them. They had saved my life in more ways then one, they helped Edward understand why I did Sweet Smelling flowers, they brought him back to me and revealed that I still had a sister.

I had taken the money I made at the dinner, saved it along with some of the money from the sales of my paintings to take my adopted parents to court. There was still a herring that need to take place, but it was looking good that they were in fact going to go to jail, just by my testimony alone. It turned out that there were several mishaps over the years with other children, where the two were concerned and as my testimony came about more and more children were coming forward of what they saw take place, or with what had happened to them.

It looked promising that they would get what they deserved and that my sister Isabelle could finally rest in peace. I felt good in knowing that it would be because of me that they would spend the rest of there waking lives in prison and that they would never get the chance to do it to another child again.

Officer Dual had told me that she would call with any updates on the case and let me know when I was needed ASAP. I never liked her professional tone, but I welcomed that she was doing her job like she had done so many times for Edward and I before. I also pressed charges against Rick and now due to my charges he was going to spend another ten years in prison.

Although that meant that he would most likely die in jail, I was still cautious and concerned for my family's welfare. Now that the whole world knew where Edward, Bella and I lived I was in a constant worry that Anthony or Rick would send there goons after us.

We were waving good bye to Ted, Roxy and Anthony on the front porch, as they drove away. I turned passing Bella off to Mrs. Reynolds when she nodded taking her over night bag from behind the front door.

Edward eyed her "Where are you going with my baby?" He shot out as Mrs. Reynolds smiled and said,

"A hotel for the night compliments of Abby. We'll be back first thing in the morning. Have a good night you two," She giggled placing Bella safely into her car seat and disappeared down the lane way,

"What's going on Love?" Edward shot out in a panic,

"The Doctor gave me the go ahead today," I confirmed biting onto my bottom lip,

"The go ahead? I don't understand," He was completely useless,

"We can have sex Edward," I huffed as he scooped me up into his arms, raced back into the house and closed the door behind us.

***Alright so there are a few pictures on the site to go along with this chapter, hope you like them. **

**I know that you are all missing the sex scene so get prepared for it because this is how the next chapter starts off :) **

**Remember to leave me a review pweeeessssss lol. **

**One last thing, I am not a writer and I don't pretend to be, obviously I have shit for grammar skills, but what I am is a very good story teller. **

**So please be patient with the grammar, I know that it is driving some of you mad and if you want to proof read it for me send me you email. **

**I have someone going over chapters for me but he is really busy with school right now, so I have no damn idea when he will be sending me the edited copy. **

**Also I am Canadian and so American and Canadian spelling is a little different.**

** I am trying to spell words in American spelling. I don't have an explanation as to why I started doing this but I have done it none the less. **

**So there *Sticks Tongue out* lol but in all seriousness, thanks for the feed back guys I love it, bad grammar, bad story, great story, addicted, whatever it all helps me improve.***


	25. Chapter 25 London's Calling

**Chapter 25**

**London's Calling**

**Yep I don't over the character Edward Cullen or Bella Cullen, thats the truth but I don't have to like it.**

**however I do hope that you like this chapter as always and that you will continue to support me on my next story. **

**As things are starting to wrap up, I just keep thinking that this story is my baby, so in honor of Shawn Fusion and all my readers I have a little something that I have been working on for a little while, sort of like a thank you to you all.**

**You have no idea just how much your kind words have inspired me to continue to write. **

**You guys are just simply awesome! Tear,**

**Remember that I will do all my updates on my site or you can simply follow me on twitter (Parsonsapril) **

**Happy reading guys **

* * *

**Edward's point of View**

We were waving good bye to Ted, Roxy and Anthony on the front porch as they drove away when Abby turned passing Bella off to Mrs. Reynolds. Mrs. Reynolds nodded taking her over night bag from behind the front door.

I eyed her "Where are you going with my baby?" I shot out as Mrs. Reynolds smiled and said,

"A hotel for the night compliments of Abby. We'll be back first thing in the morning. Have a good night you two," She giggled placing Bella safely into her car seat and disappeared down the lane way.

"What's going on Love?" I shot out in a panic,

"The Doctor gave me the go ahead today," she confirmed biting onto her bottom lip nervously,

"The go ahead? I don't understand," I was so confused,

"We can have sex Edward," she huffed

That was enough for me I scooped her up into my arms, raced back into the house and closed the door behind us. Abby was never the one for surprises so for her to be able to do this all behind my back was fucking amazing.

I had all this pent up energy and boy was she going to get it.

"You shouldn't have gotten rid of everyone," I warned heading for the bedroom,

"Whys that Edward," She looked up at me from my arms,

"Because I am going to fuck you every which way to Sunday," I growled as she hissed at me in return. Seems Abby was just as Horny as I was.

When we had entered the bedroom I left that fucken door wide open, the idea of having her in every room of the house was currently taking up occupancy in my brain. I threw her onto the bed watching as she giggled and jumped onto the bed, taring away her clothes when she stopped me,

"What is it Love?" I breathed out in concern,

"It's just that my body doesn't look the same," She whispered embarrassed of herself.

There was nothing in this world more beautiful then her body. I stood from the bed took her hand in mine and walked her toward the mirror's on the closet door. I stood behind her wrapping my arms all around her body.

"What are you doing Edward?" She smiled looking at me through the mirror,

"I want you to see how beautiful you really are," I spoke lowering my lips to her collar bone parted my mouth and kissed her neck delicately.

I watched as her eyes closed in desire, her chest heaving up and down and as she tilted her head to the side so that I could have better access to what I desired the most. Leisurely I started to unbutton her blouse one button at a time,

"Open your eyes; Love," I sang into her ear as she did as she was told, watching as I gradually revealed her chest to her in the mirror. Taking hold of her blouse I slide it down exposing her shoulders to me, stopped and kissed each one before I removed it completely.

She was standing there in her bra and a pair of jeans when I unhooked her bra allowing it to fall to the floor. I cupped each one of her breasts in my hands, caressing each one giving them equal attention, before lowering my hand down to her navel and lingered just above the button of her jeans.

"Love; you are absolutely stunning," I whispered into her ear looking at her through the mirror as I spoke, releasing her button and undid her zipper.

She gasped out as I made my way down the front of her pants and gently rubbed my hand up and down over her little panties. I was disappointed that she wasn't bare for me, but no matter she would pay for that too.

Her goose bumps hadn't made their appearance just yet and this didn't exactly make me happy. I loved that when I touched her like this that her body reacted in just this way, the goose bumps were proof that she loved when I touched her.

You can call me greedy, needy, asshole what ever you want but I needed to know that she still couldn't handle my touching, so I re-pressed my lips onto her neck, sucking, nipping, kissing, licking and biting until they made there damn appearance.

Satisfied with her bumped skin I continued to rub her sweet little kitty, sliding my hand inside her panties rubbing over her outer lips as she watched. I stayed there for a while until she loosened her thighs allowing me further access.

I knew that she was nervous and truth be told I was just as nervous as she was. I didn't want to fuck this up or make her uncomfortable. I unhurriedly place two fingers over her little clit, moving them up and down until I started to feel her wetness.

I watched her eyes tighten in anticipation for my fingers, and inserted them. The moment her pussy devoured my lean fingers my cock hardened like a steal rod into her back. She let out a gasp as she felt my girth.

I smiled at her through the mirror and continued to move my fingers in and out of her tight little pussy, until she placed her head onto my shoulder and closed her eyes. I wanted her to watch what I was doing so I pulled my fingers from her pussy forcing her to snap her head up and eyes to open.

A crocked little smirk spread across my face, as I took in her aggravated posture; that I had done such a horrible thing and grabbed hold of her belt loops pulling her hard against my dick, rubbing it all over her voluptuous ass.

I wanted to send her off the deep end and I wanted to take my time with her so that I could take in every single part of her body. I wanted to cherish it the way that it should have been cherished and there was no way that this was going to be a twenty minute quickie, if it was she was going to give it to me again and again and again until I had no more to give her.

I pushed her jeans over her hips and allowed them to fall to the floor breathing into her ear as she stood there in nothing but her pink panties in front of me,

"Remove those panties for me Love," I ordered as she reluctantly pulled them down.

Watching her reveal herself bit by bit to me was agonizing as hell, but surprisingly sexy as hell at the same time. She stood there with her hands over her eyes, completely naked.

She thought she had gained so much weight and that her body was disgusting due to having Bella but I thought she was more beautiful then she was before. She was filled out in all the right places and yes her hips were bigger now, but man I was a hip man and this little detail drove me fucken ape shit.

I slowly walked over to her placed my hands upon hers and removed them from her eyes.

"Look at yourself Love; you're fucken sexy as hell," I hissed out forcing her to look at herself in the mirror.

When she had taken a good look I swiftly scooped her naked body up into my arms and walked over to the bed, placing her down gently taking her left foot into my hand and sucked onto her big toe.

Her legs started to shake as I alternated between feet. When I had my fill of her feet I licked and kissed my way up each leg, stopping at each knee, cupping her under her leg and gave the knees some much needed attention.

She was moaning like I had never heard before and god help me, the more she moaned the harder my cock became and the tighter my balls were. I positioned myself in-between her thighs kissed and nipped at them until she relaxed loosening her tight hold around my head.

"Abby; I'm going to lick that pussy of yours now," I warned as it stared me in my face begging me to lick the fucken shit out of it,

"Oh god Edward," She moaned as her juices leaked out of her,

I had never seen anything like it in my whole life; she was so fucken turned on that it was pouring the fuck out of her. I don't know if it was her water fall currently taken place or the fact that I hadn't heard her moan out my name in such along time but what ever it was I buried my face so deep into her pussy that I could feel her walls clamping around my tongue.

I wanted to drink every last drop she had and damn she wasn't holding out on me. I pointed my tongue into a triangular point and flicked at her little clit until she started to squirm. Satisfied with her squirming I sucked and kissed at it until her moaning increased and she pulled herself from me,

"Edward, bring me Mr. Happy," She smirked as she called my beast her little pet name I growled,

"Oh fuck, I've missed that mouth of yours," Abby wasted no time and popped that damn thing into her mouth with a hungry desire. The moment I felt her warm mouth I couldn't stop the profanity that escaped my lips,

"Oh Fuck, God damn, Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck….." She was better then I had remembered. Her tongue swirled around my cock like a fucken snake licking up the shaft devouring both balls into her mouth and the sounds; oh my god the slurping sounds that were coming out of her mouth was driving me fucken mad.

I had tried several times to pull out from her but her grip on it was so damn good that I just allowed her to get her fill. I tangled my hand in her hair and forced her to stay still as I had my way with her mouth. I knew she loved when I took control and wouldn't you know it…. It fucken worked all nervousness and shyness went out the damn window as she released my cock from her mouth sending a popping sound to ring through out the room,

"Fuck me Edward, Fuck me now, Fuck me hard," She screamed out,

Oh fuck! that was it, she had just said the worst thing in the fucken world to me and she was going to get her fucken wish.

"You want me to fuck you?" I hissed back as she forcefully grabbed hold of my shoulders forcing me to fall on top of her,

"Yes Edward, Fuck me," She hissed,

There was no more slow and steady touching and playing, we both had a mission and damn it I wanted her pussy bad. I grabbed hold of her legs roughly and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. I stood on the floor and placed my cock at her opening rubbing it up and down stimulating her lips for a few seconds before inserting myself into her.

I didn't want to go fast at first, I knew that she would be tight but I had no idea just how tight she really was. She was so tight that it caught me off guard, I could barley put my girth half way into her. I didn't want to hurt her and so I slowly inserted myself the rest of the way.

My movements were slow and patient until she started rocking her hips begging for more. I knew then that she had come accustomed to my girth and with no more restraint I thrusted into her hard forcing her small frame to slide across the bed. Pulled her by her legs back to the edge of the bed and thrusted again over and over until she screamed out,

"Oh yes..Yes..yes..Edwarddddd," she screamed out her release,

I felt every muscle contract all around my cock as her juices flowed out of her. I picked her up placing her back onto my cock and wrapped her legs around my hips,

"You have more I know you do," I growled as I continued to kiss her walking down the steps and into the living room taking her on my piano, the book shelf, couch and into the wreck room.

By this time she was rolling her eyes into the back of her head in complete ecstasy. I took her sweet ass on top of the pool table and then forced her to bed over it,

"Spread those legs love," I bellowed as she did as she was told I slapped those plump ass cheeks of hers and was thrilled that they jiggled back as I thrusted hard back into her. The more I fucked her, the harder her walls tightened and just when I thought she was done she moaned out again,

"Fuckkkkk, Edward I can't take anymore," She begged but I knew better, the more she moaned out the more I was going to give her,

"Love; I'm going to fuck you until you stop moaning my fucken name," I hissed into her ear grabbing hold of her hair and pulled her head back so that I could bite and nip at her neck some more,

"Oh fuck Edward you feel so good,"

"I've missed you too," I whispered into her ear withdrawing myself from her once again and made our way into the kitchen, screwing on the counter, table and every fucken surface I could place her on.

I was determined to have her in every room on every piece of furniture on every single surface. There was one last place that I hadn't had her and placed her back onto my hard cock re-wrapping her legs around my waist and made our way toward the back yard.

"The neighbors will see Edward," she whispered as I took a stand on the back porch,

"Let them watch," I hissed, knowing that there was no way they could see us through all the trees and made my way down the steps, across the back yard toward the pool house.

Once inside the pool house I couldn't do this little song and dance anymore I just wanted to blow inside her. Placing her over the arm rest of the white couch I took her from behind thrusting hard, harder and even harder forcing her to scream out again,

"Oh oh Ohhhh….. Edwardddddd… Yes …yes….YES…"

I thrusted a few more times until I spilled my seed into her,

"Ohhhh…..FUCKKKKK…" once I spilled I continued to thrust faster pushing myself to cum again when I grunted out,

"Oh fuck Abby that's it," She was pushing herself hard into me wanting to cum again, and damn the more she took what she wanted the closer I came to cumming again.

"Oh fuck love; I'm gunna cum again," I shouted as she released herself all over me again,

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Edddwarrrdddd,"

"Oh Fuckkkk Abby…Fuck yes, oh fuck," I bellowed falling onto her back, we were drenched in sweat when I noticed that she started to shiver. I wrapped her up into the throw and walked back toward the house, kissing her the entire way.

I could have cared less that Mr. Happy was exposed swaying back and forth all I wanted was to get her back into the house and run a nice warm bath. We entered the Fourier and strolled up the C stairs entering our bedroom before I put her down.

I placed her down on the bed and sprinted off toward the bathroom. After testing the water, pouring some bubble bath I returned into the bedroom to retrieve her. My little angle was about to fall asleep,

"Oh no; you don't," I chuckled picking her up into my arms walking back into the bathroom,

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just that this is the time Bella naps so this is my nap time too," she chuckled.

"Lots of time for napping," I countered taking my place behind her in the tub.

"Edward," She yawned out as I washed her shoulder,

"How is everything so perfect?" She whispered placing her head onto my shoulder,

"Because, you're perfect," I whispered into her ear.

I knew that it wouldn't be much longer and she would be out like a light so we got out and cuddled in bed.

I waited until she was sleeping to call Sam I needed to check in on with her.

**Abby's Point Of View**

_Edward and I were standing somewhere on a beach, I was wearing a wedding dress and he was in a suit. We were saying our vows, Roxy was my maid of honor and Ted was Edward's best man. Little Bella was in a white dress with flowers all through her hair. _

_Rice was being thrown in every direction, Mrs. Reynolds was crying along with Nona, Papi and Uncle Larenzo. But what shocked me the most was there was my father, Mother and Roger all standing there smiling as Edward and I descended the isle._

_Right beside them were Edward parents smiling in approval. My mother hugging Edward mom and our fathers shook each others hands, welcoming each other into the family. Edward was pulling so damn hard on my arm as I tried to stop and touch them._

"_Edward, Wait!" I yelled out only for his face to turn into Anthony's I screamed trying to get away from him, pulling with everything in me when I watched Edward pick Anthony Junior up into his arms and run the other direction with Roxy,_

"_Help me Edward!" I screamed out as Anthony spoke in a menacing tone,_

"_Don't you get it? He's running away with Roxy,"_

"_No! Edward…."_

"Abby, I'm right here," I felt his familiar arms wrapped around me holding onto me tightly.

"What were you dreaming about Love?" Edward questioned wiping away my tears,

"It was our wedding day and everyone was there, Roxy, Mom and Dad, Roger ,your parents, Mrs. Reynolds, Nona and Papi even your Uncle Larenzo,"

"Why was that a bad dream?" He sounded worried,

"Because when I tried to talk to my parents you warped into Anthony and took off with Roxy and Anthony Junior. Anthony told me that you were running away with Roxy," I sobbed as he placed his hand under my chin and kissed my lips softly,

"Never, you're better looking," he chuckled as I slapped him hard on the chest trying to collect myself,

"What time is it?" I asked,

"It's just about time for super," he confirmed,

"You mean dinner don't you," I laughed

"Dinner, Super it's all the same. Its time for eats," he laughed lightly taking my hand in his and helped me from the bed.

Edward had thrown on his joggers as he stood there and watched me place his dress shirt over my body,

"What?" I smirked,

"You better watch yourself Missy or I'll be taken another round out of you," he warned,

"Promises, Promises," I shot out only for him to scoop me up into his strong arms and venture down stairs with me,

"Edward sometime in this century you're going to have to let me walk," I giggled,

"Only when my other baby is in my arms," he countered,

The rest of the day was nice and quiet we even got in a movie and just cuddled on the couch together. Had a playful swim and I even managed to finish the portrait painting Bella's face. Edward sat there eating a sandwich and watched until I had finished.

We both hung it back up on the wall beside Bella's crib, stood there and admired our little family for a while, when Edward suggested that we go for a little drive,

"What about the paparazzi? They have been standing guard at the gate, while be swamped," I acknowledged.

"Then it will be exciting; don't you think?" he shot me his million dollar smile.

It was night time now, by the time we had gotten dressed and walked out side getting into the car. The paparazzi were there waiting like I had anticipated, but Edward just smiled and waved as we approached the gate,

"Edward; could you tell us why you lied about your name," A women shot out,

"I just wanted some privacy," he confirmed while another asked where we were going,

"I'm taking my beautiful lady out on a date," He even nodded his head in approval of himself.

They let us pass through the gates as I watched them all scurry away like little mice trying to get to there vehicles so that they could catch up with us,

"Ready?" Edward shot me his crooked ass smile while he accelerated the engine.

The car was going so god damn fast that the trees were just a blur as we made our way down the road. The pure joy he got from this was ridicules,

"They'll never catch us now," he chuckled looking out the review mirror just to make sure,

"Edward you said yourself, there the best detectives you know," I mocked him lowering my voice,

"We could have stayed inside all day, that would have made me happy,"

"You're not the only one with surprises up your sleeve," He joked.

I had no idea where we were going what so ever until he pulled up in front of a jewelery store,

"Just wait here, I'll be right back," he shot out of the car, running into the store and made his way back to me, pulling the car from the curve in a matter of minutes,

"Edward are you going to tell me what you bought?" I teased,

"Not a chance," he smiled taking my hand in his.

We drove for a while until he stopped at a local theater,

"Edward we can't go in there people will recognize us," I huffed,

"Love; I've done this a million times, we just wait until the movie starts. No one can see us and we just leave before the movie credits start and were golden,"

I have to admit the idea of being on a real date was intriguing. Everyone had already taken there seats by the time we had arrived so it was easy to get our bag of popcorn and enter the theater.

Edward opted to sit right beside the exit door just in case. I couldn't even tell you what movie we were watching I was too focused on having Edward's hand in mine. I watched as his handsome face glowed from the light of the screen, how he shoveled the popcorn into his mouth and yes even how his lips glistened from the butter.

I had this urge to degrease the creamy and salty flavor from his lips and took the opportunity when he turned to look at me. I tackled him jumping out of my seat and on to his lap, I hadn't had my fill of his girth yet and I was going to get it one way or another,

"Love what are you doing," He whispered in between kisses,

"Shhh Edward, you'll give us away," I snickered placing my hand over the crouch of his pants as his eyes popped out of his head with the realization of what I wanted to do,

"No; Love not here," he resisted but I wasn't going to allow that,

"Edward; do you remember the hotel in Texas and your idea of public affection?" I questioned as he nodded,

"Well this is my idea of public affection and you will sit there and take it," I giggled as I threw his words back in his face,

"You better keep it down Edward or they'll catch us….unless of course you want them too," I chuckled taking a seat back in my own chair. There was no damn way I was getting on my knees in a theater... ew gross.

I placed my knees on the seat of my chair pushed the arm rest out of the way and undid his zipper, pulling out my little Eddie monster. Edward was looking in every direction in fear that we were going to get caught when I tucked him safely away into my mouth.

We had an hour and half give or take before we had to jet, so I was going to take my time with him. The saliva from my mouth was all ready building and dripping down his beast, allowing me to take him in further.

I couldn't see his face but I could tell by his twitching that he was enjoying it even letting out a little whimper or two when I swirled my tongue around his knob. I knew that it was wrong and that this was the last damn place that I should have been sucking on his cock, but what can I say I wanted it.

His knob was growing inside my mouth as I continued to swirl my tongue around taking in as much of his girth as I could when Edward pushed my head down further lifting his hips, trying to get a good feel of my mouth. I allowed it of course, the more turned on he got the deeper I wanted him.

I had almost forgotten where we were, caught up in his spectacular flavor when a women got up in front of us. Edward stiffined right away, but me; I kept going, there was no way I was going to allow us getting caught stop me from tasting his sweet cum.

I was going full force giving him everything I had when out of no where a light was shinning on us, blinding me when I heard a man speak,

"Excuse me but were going to have to ask you to leave," This teenage boy asked when Edward spoke embarrassing me further,

"You know what you are, you're nothing but a cock blocker," He pointed at him tucking himself away, grabbing me by the hand. As we had entered the lobby we were chuckling like two little high school kids when the manager stopped us and asked for an autograph.

Edward agreed that he would sign his autograph and a poster that was currently hanging in the front window for Breaking sun, if he promised not to tell anyone what had went on between Edward and I in the theater. The man agreed, I asked Edward if he believed that he wouldn't tell anyone when Edward chuckled and said,

"Oh he'll tell, but ah well," he shrugged,

"How can you say ah well, when it will most likely be on the cover of some magazine with some trashy title no less," I shrugged mocking him,

"One to tell the grandkids some day," he laughed taking my hand in his we exited the building.

We were currently on our way home when Edward pulled the car to the shoulder of the road,

"What are you doing?" I shot out thinking something was wrong with the car, when he leaned over placed a kiss upon my lips and asked,

"What do you think about taking a little trip?"

"A trip now? Where?"

"Not now at the end of the month," He confirmed,

"Okay but where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we would go to London England,"

"London England, what the hell is in London other then the queen?" I chuckled thinking this was a damn joke,

"You'll see," He smirked pulling back onto the road.

Edward was acting funny all night, I couldn't put my finger on it but I was sure that he was up to something. I figured that so far most of Edward's surprises had been wonderful that I wouldn't worry too much and just go along for the ride.

The next morning Mrs. Reynolds had arrived back at the Estate earlier then we had planned. I was grateful though because I was missing my little Bella, but apparently not as much as Edward.

"Edward; Mr. Reynolds is back with Bella," I hollered up the stairs watching as Mrs. Reynolds was pulling up the lane way.

Edward shot down the stairs hopping over the last few steps missing them entirely, passed me standing at the door and ran down the front steps taking Bella from her car seat and propping her up in the air,

"Did you miss daddy? I missed you bunches," He cooed stepping back inside the house,

"Can I have my daughter now?" I put my hands up in the air as he stuck out his bottom lip, passing her to me.

I knew that it wasn't possible but she looked bigger to me and I felt like I had missed out on so much. I was checking her over when Edward told me that he had to make a few phone calls, kissed me and Bella both on the forehead and jetted off toward his office.

**Edward's point of view**

I had to leave Abby long enough so that I could check on the house. Sam had been looking after it for me, making sure that everything was up to snuff before we arrived. I wanted it to be perfect, making Sam send me pictures of furniture, paint swabs and fabric samples.

I wanted to be hands on as much as possible in the decision making. When Sam had informed me that all would be ready for our arrival I thanked her hung up and called the airport.

I wanted Abby to think that we would be leaving at the end of the month, because I wanted to throw her off a bit. In truth I was taking her this weekend to London so that she could see our new home.

I hoped that she would love it and that it was very similar to her childhood home. I wanted her to get back as much of her life as possible and of course I wanted to be her hero again.

Once the tickets were booked and everything was settled I prayed to god that she would like it. I was currently headed back toward the kitchen with _"did I pick the right color of yellow?" _when I spotted Abby feeding Bella, Mrs. Reynolds was standing right beside them ga gaing and gooing.

"Alright; that's it, I'm taking my daughter away from the two crazy ladies," I chuckled lightly as I watched Abby stick her tongue out at me in a childish way and Mrs. Reynolds mouth gapping open in shock that I would even have the nerve to call her crazy.

I knew that I was in trouble so I ran to Mrs. Reynolds and kissed her on the cheek,

"You know I was just joking; now that Abby she is truly crazy," I laughed even harder as Mrs. Reynolds lightly tapped me on the cheek,

"You watch yourself Mr. Cullen," She warned heading back to the stove,

"You're such a suck up," Abby whispered,

"But you wear the gold medal for the best sucking," I counter back as her mouth fell to the floor,

"Ew…eeeeee…I love it when your mouth is open like that for me," I winked only for her to slap me hard across the fore arm,

"Mrs. Reynolds; Abby hit me!" I cried out forcing them both to laugh when the most beautiful sound rang threw the house,

"Did Bella just laugh?" I shot out in shock as Abby eyed Bella in just as much shock. Mrs. Reynolds shot over to our side like a bullet when Abby slapped me again,

"What the hell?" I eyed her only to hear Bella laugh again,

"Seems she likes it when her mommy beats up her daddy," She laughed,

"Don't you Bella?" She chuckled,

"Well hell; do it again," I shot out.

I could have cared less if my arm was red, swollen, or raw by Abby's slapping me, in the end I would have sawed the damn thing off just so I could hear her precious little laugh over and over again.

"Daddy loves you princess," I cooed,

The week had went by faster then I had anticipated and with last minute details I was getting more and more nervous to reveal our new home to Abby.

Mrs. Reynolds had packed a suit case for us and a few things for Bella as well. I told Abby that this was a family vacation so that we could get away from the paparazzi for a while. She was so excited for just the three of us to get away that she never even questioned it.

"Good Bye," Mrs. Reynolds practically cried out as we buckled Bella into her car seat.

"Mrs. Reynolds; we'll see you in a few hours," I whispered a reminder to her as she leaned in,

"I know dear; all for the dramatics. You taught me well," She winked, forcing my smirk to appear,

"What is all this secrecy going on?" Abby shot out extending her arms to embrace Mrs. Reynolds,

"Oh nothing dear; Edward was just reassuring me that you three will be just fine and home to me soon enough,"

"I promise that I we will call," Abby shot out to Mrs. Reynolds as we reversed and pulled onto the lane way,

I had to book a flight that made a few stops so that Mrs. Reynolds, Ted, Roxy and Anthony would all arrive at the house in London before we did.

I had this plan that I wanted Abby to know that not only was she getting her house, her night and shinning armor but she was getting in all wrapped up with a large family too.

Every time we had to board another plane Abby got more and more irritated. She never complained but I could tell that she was pissed. I mean I couldn't blame her it was hard to feed the baby and change her with all the hustle and bustle of the air port, but my plan was working out better then I could have ever thought it would.

Once we landed, I knew that our rental car wouldn't be arriving for another twenty minutes, all planed out by me of course,

"What the hell? I hope you're not going to tip them?" Abby was irritated but I needed to give the family a little more time to get there,

"I know them damn bastards, well they won't be getting my business again; that's for sure," I huffed trying to play along the best I could without breaking a smile,

"Here give me the baby," I offered,

"No Edward; I'm fine. It's so cold," She chattered,

"Yes Love; London has cold winters," I smirked taking Bella from her trembling body and pulling Abby in under my other arm.

I looked down at my little family protected from the cold by my arms; I couldn't have explained to god himself how I felt in that moment. All I can say is that I knew that this was the moment that would define me as a man.

Very soon everything about my life would change, I would have what I had always desired and some. The problem was that I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking nervously, thank god that Abby thought it was just due to the cold. Even going as far as to hold my one free hand between hers, blowing on it trying to warm it up. When the car pulled up Abby gave the driver a piece of her mind,

"Don't mind her," I slipped him a hundred to keep him from spilling.

He took us around London as I pointed out all the attractions including Buckingham Palace, while Abby took in the beauty that is London. I just knew that we were going to be happy here, the people were so kind hearted and really weren't worried about the everyday hustle and bustle that was our lives back in L.A.

I wanted us to be a normal family if it was at all possible. All I wanted was a little bit of normalcy for my family for once in all our lives and moving to London just seemed to be the best fit for us.

I was never much for the country life even when I visited Venice, but all I wanted now was to be treated like everyone else, no glitz and glamor just the spit up stains on the shoulder of my t-shirt and lounging around in my joggers all day.

Yep who knew that Shawn Fusion would have turned out to be Edward Cullen the family man? I chuckled lightly too myself as Abby eyed me out of the corner of her eye. If someone would have asked me five years ago what my plans were for my future. I would have probably told them that I would be some famous star, shagging every and anything that had tits and an ass, lying on some tropical beach without a damn care in the world.

How things had changed, I had the two most beautiful women in the world to come home to and they owned me more then they would ever know. As we started down the hidden lane way I started to get more and more nervous,

"Love; could you give Bella to me please?" I shot out in a panicked tone,

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?" She freaked out right along side me,

"Calm down Love; I just have a surprise for you," She handed me Bella eying me of course like always,

"Edward; what's this all about?"

"Please, just cover your eyes," I begged watching as she did as she was told.

Just before the house was in plain sight I took my tie off and wrapped it around her eyes just to make sure she didn't peak.

When the car came to a stop, I instructed her to keep her eyes closed and had the driver honk for Mrs. Reynolds to come and take the baby inside. I kept a very close eye on Abby making sure that she didn't peak and waited until Mrs. Reynolds was safely hidden away inside the house with the rest of the family,

"Edward; where are we?" she questioned me taking my attention from the front door back to her waiting patiently in the back seat. I took her hand in mine and helped her from the car,

"Love; I will always be your night in shinning armor," I whispered softly into her ear pulling away the tie,

She looked like a deer caught in head lights as she stood there taking it all in. I stood back watching as she took a few steps looking from the house and back to me,

"Do you like it?" I stuttered,

"Edward; it looks exactly like my parents home," She breathed grabbing at her chest,

"Who lives here?"

"We do Love," I wrapped my arms around her waist,

"What?" she shot out a profound breath,

"This is our new home; Love," She spun around in my arms panting heavily,

"Edward; its perfect a porch on both floors, the color of yellow, right down to the tower,"

"Can we go in and see it?" Sure Love; you go right a head. I'm just going to get the baby," I lied watching as she took off for the house.

I had just one more thing I needed to do but this would require the help of the rest of the family.

***Remember to let me know what you think, just click the little button that says Review lol... I am getting really excited about my next story, and have been researching like crazy, no rest for the wicked I suppose. Anyhow people there is a picture of what I imagined Abby's parents house to look like on the site, check it out. ***


	26. Chapter 26 Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 26**

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah! I don't own the characters Edward Cullen nor Bella Cullen..Blah...Blah...Blah..**

**Just one more chapter to go and its all over.. Boo...hoo...**

**Anyhow if you havent already, I have made a video to go along with Shawn Fusion. This is something I have been working on for a while, I hope that you all like it.**

**You can view it at you tube /watch?v=VOKsv1Ms47c. If the link provided doesnt work just type in Shawn Fusion into the YouTube search engine. **

**I have also posted it on my site along with a little thank you note to you all.**

**To say that this has been a crazy ride would be too small of a detail, but you guys have been so good to me, spelling, grammer and everything te he.**

**Thank you so much for everything, words are hardly enough!**

**Happy Reading ;) **

* * *

**Abby's Point Of View**

I was a little skeptical of London in the beginning but I truly didn't care if Edward, Bella and I went to Alaska. All I cared about was that we were going to be spending time alone as a family. As our little getaway had started I was completely irritated, it wasn't like Edward to book a flight that had so many delays and then when we had finally reached London air port the damn rental car was late.

I was standing there freezing to death when Edward took Bella from me and pulled me into his side. He was a proud poppy standing there with his little family in his arms when the rental car had finally pulled up.

"God damn; it's about time. We've only been standing here for twenty minutes freezing to death. You better pray that my child doesn't get sick," I pointed at the driver,

"Don't mind her," Edward shook his hand probably slipping him some money, which I didn't feel the man deserved.

What had finally calmed me down were the sights, London was more beautiful then I had given it credit. The people here didn't even seem to notice Edward nor I and that alone was worth freezing to death. Edward pointed out all the attractions as we drove by them including Buckingham Palace; it was the most spectacular thing I had ever witnessed in all my life apart from my daughter and Edward's enormous cock.

As I watched Buckingham Palace disappear before my eyes, I couldn't help but have my child hood vision. Only this time it was Edward who was my night in shinning armor wisping me off into the sunset. I couldn't help but feel a little saddened that mine or Edward's parents weren't here to watch Bella grow and become the beautiful women I knew she would grow to be.

It was strange how London reminded me so much of them, from the kindness of the people right down to the small quaint little Victorian homes lined down every street. I was getting a little worried that the driver had gotten lost; there was nothing but trees all around us when Edward spoke up taking me from my confused state,

"Love; could you give Bella to me please?" He shot out in a panicked tone,

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?" I started to freak out by the sound of his tone,

"Calm down Love; I just have a surprise for you," A surprise for me, I eyed Edward a little irritated that he had planed something for me behind my back,

"Edward; what's this all about?" I questioned,

"Please, just cover your eyes," He begged,

I did as I was told, but when I tried to peak just a little Edward wrapped his neck tie around my eyes, forcing me to stay blind.

When the car came to a stop, Edward instructed me to keep my eyes closed. I heard the car horn going off startling me and forcing me to jump back in my seat,

"Edward; where are we?" I shot out searching for the sound of his voice, when I felt his familiar hand in mine, helping me from the car,

"Love; I will always be your night in shinning armor," he whispered softly into my ear pulling away the neck tie.

At first I couldn't see a damn thing and then there it was this beautiful yellow, Victorian house. I stood there trying to take in as much of it as I could, it looked so much like the house my parents had. The overwhelming memories that this house brought back were sensational, I took a few steps wanting to touch it, too make sure it was real, when I looked back at Edward,

"Do you like it?" He stuttered,

"Edward; it looks exactly like my parents home," I breathed grabbing at my chest,

"Who lives here?" I questioned,

"We do Love," he wrapped his arms around my waist as I stood there frozen in shock,

"What?" I could barley catch my breath, as I tried to let his words sink it,

"This is our new home; Love," He shot me his million dollar smile as I turned in his arms, trying to remember how to breath,

"Edward; its perfect a porch on both floors, the color of yellow, right down to the tower,"

"Can we go in and see it?" I shouted in excitement,

"Sure Love; you go right a head. I'm just going to get the baby,"

Once he had given me permission I couldn't wait for him and Bella, I just had to see if the tower was mine and Edward's bedroom. When I flung open the front door there Roxy, Ted, Anthony and Mrs. Reynolds holding Bella, stood,

"Welcome home Abby," They all chimed together, I pointed at Bella understanding that Edward wasn't getting her out of the car, waved it off and ran up the stairs,

"Abby, The bedroom on the far left," Mrs. Reynolds yelled up the stairs knowing what I was searching for.

The moment I reached the bedroom door I stood there frozen, taking in a deep breath before I placed my hand upon the door handle. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to see, my old room or my parent's faces, but I was nervous and excited all at the same time. I felt like I had stood there for hours, lingering around lost but when I opened the door I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.

It was Abby's nursery all done up in pink and yellow, a doll house sitting on a round pink rug in the middle of the floor, complete with every and anything you could have ever imagined. Edward had somehow managed to get my portrait of the family down here as well and hung it just above her crib.

Words couldn't describe how I was feeling, when I spotted a note placed on the seat of the rocking chair. I walked over to it in a hurry, picked it up in my hands and recognized the writing right away,

**_Love,_**

**_I know that you said this was your room as a child, so I thought it would be nice to have it as Bella's now._**

**_ In hope that someday she might have the same dream and her Prince can wisp her away into the sun set._**

**_When I first met you Abby, I feel in love so fast._**

**_I knew from that moment that you were the one and only one for me;_**

**_I'd never have to look for love again._**

**_You are my light, my moon, my star; my sun and you have shown me what real love is all about, filling it with pleasure, joy and fun._**

**_As time goes by, our love grows stronger still; I prize you because each day I fall in love with you all over again. _**

**_Today brings to mind the happiness and joy you've brought to me, sweet memories, the laughter and the tears, the devoted love you give abundantly._**

**_My life is fulfilled because you are apart of it, but still you some how managed to make my life more complete by blessing me with Bella._**

**_Never for as long as I live will you be alone again, please let me fulfill one last dream of yours and come to the window._**

**_Love Edward_**

My heart was pounding as I went to the window, pulled back the yellow curtains and took in the vision before me. Roxy was holding Anthony in her arms, Ted's hand in hers. Mrs. Reynolds was holding onto Bella as Edward got down on one knee. The letter was still in my hand as I grabbed at my chest and ran from the window.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I was anxious as hell when she had finally went into the house, my palms started to sweat and my legs where shaking. Mrs. Reynolds took her stand next to me with Bella as did Ted, Roxy and Anthony. The moment they stood by my side, I swear my blood pressure went through the rough. I had no idea if Abby was ready for marriage and I prayed that my proposal wasn't too soon.

I starred at that window, burning a hole threw it anticipating her small frame to appear before it,

"Edward; breath it will be just fine," Mrs. Reynolds tried to talk me down from the ledge when Ted spoke up,

"Edward; I just wanted to say that I know you will treat Abby the way she deserves to be treated. I am sorry for all the drama I have created, your good for her and I know it,"

I was shocked when he shook my hand almost as if he was her father giving me permission to have her hand in marriage. Ted's love for Abby wasn't one a father would have for his daughter, but it was as close as it gets and I was grateful to him that he had shared his feelings with me. Yeah I was turning into a damn sap and god help me I loved it,

"I guess that I am the only one who can say it Edward, so here it is… Welcome to the family, I couldn't have picked a better man for my sister," Roxy smiled, embracing me in a hug and kissing me on the cheek.

I thanked them both never taking my eyes off of that damn window. It felt like she had been in the room for hours and I was starting to think that…. one she never found the letter or two….. she wasn't ready and refused to come to the window….. when finally there she was clutching my letter to her chest.

That was my cue; I got down on one knee getting ready to give her my proposal when she disappeared. I looked over at Mrs. Reynolds worried that she had bailed on me, when my head jolted toward the front door swinging open and my Love dancing down the front steps, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I took of in a sprint, racing toward her until I felt her smack hard into my body, her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands still holding onto that letter for dear life and her lips pressing hard against mine. We took a few minutes embracing each other until I placed her gently down onto the ground, got back into my position, my one knee propped up while the other grazed the wet snow covered ground, took her hand in mine watching as her tears fell with more force,

"Abby; I love you more then you will ever know. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of making my life complete and become my wife?"

I pulled out her mother's engagement ring, that I had altered placing a 14-carat, Radiant-cut diamond in the center of her mothers diamond that I had cut into two and placed on ether side of the 14-carat,

"Edward, this was my mother's engagement ring," She whispered.

I wasn't sure if she was mad or upset so I told her that I had her mothers diamond cut into two, placed on ether side, one for her father, one for her mother and one for me. That if she didn't like it I would take it back and have it fixed back to the way it was,

"No Edward; I love it," She shouted.

Everyone was waiting impatiently for Abby's answer to my proposal and myself; well let's just say I was sweating it. Abby was eying me watching me kneeling in agony, arm extended into the air when she finally smiled,

"Yes; Edward, I will marry you."

Her words were like heaven its self. I jumped into the air wrapping her into my arms and spun her around until I was dizzy. I was in complete and utter happiness when I placed her down onto her own feet and placed the ring onto her finger. Bella was giggling when everyone cheered out; I ran to her scooped her up into my arms and told her that her mother and I were getting married and that she would be the most beautiful flower girl in the entire world.

I knew that Roxy and Ted had just moved into their new home back in L.A but I wanted them close to us so I bought them a house about a mile down the road. Ted told me it was too much that they would sell the house in L.A and pay me back for it, but I reminded him that family was important and that he, Roxy and Anthony were just that. I wouldn't have had it any other way. I told them to keep the house in L.A as I was planning to keep the estate back there and when we traveled back to L.A so could they.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Reynolds took Bella from me and told Abby that she and Bella would be staying the night at Ted and Roxy's place, Abby blushed in knowing why I wanted them to give us the night alone.

We stood in our door way of our new home holding onto each other waving as I watched the rest of our family drive away. It was the most serial feeling in the world; it almost felt like we were the Beverly hillbillies, just with a little more class. When they had disappeared out of our sites and my arms hurt from waving, I turned to my now fiancé scooped her up into my arms bridal style and crossed the thresh hold.

There were no words said to each other all the way up the stairs, we just stared deep into each others eyes. Her green eyes were sparkling in expectation, I could have gotten lost in her eyes but there was something more I craved. When I reached our bedroom door I stood there for a moment, placing her down onto her feet, covered her eyes, opened the door and walked her inside.

**Abby's Point Of View**

Edward walked me inside our bedroom covering my eyes the entire time,

"Alright Love; open those eyes," He whispered taking his hands off of my eyes. I stood there for a moment with my eyes still closed, smiling in anticipation and then opened them. Edward had simply taken my breath away. Everything was done up in white, it was so light and airy; the way the sun shone in was absolutely beautiful.

But the most utterly breath taking part was that Edward had white candles lit every where around the room and white lily's sprawled across the bed. I wondered around the room taking it all in. The French doors off to the right of the bed lead out onto the second floor balcony. The bathroom had an enormous Jacuzzi tub with the same old stone as his parent's home in Venice, all along the bathroom wall.

A large walk in closet that held all of our belongings, including a mechanical shoe rack for all the shoes Edward had gotten me, my dress that I wore to the red carpet event was dry cleaned and hung up in a garmet bag.

I unzipped it to find a letter from Mr. Jackson,

_**"Next time don't fall into a pool, Hope you enjoy your new home.**_

_**Best regards Mr. Jackson"**_

Edward had thought of everything, I turned scouting him out when I noticed that he was following me around nervously. Edward had brought so much culture, love, family and pleasure into my life, that my life was just simply put perfect. I never thought in a million years that I would have found my night in shinning armor, my hero, Shawn Fusion, Edward Cullen or simply put a man like Edward.

He was just perfect inside and out, I knew that there wouldn't be a day that went by that I wouldn't thank god for all, which he had blessed me with. I had this small dream as a child, a fantasy so to speak, never really believing that I would ever have any of it but yet here I stood, dreams really do come true.

Edward was truly spectacular in his own right, never understanding how truly giving and caring he was. He had always put me on a pedestal when he should have been the one sitting on it. Edward was smiling now, as I continued to touch the walls, graze my hand over the white comforter, sitting on the red velvet love seat below the bay window; that he had bought to remind us of the Cullen estate back in L.A.

"I'm glade you like it," he stalked toward me taking a sexy stance between my thighs,

"Edward," I started, trying hard to catch my breath,

"What is it Love?" he tenderly brushed my hair away from my face,

"Words can't tell you how much I love you, this house, our family," I couldn't finish my sentence before I started to cry. Edward wiped them way taking my hands in his and helped me from the couch.

I stood there taking in the feeling of his hand placed gently on the side of my face and watched as his face got closer…. And closer….. and closer to mine, until his lips parted sending his sweet breath to dance around the room. I parted my lips in signalization, closing my eyes, breathing him in until his soft, tender lips had finally quietly grazed against mine.

In a fit of passion I ran my hand threw his bronzy locks pulling him down closer to me and pressed my lips forcefully against his. Edward mimicked me tangling his hand in my hair, struggling with our clothes Edward let out a hiss and with one swift jerk ripped my shirt, sending buttons to pop one by one and fly across the room.

I stood there chest heaving, right along with his as he lowered himself onto his knees, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, slowly lowering my pants until my kitty was staring him in the face. My breathing had inclined as I took in his desired filled eyes; he wanted to taste me bad, carved it, starved for it. I had never seen this look in his eyes before but the more he just sat there and started at my body the more hungry I became,

"God Abby; do you know, just how fucken beautiful you are?" he moaned out,

"I could say the same thing," I whispered out, watching as he slowly lingered his hand to touch me, I couldn't understand why he was so nervous; he was reaching as though I was breakable or some statue that was forbidden to be touched. Standing there waiting in agony for his hands to touch me was hell, I almost couldn't bare it and wanted to reach out and force him to touch me but when he finally did touch me my head fell back at the very feel of his soft silky skin.

His hands were moving up and down my navel, cupping my ass, down my thighs, in between my breast before he grabbed hold of my hips, curling up his lips and pulled my body closer to his tender lips, looked up at me threw those long thick black lashes of his and placed a soft lingering kiss onto my pussy. Kissing to the left, right, above, until he finally kissed my sweet spot, forcing me to hold onto his shoulders, his tongue lingered above my clit, teasing me and forcing me to want more. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he flattened his tongue and pressed it hard against my walls, licking me from back to front. My body; reacted sending shivers up and down my frame, exposing the goose bumps all over. I could hear his deep profound breathing as he continued to pleasure my nether regions.

Slowly I ran my hands threw his hair pushing him in harder to me, rubbing my pussy all over his face, moaning out,

"Ohhhhhh….yes..Yes…..YES,"

"Love; your so wet and you taste so damn good," he bellowed out forcing me to hold back the desire to take him right where he stood.

Edward was trying to be romantic, passionate and the perfect lover for me, but he was already all of those things for me, no matter if he made love to me or simply took me. I knew that I had to stop being so damn egger to have him, but this is what the remembrance of having his cock did to me. I pushed him lovingly away from my pussy hearing his hiss of protest in the process, dropping to my knees and took his cock into my hand, slowly grazing up and down his long, thick shaft stopping just below the little slit in the head and applied pressure with my thumb.

What Edward did next forced me to growl out. I watched as he lifted his arms and placed his hands behind his head, pulling at his hair, egger to have me just as much as I wanted him. I knew that he was trying his damn – dist not to just take me, hence the pulling of the hair,

"Errr…Edward…I'm rather found of your hair," I hissed out, watching as he lowered his hand placing it behind my head, having his way with my mouth as I had done to him. The ridges of his cock were pulsing as he thrusted in and out of my mouth, his knob catching the back of my throat every time he pulled back out.

Two, three, four more thrust and I let him slip out of my mouth, let him watch as I took his beast of a cock into my hands and licked the clear pre cum from the tip of his cock, allowing it to string along from my lips and his cock. Edward mewled as I rubbed his knob all along my mouth, parting my lips slightly so that he could properly see his pre-cum glisten off my mouth.

When I had begun licking my lips, Edward placed his hand under my chin helping me up from the floor with the other. It took a matter of seconds before I was back in his arms being placed gently onto the bed,

"Close your eyes; Love," Edward had instructed as I felt something soft, slowly graze my skin. I had no idea what it was until I smelt the familiar fragrance of the lilies. The way he moved the soft peddles of the flower around my whole body was orgasmic. Once he reached my breasts, letting the silky peddles, softly caress each nipple forced my nipples to stand erect.

When Edward's lips wrapped around my nipples, swirling his tongue and sucking on them, I was sent into the deep abyss unable to venture back. His hand reached up and cupped each one of my breasts with longing before he flattened it placed it, in-between my breasts, slowly lowering his hand down my mid section.

There was nothing in the world like his touching, his love or his cock and soon he would be all mine. Edward's hand continued down my body, stopping when he had reached my pussy, inserting two of his glorious fingers. His fingers curled and he placed them at just the right spot sending my body to react into an arch.

I was currently enjoying my finger fuck when I heard a humming sound, curiosity got the better of me, I sat up taking in what he had in front of me,

"Edward; what are you doing with my vibrator?" I gasped,

"Just relax, lay back I promise you'll love it," he instructed,

I laid back onto the bed, anticipating its strong vibrations, I hadn't used it since that day in Texas when Edward and I had our little phone sex escapade. When he had finally placed it just above my clit, I moaned out,

"Oh…Edward….yes…Yes,"

I was currently off in orgasmic land, when Edward re-inserted his fingers and licked what was left of my pussy. There wasn't a section left of my nether regions that wasn't looked after and it felt so fucken good, but I wanted his glorious cock more then I wanted that damn vibrator, only Mr. Happy could truly give me what I needed.

I guessed that Edward had the same idea when he growled and tossed the damn thing aside, placing himself at my entrance,

"Soon, I will own that pussy forever," he mewed inserting himself,

I pressed both lips and legs tight together, curling my hands into fists around the comforter, breathing shallowly. I was never truly prepared for his girth, but damn he sure knew how to use it. I leaned up and put my hands flat against his chest and leaned into him in a simulacrum of a swoon, making a mewling sound. His hands were all over me, four hands it seemed, or more than four, and as Edward touched he made me weightless, lifting me off the bed in a prolonged ritual of levitation.

My toes were beginning to curl; my abdomen was tight ready for its release as Edward continued to move at a rhythm of slow and hard thrusting. I froze for an instant, breathless and ready to let go, when Edward thrusted harder into me forcing me to clutch onto his meaty rump, digging my nails in greedy for more. I needed him closer, deeper, I wanted to tear his flesh from his bones to satisfy my waking desire.

The way his pelvis moved, his dimpled ass cheeks tightened was as if I was having my own private dance. With his breathing husky, the smell of his sweet breath lingering all around my face and the feel of his soft skin I moaned out,

"More Edward, I want more!" He grunted a few times pounding me like I was being beaten, until I screamed out,

"yes….Yesss…..Oh…oh….EDWARD!" The gush of warm cum that flew out of me was phenomenal,

"Oh…god….Abby….I….love you!" he bellowed sending his seed into my canal.

Laying there in his arms was a perfect way to end a perfect day. The entire night I couldn't sleep, I just laid there watching his lip tremble, turn up into a smile and whisper my name in his dreams. He was beautiful, breathtaking, and stunningly perfect. He was all mine, and soon I could tie myself to him body, mind and soul.

All night I kept thinking about our wedding day, what it would be like to be called Mrs. Cullen and picturing us sitting on the front porch, with our grandkids surrounding us. Any other day I would have told you that it was just a dream, but not today, today it was reality and I would cherish my family for the rest of my life.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I had spent the next day showing Abby around the house like I was a damn realastate agent. She noticed every little detail that I had put into it, right down to the display of her parents things.

I had hung all of her family pictures from that little shoe box, she called her life over the fire place mantle. I wanted her to feel like even though they were gone they still were somehow watching over us, and apart of our lives.

Her art studio just wouldn't fit inside the house, so I made a little green house out back so that she could paint in the garden. There was nothing like her smile and within every room I revealed to her the more it grew,

"I'm glade you like it Love," I wrapped my arms around her watching as she took it all in,

"Like; is a very useless word Edward, I love it," She declared turning in my arms, kissing me gently.

I smiled placing my hand along the side of her face, bent to kiss her when she began to speak,

"Edward; I was wondering if I could have Mr. Jackson, design my wedding dress?"

She spoke in such a shy way asking permission,

"Love; you can have anyone you like design your dress. Although I would like it if we were just naked as the day we were born," I chuckled,

"Just a few things though," I started,

"What things?" She pulled back from my arms eying me like only she could.

"I would like to get married this September on the day we first met, and I would like to have it on the beach in Venice where we first confessed our love for one another. Other then that you have free range to do what you want,"

I stood back watching as her tears started to form and fell upon her cheek,

"Edward; that is absolutely beautiful," she cooed "It's just perfect,"

"No Love; you're perfect," I confirmed watching as she took her place back into my chest.

When Mrs. Reynolds had finally arrived back to the house we took Bella out in the snow. I stood there watching my two favorite women in the world, play in the snow. They both looked so damn happy, their cheeks and noses rosy, and their little smiles that lit up their faces. I had a beautiful family that I was sure of, but how I could have ever created something as beautiful as Bella was beyond me, she defiantly took after her mother.

I had no idea how I had done it but somehow I managed to snag the most beautiful women in the world, and have her baby to boot. I was currently lost in my personal day dream standing on the porch when Mrs. Reynolds handed me a cup of hot chocolate,

"Their beautiful aren't they Edward," She acknowledged, I nodded in agreement as we both turned looking back at their smiling faces,

"You did good Dear; real good, you're parents would have been proud," She choked up a little mentioning my parents. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, kissed her on the head,

"Yeah, they would have," I whispered.

I knew that my parents would have loved Abby, I had known this from the very beginning, but they would have loved our daughter. They would have loved to watch her play in the snow, listen to her laugh and watch as she grew,

"I miss them," I whispered never taking my eyes of off my family,

"I know you do dear, so do I," Mrs. Reynolds confessed.

"Mrs. Reynolds you know that you are like a mother to me, and I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I am glade that you are here to now be apart of my daughters life," I confirmed watching as she teared a little,

"Edward if you don't mind; I would like it if you and Abby would start calling me Margaret. I mean Mrs. Reynolds is just too professional," She smiled.

I had never called her by her first name; to be honest I didn't even know what it was,

"I'll do one better…..Mom," I watched as her smile faded,

"No Edward; I don't want to take that away from your Mother, Margaret is just fine," She shot out in a stutter,

"No, I don't think that calling you mom would tarnish my mother's memory. In fact I think she would be happy, that I did. You have always stood by me for as long as I can remember and when my parents died, you were the only person I had left. You have raised me my entire life and for that you earned the title Mom,"

"Thank you Edward," She smiled as she took in my words but it just wasn't enough,

"Mom," I tried it on for size, it felt nice,

"It would be nice for Abby to have a grandmother," I hinted as she took off down the steps grabbing hold of Bella,

"I'm going to be the best Grandma in the world," She shot out as Abby took a stand beside me,

"What's that all about?" She smirked,

"Nothing but Mom, excepting that she has a Granddaughter," I smirked as Abby smiled,

"Can I try it out for size?" She questioned,

"Sure; I'm sure that she would love that," I noted watching as Abby casually left me standing on the porch, took her stand beside Bella and Mom,

"Mrs. Reynolds, I would like to call you mom as well, if that's alright with you," She questioned.

I watched as Mom and Abby shared in an intimate hug, waiting just a few minutes and then ventured down the stairs. I bent grabbing a hand full of snow, packing it into a ball and fired it, smacking Abby in the shoulder,

"Ouch!" Abby huffed,

"Alright; enough of the heavy," I shot out, only for Abby to grab a fist full of snow, and fire it back at me, smacking me on the side of the face,

"Oh your gunna get it," I bellowed out as I took a lunge for her, tackling her into the snow.

I chased her all around the yard, until I finally had her where I wanted her,

"You'll never get away now," I chuckled pinning her arms above her head,

"Well, what are you gunna do now," she teased sticking her tongue out at me,

"I can do anything I want to you," I warned, as she let out a giggle, kicking snow over my head forcing me to shiver as it went down the front of my jacket.

Of course the moment I let go of her arms to remove the snow from my chest, she jetted off. We chased each other for a while until I noticed that Mom and Bella had taken off into the house. Mom had hot chocolate ready for us and a fire burning in the living room, Ted, Roxy and Anthony were already sitting on the couches sipping on their coco, giggling away about our snow display.

It was moment's like this that I would forever cherish, which would burn into my memory…. Memory, I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Abby to have forgotten everything about herself, nor could I ever imagine how hard it must have been for her when they started coming back. She was strong, alone in her thoughts and in that moment I was in awe of her. I had never really truly helped her remember, I had just brought all this drama into her life.

I knew that it wasn't myself per say, that it was Rick and Olivia, but I couldn't help but blame myself for her memory loss. If it wasn't for Rick wanting to ruin me I would have never interfered in Abby's life, she would still be going on with her life in the same manner, never to have known me, but then I guess that I should have thanked Rick. After all the idea of Abby, still going down that road in her life when she was born to shine was hard to even think about. A lot of people had to get hurt in order for us to be together, Roger who Abby loved more then anything, her parents, my parents, Roxy, Ted, Anthony Junior, Olivia, Rick, Mrs. Reynolds excuse me mom, myself and…Abby.

I would never forgive myself for not being there for her when she needed me the most, for not being there through out her pregnancy, for hurting her more ways then was possible, but I was sure grateful that she had given me another chance. I would prove not only to her but to Bella as well, that I was a good man, prove to myself the father and the husband that I knew I could be.

The months ticked by and it was now September. I was standing around nervous as hell wondering what I should be doing. Abby, Roxy and Mom had taken care of most of the arrangements, so there was really nothing for me to do but sit and wait until tomorrow.

Abby of course wanted to be traditional and didn't want me to see her before the wedding. I thought it was a little strange and wanted her to stay with me, but I suppose I understood her reasoning, how ever old fashion it was.

* * *

**So there you have it, let me know what you all think about Chapter 26. **

**I would like to point out that the letter Edward wrote Abby was taken from a poam my wonderful husband wrote for me on our 8th year anniversary. Not all of it but most of it. **

**Also the idea of having them get married on the same day they met was also taken from my personal life. **

**My husband wanted to get married on the day we met, just a little something personal to add to the story I suppose. **

**Anyhow I want to thank you all and dedicate this chapter to my wonderful husband. **

**I am truly blessed to have someone like him in my life. I love you. **

**Now remember to check out the video and let me know what you think... And the review's dont forget the review's. As always thanks so much to you all. **

**April**


	27. Chapter 27 Forever

**Chapter 27**

**Forever**

* * *

** So this is it, the last chapter. Thanks so much guys for the kind reviews, emails and comments. **

**Thank you hardly seems enough but thank you none the less. **

**You guys are the shit ;)**

**I have done a few things that I would like to mention one...my new story The Rise Of A New Beginning is now posted, please check it out...**

**two I have also created a title page for it and placed it on my site, including the full summary. Hope you all enjoy it. Now on with the last chapter.**

**Again one last time I don't own Edward Cullen, but in my dreams I do and Rob too and you cant take that away from me te he!**

**Again thanks and Happy reading hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

Edward's Point Of View

I was standing around nervous as hell wondering what I should be doing. Abby, Roxy and mom had taken care of most of the arrangements, so there was really nothing for me to do but sit and wait until tomorrow.

Abby of course wanted to be traditional and didn't want me to see her before the wedding. I thought it was a little strange and wanted her to stay with me, but I suppose I understood her reasoning, how ever old fashion they were.

I told her that I didn't care what she had planed other then I wanted to get married in September on the day we first met and I wanted to get married on the beach behind my parents home where we first confessed our love for one another.

We hadn't invited too many people as I wanted it to be intimate and small. My parent's house had a lot of good memories as well as bad, but sitting there at the kitchen table made me miss them and wish that they could be here with me.

As I was reminiscing about my parents, I felt a loving hand on my shoulders,

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Abby's sweet voice took me back to reality,

"Absolutely not! I was just thinking about my parents," I smiled,

"Funny; so was I," She smirked placing a soft kiss on my lips and gently placing herself onto my lap,

"Do you really have to go to the hotel?" I whined sticking my lip out in protest,

"Yes; Edward, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," she confirmed,

"Here I have a little something for you," She placed a gift bag into my hands as I eyed her,

"What is it?" I questioned as she sat there hopping up and down in my lap in anticipation.

When I opened it, my parents were staring me in the face. Abby had a picture of my parents blown up anticipating that I would be thinking about them today,

"I love it," I kissed her softly, "It's just what I needed,"

"I'm glade you like it," She hopped off of my lap walking toward the front door,

"Please, don't leave me here all alone," I begged,

"You won't be alone silly, Ted, Papi and Uncle Lorenzo will be here with you, allllll night," She chuckled,

"Yeah well don't be going off to some strip club," I warned,

"Now there's an intriguing idea," Roxy shot out,

"Don't you even think about it," I gave her a warning growl, watching as she pouted,

"Don't worry Edward; we'll have her home by midnight, godmothers promise," Mom chuckled,

"Not you too," I rolled my eyes watching as they grabbed Abby's things,

"Please I beg you, take me with you," I teased getting down on my knees,

"Edward, darling, we will be husband and wife by morning. Then I will never leave your side again," She gave her vow,

"You swear?" I breathed, as she walked over to me and placed her hand onto the side of my face,

"I swear," She stepped up onto her toes to kiss me. I loved how short she was, just like a little doll. I held onto her longer then was necessary, and she didn't protest until everyone in the house coughed. I hissed at them giving them their warning to leave me the hell alone, when Abby giggled placing Bella into my arms,

"Good bye my princess, I'll see you in your little gown tomorrow," I kissed her and held her tightly. This would be the longest I had been apart from my women in months. I was going to miss them, with everything in me.

"Alright; get out of here before I change my mind," I chuckled watching as they waved good bye and headed for the hotel. Nona and Papi wanted them to stay at their winery, but Abby wanted to have her own room at the hotel.

That night had drug on and it wasn't even eight o'clock yet, how the hell was I going to make it to morning? I missed them more then the sun, more then the moon, more then anything in this world,

"Edward, get ready; we have something planned," Ted spoke as I eyed Papi and Uncle Lorenzo,

"What damn plan?" I asked Ted,

"Just get ready, I promise you'll love it," he grinned as I took in the smirk on my papi's face,

"Oh, No! I'm not going to a strip club," I warned,

"Not a strip club, but a club," Uncle Lorenzo gleamed in excitement as I eyed Papi,

"What would Nona say?" I shot out at Papi, as he shrugged,

"I'm not going," he confirmed, "Too much for the old heart to handle, I'm afraid," he snickered holding onto his chest.

I didn't like this idea, but I hated sitting in the house waiting for the sun to shine threw the windows, so this was better then sitting around waiting on morning,

"Fine, I'll go," I huffed strutting toward the bed room, when Ted called out,

"This is not a suit and tie club Edward," I waved him off, the god damn smart ass and entered into my room, picking up my cell and calling Abby, only to receive no answer. I wanted to make sure that she was okay with all of this; I didn't want to start our marriage off on a bad note.

When I didn't get an answer I figured the women where doing the same thing. I promised myself that I wouldn't have too much to drink and that I would just sit in a corner somewhere and watch as the others had their fun. Like I said this was better then sitting here waiting for the sun to make its appearance.

When we had pulled up to the club it was certainly a lower class pub. I was glade that I had chosen to wear my tight fitting jeans, black muscle shirt and my leather jacket. The guys had teased me about looking like I had just come out of the Grease movie, but I knew they were just jealous that I looked this damn good.

I had chosen a booth just a few feet away from the bar, over looking the dance floor. In truth the dance floor was only two steps down from where we were sitting but we were over looking it none the less. Taking my seat I looked around the room noting that it was a little busy tonight.

"It's kind of busy," I hollered over some pop music the jute box was currently playing,

"What?" Uncle Lorenzo screamed out, as Ted bobbed his head to the beat of the music looking around the dance floor,

"It's kind of bUSY!" I tried again,

"Yeah…So?" Uncle Lorenzo shrugged taking off toward the dance floor.

I laughed shaking my head when he tried to grind up on some blond bomb shell, only for her to turn around and slap him across the face. It didn't bother him or slow him down at all; he just turned to the beautiful brunette to his right dancing with a pretty red head.

I stood there at the top of the stairs, barley taking my eyes of the brunette's ass swaying to and fro. I had to tell myself to look away, that I was going to be a married man in the morning, this was hardly appropriate. I walked over to the jute box, sick of the pop music and played ACDC You Shock me all night long…..She told me to cum but I was already there….Shock me all night long….I sang out loud…..She was one of a kind just mine all mine…

I was standing there currently enjoying some DC when I felt a women's hands place onto my shoulders as her body slid up and down my frame. I turned eying Ted and Uncle Lorenzo for help when they just smirked into their damn hands,

"Uhm; Excuse me maim, but I am going to be a married man in the morning," I politely tried to shoe her away, only for her to snicker,

"Well, that's not until morning. Tonight you are a single man,"

"No, really, I am completely taken," I shrugged her off only to hear,

"Edward Cullen is that how you're going to treat me when were married," Abby huffed as I turned and realized that she was the hot brunette bomb shell dancing on the dance floor. I turned towards her, facing her and picked her up in my arms, spinning her all around,

"God damn women, I've missed you," I chimed out,

"Me too Edward," I kissed her like I hadn't seen her in years, when she pointed at Ted and Roxy dancing on the dance floor,

"Want to dance with me Edward?" She bit at her bottom lip.

I wasn't much of a fast dancer and I didn't want to embarrass her or myself,

"No, not to a fast song Love," I hesitated as she shrugged her shoulders and took off toward the dance floor.

I leaned over the banister watching her sway her hips back and forth in that little spandex mini skirt that left nothing at all to the imagination. Her hair was flailing away, when Katie Perry's song Teen age dream came on forcing her to bop all around. Her body was so angelic swaying to the beat of the music; hands down she wasn't only the best looking women in the club, but the best dancer, even better then Roxy.

Standing there impressed with my women, I spotted a tall, husky man taking a stance behind her trying to grind up on her. I could feel my blood boiling as he placed his hands on her hips, I waited trying to let Abby deal with it, only to watch as she pushed him away and he wouldn't let go. There was no damn way that was going to take place, I strolled across that dance floor grabbing hold of her, placing myself in-between him and Abby,

"Excuse me but I would like to dance with my wife," I huffed watching as he put his hands up and just walked away,

"My hero," She chuckled,

"Always; Love; Always," I whispered pressing her ass into my pelvis, saying fuck it and started to grind my pelvis into her ass. Abby placed her arm around my neck, as I lingered my hand down her arm and caressed her side, grabbing hold of her hip singing into her ear… you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way your turn me on…My heart stops when you look at me… Take a chance and don't ever look back…. I finally found you my missing puzzle piece…..we can dance until we die you and I…. will be young for ever…I took her hand in mine and turned her around until she was facing me…This is real take a chance and don't ever look back….. Lowered my lips and pressed them softly onto the side of her neck.

I felt like we were the only ones on the dance floor, just my Love and me, no one else excited in that moment. The music even changed into a slower song but we were still having our dirty dancing moment on the dance floor. I knew that all eyes were on us, not because of my dancing skills but because of the fact that I was currently wearing the biggest hard on in the fucken world.

Abby took notice not caring in the least bit and took a grab grinning, pleased with herself before she gabbed me by the hand towing me behind her, toward the table were all our family was located. It's a damn good thing that Roxy and Ted were currently busy playing with each other under the table and Uncle Lorenzo was getting it on with a girl on the dance floor because I needed to have her now, not later, not when we were husband and wife, I needed her now.

I pulled her out the door, toward the car, struggling with the keys, dropping them a few times on the ground as she stood there and giggled. Finally I was able to unlock that damn door,

"Get the hell in the car," I ordered as she giggled and entered as I had instructed.

I knew that there was no damn way anyone could see us threw the tint and with one click of a button, I had her locked in right where I wanted her,

"Now your gunna get it," I warned, stocking toward her with meaning.

There wasn't a lot of room in the back of the rental; our chests were pinned against each other. I could feel how hard her heart was pounding as I reached under her skirt, slipping her panties off, lowering them down her thighs. It was dark as hell and hard to see her beautiful body, so I let my hands do the wondering and unzipped my jeans pulling them down, placed myself at her entrance and inserted myself into her wet, warm, tight, pussy. I thrusted hard watching as she moaned out my name,

"Oh Edwarddd,"

There was nothing in the world like my name escaping her lips in a fit of ecstasy. I didn't even care that it was a rental and that we would probably leave our mark on the seat. The idea that someone else would find our white spot, excited me even more forcing me to thrust harder, harder and harder into her,

"Oh fuck Abby, you feel so good…..oh," I moaned out watching as the window fogged up from our hot breath. Her left leg was taking up the front seat while her right taking up the back window. There was something about having her in the back seat, spread eagle for me that drove me mad.

Our limbs were tangled in a magnificent puzzle, when my thrusting became slow and hard, I wanted to feel her as long as I could. My eyes tightened as her tender lips, hard pressed against mine; pulling away from the kiss she bit down on my bottom lip forcing it to spring back. I licked my lip, bent down and sucked hers into my mouth, grazing my teeth across her lip; teasing her like she had done to me,

"Make me cum Edward," She moaned as I picked up the pace,

Her tits were bouncing all around with every thrust I gave her, one….two….threee…..another….another and…

"ohhhhhh yes…yes…yes ….YES…EDWARD!" She screamed out as she had her release forcing my legs to shake as I felt the warmness drip from her,

"Oh Fuck…..Yessss….Abbbyyy…." I grunted spilling my seed into her.

She was shivering and glistening in her own sweat, when I wrapped her body up in mine. I heard noises coming from the bar, when I looked out the window I saw, Ted, Roxy and Uncle Lorenzo heading in our direction,

"Shit…Love here," I passed her panties to her as I zipped up my pants, smacking my ass off of the door handle, elbowing Abby in the chest forcing her to hit her head off of the other door,

"Hey you two, stop getting it on in there. It's time to take Abby back to the hotel," Roxy huffed as I looked at Abby struggling to put herself back together,

I jumped at the sound of Roxy's voice hitting my head off of the roof of the car,

"Just a damn minute," I grunted as I heard them all chuckle,

"I'm sorry Love; are you all right?" I rubbed her hand currently holding onto her right breast,

"I'm fine Edward," She snickered,

"Seriously Edward, you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Ted remarked,

"No, I couldn't," Abby chuckled out.

I was proud as hell that she had said that; letting them know that I was that fucken good. That's right; my girl wanted my glorious mother fucken cock. There was lots of whistling, whispering and chuckling going on outside when Abby leaned in and planted a passionate kiss upon my lips,

"I love you Edward….See you in the morning," She breathed taking her stance outside the car, forcing me to push myself outside as well, only to watch as Roxy towed her away from me. Abby smiled over Roxy's shoulder, blowing me a kiss and gave a little flirtatious wave.

"Damn that red headed vixen," I whispered softly, but obviously not quietly enough,

"Hey watch it!" Ted shot out protecting Roxy's honor or some shit like that,

"Hey I just call it like I see it," I laughed slapping him in the shoulder,

"What's that?" Ted pointed at my pants pocket. I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked down and noticed Abby's black g-string hanging out. I tucked them back in chuckling to myself in knowing that she wanted to make sure that I had something of hers, so that I didn't miss her too much. She was the best damn women in the world, have I said that already?

Abby's Point Of View

The whole night I couldn't sleep, Roxy and Mom tried to get me to take a nap at least but I was too nervous, tense, excited, and full of anticipation. There wasn't a bit of fear in me but I was anxious to see Edward again, the whole night was hard as hell on me. I was glade that we had our little Ronda view in the parking lot to hold me over.

I felt worse for Edward; I at least had Bella to give me comfort all night, where he didn't have one of us. I asked Mom to take Bella over to see him just for an hour or so. She agreed to do so and I was grateful, I knew that Edward would love that. I wondered what he thought about my panties I had left in his pants pocket last night.

The very memory had me laughing to myself forcing a few little chuckles to escape my mouth,

"Stop laughing; how the hell do you expect me to get your lipstick right, if you keep moving all around," Roxy shot out "There you're absolutely stunning," she cooed as I took a look into the mirror. I didn't even recognize the women starring back at me, she was breathtakingly beautiful and she sure wasn't me,

"Wow, Roxy; I look great," I smiled,

"You always do," She grinned placing a diamond tennis bracelet that Ted had bought for her onto my wrist,

"Something borrowed," she smiled clasping it onto my wrist,

"Something old is your mother's engagement ring," she pointed at my hand,

"Something blue and something new," Mom chimed in placing a blue sapphire necklace around my neck,"

"It's beautiful," I whispered breathless when she handed me a note,

_**Mrs. Cullen,**_

_**I know that it's not official as of just yet, **_

_**but damn it women I am waiting for you get your ass down that isle,**_

_** so that I can officially call you by that name.**_

_**Hope you like the necklace; I know how traditional you are.**_

_**Love Edward**_

The wedding wasn't supposed to start for another hour but knowing that Edward was waiting for me I grabbed my bouquet of white lilies and darted for the door. Roxy was right on my coat tails refusing for me to ruin everything.

Mom took off like a bat out of hell warning everyone that I was coming. When I reached the little hill taking my stand, looking down upon my family and watching as Edward stood there in his suit looking so handsome, my heart started to race the very moment he looked up at me grabbing at his chest and smiled,

"Hurry the hell up Roxy….. run if you have too," I whispered into her ear, watching as her light blue dress blew all around as she took her damn time. Ted was standing next to Edward watching as Roxy made her way down the beach. When Roxy had finally taken her place beside Mom and Bella I kicked off my shoes sending them flying one by one into the air, grabbed handfuls of the front of my wedding dress and darted down the sand.

Edward took off toward me, wisping me into the air as we reached each other, spinning me all around, placing me back down onto my feet. I watched as a tear fell from his eye and gently wiped it away forcing mine to fall down my cheeks. Edward smiled wiping it away and took my hand in his,

"Ready?"

"You better believe it," I smiled as we strolled down the isle together.

Nona, Papi, Uncle Lorenzo and Mr. Jackson were standing smiling at us as we made our way to the minister. We were just about there when I stopped dead in my tracks; there stood Roger, mom and dad, and Edward's parents all smiling,

"Are you alright; Love?" Edward whispered as I turned to him smiled and said,

"I am now," I don't know how to explain it, if it was their spirits, or my imagination but their images made the day complete and I would never forget it. When the minister pronounced us man and wife, we shared our kiss; Edward turned to me got down on his knee, took my hand in his and whispered,

"I love you Mrs. Cullen,"

"I love you too Mr. Cullen,"

A year had passed and we now had our son Roger Logan Cullen. He looked just like his father of course, his million dollar smile along with his crystal blue eyes. Bella was one and her first word was Dadda, she was the biggest daddy's girl I had ever seen.

Edward's Point Of View

The moment I said I do, I meant every word that I vowed to her. I was glade that I had met her, more so that she had fallen for me and given me her love in return. Before her I was walking through this life without meaning, not caring if I lived or died. I could have cared less if I had ever fallen in love, got married and the very thought of having children sent my body to shake.

I had vowed to sleep with every fan I had, enjoying my youth, while I still had it. My father's words ringing through my head every single time,

"Never let them get too close," But that was just the problem,

Abby had gotten closer then anyone had ever been to me in my whole life. I think about that day I had first saw her on the bench and I use to ask myself over and over again if she wouldn't have been mugged that day, would I have had the courage to just walk over to her and ask her out? It has taken me along time to answer my own question, but I know damn well that I would have.

Abby and I had burned that damn porno, having a proper ritual. I had never viewed it, nor did I care to, we just sat there watching as its words Sweet Smelling Flowers melted away.

I knew from the very first day that I saw her that she was meant to be my wife, the mother of my children and the love of my life. I was still acting, but I picked more at home locations. I was done with the traveling, unless my family could come with me. It helped that we had the estate back in L.A and the apartment in Texas, but we spent most of our time in our house in London. Our little family was growing and with now three years passing Bella turning three years old, Roger two, we had twins one boy and one girl on the way, we decided to call them Lily and Shawn.

Our little family was growing into the big family Abby and I had always wanted. Mom had asked us once if we were done having babies yet, when we just looked at each other, smiled and said,

"Just one more,"

Lily Stone, Abby Stone, Abigail Lillian Benoit, Lillian Abigail Stone, Mrs. Cullen was the love of my life in more ways then just one. She had many names that she was referred to but to me it was only one…Love.

Abby's Point of View

Looking back on my life now, I can honestly say that everything I did was worth it in the end. We all learn from our mistakes and sometimes those mistakes can work out in the end. There was no way that I could have known that being in the wrong place at the wrong time would bring me the most happiness I had ever known.

Edward and I traveled every year back to Texas and sat on that very bus bench reminiscing about the day I first met my hero. They had actually stopped that bus route and wanted to tare it down when Edward paid to have it remain there with an engraving…Where Lilly Stone and Shawn Fusion first met….people came from all around the world to sit there and have their pictures taken.

Its amazing how something so insignificant as a bus stop can change your life in more ways then one. There has never been a day that has gone by that I don't think of Roger or my parents.

If I were to tell you that my dreams came true sitting on a bus bench, you would have probably just laughed me off but that is the truth to it. My life began that day tapping my feet on the back of some bench, being held at gun point while my hero an actor named Shawn Fusion saved the day.

"What are you thinking about Love?" Edward interrupted my thoughts,

"How much I love you,"

We stood from the bus bench and headed back to my studio apartment in Texas, as promised Edward kept it for me. We looked over our children kissed them good night as we held onto each other….

So the next time you think about driving to work, or how much you hate taking the bus think about my story. You never know when or where you could meet your prince charming…..As for me I am going to live out the rest of my day's with my real life night and shinning armor.

That's all folks ;)

* * *

**Well thats a rap lol, **

**I hope that I didn't disappoint you all, let me know what you thought about Shawn Fusion, what your favorite part was, if you liked the ending whatever, I want to hear it...**

**If you haven't already, I do have a picture of Edward's and Abby's wedding day posted on my site. **

**Also the video Shawn Fusion is on you tube or just simply view it on my site.**

** I have also posted the first chapter of The Rise Of A New Beginning, check it out and let me know what you think. **

**Their is also a picture posted for this story on the site, along with the full summary. **

**Hope that you all enjoyed Shawn Fusion as much as I did. **

**Thanks again guys, you are all simply awesome...There are no words...April**


End file.
